Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity
by runaway00
Summary: She loves him, but only as a friend. He wants something deeper, but is faced with rejection. Being distracted by petty problems gives the entity the perfect opportunity to take what belongs to it. Sensei Wu knows something evil is upon them all, and he knows its success will lead to the end. Will it take its host and devastate one of the strongest people in Ninjago?
1. Prologue

**==3/5/17: Welcome to Collapse into Caliginosity! This is Book 1 of 3 of the Haunted trilogy and I hope you find it enjoyable to read. Thanks for reading!==**

Slipknot - "Snuff"

 _...Love is just a camouflage of what resembles rage again..._

 **H** **aunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Prologue**

 _The concert was ending, and_ I was dreading to go outside. I knew that the paparazzi and news reporters were waiting for me to come through the club's doors. I usually didn't mind the flashing of camera lights and bulky microphones constantly being shoved in my face, but I haven't been experiencing the best week ever.

Jacob Rosales, my boyfriend at the time, accused me of cheating on him like he had been doing since we first started dating. We got into another argument, but this time it was out in public. People watched us scream at each other, so it put negative publicity on me. I finally broke off the relationship with him after it was all over. I have never cheated on any boyfriend; it was typically him who cheated on me. I may be quite famous, but I vowed to not become that kind of celebrity.

A few of the people who watched us argue spread a rumor not long after I broke up with Jacob, saying I punched him because I was so furious. Like all rumors, this was indeed untrue, but because this bogus accusation was so "juicy," news reporters are being paid to ask me questions about it. Over the past week, I have been denying questions from all news reporters. I never really saw the point in trying to prove myself innocent if I will always be "lying" according to the media.

Lights flickered throughout the enormous dark room. Dubstep music boomed through the speakers all over the stage. A large screen went wild with many altering shapes and colors behind me. My fans danced on the color-changing dance floor like crazed maniacs. I moved along to the beat of the music as I worked the many flips a and switches and fiddled with the turn tables in front of me.

I glanced up to pump up my fans more when a small red glow stick shot out from within the mass of bodies and hit me in the face all of a sudden. I heard girls scream as I quickly turned away to hold my nose in pain. The music sounded awkward for a moment and then stopped playing. Fans got angry and yelled. Once the pain soothed somewhat, I grabbed a microphone and turned it on. "I love all you guys, but whoever threw that is a fucking piece of shit," I said into it.

"FINISH THE SONG!" somebody complained.

"Who threw it?" I continued. "Raise your hand. Who threw the glow stick?"

"Let's bring the bitch!" a woman said aloud.

A guy wearing a lime green T-shirt caught my attention. "You threw it? You're a piece of shit," I said to him while pointing my finger at him.

Fans cheered at my remark. A few either held up their middle finger or gave a thumbs down at my attacker as they yelled at him.

"I bet you're proud of that–" I started.

"KICK HIS ASS!" a man shouted.

My attacker started saying something to me, but all I could see was his mouth moving without any sound coming out.

"N-no, I can't hear what you're saying," I told him, "but guess what?"

"HE HAS A SMALL DICK!" somebody else shouted. Laughter responded to his comment.

"H-hey, everyone, listen! I'm behind my station of equipment where all you can see is my upper body, and you hit me square in the face so you have a good fucking aim. That's all you got, right?"

"Fucking bitch!" another person said.

"YEAH!" my attacker replied to me.

"That's awesome," I said. "You're a son of a bitch."

"PARTY FAG!" somebody yelled. Other people screamed after him.

"And you don't– listen! You're not allowed to throw glow sticks or whatever the fuck on stage–"

"KICK HIS ASS OUT OF HERE!" a fan stated as loud hollering began to brew up.

"Hey, listen! I love you guys so very, very much. Can I tell you something real quick? The past week has really been nothing but hell for me, and I haven't slept in like twenty-five hours because I've been trying to get a new song out for you guys, but I still came here tonight to play this show for you all–"

The fans interrupted me by cheering.

"So yeah, I'm tired as hell, but this is my last song before I leave in a few minutes. I remixed with another song _just_ for you all, so get the last of that alcohol from the bar over there and break this joint _down_! And _fuck_ you, you fucking asshole for throwing some shit at me!" I put down the microphone as the fans cheered for the song to play. I used my laptop to make the song play. Once it started playing, they screamed in joy at the top of their lungs. I picked up the microphone again and said, "And _please_ , don't beat him up on my behalf; I don't like violence, but just say, ' _Fuck_ you, you fucking asshole!'"

The fans cheered.

"No violence, no violence," I continued. I put the microphone down and played the song through the speakers. I loved watching everyone dance with each other to the music I created for them. When the song ended, they cheered and clapped. "I love you all! Have a good night!" I said.

I turned off all of my equipment and went backstage. I made my way down a short hallway and into a dressing room. My sleepy fatigue caught up when I sat down in front of my makeup mirror. I yawned and looked into it. My reflection greeted me. I saw it was the same as it was every time I looked in a mirror: my long, brown, and naturally curly hair dangled down my back, my signature fitted hat rested on my head, special sock gloves stretched across my arms, my pretty face with light hazel eyes looked back at me, eye liner and mascara carefully applied to their designated areas on my eyelids, my headphones and dog tags wrapped around my neck, my natural tan skin radiated, and a tank top on my torso that had, "DJ Macca Soxx," printed on it in bold letters. I also wore baggy jeans, men's boxers, and sneakers. My fans adored the fact I dressed like a gangster every day, many claimed I am one, but they all know I don't do drugs, drink alcohol, nor smoke cigarettes. I just liked to think of myself as an ordinary eighteen-year-old woman who wants to express myself.

I removed my fitted hat and fixed my hair a bit. Thinking of the horde of paparazzi and news reporters made me sigh. I had no desire to face them.

 _This is all your fault Jacob,_ I thought. _Because of_ you _, I'm stuck in this stupid situation._ I didn't understand why so many of my recent romantic relationships have ended so badly. Jacob was so sweet and loving at first, but then he turned against me. Was it something I did? No, it was just him. He did not appreciate me as his girlfriend just like others before him. All I have ever wanted was to meet that one guy who would forever love me and treat me right, but who was I kidding? _I'm a celebrity,_ I reminded myself. _My life will never be normal, and not finding my soulmate is clearly a part of that._

I put my fitted hat back on my head. The time to leave had come. I collected my possessions and put them in my gym bag. When making my way to the building's main entrance, all I could think about was having the ability to teleport home.

I walked down a hallway and halted at a corner. I waited for the last of the fans to leave before I showed myself. As the doors closed behind the last group of them, I heard the sound of people whispering. I knew the paparazzi and news reporters were outside, and the multitude of them was larger than last night.

I banged my head against the wall I was leaning on and groaned in frustration. The paparazzi might all be barricaded by flimsy red theatre rope, but it definitely wasn't going to stop some from jumping it and getting their money shot of me.

I pulled down the peak of my fitted hat down over my face as I dragged my feet towards the doors. My free hand hesitantly pushed open one of them. Like a grenade exploding, piercing white light flashed in my face. I was immediately blinded. Members of the paparazzi called my name to get my attention, but I ignored them. I tautened my grip on the strings of my mesh bag in case somebody were to grab it. I made my way to the limousine very disoriented from the cameras taking pictures. A member of the paparazzi suddenly squatted down in front of me and took a brisk photo. I nearly had to push him out of my way as I was becoming irritable.

The wave of news reporters ambushed me. All kinds of bulky microphones were shoved in my face after a question was asked.

"Macca Soxx, what were you and Jacob Rosales fighting about?"

"Macca Soxx, witnesses say you punched Jacob Rosales. Is this true?"

I pushed through what seemed like an endless ocean of news crews as I ignored every question. I hopped into the limousine as fast as I could and shut the door. An annoyed sigh escaped my mouth once I sat down.

 _If this is what's going to happen to me_ every _time a relationship ends, then I don't want to deal with it anymore! I give up on love! I'll never date again!_

"The usual destination, Miss Soxx?" Emerson, my handsome limousine driver, asked me.

"Yeah Emerson, thanks," I replied calmly. I yawned when the long vehicle drove forward. I laid down across the black seat. Because of my extreme exhaustion, I almost instantly dozed off.

The back of my eyelids brought me to a dense mist that blanketed the ground. I found myself wearing a weightless white gown. As I looked around, I realized I couldn't see any of my surroundings. A girl's voice suddenly started calling my real name. I tried to follow her voice, but it seemed to drift further away from me. "McKenna! Don't go inside! It's a _trap_!" she said, sounding worried.

"Hello?!" I responded. "Where are you?!"

"Don't go inside!"

"Where? Why?"

"You have to listen to me! They're waiting for you! Don't go inside!"

"We have arrived, Miss Soxx," Emerson said, waking me. I drowsily sat up and rubbed my eye in confusion. It felt like only seconds had gone by. I grabbed my mesh bag and exited the limousine. It drove off, and movement was caught in the corner of my eye. I turned and glanced at the alleyway that divided the apartment complex I lived in with the brick building next to it. My vision didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but I could've sworn I saw someone. He was a man, and he wore a black mask over his face. Feeling frightened and unsafe, I went inside the apartment complex.

Erica, the front desk lady, greeted me as I entered. She wore her daily work attire of a light gray suit and her wavy blonde hair swayed past her face every time she moved. "Hi Macca, how was the concert?" she asked me in her standard friendly manner.

"Oh, it was fine. I mean, I got hit in the face with a glow stick, but it's no biggie."

"You _what_?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, but…y-you haven't seen _anybody_ outside, have you?"

Erica gave me a questionable look. "Well, a few people walked by, but other than that, no. Why?"

"It's just that…you know what, never mind. I-I'm just tired. Goodnight, Erica."

"Oh, um, goodnight, Macca."

I walked to the elevator and pushed the button that made it come down. I stepped into it when the doors split in two. Its doors closed after I pressed another button that went up to Level 10. The man was stuck in my mind the whole ride up. A scared sickness fell into my stomach. The elevator then dinged and opened its doors at the tenth floor. The hallway before me was vacant; not a single person roamed it. I proceeded down to Apartment 22, careful not to disturb my middle-aged neighbors. I took my keys out of my mesh bag and stuck it in the lock socket. A clicking noise made me stop. I listened as my eyeballs moved side to side.

 _Why am I being so paranoid?_ I wondered. I turned the key and the lock released. I also unlocked the deadbolt lock above it. My sight came to blackness when I opened the door. I stretched my arm out to flip the light switch beside me.

Something sharp caught my throat, making me freeze in place.

"I'll slit your throat if you scream," a man's voice said.

I was towered over by a man wearing a black mask over his face. His murky eyes burned into my terrified stare, petrifying me to the point I couldn't suck in air to my lungs. The sword he held to my throat could break the skin with just one tiny movement from either of us.

He clutched the back of my neck very forcefully. I about shrieked, scared of the sword, but I kept my mouth shut. It didn't slice through. The man threw me into my apartment. The light from the hallway disappeared when he closed the door. I felt fingers rip my gym bag from my body. The fibers from the strings caught my skin on fire as they travelled down my arms. I could feel him against my back. A hand squeezed my jaw. Another reached around and grabbed my breast.

My immediate reaction was to claw him away. I knew what he was trying to do. I had to fight back if I wanted to survive.

I could hear him struggle to contain me. His hot breath filled my ear.

I thrashed myself around, trying to escape his rock hard hold. I dug my fingernails into his sleeve as hard as I could. I screamed, wanting to alert someone nearby. I needed help. I was being attacked.

He smacked his hand over my mouth. I pried my jaw open and bit into his palm with all my might. He squawked in pain, letting me go completely. I had to run for the door. I could escape now–

I was hit so hard it knocked me off my feet. I came crashing down, the side of my face catching the edge of my kitchen table. I screamed louder. My fitted hat slid off my head. Tears filled my eyes. My whole head hurt. I touched my throbbing and tender cheek. I could taste blood on my tongue. I was punched, but how?

Two hands yanked my head, slamming it into the table again. I yelped. The hands repeated, unhesitant. I finally stopped making noises as the agonizing pain blurred my awareness. The hands repeated a third time. My whole head throbbed. I could barely comprehend what was happening around me anymore.

The hands let go of me when I went limp.

"Is she dead?"

"I hope not, 'cause the fun's just getting started."

A frantic knock came from the door. "Macca? Sweetie, is everything okay in there?" a woman's voice worriedly asked. She knocked again. "Macca?"

"Shit."

The hands lifted me from the floor. Fresh blood trickled down my scalp. I was shaken violently. "Macca?" the man teasingly whispered. "Wake up, you little _bitch_."

When I didn't respond, he slapped me across the face. " _Wake up_ ," he firmly demanded through gritted teeth.

I let out a tiny moan that could barely crawl between my vocal cords, let alone my lips.

"We have a visitor. _Tell_ her your fine. Don't give anything away."

My feet wobbled with each small step I was forced to take towards the door. The woman had started knocking more hastily. I felt like fainting. I could barely open my eyes.

I felt for the doorknob within the blackness. While doing so, I could feel a blade – the sword? – being pressed up against the center of my spine. There was no point in fighting anymore. Whoever was in my apartment with me had won the skirmish, and I was probably going to die as a result. But in order to survive, if there was any chance, I must do what I was told to do. I had to face whatever torture was planned for me tonight. There was no escape, no hope.

I barely opened the door. My hand shook. I forced my eyes to see who it was.

I recognized my neighbor, Deborah, from the blur of fading sandy hair I saw.

"What's going on in there?" she warily asked me.

The blade was pressed deeper into my back as a warning for my response.

"I'm sorry, Deborah," I replied, trying to sound as normal as possible. "I just thought something was in my apartment. It was nothing."

"It sounded like you were moving furniture in there!"

"I-I'm sorry. I'll keep it quiet."

She looked at me for a moment before saying, "Okay." I quietly closed the door. The torture would begin now. Tears spilled over and rolled down my cheeks. I was going to die.

"Good girl," the man said. The blade was gone from my back. I was jerked around to face him. He slapped me again, and then grabbed my jaw. "It's time you were taught a lesson," he growled. My jeans were yanked down to my ankles. His hands were suddenly around my neck. I took hold of his wrists, choking from the extreme pressure that was crushing my airway. I struggled against the hot emptiness that was reaching my brain. I fell to my knees as I began to black out.

The grip released. I gasped in air and coughed. I felt so dazed.

I was picked up from the floor. Soon my bed made contact with my body. I started to silently weep. This was really the end.

My tank top was pulled. I could hear him tear it to pieces with the sword. When he was done, he stroked my cheek. His fingertips glided down to my neck, and then my chest, and then my breasts. He paused. "I'm sorry it has to be this way," he whispered. "We know you can't help who you are. It's not your fault you were chosen. But now you must _suffer_ for what you'll do one day."

That was when I felt the other fingertips touching my body. I couldn't count them. They all moved too much. I wept harder. There were men in my apartment. I didn't know how many, but all I knew was that they were all going to torture and kill me tonight.

My underwear was shredded out of the way. I could feel the bed shift as I lay there naked. He bit my breast. My back arched from the pain. An inaudible scream erupted from my mouth. Only I could hear it. When he let go, I let my back fall back down. Tears were blocking my eyesight, but from the dull moonlight that was leaking in through a window, I could see a man in a red mask towering over me. I knew what torture he was planning for me.

"Please don't rape me," I desperately pleaded, the tears rolling down to my ears. "Please don't rape me."

I was ignored. Something covered my eyes and mouth. I could feel him explore every inch of my body as my wrists were tied together. I was forced onto my knees. Something caught my throat and pulled against it. My head was jerked back. I choked. Then the torture escalated.

The men brutally raped me to the point I was bleeding. They hit me and called me names. I could feel them take turns as they forever traumatized me. When they finished, they took everything from me that I wanted to keep. I was glad they were going to kill me now. I had no reason to live after this. What they took was something that I was wanting to give to somebody special in my life. I couldn't give it to him now. They stole it from me.

I laid on the bed and cried. I waited for the sword to enter my heart, to end my life right here. I didn't care anymore.

"Get up," one of them said.

I didn't move. I just cried as I felt my blood ooze out from where my skin tore.

"I said _get up_."

I weakly sat up. My arm was gripped. I was dragged away from the bed. The side of my body soon found tile instead of carpet. I was brought into my bathroom. My shower was turned on. My arm was pulled one last time to haul me into the freezing cold water. I trembled as my entire body was scrubbed raw, inside and out. It hurt so much, like my skin was on fire whenever something touched it. I cried the whole time.

I was quickly dried off once the water was turned off. Every stroke of the towel made me cringe. My hair was still dripping wet, but that was enough for them. I was dragged out of the bathroom. The carpet felt much worse than the towel.

The man lifted me onto my bed. I was terrified, not sure if I was going to be tortured more.

I was covered up with a blanket. "I hope you've learned your lesson," the man said in a low voice. "It would be a shame if we had to come back to finish what we started."

I whimpered at his words. I didn't want to go through being molested ever again. I never thought I'd be a victim to such a crime.

I couldn't feel the man's presence anymore. I was too scared to uncover my eyes to check where he went.

As I laid there, finally starting to warm up, I felt the pain in my head more sharply than before. My daze was returning. I shut my eyes to see if I could find a solution to best ease the pain.

From across the room, the door silently opened and shut. I slowly drifted away, unaware that I was alone now. The men left me to die.

 **So how was it? Let me know via review and/or PM. I hope this is much better than the original version!**


	2. Chapter 1: Broken

**==I'm getting the beginning of this fan fiction a little leg room before anything drastic happens, kind of like a real novel. I hope that's not a problem. I just need a start. I also wasn't planning on ending this chapter so early, but it seemed like the right spot. I bet that isn't a big problem for you guys, either!==**

Chace & Yellow Claw - "Stranger"

 _…Ever since you left I think my wings will never fly. After all we may not got the chance to rewind. I'll be the stranger by your side…_

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Broken**

 _I am an angel with_ a broken wing. When I have somebody to love, I fly through the heavens without the will to rest. I'm happy, and treasured by that person. Everything is perfect. That is until I crash into a familiar field that's been seeded with sadness and plowed with heartbreak. That is when my wing snaps off. Tiny feathers fall to the ground around me, and blood trickles, soaking my legs with the reminder that there is no such thing as true love.

I have lost count of how many times I have ended up in the field. I assume dozens of times. Each time brings me down to asking myself why I even bother anymore. But then my happy side goes on about how maybe the next time will be different. Right now, I'm with my sad side. Both sides collided when I transferred to my sad side. They argue with each other. My happy side wants me back with her so we can try again, but my sad side clings to me because I'm the only thing that gives her sanity. I eventually wake up with my happy side abounding next to me. I always return to her somehow. It's weird, but also annoying. My sad side will have her fingers wrapped around my shoulders again one day.

She claimed me a few hours ago. I was just going about my regular day. Everything was fine. And then bada-bing, I check my phone and find a text message from my steady significant other. He dumped me. I knew I saw him looking at his ex-girlfriend one afternoon. I shrugged it off and didn't say anything. I regretted that decision now. He was gone. I was nothing but his toy.

Not a wink of sleep came for me that night. I laid in bed the whole time, shedding tears onto my pillow with bloodshot eyes. I didn't make a sound. I grieved in silence. My sad side curled up next to me like a sleepy cat. She grieved with me.

Usually she was screaming for me, but that was when I was with my happy side. I was her drug, her addiction. My sadness made her actually understand life. Although she benefitted from my presence, I suffered from hers. I felt stuck. I hated being with her, but I didn't want to be happy with my happy side. I watched her laugh and roll around in beds of grass from the other side of the transparent wall. She acted like a child, and she was quite an entertainment to be around. "C'mon, Macca!" she called, her voice suppressed from the wall. "Come have fun with me!" Then she would find something else to play with.

Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to be unconditionally happy like she was. Everything was her playground, and there was no evil to disturb her. My sad side always moped around, not having the desire to go do something useful. I would always find her in a new place, laying on her side, her eyes staring into her mysterious fantasy. I was the hybrid. I switched from one side to the other. It seemed like clockwork after so many times of crashing into the field. It was terrible to live this way. I hated it.

My alarm clock loudly beeped at seven in the morning. Without looking, I reached over and pressed the button to turn it off. My sad side opened her empty eyes next to me. I tried to ignore her as I numbly got ready for the day, but I knew she was hovering behind me the whole time. While I was brushing my teeth, she rested her chin on my shoulder and hugged my stomach. I shrugged her off me. The last thing I needed was her feeding from my heartbreak by mimicking the things he used to do with me. She was manipulating my memories to enhance her own lucidity.

I didn't feel like eating breakfast. I had no appetite for a plain bowl of cereal. I just laid across my couch wearing my regular outfit that I wasn't sure even matched today. I didn't care, anyway.

I didn't turn on my television or anything. I stared at the blank screen for a while, but then I gazed down at the gray figure that was laying down next to me. She was staring off into her fantasy. Typical.

I thought back to all the times she was with me. We were both silent; we didn't speak to each other. Well, I didn't speak to her. She didn't own a voice of her own unlike my happy side. But it kind of didn't matter that she couldn't speak. I've sort of been able to guess her limited number of feelings through the movement of her eyes. When her pupils shifted side to side, she was impatient, like she was counting time. When she blinked once every few seconds, she was satisfied with something. When her eyes narrowed, she was aggravated. I wasn't sure what her feelings were when she was escaping in her fantasy. Maybe she was bored or something.

She couldn't speak, but I knew she could read my thoughts. That was how I learned those particular feelings from her. She responded to my thoughts through her eye movements. I remember getting irritated with her one time when I refused to let her direct my mind to a different ex-boyfriend. She counted time with her eyes for hours, and she was sure to have me watch whenever she had the opportunity. Other than that, she was quite secluded to herself.

She came out of her fantasy, narrowing her eyes at me.

 _What did I say?_ I asked her.

Her glare didn't waver.

 _Maybe I should name you. I'm tired of calling you "my sad side."_

Her glare relaxed a little bit. I wasn't sure what she was feeling by the offer.

 _I could name you something stupid. How does Barf sound?_

Her eyes narrowed again. I smirked.

 _I don't like you, but I'm not cruel. I like Jen. How does Jen sound?_

She started blinking her eyes. She liked that name, too.

 _Alright, Jen. What's a good name for "my happy side?"_

She stopped blinking and went blank. She was back to her fantasy.

 _Giddy McButter Pants?_

Her eyes blinked.

 _Funny, but no. It needs to suit her._

I thought about what my happy side did all the time. She did many things, which came down to the single word "child." If she acted like a child, then what kind of name fit that description?

 _What do kids like?_

Jen went to her fantasy.

 _Oh yeah. You wouldn't know…But kids like candy. Candy is a real name. Is that a good name?_

Jen blinked again.

 _Okay so from now on you're Jen and she's Candy._

She returned to her fantasy. I laid there for a few minutes, watching her eyes and how they had no color. All I could see was a visible ring around her pupils, but the color that should've been there was just as white as her scleras. I looked at her dull, messy hair. She didn't have the ability to keep it kept. I kind of wished I could brush it out for her. I couldn't do that, of course. She could touch me, but I couldn't touch her. She was like a ghost in some ways.

I rolled over on the couch so I didn't have to look at her anymore. My glumness had made me sleepy. I should've stayed in bed for another hour or two. Oh well.

I hadn't slept all night. A small nap couldn't hurt. I guessed naming my two sides helped my mood some.

I closed my eyes and tucked my knees into my belly. My heartbreak would pass eventually. One morning I'd wake up to a smiling Candy, who'd welcome me back to her side of the wall excitedly. I almost smiled at the thought. A part of me would partially be glad to have Candy back, but another part wouldn't want to leave Jen all alone, not after giving her a name. I felt closer to her than I ever thought was possible. I didn't consider her a friend, but just as someone I wouldn't mind communicating with every now and then. Leaving her suddenly didn't feel right.

I felt her arms encase my sides. She buried her face in my curly hair. At first she was frigid, and then she relaxed.

I knew she heard my thoughts. She didn't want me to leave her. I was all she had. Without me, nothing made sense. I could only imagine what that was like for her.

 _I'm sorry…_

Her touch brought sadness to me like usual. I wasn't sure if taking a nap was such a good idea anymore.

I let her stay this time. I was suffering but why did it matter now? I needed her, too, in some odd way. It comforted me to know she would be right here with me when I opened my eyes again.

 **Thank you for everyone who reviewed and favorited and/or followed my fan fiction as of 6/10/15! It means so much to me :) Shoutout to** **ZaneLoverFan88, relena soulheart, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, zane ninja of ice, and Madison-the ninja :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Pieced Together

**==I was hoping I would get this chapter up before my family and I head up to Kentucky for a family reunion. I succeeded! But as soon as we get back, I'm being shoved in a van and taken to a stupid youth camp my mom is forcing me to go to. I'll be in Panama City, Florida for a few days. Then when I get back, I'll have my scuba diving certification and a few days to rest and write until our team soccer camp. The only other time I'll be gone this summer is the last week of July because our soccer team is going to Alabama for a soccer camp. Other than that, I'll be locked up in my room writing for you guys.==**

Three Days Grace - "Fallen Angel"

 _...A fallen angel, in the dark. Never thought you'd fall so far. Fallen angel, close your eyes. I won't let you fall tonight. Fallen angel, just let go. You don't have to be alone. Fallen angel..._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Pieced Together**

 _The hazy man gazed at_ the full moon in the cloudless sky. I wasn't with him, or maybe he just didn't know I was there? I could barely see him in the moonlight. His figure was just a body with soft edges sitting on a rock. I couldn't tell how he looked like exactly. He never dropped his gaze. From what the scene appeared to be, it looked like he was praying.

Knock, knock, knock.

My eyes fluttered open.

"Macca?"

Knock, knock, knock.

"Hey, you're home, right?"

I instantly recognized his voice. I nearly forgot about our plans for today. But we planned them before Jen took me from Candy.

I had to get up now. Jen tightened her grip around my sides when I moved. I stopped.

 _Just let me up. I'm not leaving,_ I said to her, sullen.

Her hold slipped away. I rolled over and got to my feet. She was already waiting for me at the door.

He knocked again from the hallway. Jen eagerly took my hand in hers. Her touch made me flinch from a new wave of sadness. This happened because now he was going to find out what happened yesterday. It made me feel worse than before. Jen took in my sadness, transformed it and injected it, then returned the leftovers. I sighed. I was nothing but her drug.

I couldn't look up at him when I opened the door. I just looked down at his navy blue tennis shoes. Jen remained attached to my hand.

"There you are, Mac-Attack," he cheerily said. "I've never heard your apartment so quiet before. I thought you weren't home–"

I gave in and met his eye. I saw a beanie covering his wavy black hair. Jen squeezed my hand. His expression changed as a tear dropped down my cheek from her touch. My eyes were red from no sleep, and I knew my face told the tale of fatigue. I pulled in a staggered breath. Here came the dreaded question.

"Tom left you, didn't he?" he asked, as if it wasn't a surprise.

I dropped my gaze. Jen placed her palm on my shoulder. The gesture was so powerful that multiple tears fell over. I stumbled forward and hugged him. I needed support to stay on my feet.

I became the motherlode for Jen's addiction.

She completely enfolded all of her limbs around me. I felt weak as she absorbed my misery, only to throw it back in my face. I could feel her purr from the wonderful feeling my body was giving off. I winced and sniffled. This was almost as miserable as my relationship with Tom. We cared about each other, but we kept hurting each other. I don't think Jen and I particularly cared about each other. We tolerated the other and found a slight balance between us, but she was the one who benefited from the whole thing. I suffered greatly. The best I could do was block her out from my sadness. It made her mad, but at least it stopped her from hurting me. I wanted to forgive her for making me suffer. She couldn't say sorry, though, because our relationship was created this way. It was a parasitism relationship. She was the parasite, and I was the host.

He listened to me weep into his shirt. I swore I have done this with him after every single breakup I've been through. Why wasn't he tired of it yet? This was something I probably would never understand about my dear friend.

I heard him sigh above me. His hands found my back, travelling through Jen's figure unknowingly. She jerked away from his hands. The touch spooked her away. I felt free from her all of a sudden.

 _No! Come back! Don't leave me!_

I was beckoned inside my apartment. Once he shut the door behind us, I was lifted and placed on my kitchen table ever so gently. I was still crying, but not because of Jen's leftovers. I cried because Jen let go of me. I didn't know where she went. I didn't want her to leave me. I needed her right now. The pain didn't matter to me. I just needed her presence, her hand in my hand.

He caressed my face, wiping my tears away with his thumb. He tried shushing me to calm down. I couldn't find peace, though. I had to keep crying. Maybe Jen would return sooner if I gave her sadness to inhale.

"Shh…Macca. Please stop crying," he said. "It's going to be okay." He kissed my forehead

"Why does it always happen to _me_?" I blubbered.

"I don't know, but to be honest, Tom wasn't the best guy for you. I knew he would dump you eventually. It's not your fault he couldn't see the truly amazing person he had."

"He promised so much…"

"And the guy before him, and the guy before that guy, and so on. Look, Mac, love sucks a lot of times. I mean, look at me! I'm twenty-five years old and I've only had like, what? Three girlfriends? I don't know. But they all cheated on me! I'm still open for any girl to come by, but I'm not having any luck so far. I'm not giving up hope, though, and I'm still living my life. Love isn't the world, Macca."

I didn't say anything. I watched so many people fall in love, and here I was a hopeless romantic. It wasn't fair. I don't know what I do wrong.

"It's good that you haven't given up yet," he continued, "but you have to remember that you're still young. True love doesn't come at eighteen. I think you just need to let love go on without you for a few years, and then you can try again. I'll admit that I'm as much as an idiot as the next guy, but we men take a long time to mature. For you personally, you had to mature a long time ago. I get that you're ready to start that stage of life, but you have to remember that you still have a life to live. You have a career and friends and family. Let them be your main priority for now."

I sniffled. He went and brought me a paper towel to blow my nose with.

"You'll fall in love one day," he continued. "I promise you will. You're beautiful and kind and you have a really, _really_ beautiful singing voice. I'm sure there's a nice guy who's maturing right now and he'll be ready to cross paths with you when the time comes. You _will_ find him, just be patient."

I put the wadded paper towel on the table beside me. He gazed into my hazel eyes with his deep blue ones. This man has been in my life for over two years now. He has been by my side through the darkest moments I have ever encountered. He's held my hand and let me cry on his shoulder for the longest time. He's done so much for me that nobody else has done for me. Now _that_ was true love to me.

"Trent," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?"

He lightly sniggered. "As much as I would like to, Mac-Attack…I just can't."

I exhaled. "Why not?"

"Because I want to _keep_ you in my life. I don't want romance ruining what we have. Believe me, Mac, I love you more than my own sister, which is pretty bad. Don't tell Kathryn I said that."

I wanted to grin at his words but I couldn't make the muscles in my lips curve up. I wasn't ready to be with Candy again. I had to heal from my emotional wounds first.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to lighten your mood a bit," he said.

I realized I was quiet and not looking at him anymore. I looked back into his eyes.

"It's fine. But are you sure we can't just try…?" My voice trailed into a question. I suddenly recognized my plead. Tom used it on me because I was hesitant at first. Look just where agreeing to that plead got me: another crash landing in the field and breaking my wing off.

Trent shook his head. "I don't think it's worth the risk. Besides, I already have a baby at home. I don't think you'd appreciate me spending so much time with my baby rather than you…"

I shut my eyes. "Trent. Geno is a cat."

"I know, but he's my baby."

"He's a cat."

"My baby."

I sighed, knowing if Candy was with me, I would've cracked a joke about a cat being the only thing he could get when it came to getting girls. He would laugh and then say I was already feeling better. I kept my mouth shut, though. Now just wasn't the time for me to laugh at my own jokes.

"You're thinking of a joke, aren't you?" he laughed.

"What? No."

"Yes you are. I can see it in your face, plus I know you would do it at a time like that."

"Aw c'mon, Trent! We're already practically dating! Please go out with me. We already know each other so well!"

"No, Macca. Don't beg for me. We're just friends, and I'd like to keep it that way. I love you, but I don't want to hurt you."

I dropped my gaze, feeling embarrassed and rejected. His lips found my forehead again. I found his hands after gliding my fingers down his forearms. I sighed again. This was so unfair. We even did things most couples did. We held hands and hugged and he even gave me innocent little kisses. I was mad that I was being penalized for not being able to take our relationship to the next level. I wanted that to happen between us now. I wouldn't mind being something more with him. One kiss to his lips could change his mind…

"Let's change our plans," he said, changing the subject.

I didn't answer at first. "Okay, to what then?"

"I'm taking you to Mr. Chen's Noodle House for lunch. How does that sound?"

"I won't eat anything, but sure."

"Why?"

"I'm a picky eater, remember? Sushi and red meat grosses me out."

"We can go somewhere else if you want."

"No, I'm not really hungry. We can go there. I know you love it."

"Okay."

I didn't lie to him. I really wasn't hungry, but it was because I was still grieving. Trent was now trying to mend my wing back where it belonged. He knew it would take some time before I would smile at something funny. I needed fresh air right now. I needed time away from my home that seemed more like a grief cave than anything else right now.

I slid off the table and threw the paper towel away. I grabbed my gym bag that had everything I needed inside. He opened the door for me. I took his hand and we left for our playdate. I didn't realize I was leaving someone behind, though.

 **Is it good so far? I hope it is. I cut this chapter short, too. So many change of plans! I'm sorry! But I'm glad things are slowed down from last time. Much, much improvement. I've also had improvement in reviews! YAAY! I'm SOOO happy I have two new fans now! And it's all because of ZaneLoveFan88. Thank you for advertising, Gracie Macy! Shoutout to Zane ninja of ice, ZaneLoverFan88, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, ElementzGirl7, and CarlyShi208! Thank you so much for reviewing and following/favoriting this fan fiction! I greatly appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the story that's developing for you and everyone else that's been reading :)**


	4. Chapter 3: A Memory

**==Hey, guys! This chapter has unexpectedly ended for me, but for a particular reason. While I was away for youth camp this past week, back at home a tragedy struck my town. There was a huge car wreck on an interstate that killed six people and injured others. My old middle school's band director was one of the fatalities. I never knew him back in my middle school days, but I felt like I should do something in his memory. He was just so young, and he had two young kids and a wife...I mean, how can you look at your kids one day and tell them daddy isn't coming home? :'( It's terrible! I just had to do something for him, and this is what it turned out to be. R.I.P. Mr. Gallaher...Please keep his family in your prayers. I would be so grateful.**

 **On August 13, 2015, my high school's first football scrimmage was played against our archenemy school. Before the game started, our Chamber Choir and their only choir came together to sing a song that was sang at Brian Gallaher's funeral. Although his wife was still emotionally unstable to witness the performance, Mr. Gallaher's mother came. As the lyrics were sang, a white dove flew over the choirs, and his mother was the only person who saw it. Finding this out the following Monday during class put chills up all our backs. We all take it a sign from either Mr. Gallaher himself or God. Whether or not it was sign or just a coincidence, it is still a reminder that a wonderful man was lost this year, and he was a great leader in our community and our schools.==**

* * *

Brian Gallaher,

For all the notes played and memories made.

\- Your Students

* * *

Bassnectar - "Nothing Has Been Broken" feat. Tina Malia

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **A Memory**

 _It didn't take long to_ remember why I didn't like to eat at Mr. Chen's Noodle House. As soon as I went inside with Trent, I knew this was _not_ the environment for me to be in. The whole place was just too colorful and goofy for me. I could imagine kids liking it here one-hundred percent, but I just felt awkward sitting in a place like this. A celebrity like me was supposed to eat somewhere rated at least three stars and above. Those kinds of restaurants had the current mainstream music playing, like a particular song from me and other songs from people like Kelly Clarkson. Mr. Chen's Noodle House played this weird, non-lyrical music that was _really_ annoying.

I prayed someone from the paparazzi didn't find me here. I was sitting in a place of potential disaster that could ruin my week completely. I might have to remain in my cave, also known as my apartment, after today.

I watched the prepared food gradually pass us on the small conveyer belt with a table number on the plates. Trent ordered some kind of sushi with salmon and fried rice. It was funny seeing him eye the dishes as they passed, looking for his given number. I was on my smart phone, playing a game to distract myself away from the danger.

He pulled a plate from the conveyer belt. His food finally came.

I saw him pick up his chopsticks. "You sure you're not hungry?" he asked me.

I looked up from my game. "I'm sure," I halfheartedly replied.

He looked at me for a moment before picking up a piece of sushi between his chopsticks. I returned my focus back to my game, but he slid his plate towards me.

"I know you're not the biggest meat fan, but I know you like rice. Eat some," he said.

"No. Trent, I'm fine. I'm not hungry. But thanks for the offer."

"Are you torturing me because I rejected you?"

"Torturing you? Me not being hungry is torture?"

"You're always hungry. Why else do you think I stock up on snacks whenever you plan on coming over?"

"I think you need to keep in mind that I just got dumped, so…"

He paused, dropping his gaze to the food. "Sorry."

I slid the plate back to him. "It's okay."

He started eating his food quietly. I played my game again. We were both quiet for a few minutes.

I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched from a dark corner or something. I knew I was just being paranoid, but I wasn't familiar with this sensation. I tried not to act suspicious as I quickly glanced up every now and then to check for someone sneaking a camera under their jacket. I've learned paparazzi tricks over the years. Now I was on the lookout for them.

Little kids rushed by our table. I wondered why I wasn't seeing more teenagers, but then I remembered that today was a weekday. Kids and teenagers were in school right now. A woman wearing a teal sweater stopped two of the kids from running. The kids shared similar facial features of the nose and cheekbones. Siblings. The woman was their mother, apparently.

I searched for that one young adult that would come running up to Trent and me. There was always a fan around places like this. I would be immediately recognized, and then when the person saw Trent's face, he or she would recognize him, too. He was well known in Ninjago partly because of me.

The plate slid back to me. The sushi and salmon were gone, but the browned rice remained. "You sure?" Trent asked.

I wanted to sigh but kept it to myself. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm not hungry. Honest." I slid it back to him.

"Alright," he breathed. He picked up the plate and set it on the conveyer belt. It glided away from us. I put my phone away, ready to leave this dump.

Trent didn't get up. "Still want to head out to the storage locker?" he asked.

I didn't respond at first. His stupid question irritated me. I just wasn't in the mood.

"Well, my stash of old soccer balls is in there, and we can't really make the video without them, so what do you think?" I casually spat.

He gave me a surprised look. Remorse settled into my stomach, forcing flames to crawl up to my face. He was taking me out on a playdate so he could help me through my loss. This was originally planned just so we hang out as friends, but now it was Trent's personal mission to be a true friend and help me through my recent loss. He didn't deserve ugliness for what he was doing for me. I shouldn't've said what I said. It was much uncalled for.

"Oh…" his voice trailed. "Sorry. You're right. Let's go." He got up from our booth. I followed him to the register. As he paid for the food, I looked at his back. Through his shirt, I could see his muscly shoulders. Across the right shoulder was a scar from his horrible accident. I've seen it before. I could only imagine how agonizingly painful it was when the metal rod nearly severed his shoulder blade. He could've ended up never being able to use that arm again, but to his own luck, his car kept moving forward. Trent was lucky, and he made sure he remembered that by being kind to others and doing his best to make others happy.

Trent turned around to face me. "Alright, let's go," he said.

I followed him out, glad to be away from the environment. My paranoia drained from my mind, leaving an invisible trail behind me.

Trent had glanced to the side when I wasn't paying much attention. He reached behind him for my hand. I went ahead and gave it to him, not knowing what was wrong. He tugged and quickened his pace. We began to jog to the parking lot that was down the sidewalk. I looked back at where he looked. A young teenager, maybe a preteen, was pointing at me with her head turned to another girl. I knew it would happen. I was recognized. We had to get away quickly.

We hurried to find Trent's dark blue car within the maze of parked automobiles. I followed him through a narrow space between cars. He led me down the second row. A truck drove by us. "Here," Trent said, letting go of my hand. He unlocked the old, beaten up car and hopped into the driver's seat. I got in the passenger's side. The engine rumbled in reaction to the key starting it up. He casually drove away from the restaurant. I watched the creepy moving manikin of Mr. Chen shrink in the rearview mirror, his bowl of colorful noodles moving up and down in his hands.

Trent and I sat in silence for a few blocks. He carefully turned a corner. It took me a minute to recognize what street we were on. How convenient, yet weird. We were on Gallaher Boulevard. This was where the car accident happened.

Trent pulled up to a traffic light and stopped. I grew curious to what actually happened that afternoon almost two years ago. I remembered how there were five fatalities. Trent should've been one of them. I decided to go ahead and ask him, but how?

"So…do you remember anything about the wreck?" I reluctantly asked.

He turned his head and slightly met my eye. "You mean the _big_ wreck?"

"Yeah, the one that should've killed you."

The light turned green and traffic lurched forward. Trent made sure he didn't tailgate the car in front of us. The next traffic light turned red at our approach, so we stopped again. This time, Trent found my hand on the armrest and held it there. It took him a second to say anything.

"I remember everything about it, Mac," he said.

"I want to know what _really_ happened."

"You sure? It's horrible."

" _Yes_! I want to know, Trent!" I sharply insisted. "That's why I'm asking!"

"Okay, okay, relax! Geez."

I rested my head against the back of my chair. I just went overboard again.

"Sorry," I winced.

The light changed again. He drove forward.

"The accident wasn't my fault," he began. "I was just driving home. It was raining pretty hard, which was unusual. I just remember hearing tires screech and seeing a car spin out in front of a semi-truck. The semi-truck ended up swerving and tipping over and launching its open cargo everywhere. There was nothing I could do for myself. The truck took out the back end of my car. I screamed when the metal rod got me. Another one punctured the back of my seat. If it had gone through the cushions, I would be either paralyzed or dead today."

I imagined everything as he spoke. The scene that built up was scary. I could see the other people being killed and injured around Trent, the metal rods puncturing holes in the cars and bodies. It was so…horrible just as he said.

He changed to the left turning lane and waited on the traffic light.

"I panicked after that," he continued. "I stepped on the gas so I could get away. I crashed into someone else. I remember the airbags going off. Then I wake up in an ambulance. I will never forget the pain in my shoulder. I know the rod was sticking out. The medics were trying to control the bleeding."

The light changed to green. We turned a corner and kept going through open traffic lights.

"I had to go into surgery when I got to the hospital. They removed the rod and fixed everything up. I had to go through physical therapy so I could use my arm fully again. I could everything that I used to do again after a few months, and here I am today…with you," he finished, squeezing my hand.

"Don't forget Linus," I reminded him, squeezing his hand back.

"Yes, and Linus."

The rest of the ride was in silence, but that was okay. We were almost to the storage lockers, anyway.

 **I hope this chapter was good enough. More of Ninjago stuff is coming soon. I know it isn't really looking like a Ninjago fan fiction right now...Please review! Shoutout to iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, ZaneLoverFan88, Zane ninja of ice, and CarlyShi208 for leaving a review for the previous chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: As Your Friend

**==Okay, guys, this was the chapter content I was originally planning for Chapter 3, but it has been moved here. All of the tricks written in this chapter are completely inspired by Remi Gaillard on YouTube. You can look him up. He has absolutely amazing accuracy and I just needed something else than the other important content because I could sense my first case of writer's block coming on. Thank you ZaneLoverFan88 for helping me by watching the videos!==**

Sleeping With Sirens - "If You Can't Hang"

 _…Thought [he] meant the world to me, so I gave [him] everything. [He] turned out to be a cheat. Said [he'd] been thinking for a long time, that [he] found somebody new. I've been thinking that this whole time. Well I never thought you'd stay, but that's okay. I hope [she] takes your filthy heart and then [she] throws you away someday…_

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **As Your Friend**

 _I thought I had left_ my key at home for a moment. Trent pulled in through the open gate and steadily drove to my storage locker. When he parked, I reached into my mesh bag and couldn't find the key. I began to panic, but then I found it stuck inside my wallet. I let out a sigh of relief.

Trent waited for me as I unlocked the blue door and slid it above me like a garage door. I had a lot of soccer stuff inside that wasn't being used. I couldn't remember why I even had the portable goals and stuff stashed in here. I assumed I planned to do private lessons with kids or something like that if I ever wanted to. Well, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I just couldn't make the time for it with my career and hobbies nowadays.

I shuffled past things that littered the floor to get to the big bag that was stuffed with soccer balls. They were old, kind of ragged, and needed to be disposed of, but not without a final farewell.

I opened the back door with the bulky bag draped over my shoulder. The weight was heavier than I anticipated. I brought it in front of me and heaved it into the seat. After tossing the adjustable rope behind it, I shut the door. I went and kicked a couple things back into the locker so I could close it up and lock it. I wasn't sure when I would come back to this place.

I hopped back into the passenger seat. We left the premises and merged into traffic again.

"You printed the scavenger hunt out, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's in the glove compartment," he replied.

I opened up the hatch that was in the dashboard in front of me. I easily spotted a folded piece of paper. Inside, I found riddles that were numbered off. Each riddle was about a various location in Ninjago City. This was our plan for the day: complete the scavenger hunt and get rid of my soccer balls along the way.

"How'd you get so many balls?" Trent asked as we sped up a bit.

"I would get one every year for my birthday, starting at eight years old."

"Well no wonder you have so many!"

"I also got a lot for myself over the years."

"How many do you think is in that bag?"

"Maybe more than thirty. I'm not sure."

"Why do you want to get rid of them all?"

"They're old. I need new ones that can actually hold air, not old ones that've been punctured and stuff."

"That's true. What does the first riddle say?"

I quickly unfolded the paper as Trent passed through a green light with other cars. The top said "Fun Times with Macca and Trent" in a fancy font.

"What's with the goofy font?" I asked.

"I thought it was a nice touch," he explained.

I shook my head and scanned down the number of riddles. I read aloud, "I'm filled with things that are usually digitally based and crowded with people from whom I take money from. What am I?" I raised an eyebrow. "You got this from the internet, right?" I questioned him methodically.

"Yeah. I just looked up 'scavenger hunt' and printed _that_ list out. I don't know any of the answers."

I pondered the riddle. I had no idea what it was talking about.

 _"I take money from people?" That must mean it's some type of business, right?_ I wondered.

"Just think about the words," Trent said, interrupting my thoughts. "What's something you go to that's digitally based?"

"Um…I don't know."

"Alright, well, then add the part that says it's crowded with people. That has to mean that it gets a lot of paying customers or something like that."

I connected the words into an image in my mind. People with something digital. I knew what that meant. Videogames. And where did people go to play videogames? Arcades.

"It means an arcade," I blurted out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just think about it. Things that are digital and people that come and pay money. That's exactly what an arcade is."

"Sounds about right. Let's see…we're on Mantooth Street. The nearest arcade would be the Kiddie Arcade, but I would rather go to Raider Rilla's since it's bigger."

"Is it a long drive?"

"Kind of. Maybe twenty to thirty minutes."

"Crap. Okay, let's just go to Kiddie Arcade. We don't have all day for this."

"Whatever floats your boat."

The ride there was a little over five minutes. He parallel parked up the road from it. I looked at the glowing, striped sign that was made up of the colors pink and green. I could barely read the name on it. Little red lanterns hung at the front of the building. Beside the door, there was a weird animal-like statue that was holding a bunch of floating balloons. There was nobody here. That was good news.

"What trick are you planning on doing?" Trent asked as he opened the trunk of his car.

"Get the spare tire out," I replied, getting the bag of soccer balls out. "And can you grab the ball pump?"

"Yes."

I dug through the bag and pulled out a ball that had blue stars on it. I remembered scoring a goal with it when I was in the fifth grade during a recreational game.

I was handed the ball pump. After taking it, I gave the ball a squeeze. My hands deeply sunk into it. These balls were all severely flat from not being used. I quickly pumped it with air as he got the camera ready. I tossed both the pump and ball bag into the backseat when I was ready.

He pointed at the active security camera that was mounted on a telephone pole. I waved at it when I set the tire and ball down. He stopped under it and knelt down, turning the camera on and starting to record. He gave me a thumbs up.

I nodded. I gently rolled the tire across the pavement. I scrutinized its position carefully. It had to be in the right spot before I could do the trick.

I watched it roll past the door and in front of the large windows. I found my target. I casually kicked the ball at the wall under the windows. It ricocheted off and bounced into the hold of the tire, where it wedged itself between the rubbers. I began to slowly follow it as it continued to roll. Trent followed it with the camera. When the tire came to a complete stop in front of an alley, I carefully pulled the ball out without tipping the tire over with the bottom of my foot. I settled the ball and gazed down the alley. I spotted an open dumpster. With a precise kick to the ball, I watched it fly into the shadow and crash into the inside of the dumpster.

"Nice one, Mac," Trent complimented, turning off the camera.

I picked up the tire. "Are we ready to move on?" I asked.

"Yeah. The next riddle is easy."

"Cool. What is it?"

"A grocery store."

"That's stupid."

"Want to skip it?"

"Nah. Let's just get content for the video."

"Sure thing."

When we found a grocery store, we stayed on the far end of the parking lot so we didn't have to worry about passing cars. Trent recorded me back-kicking a ball into a moving shopping cart, which surprised me that I could still do it. To give the video something else, I went ahead another trick at the location. As the shopping cart went by, I kicked the ball towards a small sign. It bounced off of it, making a loud banging sound, and plopped right into the cart, all while I just walked away from it.

The next riddle led us to a place called the Temple of Fortitude. When we got there, it was explained from an information sign that the temple could act as a shield by blocking something called Golden Power. I had no idea what that meant, but it didn't matter. We just had to get the trick recorded.

I had placed an empty can on a step in the middle of the long stairway. When I kicked the ball, it missed the can by going over the top of it. As I walked up the stairs, the ball bounced down a few steps and collided with the can.

Trent and I groaned after figuring out the next riddle. The answer was a dojo. The only dojo we knew about was Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo, and it was right across the street from Kiddie Arcade. This meant we had had to all the way back to our starting place, taking away valuable time.

When we arrived, we saw that the front window was wide open. Inside was the man himself, Dareth, teaching a class of young kids whatever it was he taught. For the trick, I had the ball across the street in front of Kiddie Arcade. I waited for a car to pass as Trent recorded me from the roof of his car. A car soon approached. I punted it over and watched it sail right through the open window. After hearing a crashing noise, I dashed away and didn't come back.

The Ninjago City Aquarium was the answer to the next riddle. I didn't know what trick to do at this location since it seemed the entire building was made up of glass. The last thing I needed was to cause damage to a place like this.

The only trick I could think of was a simple one. I held both a ball and a Frisbee. I smoothly tossed the Frisbee and watched it glide and begin to fall. That was when I punted the ball into the Frisbee. A direct hit.

The next location wasn't really a famous one. It was just a skate park, like for skateboarding and stuff.

I've never been to it before. The inside of the pits had been spray-painted in with extemporaneous art designs that looked pretty cool. I already knew this would be a great place for a trick.

I was glad it was too early in the day for teenagers to be out here. It was a ghost town out here. I couldn't be interrupted. I placed an empty can at the bottom of a dip. I examined its position as I climbed up to the top of what I named "the island." It was just a small area in the middle of a pit. Trent recorded me in the hot sun as I examined my target.

I quickly turned around and kicked the ball at the opposite wall at an angle. When it bounced off, it soared over my head. My gaze followed it as its shadow momentarily covered my face. It bounced off the other outside wall on the other side of the pit. It ricocheted off and went to the inside wall, where it finally bounced downward and hit the can.

The scavenger hunt was diminishing quickly. Trent and I were already over halfway through. We decided to get one more in before we stopped for a break.

Trent drove to Ninjago Doomsday Comix for the seventh riddle. I knew this would be a tough place for a trick because of the busy road it was located on. But the first thing I noticed were the big letter O's in Doomsday. They were seriously just standing targets. I knew what trick I was doing, and I could double the trick.

I pumped up two soccer balls and placed them side by side on the sidewalk. A couple walked by me, giving me a weird look. When they passed, I booted one of the balls and watched it go through one of the O's. I quickly kicked the second soccer ball into the other O. I dashed away as a celebration, hearing both balls fall to the ground behind me.

Two words repeated in my head when trying to decide what to do for our break from videoing: ice cream! Trent took us to a Dairy Queen because of my sudden want. We sat outside at the tables with our long red spoons in hand. I laughed at Trent's girly sundae.

"What? I like sundaes!" he proclaimed.

"Blizzards are the best!" I playfully countered.

He rolled his eyes and stuck his spoon into his sundae, but a smile was forming on his face. "That's the first I've seen you smile and laugh all day," he said.

I took in his words for a moment. He was right. I've been mopey all day. But why do I feel happy all of a sudden? Why do I feel like my normal self? Certainly I haven't gotten over Tom that fast. That never happens, especially after the breakup he put me through.

Trent slid his hand over mine. I looked up at him.

"It's okay to feel better, Mac. That's why I'm here, to make you happy again."

I nodded. I couldn't hide my smile that came along with it.

"I love it when you smile. It reminds me of when you had braces," he continued.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't ever want to talk about having braces again!" I said.

He laughed. "But you were _so_ cute!"

"Shut up! I was sixteen!"

"Aw! Macca Soxx in high school was the most adorable thing ever with her braces and–"

"Trent, if you don't shut up, I will drag you out of that seat, and sit on you."

He laughed louder. "Okay, I'm done," he said, taking in another spoonful of his sundae. "I love you so much, Macca."

"Love you, too, Trent."

* * *

I knew I would have a lot of soccer balls left after the scavenger hunt was completed. I would just have to throw the remaining ones away, which saddened me. I wanted to use every one of them just one last time for sentimental reasons.

Before Trent and I left Dairy Queen, I did a simple trick to dispose of a ball. With the ball in between my feet, I used my heel to roll it up my calf. Once it was right below the back of my knee, I quickly released the ball and kicked it with the back of my other foot. The ball arched over me like a rainbow and went straight into a trashcan.

As we continued the rest of the scavenger hunt, I came up with fresh ideas for tricks. At the Concert Hall, we found an open dumpster. I decided to use a reverse way to do the trick. To start out, I juggled an empty can like I would with a soccer ball. Trent recorded me until I punted it away. When I retrieved it to use it again, Trent had placed a ball on one of the corners of the dumpster. I simply kicked the can straight at it and watched it tap the ball down into the dumpster.

The next answer was the Ninjago Museum of History. The great building had stairs in front of it that led to the entrance like the Temple of Fortitude had, but I didn't want to repeat the same trick. Instead, I was most interested in the two lion statues that were on each side of the steps. I evaluated the length and height of one of their mouths and found that it was a near perfect fit between the fangs. All I did was a free kick from a good distance from the statue, and the soccer ball went directly into the mouth.

Trent was my guinea pig for the trick at a bowling alley. With the camera mounted and angled at a certain place, I had Trent stand perfectly still with an empty can resting on the top of his head. His only concern was being hit in the face with the ball, but I told him he could trust me.

I set the ball at a distance away so that the camera could capture both Trent and myself in the shot. I booted the ball at a perfect slant that curved just enough to smash the can off his head. Trent was so relieved that I didn't hit him. I ran up to him and jumped to hug him to be silly.

The eleventh and final location in the scavenger hunt was Central Park. I wanted a grand finale for the video. It involved Trent being my guinea pig again, but I couldn't tell him or else he wouldn't comply.

I told him I was going to just to do a free kick and hit an empty can in front of him. As I went out for the right distance and angle, I kept readjusting so I could hit him in the place I was aiming for. He figured out that something was up when I kept going farther and farther away.

"Macca!" he called. "Come back! You're too far away!"

"I'm going to hit you in the balls!" I called back.

I could only imagine what he was saying behind the camera after hearing what I was going to do to him.

Once I found the perfect place, I kicked a beautiful free kick as if I was taking a goal kick that travelled well over the can and struck Trent's crotch. I laughed as I watched him bend over and stumble forward. He was on his knees when I walked up to him.

"How're your testicles?" I questioned him, leaning down to pat his shoulder.

"Cracked," he winced.

"Aw, poor you."

It took him about ten minutes to compose himself of the pain. When he could find his feet and make himself walk, we went searching for a dumpster to get rid of all the remaining soccer balls in the bag. We came across a big garbage truck and tossed them all into the back after asking for permission.

Our playdate was officially over after I marked out the last riddle on the list. Trent drove us back to my apartment. We walked hand in hand through the parking lot, down the sidewalk, into the apartment complex, and up to my apartment.

"Linus said to meet at the warehouse tomorrow," Trent said, letting go of my hand.

"Yeah, I got his text, too. Has he gotten the layout planned out for the team video?" I asked.

"Apparently he did, and that surprises me. This is like the only time he's ever met a deadline early."

"He's not bad at meeting deadlines! He turns in papers on time all the time!"

"But that's college. I'm talking about our team."

I didn't answer at first. "You got me there," I said, picking out my keys from my gym bag. I unlocked the door and stopped there. My arms found Trent in a hug. "Thanks for taking me out today," I told him.

He stroked my back. "It's good to have you back, Macca. See you tomorrow."

I let go of him and opened the door. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." I stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

The atmosphere inside my apartment felt better than it did a few hours ago. I couldn't figure out why, but it felt nice. I breathed in a refreshing breath and tossed my gym bag at the couch.

A gray figure was blocking my view after I blinked. I jumped back in surprise. I had completely forgotten all about Jen. Her blank, narrowed eyes burned into me. I suddenly felt like I had shrunk. She's more powerful than she was this morning. I already knew this couldn't be good.

Jen reached for my neck to choke me. I backed all the way up to the door, not knowing how to defend myself against a being I could not touch. I slid down the wall until I was sitting. I was terrified. I could see her figure grow taller until she towered over me. She leapt for me.

I quickly scrambled away from her. She crashed into the wall without making a single noise. I got to my feet and ran for the only room that was separated from the rest of my apartment: the bathroom. She was already coming for me when I threw the door shut. I backed up all the way to the shower and closed myself up in it. I balled myself up in the corner, not knowing what was about to come.

Jen walked through the locked door as if it were nothing but water. Her new size threatened to cause damage I'd never felt before. I screamed in fright. She walked through the glass door just like she did with the other. My lip quivered as she stood over me.

 _Jen, please don't do this. I'm sorry!_ I pleaded.

Her glare showed no mercy. I left her all alone and had Trent as protection. She was furious. Her sanity wasn't straight, and bringing me down to take my new happiness away like a toy seemed to be the right thing to do now.

My head banged against the beige tile when she fell on me.

 **Was it good or bad? This chapter was so much fun to write! I'm very satisfied with this way of introducing you guys to certain places in Ninjago City, all while showing Macca's skills :D Shoutout to ElementzGirl7, ZaneLoverFan88, and Guest for leaving a review for the Chapter 3! Shoutout to Iaki55 for favoriting this fan fiction!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Dream Is Gone

**==I'm leaving for Alabama next Sunday. I'll be back on that following Wednesday. If don't get a new chapter up three weeks from now, then it's because I couldn't write during the camp and don't have any content available for an update. Hopefully I'll be able to post with ZaneLoverFan88 that Friday, so check then! But I'll let you all know what'll be happening the chapter before. I'll have to post the next chapter via phone so that'll be fun...Yay...==**

Sleeping With Sirens - "If You Can't Hang"

 _Stay the hell away while I sit here by myself and figure out how I got this way._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **The Dream Is Gone**

 _I never thought I'd be_ beaten up by someone I loved. I always imagined what a friend of mine has. She lived with her abusive boyfriend, and at some point every month or so, she came crying to me, covered in bruises like usual, because he beat her up. He knew she came to me so he'd call and tell her how much he was sorry and how he would never hurt her again. Guys like him never kept their promises. I know I will always look at my friend and say, "Brittany, the words coming out of his mouth are nothing but bullshit. He will continue to abuse you until you leave him. He doesn't love you." But the same speech doesn't faze her. One day, I'll get the phone call that she's dead because he killed her. That is a day I'll forever dread for until it happens.

I never had a relationship like this one before. I loved something that made me suffer. She was my friend, my friend whom beat me yesterday. I was covered in bruises that nobody else could see. They were invisible to the naked eye. They were emotional pains in disguise as physical inflictions.

I thought Jen was someone I could rely on for company. What was wrong with me? A being like her could never change. As I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, I felt betrayed in a way. Maybe not by Jen, but by me. I made myself believe she wasn't as bad as she actually was. Now as I look over my discolored skin on my face, neck, arms, and stomach, I knew I was terribly mistaken. Jen had made me start from the very beginning of my grief, except she greatly intensified it. I was suffering from so much depression. I kept thinking about Tom and how we were in love. There were no remains from that.

As I stared at my hideous reflection, a noiseless gray figure stood in the back of the small room. Restored to her original size, fury didn't cloud her gaze. She was perfectly sane now. Every emotion that was once settled inside me, my long gone happiness, my endless sadness, my vengeful anger, were all taken from me and given back. All she did was watch me. There was no remorse in those eyes of hers. To her, I got what I deserved, and she was perfectly happy with that.

Not only was I back where I started, but now I knew Trent couldn't even make me feel better. Yesterday, he gave me the wonderful dream of happiness. Today, the dream is gone.

* * *

I had to push through the day. No matter how much I wanted to stay in bed for the day, I had to force myself to go to the warehouse for Linus and Trent. I couldn't let them down. Not even dragging Jen along with me would stop me.

I was in a blur while driving down the road. Every now and then I would glance to the passenger seat and see Jen there, staring off into her fantasy as she sucked up my quenched emotions. But I had none left. A part of me didn't realize I was behind the wheel. That was because I felt so numb with grief, and that was scary. The world around me was bright with a new day's sunlight, but my eyes saw nothing but gloom. It was dark and filled with the world's undercover sadness. Hopelessness.

Would I pretend to be happy for Trent? I had no idea. I didn't know if Jen would take my pathetic attempt to please my friend or not.

 _What difference will it make? He'll see I'm back to square one no matter what I say,_ I thought.

I glanced over at Jen. She was now looking at me, her eyes blinking. She was satisfied with my statement. I was losing the battle between us.

 _I hate you. You were never my friend. You are my enemy._

She blinked again. I knew that if she could show facial expressions, she would be smiling by now. I was going to be wrapped around her transparent finger for a very long time.

* * *

The warehouse we were meeting at was a special place for the three of us. This was where we practiced for battles in the most important tournament of our lives. An annual tournament that is now famous because of me. The Breakdance Tournament of Ninjago. It began a little less than a month ago with just qualifying battles between the certain divisions. Next week ended the no-elimination rounds. Afterwards, you either win or lose. If you win, you or your team moves on in the tournament. If you lose, better luck next year, bucko.

The reason why we were meeting at the warehouse was because our friend Linus was in charge of what would be in our team video for the elimination rounds. He apparently got all the details worked out earlier than we anticipated. Today we would go over it all before tweaking kinks and finalizing so it could be professionally recorded.

Our video last year was great. I applauded Linus for his hard work on it. This year, however, was making me rethink myself. He got it all done so fast! I couldn't help but think how quirky it was of him. It was also not a very pleasing sign for me. The last thing I wanted was to look stupid in front of all of Ninjago.

Jen was right by my side when I got out of my fine purple ride. She kept her hands off me, but I could feel her hovering close, waiting for a sign of weakness from me. I refused to let her have any of it, though. Even with my body inflicted with these invisible wounds, I wouldn't be her drug anymore. She was going into rehab from now on.

Someone had left the door open for me. I quietly cracked it open and listened for voices.

"I thought you said you got it all done!" an irritated voice argued.

"I never said I 'got it done.' I said to meet me here today," another voice coolly replied.

"But we're supposed to work on the video before the elimination battles begin! You can't just focus on one part and leave the rest for last minute preparations!"

"Chill out. You _are_ aware that Macca's the biggest reason for why Poison Posse's so famous, right? That's what I've been focusing on. We have to make her look like a total badass in the video or else we don't get the pricey sponsors for our battles, and that's the whole point of the videos."

I opened the door loud enough so that my presence was known. I saw the bright daylight shine onto the smooth concrete floor. Two men looked in my direction. One was taller than the other, and majority of his black hair was covered by a dark beanie. I knew it was Trent. The shorter one looked at me with his familiar deep blue gaze. His shadowy brown hair gave him a sinister appearance, but after getting a good look at his angular facial features, it was perceptible that he was just…a hot looking guy. I felt weird admitting that about my friend, but it was true. Linus was attractive, but that didn't mean he was mean or anything like that. He was nice and funny like any other guy. The three of us made a good team because of our friendship underneath the fame and fortune.

"Mac-Attack!" Trent cheerily greeted me.

"Oh good, you made it," Linus said, his voice modulated. It made me want to float towards him sometimes.

Jen was two steps behind me the whole time. I closed the door behind me after going in.

"Hey, guys," I blankly said, looking at the large, golden object behind them. I hadn't seen it since my most famous music video was released. "You got my throne out?"

"Yeah, we're not doing much today," Linus replied.

Trent rolled his eyes.

"Like what?" I asked, disinterested.

"Well, Trent and I aren't doing anything, but I just needed to see you do something today."

"Okay, then what am I doing?"

"Simple. You're sitting."

I annoyingly closed my eyes and huffed. Jen hovered close by, waiting to take from me. I could feel my invisible bruises flare momentarily with pain for some weird reason. Before I could say anything, Trent took the stage.

"She's _sitting_?! You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" he complained.

"Linus," I firmly began, " _why_ did you drag us all the way here just so I could sit in my throne?"

"Because I want to see how awesome it'll look with you in it. Then I have to change things so that it'll look even better. I'm looking at our ticket to the best sponsors out there," Linus explained.

"I'm not the reason for why our team is so good!" I argued. "We're good because we're a team!"

Jen poked my arm, sucking up my anger. I winced when it came back. Trent noticed my reaction and looked at me funny, probably realizing I wasn't okay after yesterday.

"I didn't say Trent and I won't look just as awesome," Linus said. "I just want to see how it'll look on you. Please just go along with it. I'll have it all planned out in two days and then we can _really_ get it all filmed and done."

I groaned and walked past the two. I ventured into the flame-colored spotlights that glistened against the gold of my majestic throne. Looking at the great chair, I remembered how I sat in it in the music video. I could see Linus and Trent standing by my sides as the lyrics were sung and the beat of the song zoomed by. I didn't know what else Linus wanted for today, so I just sat in it the way I did the first time.

The lights were adjusted as I slid my waist up to the front of the seat. I leaned back against the back of the chair. My elbows rested on the arms, and my hands were folded on my legs. After another light was adjusted, I could tell that the peak of my fitted hat was shading my face.

"Ooh! That's perfect!" Linus said from the darkness in front of me.

"Are we done yet?" I asked, feeling Jen gaze down at me as I tried to ignore her.

"Just one thing. Spread your legs a little bit more and can you find a corner to rest against?"

I shifted my body to my left and twisted it slightly to the right so I wasn't completely attached to one side. I moved my feet farther apart as well. I looked into the darkness again.

"Lower your head just a tiny bit," he said.

I did so.

"Perfect! Okay, we're done."

"This is stupid," I grumbled to myself as I got up from the throne.

I felt a buzzing in my pant pocket. I quickly pulled out my phone to find an alert. I saw Linus and Trent pull out their phones, too, from the corner of my eye.

On my screen read, "All stage five battles in the B3 division will be fought in Jamanakai Village on Tuesday of May 7th next week. Sign-ins will be on May 6th. Let's get this tournament rolling!"

All three of us groaned at the same time. Did those idiots have any sense? Do they have any idea how far away Jamanakai Village is?! It's a day's trip by car! And why would they put the battles there after the recent "attacks"? Even though I didn't believe the village was attacked by mutant snake-people from stupid legends twice in the past few days, I think it's stupid how they would "risk another attack."

Jen interrupted my mental rant and took away my anger. It returned, making me wince again. I could feel her gain strength.

"What's wrong with Ninjago City?" Linus asked. "It's where all the other battle in the tournament are. Why do we have to take a mini vacation just for one battle?"

"Well, at least I get to visit my family," Trent said. "And a mini vacation can't be that bad! We all needed one eventually."

"But not this," I carefully said, trying to avoid Jen. "I have a meeting with my label company on Wednesday! I probably can't make it there if we'll be in Jamanakai Village."

"We can work it out along the way. But I _do_ think it's stupid they kept it there after the Serpentine attacked. My mom sent me pictures of them."

"You seriously believe that bologna?"

"Um…yeah? It happened, Mac."

" _Sure_ it did," I sarcastically said. "Legendary snake-people appeared out of nowhere and attacked a poor little village."

"Alright, whatever," Linus butted in. "We have to go whether we like it or not. We better start making plans. Can we leave Monday morning?"

"Sure," Trent replied. "Just let me let my parents know what's happening first, though. We'll have to stay with them."

"Sounds good. Let's go to the L&L for lunch. I'm starving."

"Okay. I need a milkshake."

"Oh Trent, you and your girly ice cream choices," Linus joked.

"Is Macca rubbing off on you or something like that?"

That was probably my opportunity to say something funny, but I kept my mouth shut. I saw Trent give me a concerned look as I walked past him. He knew I was back to grieving now, surely.

The three of us left for our cars. Jen followed me to my car. When I turned on my car and looked at her, I gave her a message I would remember for Monday.

 _You can come with us if you last that long, but I won't let you hurt me. You will not touch me and you will not distract me. Once this battle is over, you're done. You are leaving me alone. I'm done with you._

She continued to look in her fantasy. I knew exactly what she thought. She didn't believe me. Well fine. She could think whatever she wanted to, but one thing was for certain, I would not be hindered by my sad side while on this road trip.

 **Was it good?! Shoutout to Madison-the ninja, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, ZaneLoverFan88, Zane ninja of ice, and CarlyShi208 for reviewing the last chapter! And I hope this kind of answered your question, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl! It's coming soon! But I'm very satisfied with how this story is coming along. It's smooth and long and not blunt like the original version. I feel confident in this rewrite!**


	7. Chapter 6: This Is Stupid

**==Okay, we have two back to back games every night until Wednesday, so I decided to post early. Today was a hundred and seventeen degrees outside. I drenched myself with water. Now I'm eating dinner inside and I'm cold. I'm not complaining but I know this will be a long week.==**

Marshmello - "SuMmeR"

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **This Is Stupid**

 _This trip was going to_ last at least seventeen hours. I was still unhappy about the location of this battle. We were having to travel through the Sea of Sand during its highest temperature spikes. The last thing that needed to happen was to run out of gas in the middle of a dangerous spike. This was part of the reason for why I went to the store yesterday and bought a large pack of water bottles. I just didn't want to risk anything.

Every morning I rolled over to my sleepy cat, also known as Jen. She laid beside me every night, not having the ability to sleep. I was tired of her presence. I wanted her to leave me alone. Nobody could understand how frustrating it was to accidentally slip an emotion, such as annoyance, and then be punished for it.

On Saturday, while rushing to get to work, I jammed my finger in a drawer. Jen did what she always did to hurt me. After feeling even worse, I shed a tear and looked up at her. The silent, messy, transparent girl with her palm against the small of my back blinked at me. It was almost like she was thanking me for being so pathetic. I wanted to hit her so badly, but she punished me for my anger towards her. I gave up after that. I felt like I could never get rid of her.

It was little moments like that that kept Jen strong. She managed to last through the entire weekend. She weakened me, but what she didn't know was that I was also getting stronger. I learned to cope from her punishments a little more every day. There was one thing I knew about Jen, and that was she could be defeated. I could force her to leave. My weapon was time. The longer I grieved, the more I could cope with. I just needed a jump start to have her booted from my life for a long time. Adrenaline seemed to usually do the trick. It wasn't an emotion, so she couldn't punish me for expressing it. I felt confident about this battle now. It would be when I gained enough adrenaline to finally be rid of this parasite.

I had to get up early this morning and get my car loaded. All three of us were meeting at Linus's apartment since he had a pick-up truck that could carry all of our stuff. Trent wanted to be out of the city by nine-thirty to ten in the morning. His parents were apparently very excited about our unexpected visit. From what Trent said, it sounded like they were preparing their home all day today until it was spotless and clean. I guessed Trent hadn't been back for a long time…

I made three trips from my apartment to my car. It wasn't because I had a ton of luggage like any other woman, it was because I was in charge of getting food for the road. That meant I had a lot of grocery bags for one trip, the pack of water bottles for the second trip, and then my two luggage bags for the third trip. I finally checked everything that was covering the backseat to make sure nothing would fall over during the car ride. Jen blankly watched me from the passenger seat, waiting for weakness. I just ignored her. This whole road trip had already put me in a bad mood. I refused to let it show, though.

Jen and I didn't acknowledge each other for the whole twenty minute drive through Ninjago City streets. I thought of curses towards her that I hoped were degrading her wellbeing as she listened to them. If she _was_ listening, then I wouldn't know. I continued to do so all the way to the emptying parking lot that had small buildings lined up behind it.

I slowly drove up to the building that held Linus's apartment and parked in a parking spot. The time right now was only eight-fifty-eight in the morning. We could possibly be out of here earlier than planned. I was okay with that. The sooner we left the city, the earlier we got to Jamanakai Village.

A young adult man with shadowy brown hair emerged from in between cars a little ways away. I watched as Linus was going back to his building. It appeared that he was already loading up his truck with things.

I about got out to get his attention, but my car's peculiar color and design caught his attention, for he started coming my way. Jen and I got out of the car.

"Is Trent not here yet?" I asked him.

"No, but he shouldn't be far by now," he answered when he got to me, his voice modulated. I got stimulating butterflies in my stomach from hearing it.

He sidestepped past me and opened the back door to start grabbing stuff. I went around to the other side to get the pack of water bottles. Together we loaded the back of his enclosed trunk with luggage and put the food and water in the backseat where I would be sitting.

"Um…I have to go up and grab something real quick. Can you stay here and wait for Trent?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Okay." He took his time to disappear inside the building.

The black truck stood taller than me. To be sure that Trent saw me, I climbed the back of the closed up trunk and propped myself on the corner. I could almost see over a lot of the cars. I kept my eyes at the entrance of the parking lot for Trent's old and beaten up car.

"Hey there, Mac-Attack!"

I jumped in fright, almost throwing myself off the truck.

"Oops. Sorry," Trent said, rounding the back to face me. "I thought you already saw me pull in."

"Holy shit, Trent. No I didn't!"

"I said I was sorry!" he laughed. "Help me get stuff from my car."

I huffed. "Fine." I hopped down from where I was sitting and followed him. Together we filled in the remaining empty spaces in the trunk with Trent's bag and gifts he got for his family. He told me about his cat leaving him a "goodbye present" when he got up this morning.

"Will Kathryn be there?" I asked him, closing up the trunk.

"No, she's stuck with work and Alex is sick. She wanted to come, though," he explained.

I thought about Trent's older sister, a blonde woman with the prettiest smile, and how she's made life choices that has made her life difficult. She had gotten married young to the wrong man. Now she struggles with income and is trying to raise her one-year-old son, Alex, singlehandedly. I felt bad for her current situation, but I knew that adorable little boy was what was keeping her going. He was the reason she would never give up.

"Hey, Trent," Linus greeted.

Trent and I glanced behind us to see our friend holding a plastic bag. It was sagging heavily with something.

"Hey. What's in the bag?" Trent asked him.

"Apples. I need my fruit."

"Of course you do," I said.

"We ready to leave?" Trent asked us.

"Yes, please, let's leave," I pleaded, already thinking about the comfortable bed Trent had promised would be mine at his old home.

We all loaded up in the truck. When I got in the back, I placed Linus's bag of apples in a safe places on the floor so they couldn't roll around and get bruised.

A transparent foot rested on the plastic bag. It startled me at first, because I thought the apples had been crushed for a moment, but when I looked up, Jen was sitting on all the food in the seat. Her blank eyes told me that she was beginning to deteriorate sanity-wise. She was trying to push my buttons so I would release annoyance for her. I looked away from her. I scooted over to my seat and buckled in. Whatever happened, I couldn't fall for it. I couldn't fall into her traps. If I did, I would be stuck with her even after the battle. That was _not_ an option.

"Bye, purple Ferrari," Trent said as we left the parking lot. "Are you sure you want to leave a car like yours in a place like _that_?" Trent asked me.

"People who find it usually just take pictures of it," I replied.

"But what about vandalism?"

"I've only had _one_ guy scratch the sides up with his car key, and my hidden cameras under the mirrors caught him. He's sitting in a jail cell now. That moron."

"Oh."

It was quiet among the three of us for the first few minutes of the trip. While lost in thought, I decided to try and sleep once we got out of the city. From there, my light slumber wouldn't be interrupted by constant stops and turns. It would only consist of a smooth ride with patient turns every now and then.

Linus sneakily stuck a CD in the dashboard's player without me noticing. The first few lyrics that started playing made me cringe. The Beatles. I hated The Beatles. Everybody thought I was crazy that I didn't find their music appealing, but to me, considering that I made my own music, they were just a boy band that were old and majority of the musicians were dead. Sadly, Linus and Trent grew up listening to them, so they will always enjoy their music. What I didn't understand, however, was why they would play their music while I was in the car with them.

It was almost unbearable when they started singing badly on purpose.

"We all live in a yellow submarine! Yellow submarine! Yellow submarine! We all live in a yellow submarine! Yellow submarine! Yellow submarine!"

 _Oh god…make it stop…_ I mentally pleaded.

"We all live in a yellow submarine! Yellow submarine! Yellow submarine! We all live in a yellow submarine! Yellow submarine! Yellow submarine!"

Jen longingly reached for me. She was about to take my annoyance.

I quickly ripped my headphones from around my neck and stuck them over my ears. I pulled out my phone and started playing a random song with the volume blasting. The voices of The Beatles and my friends became drowned out within my electronic dance music. I relaxed.

Jen was forced to pull back. She narrowed her eyes at me and then shifted her pupils side to side. I smirked at her.

My knee was tapped.

I quickly took off my headphones and looked up at Trent. Linus had parked behind a car on the side of the road. I looked through the window beside me and saw that we were in an area of Ninjago City that was tenanted by smaller buildings and houses. Right beside us was a bare patch of land. To the left – behind us – was an old house with pale blue paneling and freshly washed windows.

My heart stopped.

"You want to go in and say hi real quick?" Linus offered. "We have plenty of time."

I continued to stare at the house. The last time I was ever in that house was my eighteenth birthday last year.

The front of the house had a small yard. A red bicycle lay on its side in the grass. I could see that it still had training wheels.

A lump settled into my throat. This was _not_ the right time to be reminded of this place.

"Macca? You okay?" Trent asked me when I didn't respond to Linus's question.

I fought the tears that were wanting to come. To make sure my cheeks stayed dry, I thought about Jen as she slid off the food to touch me. I immediately took control of my suddenly unstable emotions and just stopped. I remained calm as I spoke, my voice not wavering. "Nobody's home," I said. "Mom and Dad are at work and the kids are all in school or daycare."

Jen halted. I kept my mind on her to stay calm. She finally retracted back to where she was sitting.

"Oh…okay," Linus said. "Then to Jamanakai Village we go!" He took the truck out of park and got back on the road. My eyes followed the disappearing house behind us. I felt empty now. There was no point in fighting to keep Jen away from me right now. I wouldn't be able to do it. I decided to start my road trip nap, knowing I could sleep easily now in order to forget the house. That house was the place I grew up in, but it was never my true home; it was a foster home.

 **I'm so relieved that this chapter didn't turn out as boring as I was anticipating! I feel better about it than when I first starting writing it. Shoutout to Madison-the ninja, CarlyShi208, ElementzGirl7, and ZaneLoverFan88 for reviewing for the last chapter! I'll definitely have a chapter for you guys next Sunday! 100% guaranteed! Be on the lookout!**


	8. Chapter 7: Who

== **Starting tomorrow, our soccer season starts. School starts this Friday :( I'm not sure if my writing time will be hindered, but if it does, I'm so sorry, y'all...Posting may be limited starting in a week or two. Keeping checking every Sunday, though. If I can, I'll post with ZaneLoverFan88 on Fridays, so check then, too. I have the chapter ready for next week. The week after that...I'm not quite sure if it'll happen. The next two chapters will be a little bit lengthy but nothing too crazy. I'll let you guys know game scores and whatnot on my profile to keep you updated. Please please please check for story updates on there! It's important!==**

Martin Garrix - "Now That I've Found You" feat. John & Michel

 _The one shot that you fire at the sky, hoping someone else can see it. Just a sign that you're not out there on your own._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Who**

 _The stone underneath my body_ had a cool temperature. I found it relaxing and nice, as if I'd been wanting something other than warmth. After rolling over, I could tell it was moonlight that was wanting to shine through my closed eyes. I opened them. Above me, I could see the silhouettes of leafy tree branches against the midnight sky. So many beautiful stars twinkled around the full moon. Just as I went to sit up, a shooting star cut through the sky.

 _The last time I ever saw a shooting star was on my thirteenth birthday,_ I thought.

I found my feet and stood on the stone. I looked at the gloomy forest around me. There were no leaves on the trees. All I could see were the long structures of tree trunks. All the leaves and branches were at the tops of the trees.

The ground was covered in these large, smooth stones. Trees were shooting up from between the stones, but how? This wasn't the right area for trees to be growing.

Swoosh!

I gasped and ducked down. I could feel whatever was after me glide with the wind. Then it was gone.

I looked up at the trees without taking my hands off the top of my head. I searched for my alleged attacker in the darkness, but I couldn't spot anything peculiar in sight. There was only one type of nocturnal animal that I knew of that would attack like it just did: an owl. I suddenly knew the culprit.

My head whipped around after hearing a crackling of wood. I looked up into the tops of the trees, but still couldn't see anything weird.

Swoosh!

I screamed and ducked down lower. What kind of nightmare was this?

My ears detected the movement of the owl as it broke through the still air. Instead of going back up into the trees, it continued past me while flying downwards. At that moment, I heard a ghostly thump.

I looked behind me. The majestic bird I was anticipating wasn't where it landed.

This greatly confused me. I looked around for the owl. Had it already killed its prey and left? But it was so quick and nimble!

I pressed my palms to the stone to support my body better. That was when I saw someone disappearing into the gloom. All I could recall was a human body without any details. I suddenly wanted to follow the mysterious stranger, so I picked myself up and chased after him/her.

Whoever this person was could run fast. I was surprised I could keep up. We both hopped over rocks and hurried past trees. The stranger kept his/her gaze focused upwards. I found it unusual that he/she could maneuver around obstacles without even looking in front of himself/herself.

The trees began to severely thin out. We were leaving the forest. I started to realize that the stones were becoming boulders, too. The stranger should've climbed over a lot of the rocks, but I watched as he/she would simply leap over them. Somehow I could do the same to keep up.

Now we were out of the forest. The boulders didn't get any bigger, but I did see a mountain ahead of us. The stranger didn't hesitate. He/she kept heading for the mountain. I refused to slow my pace. I had to know who this person was and where he/she was headed to.

We quickly got to the base of the mountain. The stranger started climbing a protracted flight of rock stairs. I stopped at the first step and looked up at the stranger as he/she continued to ascend.

 _What's at the top of the mountain?_

I stepped onto the first step. The stranger was out of sight now. I quickly started running up, not feeling worn out at all. The stairs winded up the mountainside perfectly. There were no sudden turns or stops. While I was running farther and farther up, the steps started getting steeper. The direction changed to the right. I looked up ahead of me and found what was at the top of this mountain. It was some kind of building with very prodigious white walls. A vast door stood in the middle of it all, welcoming the steps like family inside the walls of the building.

 _Is this a fortress?_

I slowed my pace to a walk. I approached the great door with awe. I wanted to feel the ancient wood it was made up of.

"Am I being watched over at this very moment?" somebody asked.

I froze in place, my hand extended toward the door. I had been caught. Worry flushed through my body in waves of heat. I didn't know what to do.

"Does someone live in the stars tonight? Is my presence known to that person?" the stranger continued.

I looked over my shoulder, where the full moon shined brightly against the surface of the mountain. I could see the stranger blocking the shape of the moon from my view. The silhouette revealed the stranger to be a man. I could tell he was sitting on a stone. He was having a conversation, but it wasn't with me. Was he talking to the moon? How weird.

"I don't understand why my life has come to this. Why am I surrounded by people who accept me for who I am, yet still treat me differently? This wasn't want I anticipated when joining them. I don't want to stay, but I have to. Here I have a home. Here I have my duties. I cannot abandon these people, for they are the only family I know."

I listened intently to his conversation. I felt sorrow for this man. Whoever he was, he was struggling with his life right now. Was he adopted? I wasn't sure. His words didn't direct to that exact explanation.

"The possibilities of finding the answers to my unanswered questions seem slim to none. I just wanted to know…to know the truth. But now it appears that I must start a new search." I watched him as he stood up on the stone. He stood tall and straight. I didn't know if he was going to turn around to look at me. "If there is anybody that lives with the stars, please hear my prayer. Please bless me with love, love that someone else can give me. I want to love someone who will share her life with me. If I could find her, then I wouldn't need anything else in my life. Please bring her to me, I pray. Please bring me my mate."

I gazed up at the stars. Were there really people up there? Spirits of deceased people? Could they really hear his prayer? My wonderment was interrupted by a dark shadow covering up the moon. The silhouette of the stranger vanished before my very eyes. I didn't know what was happening. The scene caught me by surprise. I took a step backwards and fell. I looked around wildly for a place to hide.

The moon returned, crimson with blood. Where the stranger once stood now stood a hovering outline of something I couldn't describe. I looked down at the stone. The stranger lay there, blood gushing from where his throat should've been.

I jerked. My head bumped into the window. "Ow!" I softly winced, rubbing the side of my forehead.

Linus looked in the rearview mirror. "You okay?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied. I looked outside and saw that we were deep in the Sea of Sand. I looked at the front seats. Linus was driving like he was before I slept. I could see Trent's head slumped over as he slept. Beside me, the food was untouched. Jen was still perched on top of it all, staring into her fantasy. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked Linus, ripping my gaze from Jen.

"Just over five hours," he said. "I'm actually kind of glad you woke up. I'm starving. Can you hand me an apple?"

I looked at the bag on the floor with the water bottles. I reached into the bag and pulled out a Red Delicious apple. I set it beside him on the compartment.

"Thanks," he said, taking the apple.

I pulled out a snack-sized bag of Cheetos and a water bottle for myself.

"You looked like you were about to murder someone before you woke up," Linus commented.

I unscrewed the water bottle. "I did?"

"Yeah. What were you dreaming about?"

"Something that made absolutely no sense."

"Was it better than the dream you had that one time about the Eskimo kid?" he laughed.

"Eh, I don't know. It was just a dream." I took a sip of water for my dry throat. If I had slept for five hours that meant there was still twelve hours left. I put my headphones over my ears and started playing music. This was going to be a long day for me.

 **How was it? Please review! I wanted to put something different on the table for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it :) Shoutout to Madison-the ninja, ZaneLoverFan88, and Kai4Ever (NEW FAN!) for reviewing the last chapter. See you all next Sunday! ;)**


	9. Chapter 8: Death Of Me

**==I'm so excited to get deeper into this story, starting with the next chapter. Next week I won't be able to update. There's a particular thing happening in it that seriously takes me freaking forever to write about. I mean, I have to go second per second, go back, look over it again, write a little bit more, go back watch everything again, etc. etc. You guys have no idea how hard and time consuming it is to write that kind of stuff! But luckily this will be the only time I have to do this since I already have the other times done and out of the way from the original version of this fan fiction, and I refuse to rewrite any part of it! It's all done and I'm satisfied with the content! I can actually get somewhat of my life back!==**

Amp Live & Eligh - "Ego Killer (Bassnectar & Timeline Remix)"

 _Trying hard to kill the crazy voice inside of me._

 **Ninjago Fan Fiction Volume I: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Death Of Me**

 _We were almost there! The_ mountains were right in front of us! I could feel my body's fatigue from sixteen hours of just sitting in a moving vehicle. I was ready to stretch my legs out and to sprawl out on a comfortable bed. I just hoped that I could make the hour long trip up the mountain without getting sick. The road would be very windy.

It was amazing to me how we were going from over a hundred degree heat to about twenty degrees in the matter of an hour. The three of us brought our own winter coats. I wasn't sure if the cold would be an improvement from the heat of the Sea of Sand. I preferred hot over cold, and my skin responded well to it, too, considering a day at the beach would make me two to three shades darker by the time night fell. It was rare when I would be in a climate like Jamanakai Village was in. Usually the coldest I ever got was sitting inside of a restaurant that had the air conditioning on.

Trent was itching to start the trip up the mountain. I understood why, though. This would be the first time in a year and a half since he'd seen his family. I've never met his parents before, only his sister and nephew, but they sounded like nice people. I hoped my looks didn't give them a bad first impression about me. I wasn't a mean spirited or rude person by nature. I only appeared that way for the media.

It was entertaining having a hardcore dubstep beat playing in my ears and feeling how anxious Trent was as he drove around the bend of the mountain to get to the start of the trail of the long ascend. Jen watched me intently from atop the meager amount of food. Her sanity was suffering from no emotions. When I looked at her, her neck was twitching, as if she had Tourette's. She was getting weaker every hour. I was still preparing to kick her out of my life. Things were looking promising at the moment. I could taste freedom.

The start of the trail was beneath the wheels of the truck now. The trail was rock solid, so there wasn't a chance of sliding down. Trent put the truck in four-wheel drive just to be safe. The road had turned into dirt a little ways back. I waited for my ears to adjust due to the change in air pressure from the ascent. I would have to equalize them so my hearing would remain the same.

About thirty minutes in the ascent, I got involved in the conversation.

"Why are you so quiet, Mac?" Trent asked me.

I met his gaze in the rear view mirror. I took my headphones off. "What?" I asked.

"Why are you so quiet?" he repeated.

"Oh, I'm just tired," I replied.

"But you're always just a bouncing ball of energy. Usually you're laughing."

"Because I laugh at my own jokes and stories," I said, avoiding a smile.

"Then tell us a story. A funny story," he encouraged.

I tried thinking of something from my childhood. Growing up in foster care had its ups and downs. I was surrounded by many foster siblings and protected under the care of my foster parents, who ended up adopting me as their own. There were always little rivalries between us siblings. It was both fun and frustrating. It was fun to pick on the younger generations when they tried to pick fights. It was frustrating growing up and being bullied and annoyed by the older generations. Every year was different because of the kids that would come and go. I stayed in touch with a handful of my siblings, but that was only because we actually got along. Whenever we would get together, we talked about things from the past, a lot of it being funny stories. I tried to think of a story I've told over and over again; a story that I wouldn't laugh or smile about when I told it if I concentrated enough.

"One time my foster brother, Greg, made me so mad just from something stupid," I began. My lips didn't curve upwards. "I was so mad that I went up to his bedroom door and punched a hole through it."

Linus blew air from in between his lips, which resulted in a belly laugh. He slapped his knee and increased the volume just a tad. My concentration became challenged. From beside me, Jen's neck twitched and she focused her attention on me. I stood my ground, being still as a statue. I showed no emotion through my face.

"You just punched straight through it?!" Linus asked, still laughing.

"It wasn't hard," I replied, keeping concentration. "But I got in big trouble after I did it."

"Nah, you just got away with it," Trent jokily said.

I looked out my window to look at the expansive desert. Back when I was in school, I learned about how the whole desert was once nothing but a massive ocean. A sea that consisted with a fascinating pirate history that had been sucked dry along with it. The Endless Ocean. To me it was strange how something so big could just disappear. It was also strange to think that the Sea of Sand didn't exist at some point in time.

While I was randomly thinking, I was asked to tell another story so I could talk more.

* * *

Our conversations didn't really involve me. I wasn't really paying attention, anyway. I mostly just looked out my window and watched the Sea of Sand switch to the nearby mountain range called the Mountains of Impossible Height. All I could say was that the name said it all. Those mountains were the highest things I'd ever seen in my entire life.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Trent said.

"What?" Linus and I both asked.

"We're here."

"Finally," I groaned, slumping into my seat. I looked at the trail underneath us. I completely missed the snow earlier. We were finally at the top of the mountain. The temperature was perfect for nighttime snowfall. It appeared that that was what happened overnight here. It was a fresh layer of snow on the sides of the trail.

"How cold is it, Trent?" Linus asked, also looking out his window.

"I would say around fifteen degrees Fahrenheit. Maybe less," Trent answered. "I'll get the coats out from the trunk when we get up there."

I sighed to myself. I wasn't ready to face the cold, even under a heavy winter coat.

I was happy to see the small identical buildings on the sides of the trail now. With their peach-colored walls and round red lanterns that had little golden dragons painted on them, I knew Trent must've felt that was back home. If only I felt that way about the foster home…I'll just pretend my apartment back in Ninjago City is the place that keeps my years of happiness stored inside its walls.

The slope was steady and smooth. I could see a few of the villagers watch us come along,wearing their standard work attires. From the looks they were giving, I could tell we weren't the first from the tournament to arrive. I wondered how packed and crowded the Jamanakai Village Inn was by now. I wasn't sure how many contestants in the tournament had family up here. Trent was probably part of the minority. We were lucky. Not many people from villages like this had the choice to move to Ninjago City and go to college to earn a degree. That was how Trent ended up there, along with Kathryn, but it was pure fate that brought our team together. I wouldn't take that for granted.

Trent unexpectedly slowed the truck down and pulled over in a more open area.

"Why are we stopping?" Linus asked.

"The trunk can't go up to the very top," Trent replied, opening his door and allowing cold air to enter. "We're going to have to carry everything up on foot."

I groaned aloud. "How far up is your parents' home?"

"All the way up to the courtyard."

I groaned again and pressed the side of my face to the window. I had to carry my heavy bags up a mountain?! But I was already tired! This was the worst day ever…

"Aw, poor Macca," Linus teased. Trent closed the door. He was going to get our coats for us. I assumed his thick skin could withstand the freezing temperatures. He must've been born with it because of his many generations before him had to work outside no matter what season it was. It wouldn't surprise me if that were the case.

He opened the door back up and handed Linus the coats. I spotted my black coat with light blue accents within the bunched up stack. After we prepared ourselves for the full blast of cold air (I pulled my hood over my head to protect my ears), we got out to start carrying bags up the incline. I didn't have a problem with the weight in my two bags, it was the hike that nearly killed me. I was panting the whole way up. Linus and Trent were ahead of me as they tried to race each other without falling over.

On the way up, Trent confronted a couple villagers who also recognized him. I would guess he had a lot of visiting to do before we left in three days. He stopped to talk to one of them. Linus and I passed him up. He slowed his pace for me so we could go up together. Half of me was happy to have company, the other half dreaded it because that would result in conversation. I didn't want to talk right now. I just wanted to sleep and be done for the day.

And the conversation came.

"Are you glad we finally made it here?" Linus asked.

Jen came up by my side to wait. "Of course I'm glad," I replied, ignoring her as her neck twitched every six seconds. "It's good to walk around for once. My knees are hurting."

"Mine, too."

"I'm ready for that bed Trent promised me," I said after a few seconds of silence. The incline was beginning to curve a bit.

"Hey, at least you get a bed. I get a couch."

"Oh, I thought you were going to sleep on the floor in the guest bedroom."

"The floor?" he laughed. "No, if I slept in the same room as you, I would end up sneaking in the bed next to you."

I stopped walking.

He noticed a couple steps later and stopped as well. He looked back at me.

"What did you just say?" I asked him, bewildered and stunned at his words.

He about said something, but stopped himself. He suddenly realized what I was thinking. "Macca, no, that's not what I meant," he said, anxiously trying to fix his words. "I'm not a pervert."

I continued to just look at him. I couldn't believe he said what he said. I felt uncomfortable now. That officially ended our conversation. I started walking again, passing him up with a faster pace than before.

"Macca! I'm sorry! That wasn't what I meant!"

I looked over at Jen and realized she was having trouble keeping up with me. I began to run. I could possibly get away from her. Well, it was worth a shot at least.

"I meant that I would be too uncomfortable to stay on the floor! The bed would've been better!"

I kept my eyes on the archway up ahead. As I got closer, I saw the reason why the truck wouldn't make it to the top of the mountain. It was crowded with people. Lots of people. Many of them were carrying baskets full of native crops that grew on the fertile parts of the mountain. I spotted most of the customers to be women, some with daughters tagging along to help. I knew I was approaching the village's marketplace.

I had to stop in front of the archway. From here, I didn't know where to go. The courtyard was at the very top of the mountain, but there were too people in the marketplace to see where to go. Trent would know where to go, of course. I just hoped he was done talking to the man down the incline.

Linus was still hiking up, but he wasn't trying to catch up to me. I tried to look down past him to see Trent, but I couldn't see him.

"Excuse me, Miss," someone said behind me.

I turned toward the villager. He held a basket that contained dark red berries and wore a kasa rice hat on his head. "Yes?"

"I can see you're visiting," he said. "Are you here for the tournament?"

"I am."

"Okay. Do you need directions to Jamanakai Village Inn?"

"Oh, no thank you, sir. My friend's parents live–"

"Hey! Are you a friend of Trent's?"

I looked under the archway and saw another man. His face seemed familiar for some reason…

"Y-yes," I said to him. "I'm Macca."

"Oh, yes! He talks about you a lot. Are you sure you're not his girlfriend?"

"No, we're just friends. I'm sorry to ask you this, but who are you exactly?"

"I'm Bill, Trent's father."

That was why he looked so familiar! I could see the similarities between Trent

and him.

Bill looked past me. I could hear Linus's footsteps as he approached. "Where is my son?" he asked.

"Some guy started talking to him. He should be coming up soon," I explained.

He chuckled. "Probably Jerry. Well, my wife and I have the whole house ready. I'm sure Trent remembers the rest of the way up." Bill beckoned me towards him as he turned to the swarming marketplace. The man I first spoke to had already returned inside the bustling area.

I looked back at Linus, who was concentrating on the ground beneath his feet. "Hurry up," I said to him.

He glanced up at me.

"Trent will find us."

He nodded. I went up to Bill and followed him through the crowd, while making sure Linus was keeping up, too. I accidentally bumped into some people with my bags. I apologized each time and tried to adjust the bags' positions.

Eventually we made it through the long bendy strip of the marketplace. The incline finally stopped, and I could feel the burn in my knees for sure. Linus was by my side now. We both looked around at the beautiful courtyard. The ground was covered with well packed dirt from years and years of being treaded on by hundreds of villagers who have lived here. Through the center of the bare area was a narrow trench that was boarded by flat stones. My eyes followed the trench to the opposite side of the courtyard. There was a beautiful fountain that had three tiers like a wedding cake. Small figurine dragon heads stuck out evenly from every tier. The very top had jade statues of dragons mounted on top.

"Macca, you coming?" Linus asked me.

I directed my attention to him. He was now ahead of me, still following Bill, who was opening a front door to a home for us. A woman with a silky blue apron around her waist appeared in the doorway. I almost gasped at the sight of her face. She wasn't ugly or anything, but now I could see the better resemblance between Trent and his mother. They both looked exactly alike, from the curve of their lips to the color and texture of their hair. It was so weird. I felt like I was looking at the female version of my friend.

"Oh! You're Trent's friends!" Trent's mother happily exclaimed, running out to greet us. She took Linus's hand in both of hers and shook it, a big caring smile on her face. She eagerly greeted him.

Her gaze shifted to me. Her jaw dropped, along with her hold on Linus's arm. I put my bags down. She slowly approached me with a curious gleam in her eye. "A-are…are you Macca?" she asked.

I looked up at her and nodded. "Trent talks a lot about me, I know."

"You are much more gorgeous in person! I can't believe my son found a woman as gorgeous as you! Has he proposed yet?"

My face flushed with embarrassment, both from her compliments and the thought of Trent proposing marriage to me.

"Um…I'm sorry, but Trent and I aren't in a relationship together. We're just friends," I explained.

Her excitement faded away. "Oh…" her voice disappointedly trailed. "But you seem so nice and sweet like a jar of freshly baked cookies." She took my hand and patted the side of my arm. "Please, call me Charlotte. Come inside so we can get you out of this cold and into the warmth of our home."

I picked up one of my bags and brought it into the home after Charlotte. Bill came in behind us with my other bag.

"Bill, show Macca to the guest room, please. I'll get dinner started and Linus settled in."

I followed Bill past the kitchen and living room to a hallway. The very last room had its door wide open. Inside was a spotless room with a queen sized bed. It had tall posts that connected in a square near the ceiling. I saw three curtains against three of the posts.

Bill put my bag down at the foot of the bed. "I hope it's clean enough for you," he politely said. "Charlotte spent most of the day getting everything ready for you. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Okay. Thank you," I replied, putting my bag down and slipping my coat off.

He closed the door behind him as he left.

I laid my coat on a chair that was in a corner. I found that there was a connecting bathroom to this room, which was good. It had a nice shower in it and everything a girl needed. Then I finally did what I had been waiting to all day: I hopped face first onto the bed and kicked my shoes off. The white comforter felt like a cloud along with the mattress. I made it. I made it to the destination. Now I got to finally relax until the battle tomorrow, where we would pull through in victory, and take that victory with us all the way home.

 **How was it? I know nothing major has happened yet, but as of the next chapter, things will definitely start to escalate on the next update! Shoutout to Madison-the ninja, Kai4Ever, ZaneLoverFan88, Darkrainbow (NEW FAN! :D), ElementzGirl7, CarlyShi208 (I've missed you!), and John holden (my current romantic interest :3). Thank you all so much for opening up to me. I promise the next chapter will get you excited for what's about to happen. Please please please keep checking for updates in the next couple of weeks. I'll try my best around my busy schedule to get it done and up for you all :) Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9: Up Close and Personal

**==I'M BACK! I'M BACK! IT'S SO GOOD TO BE BACK! Note for next year, soccer season is a pain in my rear end. It's almost over. I've had absolutely no time whatsoever to write this on my computer, But I'm trying to get back on track. Updates will continue on Sundays from now on. I want to get ahead on chapters, meaning I have them stored up for future updates. Hopefully It gets to the point I can update twice a week :D Also, t** **he video I used for this chapter belongs to R16KOREA.==**

DJ Butcher - "Get Busy Part 2"

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Up Close and Personal**

 _I sat on the bed_ and waited. I watched the closed door with a biting hollowness eating away at my insides. It twisted in knots and made me furiously try to blink all the tears out of my eyes. I knew they were glistening and the thought made them burn. I finally reached up and manually wiped my eyes dry. Relief from the burning came afterwards.

Soon the doorknob carefully rotated. I hurriedly wiped my eyes again. Someone was on the other side of the door. I longed for the reveal of the person's identity. As the knob continued to make its full revolution, I grew anxious. Finally the door released from the doorframe. I scooted forward as it creaked open.

"Hello?" a hushed voice said.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Impossible. Unviable. There was no way it was true, but how was it? I heard his voice. He wasn't supposed to be here…

My lip quivered. The door opened enough for his head to peer in. He saw me, and his expression changed drastically. I suddenly couldn't handle it. I saw his chocolate brown bangs and his emerald green eyes. He had a hint of blue detail around his pupils. They were beautiful like a jewel. I inched forward towards the foot of the bed. I was ready to meet him again…that was until he said my name.

Tears dropped from my eyes. I scrambled from the bed. "Tom!"

"Macca," he breathed again. I ran into him, pressing him against the wall. I buried my face into his shirt. My tears soaked through it. He caressed me lovingly. His touch seemed foreign yet familiar to me. I didn't realize how much I missed it. It was my everything. My love for him was strong and unwavering. I would never let go.

"I'm sorry, little bird. I'm sorry I left. I promise I'm staying," he whispered to me.

His words made me look up at him, but there was nothing but a dark ceiling. My eyes darted around in a panic. Where was he? Where did he go? My breathing started to quicken. I clenched my hands into fists and grabbed a soft material. I sat up, beginning to hyperventilate.

I couldn't see anything! There were just walls of white surrounding me. I was trapped in a box.

My panic exponentially increased. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I didn't understand what was going on. Was this some kind of punishment?

I started to have a panic attack. I needed to get out of this box. I had to find Tom. I was in love with him.

I crawled to one of the walls and got ready to shove it over. I had to get out, no matter what waited for me on the outside of the box. I pressed my palms to the wall and pushed off the soft material with my legs.

I fell through.

I tumbled to the floor. My upper body landed first, and my lower body followed. I could feel the side of my head collide with the wooden boards of the ground. There wasn't a crashing noise, but a distinct thump drummed along with my fall. I laid there, fairly dazed. The outside of the box was different from what I was expecting. I looked at the box. It wasn't a box at all; it was a bed. The walls were the curtains hanging from the bedposts. The bedroom around me suddenly made me realize where I was and what was happening.

I was in Jamanakai Village. We had a battle to compete in this morning. I'm in Trent's old home. I'm in a guest bedroom. My nightmare was nothing but a lie. There was no Tom here. There was nobody here who loved me. The only person I had was this parasite in disguise as a girl, who was now manipulating my dreams in order to extract saddening emotions from me. She touched my shoulder, forcing a silent waterfall from me after so long of being put through rehabilitation.

* * *

I wasn't able to go back to sleep for three or four hours. I just laid in bed with my head pounding as I tried to find a comfortable position over and over again. The image of Tom was embedded into my mind. It kept me awake and caused Jen to feast on me all she wanted to. She engulfed so much of me that I was surprised she didn't overdose. Soon my eyes closed and didn't open back up. Jen laid next to me, perfectly sane, and let me actually sleep.

It didn't feel like a long time when I felt someone's full body weight on my back. It wasn't Jen. She was weightless. As I pretended to still be asleep, I got a whiff of a familiar scent…someone's scent.

"Trent, get off," I muttered.

He laughed and swung his legs onto the bed. It was hard for me to breathe. I suddenly felt like a little sister again in the foster home.

"Trent," I whined, "get _off_. Go torture Linus."

"I can't," he said. "He's eating breakfast. You're the only one who's still in bed."

"I don't care. I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are. Come on." Now he was off the bed and tugging my arm to pull me out from under the blankets.

"No, Trent. Stop." I fought for my arm back. It finally slipped free, so I went deeper into the blankets.

But Trent wasn't giving up. He threw the blankets off me and lifted me from the bed.

"Stop!" I complained.

"Why are you so cranky this morning?"

"Because I am! Put me down!"

"No, you need to eat so you have enough energy for the battle today."

I continued to argue with him until he put me in a seat at the kitchen table. Linus was stuffing his face with fresh waffles next to me. He paused when I was put in my seat.

Charlotte stacked two waffles on a plate and swirled some maple syrup on top of them. She laid the plate down in front of me. "Good morning, pumpkin," she sweetly greeted me.

I changed my attitude just for her. "Good morning," I said with a smile, picking up my fork. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Oh, you don't need to thank me, dear."

Trent stood off to the side, confused by my sudden behavior change. But he didn't know that Jen was sitting right across from me, calmly staring at me, as if she had already won our feud forever. I would get rid of her once and for all today, no matter how much she took from me.

* * *

We were competing against The Sporadics for our battle. They were one of the teams who had a girl. Like us, Poison Posse, they were not a normal team. The only problem I could point out, though, was that the girl they had was an amateur. She still had a lot of learning to do.

I knew I was supposed to be empathetic towards new B-Girls, but most of them acted like they ran the show. When I started two years ago, I was only doing it to help a friend out. He got hurt and needed me to just be there to fill his place. Nobody thought I'd fall in love with it myself. When I started to learn, I replaced him and ran with it. Linus, Trent, and I ended up getting to the semi-final that year, only to be blown out of the water. Last year, I was ready to take down the scoreboard. I had improved in my skill and ability so much that we dominated our bracket inside and out. But then we faced the same team in the semi-final, and lost yet again. So far, this year feels just like last year. We're just going along with the same routine. We weren't going to lose this year. I already vowed that since the night the semi-final was taken away from us last year. This year would be prosperous. I was ready to hold that golden trophy in my hands, the audience screaming in victory in front of us.

The Sporadics stood across from us on the stage. The announcer spoke into a microphone to the audience to get the battle started. Once the DJ's soundtrack began playing, we were allowed to battle.

I watched the bulky cameras circle us like sharks on the hunt. They focused on the square platform, ready for a dancer to bring a set to the table.

Linus was the first to step onto the platform. With the music playing, he danced to the beat. The audience clapped along in unison. Trent and I danced a little bit ourselves in the background.

The Sporadics watched him with unsurprised faces. Their leader, Gavin, who had the sides of his head slightly shaved, watched Linus as if he were planning something. Andre, the other guy on their team, who kept his black hair in tightly woven braids, whispered to the girl, Lily, who wore a maroon beanie over her bland butterscotch hair, about something.

Jen stood beside them, not paying attention to them, and stared at me. I was about ready to slap that determined smile off her face at this very moment. I made myself be patient. It would come sooner than I thought it would.

Linus was getting excited the longer he danced. When he fell to his knees, all three of the opposing dancers watched intently. His hands found the floor in front of him. With this, his legs rose to the air behind him. After planting his feet to the floor, he jumped, tossing a leg out behind him and the other in front of him. As soon as he landed back onto his feet, his right hand touched the floor. His other hand reached up to catch his left foot. Then he let go and stood back up with a bounce. He repeated this little move for the opposite side of his body. This was Trent's and my cue to enter the platform.

Linus went back and put his left hand against the platform. As his other hand joined in, I copied his move on the other side. We both threw our legs in front of us and kicked with only our right hands supporting our bodies. Our knees made contact with the floor when Trent came sliding in between us. He mimicked our body positions when he came to a stop. At the same time, we tucked our knees into our chests as we laid on our sides, facing The Sporadics. We squirmed to lift our bodies from the floor. We bent our left legs and grabbed our ankles for a moment. When we let go, we scooted towards the audience just a little bit. We tucked in our knees again and then grabbed the same ankles. We repeated a third time, preparing for the best part of our set: me.

Eventually, we rolled over. We got our hands in position on the floor and lifted our legs into the air at a crooked angle. The top of our heads was used as a third support so we could hold it for the audience and judges.

The audience cheered for us, but not very much. That was okay, though. This battle was just getting started.

I quickly ran off the platform with Linus. Trent lowered his legs back to the platform. He whipped around, stretching his left hand out in the air behind him. Then he tucked it back in and used the momentum to roll onto his shoulder blades. He continued to roll and roll, onto his hands and feet to his back.

That was when I entered the platform to take his place. I rolled like he did. The audience cheered at me solo appearance, knowing the tide was about to turn.

I rolled to the center of the platform and popped up. The Sporadics watched me bathe my senses with the audience's applause and cheers. Lily had a hint of intimidation in her face. She was about to get a reality check on who's the real queen of this platform.

I took my time and danced to the beat of the soundtrack. As the audience began to die down, I dipped my body to the floor. When I came back up, my legs were spread apart. I quickly brought them together and dipped down again, where I fell to my knees and spun my whole body around. I landed on my feet and stood up, shaking my hips side to side to flaunt my attractive curves. I threw my arm out to stroke down my side and stop on my leg. The other went up to the peak of my fitted hat. I spun around to face the audience. From there, I collapsed onto the floor with my hands ready to catch me. My legs and feet went slack so I could perform a slow wave move with my body. I slowly rose my rear to the ceiling, getting to my feet little by little. Then I hopped back to my feet.

The whole room took it as boast towards my abilities and backed me up. Lucky for them, I had more tricks up my sleeves. This was about to get really fun for me.

I danced along with the cheers for a few seconds. After doing a spin and facing The Sporadics again, my feet spread vertically in the blink of an eye. Then planted my left foot and propelled myself into a powerful front flip. As soon as I landed, kneeling down, I smacked my hand against the floor.

"OH!" the audience taunted to The Sporadics.

I popped up, laughing at the audience's reaction, and danced again. I went down, looking as if I were about to do a split, but instead I put my hands to the floor. I lifted my legs off the floor and twisted them around. Once I was backwards, I threw my body around, landed momentarily on my feet, and twisted some more so I could press my hand to the floor and hold my entire body up with it. I kept twisting. Then I crossed my arms and let my body roll onto my back.

"OH!" the audience taunted again.

I twisted onto my stomach to find the three dancers telling me off. I looked at them, and lifted myself up some. I rolled completely around to stand up. To end our set, I danced some more and did little tricks with my body. I pointed at Andre to show us what he could do.

He gladly took the floor as I walked off it. He followed me until I was off, and then went ahead and circled the whole platform. Once he stopped, the dancing began. At one point, he paused and moved his head side to side. He also did a little spin. Now he shot forward with a hand out ready to catch him. His other hand seconded it so he could twist his legs around together. He got a full revolution, and then he started twisting his body, landing on his back and then twisting back onto his hands and feet. His legs rose higher and higher into the air. Eventually, his back didn't touch the floor at all. He twisted one more time and held his legs up above him.

The audience cheered for his stunt.

He returned to his feet with a bang. He turned around to face his fellow teammates, kneeling down to touch the floor for a moment. When he stood back up, he twisted his legs and moved his arms to dance more. He crossed legs to touch the floor again. Then he turned around to face us when he stood up straight, his arms extended out like a bird's wings.

Linus, Trent, and I taunted at him.

He started to dance again. Without any of us noticing, Lily barely stepped onto the platform. They were about to spice things up for their set.

Andre pressed his palms to the floor and stretched his legs out behind him, kind of like he was in the push-up position. Lily did the same so they could face each other. Andre twisted his body around towards us, as did Lily. After they both raised a hand into the air, their legs came around until they were side by side. Their legs bent to move forward a little bit, and then they spun around. They both kicked a foot at us. I got bored watching them do little things like this. It took them a few second to actually do something different.

Soon they both stepped forward and stood up, backs facing each other. They both spun around and danced. Andre was the one to crouch down. When he popped back up, Lily crouched. Andre's leg went over her. As his foot planted back down, she wrapped an arm around his thigh. He threw her other leg over and twisted around so he wouldn't lose balance. Lily pulled herself back up.

The audience clapped and cheered.

Lily rolled onto her back. Her legs went over her head, and Andre guided them around his waist. She kept her hands on the floor so her head wouldn't bear all her weight. Andre cupped her hips and pulled her back up, placing her on her feet.

They weren't done yet. They both turned around and pressed their backs together. Then their knees turned to jelly and they back backwards, their necks catching a shoulder to hold them up still. Gavin came running up and did a front flip over them. Lily and Andre collapsed gracefully as the audience cheered with awe at Gavin. The two let their leader have the floor for a solo to end their set.

Too bad it wasn't impressive. The most he did was spin so much he ended up on the top of his head. The rest was just twisty rolls and dramatic holds and falls. It was nearly a relief when we were allowed to have the floor back.

Linus gave me the nod to take the floor first. No more playing around. I wanted to electrify the judges and get the audience on our side for this battle.

Lily and Andre's compliments and high fives were vanquished by my explosive front flips. Once I stuck the landing perfectly, the whole room cheered me on. I looked at The Sporadics with a cocky expression as I danced in front of them.

I did a front flip, purposely landing on my rear with my legs extended out and toes pointed. The audience loved how smooth I was with it. Immediately, I rolled up onto my shoulder blades. My hands found the floor, and I threw myself in the air, flipping myself again. My shins were the first to touch the floor, so I naturally did a wave movement with my entire body only once. When my hands touched the floor again, I held myself high enough for my legs to squeeze underneath me. I rolled back onto my shoulder blades again, and then I let my body flop onto the floor. I looked back up at them to see Lily's face full of worry. I was beating them.

My legs twisted around me. The soles of my feet made contact with the floor. I used the force to twist myself again, my hands touching the floor. Then I reverted back to my feet, back to my hands, and so on–

BAM! SMASH! BOOM!

Agonizing pain pounded my lower back as I completely went limp to the floor. All of the screaming that sounded from every nook and cranny of the stage and audience was the loudest noise to ever enter my ears. My hand felt crushed in an awkward angle between my rib cage and the platform.

I was completely unaware of what had happened to me, until I felt it wiggle on my back. I turned my head as best I could to see nothing but a massive scaly blue tail raise its tip to reveal a rattle. I listened to the rattling that came from it, too petrified to squirm out from underneath it and run for my life. Then I heard a chilling hiss.

 **Look! Ninjago content! Isn't that a relief?! Please, let this be a sign that a turn of events has occurred. Please please review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Let Fate Decide

== **Now here's some news about my life currently. For the first time in my school's history, the Lady Mustang soccer team is DISTRICT CHAMPIONS! We are finally being recognized for our talent and gameplay! Nobody ever attends our games from school because nobody likes soccer. Well, on Thursday, October 15, 2015, we actually had a student section, and it was giant! Our football team and wrestling team came to watch us defeat the Lady Cherokees. We're moving on to regionals. Our first game is on Tuesday. Hopefully it'll only last a couple of weeks since we've never been this far. All in all, I'm super excited for the future of our team, especially since we're not losing any seniors this year, but I'm also ready to be done for the year. We've been training for this season since May. We're all tired, and I'm ready to focus on my stories and school for once.==**

Victor Niglio - "Locust"

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Let Fate Decide**

 _It was almost like the_ roof was collapsing. Everybody was running for their lives, swarming the emergency exits until nobody could squeeze through. The screaming and shrieks that came along with the bedlam was just absolutely horrendous. Unfortunately, all I could do was add to it all. A creature from legend was pinning me to the platform on the stage. The crushing weight forbid me to move; therefore, I couldn't escape. By now, my legs were crumpled. I couldn't feel anything from the waist down.

The stage was completely bare of other people. They were all either with the audience, who were climbing over each other like a horde of hungry ants, to get out of the building, or they were already running through Jamanakai Village, shouting about what was happening and that the Serpentine have attacked their village yet again. I was left to fend for myself, nobody taking a risk to fight the giant snake off me. For all I knew, this was the end. There was nothing to save me now. My legacy would be the only trace of my life in the years to come. I just hoped my friends knew how much I valued them in my life and that I loved them all.

Jen desperately fought her way through the crowd, screaming every time she was touched or went through someone. Eventually, she found an invisible hiding place, one that would protect her from being touched and the panicking crowd. That was the last I even saw of her.

The music speakers that were chained all over the ceiling thundered as they fell to the floor. Splatters of blood gushed from the corner of my eye when an innocent person got chosen by pure chance to perish underneath the weight of a speaker. The sight flipped my stomach enough to make me start clawing the floor in a desperate attempt to save myself. There were many speakers dangling right above me. At any moment, they were going to come down on _me_ like the other victims.

Freckled white lights suddenly gleamed over the room. I could feel the floor violently vibrate in random intervals. Screaming increased. Massive scaly bodies flew through the holes in the ceiling. They crashed on top of people, murdering them, and then went for more. Some blocked all the exits. Soon the people had no way to escape.

Blue Serpentine with legs herded the people together in the audience area. The murders stopped.

"You…" an unsettling animal-like voice rasped above me. The weight of the tail lifted from my back. Scaly hands grasps my sides, making me feel like a limp doll more than anything, and lifted me into the air. My legs dangled beneath me.

"Is it actually her?" a hushed voice asked.

"I don't know," another answered.

A serpentine with gray scales going down its arms guided two children – a boy and a girl – towards me. They both wore sweatshirts. The blonde-haired boy wore black and the brown-haired girl wore hot pink. Poorly painted skeletal ribs were on the front of them. I couldn't pick out any similarities between their faces. The boy had green eyes while the girl had brown. The boy's cheekbones supported his unusual menacing look and the girl's cheekbones flowed with her cheeks like the sides of an egg. The boy's nose still seemed young, as if it would become more predominant when he was older; the girl's nose was kind of wide at the bottom, but gradually sloped into a skinnier bridge. These two weren't siblings whatsoever.

The girl gasped when she was close enough to see more of my features. She reached a hand out towards me to get a touch of my soft skin. I swiped my hand away before she could do it, though. I didn't know what was going on, but I am now paralyzed from the waist down, and the snake holding me up was the cause of that. I didn't know what these two kids had anything to do with this.

"Isss thisss your target?" the snake with gray scales asked the girl.

"Yes, Skales…Good work," she replied, taking a step back from me.

"Who is she?" the boy asked.

"What are you talking about?" she retorted, turning to face him. "How can you _not_ know who she is? This is Macca Soxx! I can't believe she's right here in front of me–"she approached me again, this time lightly stroking my arm "–and to think we'd actually capture her." A wicked grin covered her lips.

"But how can someone like _this_ be the perfect alpha for the pack?" the snake holding me asked the girl, giving me a violent shake that made my legs limply swing. "Ssshe isss merely a moussse compared other ssstrong men in thisss room."

"Slithraa! Don't question my orders!" she commanded. "Just do it! Hypnotize her!"

"Asss you wisssh…"

I was turned around, facing the monstrosity of a serpentine. Its big red eyes bulged out and darted around, almost as if they couldn't focus properly. The long, white fangs hanging out of its mouth glared the reflecting light off of them. The shape of its head reminded me of a rattlesnake. Yellow and black scales decorated both sides of its head.

The word "hypnotize" rang in my mind. What was happening to me?

"No!" someone screamed.

My heart sank.

"Don't hurt her!"

A hiss echoed up to the stage. Trent was pinned to the ground as he tried to fight his way past Serpentine who were keeping the remaining people grouped together.

The snake holding me – Slithraa – didn't allow me to even look at Trent. Its darting eyes finally focused on me. No, they channeled me in to some kind of unnoticeable trace.

The whole room dissolved from around me. It was only the snake and me. It spoke words that I couldn't hear, but I could comprehend. My human instincts suddenly changed. I regained feeling in my legs as my blood flow quickened.

My entire existence was no longer human. My fingers and toes flexed. What I felt were furry paws. Claws dugs into its scales, trying to puncture them for blood to surface. My mouth was extended out into a muzzle and canine teeth hung from my lips. They were ready to tear into flesh and mutilate prey.

Slithraa dropped me as soon as I snarled. Naturally, I landed on all fours. My hind legs were now able to jump very powerfully. I whipped around, my vision crimson red, and faced the two children. The girl's grin widened. She looked at me with a look in her eyes. The only message I could get from it was that she was my leader, so I waited for my orders.

"NO! MACCA!" Trent screamed even louder.

"Hypnobrai! Finish the job! Create the pack!" the boy commanded the Serpentine.

And all at once, the Serpentine began putting the rest of the hostages into the mysterious trance. The people who were originally rebellious to save their own lives stopped fighting back. They all stood still, letting their human instincts escape their minds like I did. When the transformations were complete, everyone fell onto all their limbs, snarling like predators.

I leaped off the stage and into the newly formed pack. I landed gracefully with a distinct thud. Everyone in the pack looked at me with their crimson glares. Trent circled around me, investigating me to see if I was actually his friend. I growled at him to get back in the pack, because I was their alpha; I was their leader, while I took orders from the girl. I would do whatever she wanted.

Something hard landed on my shoulders and bit into my curly hair. I threw my head into the air and howled, shaking the member of the pack from me. She slid across the floor on her side, crashing into other members. I was ready to charge her as she returned to her paws.

"They can't fight each other!" the girl shouted at Slithraa. "They have to go attack the village!"

"Patienccce," the snake with gray scales on its arms reassured her. "Your chosssen alpha isss jussst being challenged in order to take the posssitttion. You want your plan to sssuccceed, do you?"

The girl looked at the boy for a second. He just shrugged at her. Finally, she slumped her shoulders.

"Fine," she grumbled.

I recognized my attacker to be Lily. A little bit of blood oozed from my scalp from the bitemark she left behind. This angered me greatly. How dare she attack her alpha?

She leaped through the air to attack again. Easily, I crouched to the floor, getting my hind legs into position, and pounced. I struck her directly in the chest and she landed on her back. My claws slashed across her face and pressed into her throat. Her feet dug into my belly and threw me off. Next thing I knew, she was on top of me and was trying to bite my face. I rolled us over and bit into her shoulder as hard as I could.

Her yowl of pain pierced my eardrum. I released her and threw her to the side. Andre found her as she pathetically whimpered. He sniffed her new bleeding wounds across her face and shoulder.

The rest of the members looked at me with admiration. Linus emerged from the group, his shirt torn, and found my side. Trent licked my cheek. Without making a sound, I turned away from the pack to look at the girl. She nodded at me and gestured towards one of the emergency exits. Two Serpentine opened the doors. I took it as a sign of being set free.

"Attack the village!" the boy commanded from beside her.

The pack howled all together in response. I took the first initiative and sprinted out of the building and into the freezing cold village on all four of my paws. The loud thumping behind me let me know the pack was closely behind me. Together, we traveled up wide stone stairs until we spotted movement. Any movement would be eliminated. I was ready to take down my prey, to rip it apart until it no longer twitched underneath my hot breath.

Screams began ringing from different directions. A window shut. A door slammed…A mother pulled her son into a house!

I ran past that house, but a few members rammed the door and scratched at it to get inside. The rest energetically followed me through an alleyway. It opened up into a larger area, one that had bright red awnings and wooden stands. Many screams sounded from this area. I found the motherlode.

People were trying to save their fresh produce from being destroyed. They were too late, though. Members of the pack pounced on them. I didn't waste my time. This was only the beginning of our attack.

I continued the journey through the swarming area. We went up into an even bigger area. It was vast and had a majestic fountain off to the side. More villagers were trying to get their belongings inside their homes. Panic rumbled through the courtyard at the sight of my pack. Our tongues licked our lips with the imaginary taste of blood filling our mouths.

I yowled for the pack to assail the premises. I didn't care how many people they killed or how much damage was done. All I wanted to see was mass destruction.

The pack swarmed the entire courtyard. I remained where I was to watch.

Men and women were taken down and slaughtered. Children cried and screeched. Front doors to houses were rammed down. Pack members flooded the homes to hunt down the hiding families. I sprinted over to a recognizable house and clawed into the front door deeply. Silence came from inside, so I wasn't sure if anyone was home or not.

After retreating to the center of the clearing, I realized I was being followed. I turned to find two complete strangers at both sides of my haunches. They were both female. I snarled at them, expecting another surprise attack, but they both lowered their heads and remained still. I backed off my defensiveness. They were being loyal, not aggressive.

I shrieked and howled in surprise when something massive landed on me. _Traitors_! They deceived me!

Their growls filled my ears. Whoever was on me kept a tight grip on my clothes to keep me still. I could feel him/her struggle. Then I saw the strangers trying to fight my attacker, not fight me. They were trying to protect me.

The person holding me fell over. The strangers pounced on him/her. At the same time, I writhed and squirmed to get away. My claws scraped the tile underneath me to find something to help me pull myself free.

I was pulled across the tile unexpectedly. My frantic breathing inhaled something misty and…sweet. My muscles relaxed. My brain went blank. My eyes drowsily shut, leaving me to go limp.

* * *

From my subconscious state, I knew I was leaning back against someone as he propped me up. His hand stroked my hair out of my face. The way he was holding me was somehow comforting…gentle. My head rested against his shoulder while his hand wrapped around my stomach. I felt as if I could stay here forever.

Colors blocked my view. They were odd colors to be seeing, too. Colors that weren't usually used in Jamanakai Village. Before I drifted away completely, I saw they were blue, black, and red…

 **How did it turn out? Please give me feedback! Shoutout to ZaneLoverFan88, CarlyShi208, Kai4Ever, Kairocksrainbow, and the unicorn lover lol xox for reviewing since the last update! It's so good to know I haven't been completely abandoned since August! :D Y'all rock!**


	12. Chapter 11: Bye, Felicia!

**==We're getting closer to the good stuff :) ==**

Rain Man - "Bring Back the Summer" feat. Oly

 _And I never, I never want another. Come back, come back to me, my lover. I never, I never want another. Bring back, bring back, bring back the summer._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Bye, Felicia!**

 _Comforting voices filled my ears_ as a hand stroked my cheek and forehead. My head hurt so much. The dizziness made me unsure if I should respond to the talking voices or not. I was afraid the outside world was spinning too quickly for me to keep up. Vomiting wasn't something I usually found soothing.

"Macca," a gentle voice urged. "Open your eyes, sweetheart." The same hand stroked my forehead again.

"She's stable," an unfamiliar female voice said. "Just give her time to recuperate."

I finally slid my eyelids open.

Trent's mother gasped. "Oh, Macca! You're okay!" she said with relief, lightly patting my cheek to wake me up more.

I saw another woman standing off to the side, a kasa rice hat on her head. Her short black hair barely touched the strap to a brown leather bag that dangled from her shoulder. She knelt down next to my head and felt my forehead for a hot temperature. "You're going to be fine," she assured me. She looked up at Charlotte. "She needs sleep, but she'll be back on her feet in the morning."

Charlotte nodded. "Thank you." As the woman walked away, Charlotte tucked her hands underneath my shoulders. "Come on, sweetie. Up you go."

I hesitantly sat up and nearly screamed.

Dead bodies scattered the ground with grieving families around them. Blood stained the tiles. The woman who examined me went to another injured man who had a bloody shirt. A little girl cried next to him, clenching his hand.

 _What madness happened here? The last thing I remembered was looking into that serpentine's eyes…_

"Oh no," I hoarsely breathed.

"It's okay," Charlotte said. "Nobody's being held responsible. The Serpentine have been defeated and they're _not_ coming back."

"But…but–"

"Shh…it's okay." She tried lifting me to my feet. I went ahead and shakily did it myself. "You need rest." With a hand around my back and the other holding my hand, I was led towards the house.

Before I got inside, I frantically looked around the damaged courtyard. There was so much blood…so many injured people…

The only other thing I noticed that was peculiar was a wheelbarrow that was tipped over. Candy was dispersed on the ground around it.

"Please, sweetie, come inside," Charlotte insisted, pulling me through the door.

I looked over my shoulder one last time before the door closed behind us. I felt as if I were being watched. It was probably to seek revenge for the murders I didn't remember committing.

* * *

Those horrible images kept me from functioning for the rest of the day. My stomach churned at the smell of Charlotte's meals. I felt so sick from food. Linus and Trent felt the same once they were brought back, their clothes stained in their victim's blood. They were found inside someone's home, in the process of devouring someone's son…Their echos from vomiting went on for hours. I had to lock myself in a room all by myself to keep my breakfast inside. I peered out a window to see the cleanup of carcasses.

"Oh god…"I had whimpered, seeing a pregnant woman stand there as her husband's body was taken away. I took innocent lives…I've ripped families apart…I've created parentless children…

I pressed my back to the wall and cried in silence until nightfall. By then, the courtyard was cleaned up, but the memories would always be stained and contaminated on that cold ground.

* * *

The box enclosed me within the darkness of the room once again. My tired body lay beneath the wool comforter. The ceiling remained blank as I continued to see the images in my head. As the curtains gently swayed from the window I left open, I saw murder. When the light breeze tickled my nose, I felt a trickle of blood instead. And with all these horrible illusions clouding reality from my soul, I somehow drifted asleep.

 _A porcelain ballerina rested in my careful grip. I concentrated on carrying it to the particular hospital room. Something flickered inside of my heart as I got closer and closer. It was loving and contained the promise of protection to a little soul._

 _What I carried was a gift. My fingers caressed the ballerina's petite waist and slim legs. Her delicate hands poised over her blonde bun and her pink tutu. The most striking feature of this little figurine was the thin, ribbon shoes. Her toes were pointed, as if they would rest on a stage and support her as she majestically posed for the awestruck audience._

 _This gift was for a precious little girl. She could one day be just like this figurine: beautiful and endowed. Right now, she was nothing more than a beloved newborn baby. As I stood outside the room in the maternity ward, I could already imagine the mother snuggling her baby daughter into the warmth of her chest._

 _I quietly opened the door to greet the mother when the earsplitting screeching impaled my hearing._

My eyes shot open as I jolted awake in the bed. The screech wasn't real, but the burning pain in my neck was.

"Gah!" I recoiled, pulling away from the pain.

A force followed my pull, not relaxing the grip or trying to fight me. From the corner of my eye, I could see a dim figure latched onto me. Her eyes were blank and they preserved an emotion I'd never seen before.

 _Jen!_ I mentally panicked.

Her eyes were squinted as she tried to destroy me. Her teeth gripped my neck, ruining my dream and sending me images of what was out in that courtyard. Blood…bodies…screaming…crying…She was actually a parasite right now. Glistening tears streamed down onto my pillow with each agonizing flashback. I couldn't move or find a way out. This was a lesson to learn, that I was unable to be free of my sad, and angry, and unhappy shackles. I was Jen's slave, her feeding tube. She ruled my life.

I wasn't prepared for her to attack me. This was to the extreme, especially for her. She was being ferocious right now, stealing all my emotions in a frenzy. The images changed every second, each more vulgar than the last. Eventually, I saw a little girl on her knees, her face buried in her hands as she sobbed. Her mother's and father's dead bodies lay on the ground. A deep and bloody cavity gaped in both their chests where people devoured their insides. What struck me most about the scene was the fact that the girl had curly brown hair and tan skin…

 _You_ monster _!_ I screamed in my head.

Blistering fury boiled inside of me. Her feeding increased, but it was too much for her to take in all at once. It was awful to see the pain of other families being destroyed and ripped apart, but seeing a representation of a fake image, one that mocked me because I was an orphan, had gone too far.

I unthinkingly reached up and yanked her hair. The force caused her to release me. I used all my strength to propel her over me. She tumbled to the floor when I let go. I panted from the sudden halt of my emotions. My hands hovered over my face as I contemplated what just happened. I couldn't…touch her. I couldn't figure out how–

She crashed into me, her teeth bared. I defended myself and hit her repeatedly. She bit my finger. I cringed and used my knees to throw her forward. I heard her head collide with the back of the bed frame. Knowing she was disoriented, I scrambled underneath the blankets and began crawling. I could feel her regain steadiness and tried biting me through the comforter. I continued to shimmy through the buildup of my own body heat. Once I found the end of the bed, I popped the comforter out from being tucked in between the frame and mattress.

Blank eyes caught me as I tried to slide out. Her weightless hands gripped my hair and pulled me the rest of the way out. She scratched my cheek and punched me, sending the emotions straight out of me. Suddenly she couldn't resist. She let go of me and took in those discarded and floating emotions. I took the opportunity to throw a kick directly to her face. When the shot of pain came after the collision, I rolled onto my knees and ran for the door.

But I was too slow.

Before I could open the door, Jen shoved me up against it. Her fist pounded my back. Fighting the pain, I reverted around and wrapped my hands around her neck.

 _See how_ _you_ _like it,_ I taunted her, throwing her against the wall and choking her.

I wanted her to feel the agonizing pain she gave me with the heart wrenching scene of the little girl. I wanted her to suffer.

She struggled against my strength, silently choking and digging her nails into my skin as hard as she could. After finally enduring too many inflictions, I quickly punched her in the gut to distract her. She winced without making a sound. I used the opportunity to tear the door open and shove her out.

I had to hold the door closed as she beat against it. My overload of emotions kept her from materializing through the wood. I locked the door and pressed my whole body against it. When her harsh pounding stopped, I realized what just happened.

I ran towards the glass wall, the one that separated my sad and happy side. My body was bruised and scratched and hurting as I ran. My parasite savagely chased me.

The abundant paradise on the other side of the wall lay untouched and plentiful. I didn't care how I got there, whether I had to break through it or not, but once I got there, I would be free of Jen. She could not disturb me nor could she torture me. The freedom was so close that I could already smell the flowers it contained.

I never forced myself to get rid of Jen like this before. The result of this was unknown to me. What if this wasn't the solution to get away from Jen?

She was right at my heels, not slowing down one bit. Where the lush grass on my happy side began was where the transparent wall was. I could see a portion of it reflect the light slightly.

I covered my head with my arms to brace myself. All I knew was that there was going to be either a crash or a dangerous bounce. The risk I was taking was worth it, though. I kept the image of the little girl in my mind. It gave me reason to do this. I refused to continue to live my life like this.

BASH!

I couldn't see when I collided into it. The glass shattered in all directions. The noise kept me from feeling any pieces embedding into my body. I tumbled forward, my hair flying. Lush grass cushioned my fall.

"Oof!" I grunted. The impact sent the air straight out of my lungs. I rolled over and coughed, trying to suck in air and regain normal breathing, but it hurt. Once the sun filled my eyes and I finally found a steady rhythm in my lungs again, I sat up.

The glass wall was completely smooth and undisturbed. The hole I supposedly created was no longer there.

A little gray figure sat on the other side. Her head and shoulders were slumped over, but as soon as we made eye contact, she bolted up and smacked her palms against the glass. Her mouth flew open to scream, but I couldn't hear her. We were now in different realms in my mind. She didn't have the ability to cross over.

The little girl returned to my thinking. Sadness filled me again, which was strange. If I was in my happy side realm now, I should be relieved, but that image kept me from finding that feeling.

Rustling sounded from behind me. I turned around and saw someone peering over a big rock. As soon as she noticed me looking, she ducked to hide. The sadness morphed. It became stronger. That was when I knew I still couldn't be happy, because Jen inflicted me with a wound that hurt more than the breakup.

The only person I wanted to be comforted by was Tom, but he was no where near this mountain. He was in a warm place with his new girlfriend, and I was here...in a freezing room with nobody.

Tears streamed down my face as I sat in the bed. It was hard to accept that I was miserable without him, but it was true. I had nothing to be happy about. Not even my happy side could fix that.

 **I hope this is somewhat of a relief that Jen is finally gone. Now the story is getting good :P Shoutout to ZaneLoverFan88 and CarlyShi208 for reviewing! I just hope all my silent readers are liking the story, too :)**


	13. Chapter 12: The Bed Intruder

**==Hey, y'all! I got my English paper turned in and got my biology project finished. Now I get to relax for a little while and write. My last English paper won't be for another few weeks and my last biology project is coming up soon. Our full week of Thanksgiving Break will be in two weeks, so yay. And I officially have four things going on all at once for a while. CrossFit, select soccer, indoor soccer, and the school's musical. Last year was very hectic and I was off the site for a good 3-2 months, but I'm not going to disappear completely this time. Update consistency may vary. Next semester is going to be easier for me when it comes to classes. I'm sure I'll get ahead on chapters and have them ready for posting beforehand :P ==**

Nicky Romero & Krewella - "Legacy"

 _...I was so numb. I almost didn't see you come. When the walls around me were caving in, you saved my life tonight. When there's nothing left but pouring rain, you saved my life tonight. And I found my heart inside your hands. You saved my life tonight. You showed me how to feel again. You saved my life tonight._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **The Bed Intruder**

 _The nature around me calmly_ made its noises. With the soft grass underneath me, I felt for a little flower or an insect within the little green blades. My mind wandered as I listened to everything else. Birds chirped in the tops of some trees. Rabbits hopped out of bushes. Even deer came grazing off in the distance.

There was a plentiful forest a hundred yards behind me. That was where the core of my happiness abounded. Many animals came out to eat and browse their world. All I felt like doing was that. Eat and browse, then sleep.

The breeze that had been mindfully blowing into the bedroom suddenly stopped. My eyes instinctively opened. The room was just as dark as it was when I dosed off. I was also just as warm under the wool blankets. The curtains no longer swayed. I about shut my eyes to go back to sleep, but an unmoving shadow shone onto the bed.

I froze. The shadow had a distinct head and shoulders. The rest of the body fell into one solid strip. My breathing slowed. A stranger was in here with me. I prayed it was only Jen…I'd rather have her feed off me than be attacked by whoever this was. For all I knew, it was a villager getting revenge for the loss of his/her loved ones.

Trying my best to not completely panic, I slid away from the shadow inch by inch. The slightest noise I made could jump start something I knew I would regret.

The fibers in the wool brushed past my skin. I intently watched the shadow until it disappeared behind me. It never moved. Once I got to the other side of the bed, I slid my foot out and rested it against the ice cold wooden floor. I sunk out from under the blanket and crouched out of sight.

 _Clink._

I cringed. The curtain shifted with my body and the rings holding them up moved, too.

 _Shit,_ I cursed to myself.

The stranger's stare bore through the thin curtain to look at me. I stayed out of sight, though, the salt water starting to build up to the rims of my eyelids. With all hope lost, I got up and ran for the door.

My hand just barely grabbed the doorknob when I was snatched. Hands restrained me and pressed me up against his body.

"No! Stop!" I shouted with his gloved hand over my mouth, making it muffled and distorted. I writhed in his grasp and reached for the door. "Charlotte! Trent!" I cried, kicking my feet and striking him.

He nearly dropped me. Apparently he fell to his knees and rested me in his lap. I sobbed into his hand. We both sat there without moving. What confused me the most was why he hadn't taken me yet. Slowly, I calmed down, taking in the way he was holding me. When the trails of tears down my cheeks began to dry, he removed his hand from my mouth.

It all started coming back to me. With the back of my head resting against his shoulder and his arm wrapped around my stomach, from my memory, I saw faint stripes of red, blue, and black.

I stumbled out of his hold and landed on my knees. When I rolled onto my rear, I turned around and saw who the stranger was. He wore a suit that consisted of pure white. A golden dragon stretched across the front of it, ice crystals shooting out of its mouth. A white mask covered his whole head. The only feature I could make out about his face were his piercing blue eyes, but it was too dark to see any details within them.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," he assured me in a low voice. "I'm not trying to harm you." The way he spoke his vowels was odd to me. They were…formal? Was that the word? He made them somewhat tall-sounding, but not over the top. It gave him a unique accent.

I didn't reply at first. His words didn't match up to my original idea of the situation, but after the mysterious flashback, I had no idea what to believe. All I _did_ know was that both of us have met before, and I was the one who didn't remember.

"I'm only here to be certain that you were unharmed from the Serpentine attack," he continued.

I could barely get the word out. "…W-Why?"

He calmly blinked, probably wondering why I was struggling so much right now. "So you don't remember," he said, almost as if he just proved something right. "Do you remember the Serpentine?"

I nodded, not wanting to try to verbally respond.

"Do you remember the wolf pack?"

"Wolf pack?!" I shrieked, almost too loud. I slapped a hand over my mouth and listened for someone to come check on me. There was nothing, though.

The man concentrated on the door for a moment before speaking again. "Not a genuine wolf pack," he corrected himself. "The Hypnobrai hypnotized you and many other civilians into thinking you were wolves."

I broke eye contact with him after hearing what happened. That was why people were eating each other. We were predators who were hunting for their prey.

"H-How many people did I kill?" I hesitantly asked him, looking back at him.

He gave me a confused look. "You didn't murder anybody."

"But…everyone else did."

"Yes, and what happened was horrific. I still think about the scene my brothers and I came upon. It's not something to easily forget, and I can't help but wonder how many people would've been spared if we'd arrived earlier than we did."

"But why are you here? Why aren't you checking on other people?"

He sat there for a moment, looking at me intently. When he didn't say anything, I felt my face. Of course there were tears, and my lip was also quivering. I only sniffled once, and then I made myself relax.

"Because you were the alpha of the pack," he began. "I'm the one who saved you. You were injured at a minimum amount, so there was nothing else I could do. I was told to leave you, but when you awakened, I witnessed how distressed you actually were. Mental inflictions are far worse than physical ones. I wanted to assure myself you weren't still in that state. This is why I'm here."

 _Saved me?_

I didn't remember being saved. I just remembered the snake and then waking up surrounded by all the mutilation. But yet, I remember those weird colors. I looked over this man and compared him to my faint memory. The colors were big just like the white he was wearing. He _did_ mention brothers…

I crawled over to him. I didn't remember seeing white in particular, but maybe I could remember his face. He didn't move as my fingers reached under his chin. Carefully, I clenched the visible fold between his mask and suit. Before I pulled, I looked into his eyes to see the illusion of blue pristine diamonds taking the place of them. I'd never seen anything like them before. He never blinked, almost as if he were also examining mine.

When he didn't protest, I guided the mask over his face. He waited patiently until it slipped over to reveal his hair. I made a face when his platinum blonde hair came out from underneath and immediately stood straight up. I know some people like to spike their hair up with gel, but there was nothing glistening in any of the strands. When I let the mask drop, my wrists barely touching his shoulders, I found that every strand resulted in a flat surface at the top. He didn't acknowledge my reaction, though. Instead, he waited until I settled back down in front of him.

I didn't recognize him.

"I wanted to ensure you were safe," he finished.

"Just me?"

"I've already checked on every other villager. You are the last."

I sat there, having nothing else to say, but trying to find something else to ask. But before I could, he silently got to his feet and covered his face once more. "You are safe," he repeated. "I'm sorry I disturbed you." Then he turned toward the open window.

It was all so quick. One moment, he was walking to the window. The next moment, he vanished out of thin air.

 **He's climbing in your windows, he's snatching your people up... Please don't hate me XD Shoutout to Kai4Ever and ElementzGirl7 for reviewing! You both rock!**


	14. Chapter 13: Once In A Lifetime

**==Hey, guys. I was wanting to update yesterday, but a little thing called Rise of the Tomb Raider has been keeping me busy lately. Ever since Tuesday, when I got the game, my writing hasn't really been happening. I mean, I've been waiting for this awesome game to come out for two years now. I'm so happy that I'm actually playing it now :D I spent a week playing the 2013 reboot just for the storyline itself, and I'm still in love. I'm posting again on Sunday because these next few chapters are kind of short and I don't want you all to wait so long, so here's a present! I hope you enjoy!==**

Yellow Claw & Tiësto - "Lifetime" feat. Kyler England

 _We can live a lifetime in one night. Hold my hand and never leave my side. I will never forget you till I die. We can live a lifetime, a lifetime in one night..._

 **Ninjago Fan Fiction Volume I: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Once In A Lifetime**

 _His disappearance left me scared_ and confused. It was so inhuman, so supernatural. As I oddly felt stranded sitting on the floor all by myself, I felt more misplaced than ever. For a moment, I questioned whether everything that just happened was actually real or not.

Refusing to believe that what just happened was only a dream, I quickly got to my feet and raced to the still open window. The light blue patterned curtains gently swayed with the returning breeze. I placed my palms against the frozen window sill as I frantically searched over the snow covered roofs for the man in white. I looked in every direction for any movement, but he was gone.

None of it made any sense. He just vanished right in front of me, like he was just an apparition or a ghost.

I didn't want him to go yet. I still had questions to ask about what happened and who those children were. If he saved me and helped stop the attack we put on the village, then he must hold the answers.

"Come back," I inaudibly exhaled. Of course there wasn't a response. I was possibly the only person awake in the entire village, if the man had already left the mountain, that is.

My eyes gazed up at the night sky. The stars shined and gave the darkness emphasis. It was weird, to be honest, because I never see a sky so illuminated naturally. Ninjago City was so bright with its artificial lights that all you could really see at night was the moon. Other than that, if you had a telescope, stars and planets were too dim to see with the naked eye.

"I didn't leave," his voice suddenly said.

I jumped and looked down, thankful that the window was designed like opening doors and not one that slid vertically to open, because I would've hit my head. The man's masked face was inches from mine, his eyes more detailed in the moonlight. Now I saw microscopic dark blue streaks that drew themselves away from the pupils.

"My apologies," he said. "Stealth has become a habit of mine. I must remember to make my presence known in a more casual manner."

"Oh, it's okay," I replied. Something weird caught my attention. I peered past his head and saw how he was holding on to the side of the house. His fingers barely gripped a strip of wooden trim. The bottoms of his feet were pressed flat against the wall. The sight had me come up with even more questions to ask.

"You admire the night sky?" he asked before I could start.

"What?" I looked back up to see the same scene as before. "Yeah, I guess so. I never see it like that."

"Because Ninjago City is always awake?"

I looked back at him, surprised. "How do you know I'm from Ninjago City?"

"Your accent. There are many visitors to the village for a tournament, and they all share the same accent. I understand all the visitors are native from Ninjago City, so I made the inference that _that_ is the Ninjago City accent, for I've never been there myself."

I looked at him without saying anything. Something about him let me know he was quite a smart person. Now more questions were filling my brain full.

"Am I correct?" he calmly pressed.

"Y-Yes," I stammered. "I can't see the stars because of all the lights. They're really pretty tonight."

He looked above us to see for himself. "Can I show you something that includes the stars' involvement?"

"What do you mean?"

And then he did it again, an inhuman thing. I just felt his hands clasp my sides, but I never saw him because he disappeared! Now my feet touch solid ground that felt like ice crystals were embedding into my skin. The isolation of the house no longer surrounded me, letting the thin mountain air wrap around me and shake me until my teeth rattled against each other.

"W-What a-are y-y-you d-doing?" I shivered.

"I'm showing you something," he simply answered.

"B-B-But i-it's l-l-less t-than t-twenty d-d-degrees o-out h-here."

"Shall I fetch some of your belongings?"

"N-No! I-I'm n-not t-t-trekking i-in t-this k-kind o-of t-temperature."

He unblinkingly looked at me for a long moment before he quickly and quietly climbed the side of the house. I watched him grip the window sill and lunge inside the bedroom. I groaned.

I stood there, harshly shaking against the cold and rubbing my hands against my arms. If I was desperate enough, I would've crouched down and curled into a ball to keep warm. My teeth chattered and created a mysterious tune to express the extent of my tolerance to the freezing cold.

His ghostly figure soon emerged from the dark square of the open window. After he inaudibly fell to the ground, he turned towards me with what looked like a sack in his grasp. But that didn't make any sense. I didn't bring any sack with me for this road trip.

He settled it onto the ground in front of me, where it fell open to reveal clothes like a clam revealing its treasured pearl.

"I'll check for a shallow trail," he said. When I looked up, he was gone.

I sighed as I looked at the clothes. I didn't want to go, but I also didn't want to freeze to death.

Trusting that he got me the right clothes, I sorted through them. I found a pair of baggy jeans, a compression long-sleeved shirt, my heavy winter coat, my sneakers, wool socks, my emergency turtleneck, and wool mittens. When I rubbed the material of the so-called sack between my fingers, I discovered that it was the wool blanket from the bed. I guess he _did_ know what he was doing. I just prayed he didn't open up my temporary underwear drawer while he was up there.

My shivering relaxed as I put all the clothes on. I raced to take my pajama shirt off and put on the compression shirt, but other than that, I was fine. I was very comfortable after getting it all on. While waiting for his return, I curiously watched my breath come out as steam.

Something lightly draped over my shoulders. I saw it before I felt it. Of course it was him.

"There's a trail that's been hidden by the fresh snow, but it's going in the right direction," he said, settling the wool blanket on me. "We should get there in exactly two-point-three hours if I carry you."

I turned around to look at him. "Why are you making me go? I don't want to be out in the freezing cold."

"What I have to show you is a once in a lifetime sight. You would be in a state of regret if you were to miss it."

"But I don't even know what it is."

"That's exactly my point. Have some trust in me, Mecca–" he slightly smiled under his mask "–You would want to see what I have to show you."

"Wait, Mecca?"

"Is that not your name?"

"No…"

I could feel it in my gut that he'd been mysteriously around me longer than he claimed he was, like spying on me.

"Replace that 'e' with an 'a,'" I said.

"Macca."

"Yeah, that's it. You?"

"I'm Zane."

 **Things are escalating, right? I enjoyed writing this chapter :) Shoutout to ZaneLoverFan88 and Kai4Ever for reviewing!**

 **Kai4Ever:** Thank you for the feedback :) I can see my mistakes now. I'll try to do better in the future!


	15. Chapter 14: Un-Bearable

**==Iiiiiiiit's Sunday here in America today :D That means it's time to update! The content of this chapter is pretty much a tribute to a part of Rise of the Tomb Raider. It was really hard for me to beat but is one of my most favorite parts of the game. When you read it, I think you'll get the gist of what that part is about XD Some good news I have is that I finished Rise of the Tomb Raider yesterday and I'm very satisfied :P If you are a fellow Lara Croft fan and you have also played the game, I'm sure we can both agree that it reminded me of the classic games from the late 90's. Lara vs. an enemy group to get a special artifact. I really enjoyed playing it. Now I'm just curious about what's to come in the future of the series. I think it's making good money worldwide, so there's bound to be awesome editions to the rebooted series :) Since I've finished the game, I can now continue my writing on a regular basis. You guys will still get updates, but this won't be the only story I'll be updating. I have more that I'm planning :P ==**

Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha - "In the Name of Love"

 _Would you let me lead you even if you're blind? In the darkness? In the middle of the night? In the silence when there's no one by your side, would you call in the name of love?_

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Un-Bearable**

 _The snow crunched underneath his_ feet as he carried me across the trail. I comfortably rode against his back as he supported my legs in a piggyback ride. How much time had passed was something I wasn't aware of. Instead, I just asked him questions the whole time. He didn't seem to mind. I mean, he had an answer for every question, so I just kept going on and on.

"How tall are you?"

"Seven-point-zero feet tall."

"What are you supposed to be?"

"I am the white Ninja of Ice."

"What about your brothers?"

"Kai is the red Ninja of Fire, Cole is the black Ninja of Earth, and Jay is the blue Ninja of Lightning."

"Are they actually your brothers?"

"We're not linked by genetic makeup, but linked by our training to be a team. But I assume you could say there _is_ a hint of brotherly love in our relationship."

"So you love them?"

"Of course, they're my family."

"I feel you."

"That was your first response that wasn't a question," he pointed out.

"Oh, oops. Um…why's your name Zane?"

"Because my parents chose for me to be Zane. And _before_ you ask another question, may I ask why you're so interested in me?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? Go to sleep?"

"If you want to."

"Nah, this is more fun."

With the wool blanket draped over both our shoulders, the sting of the cold didn't bother us as bad it did before. Well, let me rephrase that. It didn't bother _me_ as bad as it did before. Zane never shivered even before I put it on him.

"Why aren't you cold?" I asked.

"Before I was ever a ninja, I lived in a village where blizzards raged on a daily basis. I worked in them because I can easily withstand cold. It's just a piece of my natural abilities."

"Do you like heat?"

"I prefer cold but heat is comfortable, I suppose."

"Are you getting annoyed by me?"

"Of course not. You're just trying to pass the time."

I exhaled a little louder than I intended. Cloaked drowsiness finally revealed itself in my eyes. He said I could go to sleep if I wanted to. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt.

I lightly pressed my forehead into his shoulder. I felt nothing but the wool of the blanket, his muscular back, and his arms underneath my legs. Only hearing the crunching of the snow, I was lulled asleep, but not for a long time.

He stopped walking for a second, slightly jumping to prop me back up. I jerked my head up and looked around at the surrounding darkness.

"My apologies, but you were slipping from my hold," he said.

I didn't respond. The darkness was suddenly spooky to me. We were trekking on the side of a mountain, in a place where farmers and gathers from Jamanakai Village come to acquire their products for purchase at the marketplace. That was why it was so easy to walk here for Zane, because the constant trodding of the ground made the snow so shallow. But even though it was a frequently visited place, who knew what creatures lurked here at night.

The thought kept me awake for a while longer, but I didn't ask any questions. I kept watch, per say. There were no signs of life around us, or at least some that I couldn't see. For some reason, Zane gave off a vibe of calmness. It made me calm, myself. With him, I felt protected from anything out here.

He stopped.

"What?" I asked.

He didn't move. I realized he was intently looking ahead. "I sense something," he robotically replied.

I didn't understand what that meant, but I assumed it meant something bad. He lowered himself to the ground so I could get off. When I did, I gathered up the wool blanket and put it under my arm.

"Stay close to me," I heard him say. Then I could hear him begin walking, but it was so dark that I couldn't see him.

"W-Wait," I quickly said.

I heard him halt.

I took a couple steps in the direction he went and reached out in front of me. When I touched him, I found his arm and put my hand in his. Now I felt much better.

With this, we continued to walk through the wilderness, dodging leafless shrubs and skinny trees. Zane said there were also coniferous trees, which I couldn't understand how he knew.

There was a loud growl. I stopped and gasped. Zane turned around and nudged me in the opposite direction.

"Macca, you have to run," he commanded me.

"What about you?" I shrieked.

"It's okay, just go!" And then I couldn't feel his hands on my shoulders.

"Zane!"

"Run, Macca! Run as far away as you can!" I heard him run towards the charging noises.

When there was a distinct collision, I reverted around and sprinted. Whatever that animal was, it sounded _big_. Only one animal of that size lived in a biome like this: a bear. Zane was fighting a predator that could be bigger than him, had sharp teeth, a powerful bite, and massive claws. As I ran, I heard the roaring become a distant sound.

My breathing came out in huffs as I fought against the shallow snow. The blanket fell from the ball I bunched it in. The end of it drug behind me. I tripped over debris on the ground and ran into trees and shrubs. The shrubs' branches poked my legs and tugged against my pant legs like desperate, crippled hands looking for someone to save them from the extreme cold. I collided into so many trees that I knew my body was covered in bruises now.

The whole time I scrambled what seemed like miles away from the bear, I kept thinking about Zane. He fought off legendary Serpentine, but a bear? In the dark? I could feel the claws tear through his flesh, its teeth snap down on his limbs. I could feel the pain, and I could feel the life leave his body.

 _If Zane dies, I'm going to be stuck out here all by myself with a fucking bear,_ I whimpered in my head.

Tears soaked the turtleneck around my cheeks as I sobbed at the thought.

No. Zane couldn't die. He couldn't leave me out here to be hunted down and eaten.

I scurried through a patch of bare shrubs. The blanket got completely tangled in branches and ripped from my hand. I only stopped for a moment but then continued. The blanket didn't matter.

My sobbing clogged my brain from thinking straight. For a while, Zane was the only person I could think of. He was my only source of survival. My tears thickened, and I inevitably crashed into another tree truck. An ache formed in my chest from the impact. My fingers wrapped around the cold bark as I slid down to my knees. They crunched into the snow.

Although the roaring of the bear still rang in my ears, the noise that only surrounded me here was the whistle of the wind. My cheek pressed against the tree. I didn't have the will to run anymore.

Jen watched my pitiful weeping with a blank expression from the other side of the wall. She didn't care about what was happening around me. She didn't care I could die out here. She was just…

I could suddenly hear rustling behind me. It moved around twigs and snow. For a moment, I could hear a heavy sniffing.

I gasped and got to my feet. Even though it was pitch black, I knew it was the bear. There was no trace of Zane. He was undeniably dead.

"No…" I quietly wailed, making my sobbing severely worsen.

What was I supposed to do now? There was no hope for me. Zane was dead. He was dead…

"Zane…" I wailed louder. "No…"

 **Now do you know what I was talking about in the author's note? XD Shoutout to ZaneLoverFan88 for reviewing :)**


	16. Chapter 15: A Blue Light

**==I was very close to forgetting to updating tonight. Oopsie-daisy. And I have an annoying tickle in my throat…Anyways, I hope you all are having a good week! Mine's been decent so far. Nothing big has happened, so I don't really know what to talk about in this author's note. Plus I have Spanish homework so I want to get started on that in the next few minutes. I'll update on Friday this time with a fun chapter that I know y'all will enjoy :P This storyline is developing perfectly so far!==**

Avril Lavigne - "I'm With You"

 _It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are but I...I'm with you..._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 15:**

 **A Blue Light**

 _The bear detected my wails._ It growled. I gasped and returned to my feet. My mind wouldn't think properly. What did I do?

 _Run, Macca! Run as far away as you can!_ his voice rang in my head.

From my circle in my happy side, I looked up and the perfect blue sky. Now that Zane was gone, did he reside here with me?

"Zane?" I said to the sky.

 _Macca, you have to run._

A sorrowful smile formed on my face. He was still here to protect me. I wasn't alone.

Following his orders, I went around the tree trunk and sprinted. The bear roared behind me, beginning to charge. I had to dig deep within me to find my old pair of soccer legs. They were quick and reacted fast.

The bear was hot on my trail, wanting to catch me. Being out of high school for about seven months has brought a major decline to my endurance running. I was starting to get tired. A stitch formed in my side. My lungs ached with the cold air, begging for moisture that it wouldn't provide. Unknowingly, I was slowing down little by little.

 _Zane! Help me!_

My hands, which were desperately reaching out in front of me, collided with another tree. Feeling the bear's heavy paws thumping against the snow-covered ground, I searched for tree limbs above my head. I snagged a branch that was sticky with pine needles.

 _Coniferous. Thanks, Zane._

Using my strength, I pulled on the thickest part of the branch to pull myself

up. I reached farther up and found another, and another. Finally, I was on my feet, where I climbed up as high as I could through the needles and pine cones. Although I felt safe, I knew this was a stupid idea altogether. Bears could climb trees easily.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, I felt a violent shake of the tree. The bear roared. Its claws dug into the bark. The waxiness of the pine needles brushed past my face as I climbed higher. In the back of my head, I knew I was stuck.

A spontaneous blue light appeared on the ground. The large amount of pine needles that were surrounding me hindered my ability to see what it actually was, but I watched it rapidly move to the base of the tree. For a quick moment, the light showed the bear. To my utter shock, it was the biggest Grizzly bear I'd ever laid my eyes on. Its gruff brown fur was damp with snow, and its yellow teeth looked ready to attack. Then I realized that it was already trying to climb the tree.

The blue light consumed the massive predator to where I couldn't see it anymore. The bear roared and tore away from the light. Then it vanished into the nearby darkness of night.

When it was gone, the light was suddenly gone, but before it diminished completely, I saw a man wearing white standing right in the middle of it.

"Zane!" I exclaimed, immediately trying to scramble down the tree. I firmly gripped each branch before swinging down to step on another. This method caused me to completely fall, unfortunately. I fell from the branches, hitting more as I went down, and plummeted into the snow. It wasn't a soft landing, however. My tailbone throbbed once I returned to my feet. I hurried to where I saw him and threw my arms around him. Joyful and terrified tears filled my eyes. "You're alive!"

"Alive?" he wonderingly said, not hugging me back. "Of course I am. I'm not injured."

I hugged him tighter as I pressed my face into his suit.

He rested a hand to the back of my head. "You did exactly what I told you to do and ran, but why did you climb a tree? Bears can climb trees."

"I-I panicked."

He sighed and patted my hair. "I put you directly into danger. We walked right into a mother bear's territory. Her cubs were nearby. I escaped by hiding within the environment. She and her cubs are long gone now."

I slightly pulled away from him. "But what about this one–" I pointed at the tree, even though I couldn't see it "–that tried to get me?"

"It appears I have unintentionally brought you into _many_ bear territories. The villagers stopped coming here months ago. We need to get out of here as quickly as possible before I get you hurt." He reached for my waist as if he were looking for something. "Where is your blanket?"

"…Long gone." I realized I didn't know how I was going to explain to Charlotte where it went.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Not really."

"Well, that's because you've been running." He grasped my sides and lifted me up. I was settled down onto one of the branches. "Get back into the tree. I'll return."

I gave him a weird look. "But bears can climb trees," I reminded him.

"I won't be gone long. I'm sure I can find it. Besides, there are no more bears in the area. Just climb and try to be quiet." His hands left my body, and he was gone.

Again, I followed his orders and climbed back up into the tree. I went as high as I possible could, until the branches started to thin out. Then I sat there uncomfortably and waited for that man to make another appearance.

 **This chapter was going to be short no matter what, so that's why I'll be updating on Friday! Shoutout to ElementzGirl7 for reviewing the last chapter :D Please review!**

 **ElementzGirl7:** Girl, you're crazy XD And yes, Zane is _very_ massive :P I always thought of him as the gentle giant of the Ninja. Why not make him tall and handsome? XD


	17. Chapter 16: Never Get Enough

**==Hey, guys. I'm, sorry I posted this chapter so late. I had a fundraiser thing for my select soccer team after school today and didn't get home until about 8:15 tonight. I also got devastating news about my grade in biology. Last Friday, I took our midterm in biology and ended up being the only person making a perfect score on it. I was finally bumped up to an A, but my teacher graded a group project I was involved in about two weeks ago and found that my partner and I didn't do such a good job. As it turns out, my part of the project was the actual good part about the whole project. My partner's portion was nothing but a crappy mess. So basically, I'm suffering the consequences and am now making a C in biology, which has me infuriated, because I worked very hard for that A. Now I'm just bummed and angry and want to get this chapter out for you all. I want to take a little break from updating this fan fiction so much because I have a couple other stories I want to get a move on. Luckily, I get a whole week off for Thanksgiving Break, so that'll give me enough time to write a lot of good content. Keep a look out on my profile for new things. I plan on getting a lot of chapters written for safe keeping so that when I'm in a dilemma, I have things I can get out to you guys. Thank you so much for being so supportive of everything I've been doing so far. I want to give you all a great story for you to enjoy :) ==**

Krewella - "Enjoy the Ride"

 _If nothing comes to us, we'll fly where it's bluest. We're_ _ready to face the unknown. We were born hungry. We'll never get enough, 'cause we're only here this once…_

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 16:**

 **Never Get Enough**

 _What was Zane's plan of_ _getting out_ of "Bear Nation"? Travel like squirrels. With me on his back again, he traversed the branches of a variety of trees while I kept my head tucked away under the blanket, which he reluctantly found after only ten minutes.

My arms draped over his shoulders and my legs wrapped around his waist to stay attached to him. We both lightly jolted and landed from tree to tree. He was lucky I trusted him enough or else I would've been freaking out.

Some twigs poked the blanket, but not many. Zane was trying to avoid a direct stabbing for my sake. For him, considering the freezing cold didn't bother him, I didn't think little branches would bother him, either.

There was one point where we were going down…and down…Then we landed on the ground. I came out from under the blanket and looked over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We're almost out, and I don't sense any other wildlife nearby," he said.

I let go of him and slipped down his back. I settled on my feet and bunched the blanket up again. When I reached for his hand, he already had it ready for me. I felt his fingers enclose around my pitiful red mitten. My hand instantly warmed up just from his touch.

"Are we almost there?" I asked him as we began walking again.

"Not exactly. It's only been one hour and eight-point-nine minutes," he replied.

I let out a little groan.

"You can ask me more questions if you want to."

"Okay…Where do you live?"

"The Monastery of Spinjitzu."

"Spin-a-what?"

"Spinjitzu. It's a martial art of fighting my brothers and I use."

"Does a sensei teach you? Like in the movies?"

"Yes. Sensei Wu. He's the wisest man I've ever met."

I laughed. "Does he have a cheesy white beard?"

"Cheesy? No. His beard is as real as the curls in your hair."

"He seriously has a long white beard?"

"Of course he does."

"Well, you know, he's probably going to give you a sore butt for not being home tonight," I told him matter-of-factly.

"Sore butt? Why a sore butt?"

I started laughing so much that I stopped walking. He also stopped and looked back at me.

"What's so funny?" he curiously asked me, not showing a hint of joining in my laughter.

I let go of him and knelt onto the ground, struggling to keep control of my bladder. My laughter went silent, and it made my diaphragm ache.

"Say…say it again," I barely exhaled.

"Say what again? A sore butt?"

And I died. I laughed so hard that I rolled over. Zane didn't say anything, but he was so quiet that I thought he had left me here all by myself. The danger of the thought never fazed me, though, because I just continued on. Whenever I began to calm down, my childish sense of humor would repeat the sentence, making me laugh even more.

Zane listened to the pattern of my strange laughter and apparently saw no end to it anytime soon, so he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder to continue the trek. Eventually I got a hold of myself and relaxed against him. My arms dangled down behind him. The absence of his voice made me think he was angry with me, but when he finally spoke, it was just as monotone and friendly as before.

"If you meant that I would be struck on that part of my body, then no. That isn't how Sensei Wu punishes my brothers and me," he said.

"Then how does he?"

"Usually it's the result of more training and less video games."

An image of Zane armed with a controller in hand and a television screen in front of him entered my mind. From the short amount of time that I've been around him, with his careful movements and soft noises, I just couldn't see him doing that. "You play video games?" I asked him, shocked.

"I can, but I prefer to cook."

"Oh, so you're a chef."

"You can say that. I also like to sketch pictures in my time of peace."

I could definitely see Zane cooking and drawing pictures. It seemed to fit his personality perfectly. Someone like him wouldn't be doing anything that would take away from his time alone. I remember treasuring my alone time during my childhood, because when you live in a foster home, there's always noise in the house along with younger foster siblings looking for someone to bother. Maybe since Zane was a ninja, he also found hideaways away from his brothers like I did back then.

"What do you like to do?" he asked me.

"I like to dance and I make music for a living," I replied.

"Are you a popular artist?"

"…You could say that."

The forest began to thin out from around us. I could tell because Zane wasn't having to avoid shrubs and trees as much as he had been for the past few minutes. I couldn't stop wondering where exactly he was taking me.

The thought of more important questions began filling my head. Aspects about the Serpentine attack weren't exactly adding up because of my lack of knowledge of what the causes were.

"Zane."

"Yes?"

"Who were those two kids from yesterday? The ones who were with the Serpentine."

"They are Lloyd and Hannah. Lloyd escaped from Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, but we don't know where Hannah came from. All we know is that they've teamed up and somehow found the Hypnobrai Tomb."

"Why did they attack Jamanakai Village?"

"It's a long story, actually. Lloyd's father is an evil being. Lloyd believes he's the next in line to become the Ruler of the Underworld after him, and to live up to the title, he wants to be just as evil as his father is. Hannah is just his comrade to help him fulfill his desires.

"Together, they tried to raid Jamanakai Village all by themselves in order to steal sweets. My brothers and I easily defeated them, of course. But then they found the Hypnobrai Tomb later that same day and attacked the village with them in their mysterious control."

"What do you mean?"

"It is peculiar that the Serpentine follow orders from Lloyd and Hannah. There is always a General for each tribe, including a second-in-command, and allies weren't a common factor to any of the tribes back in the days of the Serpentine War. In fact, they shouldn't ally with humans at all."

"Why?"

"Humans drove them underground into their tombs to end the war. If anything, we, as a species, are their nemesis. So it doesn't make sense to me that, out of all the possibilities, two _children_ have control over them. The circumstances just don't add up logically."

From all he said, he was right. It didn't make any sense. But something still hadn't been answered for me.

"But why did they attack yesterday?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "We weren't expecting them to," he said. "It had been days since their last appearance. We thought they had given up, but it only turned out that they only regrouped with a new plan. It just sickens me that the plan was full of slaughtering of innocent people, all for nothing but candy. Such a waste…"

His words made my insides twist. I could never forget that I was the pack's leader in that attack. The realization of knowing I was part of the cause of so many murders sickened me just like how Zane described. I felt more like a monster than that of the Serpentine.

My gaze wandered above me. What I saw made me gasp.

Zane stopped walking as I squirmed against his shoulder. He placed me onto my feet. I reverted around and pointed at the extraordinary sight above us. "Look! Look at the stars!" I exclaimed. I had never seen stars so bright and clothed with a mighty pink-tinted hue from the galaxy around us. It appeared in a massive, perfect streak. It was so beautiful that it could've been mistaken as an extraterrestrial's artificial creation. When I looked back at Zane, I found that the stars were able to slightly illuminate him in a way so I could see him. "Is this what you were wanting to show me?" I asked him.

"No," he unexpectedly replied, "but since you are very excited about it, it gives me stronger hope for the reaction you'll have for it."

I continued to gaze at the sky for a few minutes. My eyes began making the illusion that the sky was closer than it seemed. With my open hand reaching for the stars, I waited for my fingers to grasp the pink hue and twist it around to play with it. The feeling of it, I would've imagined, could've felt soft like pure silk…or luscious velvet. The stars would've been like the little beads to accent the hue, giving it a feeling of royalty.

A wind harshly whipped my body in a spontaneous way. My hand immediately shot down from the sky and came to my side as I shivered. As if it was an instinct, Zane cloaked me with the blanket.

"We must continue on," he said. "We don't want to miss it after this long journey."

"Okay," I agreed. When I stepped in the direction of which we were heading, my whole leg sunk into the snow. I yelped in surprise because of the sudden coldness that went up my pant leg.

"Watch your step," Zane warned me, a little too late. He tucked his hands under my armpits and pulled me back up.

"Thanks." Then I tried taking another step, only with the same result. Zane must've been shaking his head behind me. I knew I looked foolish.

"Well then," I sheepishly laughed, embarrassed.

"Give me your hand," he said.

I put my hand above my head and felt him tug me up. Of course, I also tugged to gain leverage between us, but then there was a little icy crash next to me. I started laughing at Zane because he also sunk in, but with both legs. His knees and everything above was all that was visible of him.

"Oops," he said.

"Welcome to the club!" I joked.

"What club? We're stuck in the snow."

"I know—" I got a handful of snow and put it in my mouth to eat, making my words distorted "—but you got stuck with me, so that gives me the opportunity to do _this_!" A slapped another handful of snow against his chest. Even though it wasn't actually _that_ funny, I laughed aloud at him. He just looked at me, very lost, as the snow toppled off his suit.

"I don't know how to respond to this kind of behavior," he admitted.

I giggled. I fell backwards purposely, sinking deep into the snow.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Trying to figure out how to get out of here." I pulled my leg out of the hole it made and rolled onto my stomach. "We're probably going to be crawling for a while."

"Nonsense." I looked behind me to see he was gone. I glanced above me and saw his outline against the streak of stars. "If I carry you, we can traverse this patch of land easily."

I let him lift me up into a cradle. "We don't have to go much further," he assured me, pointing at four little peaks in the distance. "You see those peaks? The destination is just past them."

I made a face. "And it's an hour away?"

"It won't feel that long for you. Ask me more questions." And from there, time sped by with another round of random questions. But during my time of being in his arms and watching the stars shift above, I unknowingly gazed around the environment of my happy side with a different perspective. What Jen did to me didn't bother me so much anymore. I felt calmer and more at ease than earlier today. That resulted in me actually standing up and walking away from my circle, and the girl hiding from me was able to peek to see me without being scared.

 **The end of their journey is near! :D Shoutout to ZaneLoverFan88 for her two reviews.**


	18. Chapter 17: Only Human

**==Hey guys! How is everyone? I hope your final exams go well next week :) I'm doing well, but I have a new chapter for you all! I hope you like it! This is probably the best chapter so far.==**

Krewella - "Human"

 _They say pain is an illusion. This is just a bruise, and you are just confused, but I am only human. I could use a hand sometimes. I am only human…_

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 17:**

 **Only Human**

 _The depth of the snow_ was way worse when Zane and I got to the peaks. The peaks were four little points at the top of a jagged incline. We were almost to the top. Zane had said our destination was right on the other side of them. His aim was to go between two peaks so we weren't traveling as far.

I held on tightly to his back as he stumbled over the collapsing snow. A deep trench was following us as he continued to sink through the white powder over and over again.

"Keep going, Zane," I encouraged him. "We're close."

"I know," he panted, "and that reminds me, please close your eyes now."

"Close my eyes?"

"Yes, but only until we get there. I want it to be a surprise."

That plan seemed silly to me, so I decided to infringe from it. "Okay," I simply replied, not closing my eyes.

It only took him a second until he said, "I sense your eyes are still open."

"How did you know?" I asked, amazed.

"I told you, I sensed you weren't."

"How is that possible?"

"I was born with a gift that nobody else has. Everyone in the world is born with the ability to see, hear, taste, touch, and smell, unless they have some form of malformation. I am not hindered, instead, I am advanced. I have six senses instead of just five. I have the ability to detect things that are near me. In your case, I was able to detect a lack of movement from your eyelids; therefore, I knew you didn't do what I had told you to do."

"That's creepy."

"I must disagree. It's more helpful than it is 'creepy.' Now, in order for this experience to be extraordinary, I must request that you close your eyes."

"Alright, fine," I sighed, closing my eyes. Now that I couldn't see where we were going, all I could do was listen to Zane trudge through the snow. It felt like twenty minutes had gone by before he slipped me from his back and into his arms. We made it to the other side, finally. "Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Patience, Macca. I can already see it," he calmly reassured me.

 _Geez, this is almost as dragging as the road trip to Jamanakai Village,_ I thought.

I could tell by now that my lack of sleep was starting to catch up to me. I only slept for maybe less than an hour by the time Zane came into my room and brought me here. It was difficult to keep a composed mindset when all I really wanted was to be in a warm bed. Sadly, being in Zane's arms didn't feel as comfortable.

He _finally_ stopped walking. "Don't open your eyes yet," he warned me, placing me on my feet and taking the blanket off my body. Afterwards, it was mysteriously silent. There was no wind in my ears or noises from him. Why would he even take the blanket from me? He knew I was cold right now.

I popped an eye open for less than a second, and what did I find? Zane's masked face right in front of mine.

I jumped back, startled, and nearly squeaked. He smiled underneath his mask in amusement as I gained poise. "I knew you were going to open them," he claimed, standing up straight.

"And _you're_ playing a dangerous game," I notified. "You're lucky I didn't slap you just then."

"You wouldn't hit me," he gently stated. "You're kinder and more courteous than you think you are." He took a few steps away from me and sat down on the blanket, which laid on top of the snow in a perfect square after he folded it once. While I was still taking in his words, he patted the area next to him for me to sit. I raised an eyebrow, but seated myself where he motioned me to.

Before us stood a dark and lifeless mountainous area. I could see each peak and all the snow that covered them, but I couldn't see what was so spectacular about it all. Yes, Jamanakai Village was built on one of the tallest mountains in the entire range of the Mountains of Impossible Height, so we had a great view over everything, but what else was there to this so-called "surprise"?

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" I asked.

"Patience. It will come soon."

"What will?"

He kept quiet after that. My eyes returned to the low lying peaks. Everything was so quiet and still. I looked at each mountaintop, waiting for something to move. But Zane and I were nowhere near civilization. We were the only organisms out here.

The sky flickered.

Zane and I both glanced above us. There were no clouds, just the stars, so it couldn't have been lightning. I also could've sworn I saw a shade of green–

The snow-covered peaks suddenly illuminated in green, blue, and purple. I gasped at the liquid-like lights that danced within the stars. It was like a show was being put on for us. I was almost surprised there was no opening curtain for it all.

"Look," Zane said, pointing ahead of us.

When I looked, I saw that the lights had not only illuminated the snow, but they also revealed hidden treasures: gracefully flowing waterfalls. Some surrounding mountains were two times taller than the rest, and those were the ones that had a waterfall raining down from their peak.

Off in the distance, thin whirlwinds twisted and twirled, rising high until they touched the lights. They picked up snow as they stretched and danced with it. The snow happily flung with the air. Once the air and snow momentarily shared a dance together, the whirlwind terminated, letting the snow fall back down. Then I watched another whirlwind form in another place, and another.

"Zane…" I breathed, mesmerized by it all.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's _gorgeous_."

"Do you know the story behind this place?"

"Story?"

"Apparently not. Are you curious to know?"

"Well, it depends. Is it real or just a fairytale?"

"Sort of in between, actually. It is a legend."

"Hmm…okay."

"Years ago, before I was ever a ninja, I lived on my own and worked. When I had no work to do, I would read. Usually, I read nonfiction so I could learn, but one night, I came across the legend of the Deathless Prophet.

"Centuries ago, when Ninjago was still under development, native tribes believed in different kinds of gods and spirits. One man gained many followers as he traveled the land and spoke of one God, one who reigned over everything in the world. He told about how God gifted him with an artifact that had made him immortal. With his gift, he set out to spread the truth about God.

"Although he had transformed people's ways of life, there were others who didn't believe his account about God's gift to him. Those people were members of an organization called the Order of Trinity, and they embarked on a mission to kill the Prophet so he would stop spreading his lies about God.

"One day, they ambushed him and his followers, piercing his heart with a spear and watching him bleed to death. Trinity dispersed after that, because the prophet was dead. But soon, the followers were noticed with a different man as their leader, and he looked identical to the original Prophet. Trinity named him the False Prophet, and they planned to destroy all of the followers to stop their madness.

"The followers learned of their plan, though, and fled the land of their origin. They traveled across Ninjago in search of a new home, to build a city in honor of God and to protect God's gift to the original Prophet. The city was named Kitezh, and it was founded in this very mountain range. The legend says that God was pleased with the followers' work, and He created the beautiful scenery here before us as a blessing to them."

"But where _is_ Kitezh?" I asked.

"I don't know. The legend ended its story prematurely, but I suppose it simply became a lost city. Explorers are still trying to find its location, but they've yet to find the truth within the legend. Once they do, then maybe they can have more success."

"So you believe Kitezh actually exists?"

"Well, some legends and myths are based around some version of the truth. There's a possibility that it does exist…somewhere."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I continued to admire nature's performance for us, thinking of the legend. It seemed odd to me. Nowadays, people just lived their lives. We are not usually believers in any god. In school, history class was never about any religion. To me, ancient religion seemed kind of like a secret.

The whole time I was pondering, Zane wasn't watching the lights or anything. All he did was look at me instead. Eventually, he placed his hand on my shoulder. I shivered and glanced at him, not expecting his touch.

"Macca," he began, "while we were still in the room, when you almost shed too many tears, I sensed something."

"Something bad?" I concernedly asked, turning my whole body so I could face him.

"It was bad to _me_."

"Why?"

He looked at me for a long moment in pregnant silence. "…I sensed something about your grief," he finally confirmed. "I perfectly understand that the Serpentine attack was a very traumatic experience, but something wasn't right with you. You…you seemed to become upset in a spontaneous way. Usually, victims of a traumatic experience go through a phase of feeling numb, or having severe anxiety. But with you…it was almost like a wound had been reopened. You were quick with your symptoms. Why?"

A reopened wound? I didn't understand what he meant. There was no way he could've known about Tom. I wanted to believe Zane was crazy for once. I was fine. Trent helped me.

In my happy side, I was taking my time to get the forest. Right now, I just picked pretty red flowers that sprouted around rocks. The girl who has been watching me for some time now was out in the open, a little distance away. I tried to not pay attention to her. She could decide when she wanted to accompany me.

I stopped plucking the flowers from the ground and sat down on a rock. The past came into my thoughts. It all started with Tom and progressed all the way to Jen's final attack on me…

 _Oh._

The breakup with Tom had nothing to do with it. I was already healed from the pain of that situation. All that was left was the Serpentine attack and Jen's attack. Zane had it backwards. The Serpentine attack wasn't the reopened wound, Jen was. And although I felt better _now_ about it, I wouldn't say I was when Zane first appeared. When he came, the wound was still fresh.

I lost eye contact with Zane as he waited patiently for an explanation of some sort. The only problem was that I couldn't provide one for him. I couldn't just tell him I had an imaginary girl in my head and she hurt me. I would sound more than ridiculous. A new plan shaped for me. Technically, I didn't have to tell him exactly what was wrong.

The words just spilled out. "I was having relationship problems a few weeks ago and it was tough to get past it."

"A significant other?"

"Well, he isn't anymore, but yes."

He tucked his fingertips under my chin to bring my gaze back up to him. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"What do you mean? You already have."

His eyes showed a lack of understanding as his hand fell from my face.

"You brought me to this place," I continued, smiling big. "You took me on an adventure! Zane, I've had so much fun. This is what I needed to heal."

"But…what about the bear?"

I laughed. "The bear? I climbed a freaking tree to get away from it! I'll never forget that. I'll never forget tonight. I'll never forget _you_." A pang of sadness welled up inside of me. I would never see Zane again after tonight. His eyes showed the same sadness. Our friendship was never meant to be more than just a night of great memories.

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. If tonight was all we could have together, than I was going to enjoy as much as I could of it. "Thank you for forcing me to come," I simply said.

He didn't reply, but it felt nice when he hugged me back. I wanted to hold him close for a few seconds, trying to absorb as much of his touch as I possibly could. I wanted to look back years from now and remember this Ninja of Ice.

A whirlwind formed in front of us and tossed a breeze our way. I shivered again and snuggled closer to him to keep warm. The whirlwind stretched higher and higher until it touched the lights. Then it diminished from sight. Far away, to the right, another one formed. A different one fell, another formed…one fell, one formed…over and over…

 **The legend in this chapter is NOT an actual story from the Bible…it's from Rise of the Tomb Raider :P Shoutout to ZaneLoverFan88 and ElementzGirl7 for leaving a review for the previous chapter! :D Everyone who reads this fan fiction is amazing!**


	19. Chapter 18: Disembodied

**==This chapter snuck up on me…but that's no problem! It's just more content for you :3 I hope you enjoy this special chapter!==**

Sleeping With Sirens - "Alone" feat. MGK

 _Could you check my pulse for me to see if I'm alive? 'Cause every time that I am near you is the only time I feel alright. If there were any way I could think to turn back time, I'd stay here with you. Sometimes I sit and wonder, sometimes I feel like letting go. All I know is no one should have to be alone._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 18:**

 **Disembodied**

 _She fell asleep while watching_ the whirlwinds. We were sitting in silence, watching nature take its course. Her cheek rested against my arm. I was just lost in thought. Eventually, her head dropped, and I sensed how her breathing had slowed.

Knowing it was pointless to stay any longer, I wrapped her up in the blanket and carried her back to the village. It was a long and dangerous journey, but I had to get her back. It was one problem to keep her asleep and another to pass through the forest where we encountered the bears. I had to keep my guard up, all while keeping her head perfectly balanced in the crook of my arm.

I was thankful for her low bodyweight. Carrying her in my arms was different from carrying her on my back. My hold on her had to be kept secure. If she slipped, she would awaken. I had to be careful and act as if I were carrying an infant.

I kept finding myself looking at her peaceful face. In daylight, I could already see how glimmering the sun would be against her skin, and how her hazel eyes would dazzle between the rays. She seemed one with the heat of summer, while I was one with the cold of winter. There was just something I couldn't quite get straight in my mind, and that was how I could've crossed paths with her. I never meet strangers as interesting as her. She was very…inviting…like how a stuffed bear is to a young child. Ever since I discovered the location of God's gift of beautiful nature from the legend, I wanted to keep it a secret, but…I just had to share it with Macca. I'm very pleased that she enjoyed seeing it, but I brought her in the middle of the night. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep. My new objective was to return her to the house and put her to bed, and then leave. I should've never been with her in the first place. Surely someone back at the monastery has awoken and discovered my empty bed, probably Kai. Luckily for him, I wouldn't be in the refrigerator this time.

Macca's face would every now and then have an expression on it from her mysterious dreams. From what I observed, I tried to figure out what could possibly be going on in her head. She mostly expressed confusion, concern, and annoyance. Dreams are usually inspired by real events, so considering dreams I've had myself, and including our adventure tonight, I could propose that she was going on some kind of adventure with an imbecile.

Her shoe snagged a shrub branch and broke it. I immediately stopped and looked at her with slight panic. I watched her eyes drowsily open. She made eye contact with me, but it was quick to see that she was still asleep. She tried to roll onto her side while still in my arms, so I had to make some quick adjustments. She stopped moving once I held her comfortably. It turned out I had to hold her like an infant, after all. The mothers in my old village always held their sleeping babies like this: I kept her head snug in the crook of my arm and kept her legs supported with my other arm, my hand, unfortunately, had to also support her rear end, but how else could I hold her without waking her?

Once I detected her silent snores again, I continued my trek, keeping my focus on the surroundings more than I have been. I avoided the different plants, sensing the stale scents of the bears from earlier. The only sounds were the crunching of the snow underneath my feet. There were no birds or squirrels or rabbits out. It was just Macca and me.

"Zane," a distinct voice called.

I came to a complete stop and looked down at Macca, but she was still fast asleep.

"I choose you," the voice continued.

"Hello?" I timidly said.

Macca momentarily shook in my arms, reacting to something in her dreams, but she was still fast asleep.

"Protect her."

I searched the area around us, not sensing any other presence. "Who's there?" I whispered.

There was no reply, but at that moment, something icy and airy passed through my entire body, sending a deathly shiver down my spine. It was no wind. I held Macca more securely before hurrying away to escape the spirit in which I had encountered.

 **I changed point of views! XD But only temporarily. I just hope I do a good job writing in Zane's perspective. If you think so, let me know :)**


	20. Chapter 19: It's A Trap!

**==Hey, guys! I had a panic attack this past Sunday night! :D No, I'm serious. It was awful. But it's okay. I'm going to be killing myself till Thursday afternoon once finals are done. I don't think I'll be able to update again before I leave for London, but I'll try my best. I also thought it would be awesome if I posted while I'm there XD Just keep checking for updates! I'll see you soon!==**

Chace & Moksi - "For A Day"

 _…I saw it in her eyes; she's one of a kind. She kept on spinning in my mind. Yesterday, I was caught in the rain. Today, my troubles went away. Tomorrow, I will be glad to say: "I only loved her for a day…"_

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 19:**

 **It's A Trap!**

 _The village was still dormant_ with no activity when I returned with Macca, who was still asleep in my arms. I arrived earlier than I had planned, the encounter with the spirit still fresh in my mind. All I could think about was to get Macca back into bed. Once she was safe, then I would leave. As much as it saddened me that our one night together was coming to an end, I had to do it. I had to get back to the monastery before dawn.

Very quietly, I entered the village from where the path began. When I sensed no conscious presences, human or animal, I climbed the side of a house and stood on the roof. Macca flinched against me as I ascended, so I slowed my pace to keep her asleep.

My feet seemed to not want to leave the snow, for the surrounding roofs were also covered in it. Macca wouldn't be bothered by me walking through it, but I had to keep in mind of the residents sleeping inside the houses beneath us. I detected the shallowest patch of snow to be under a partially overhanging end of the roof above. Very carefully, I crouched and tucked in her legs so they wouldn't touch the wall. I came through the other side and ever so lightly leaped to another roof. Macca didn't even notice we had moved, which assured me that I could keep going.

Many patches of snow were contaminated with my footprints before we reached the home. As I stood on the edge of a different rooftop, I scrutinized the open window. There was a possibility that I could jump straight into the room. Earlier, I had just jumped and snagged the bottom part of the window sill in order to be sure it was safe to enter. This time was more difficult to plan out, because I had another person with me. It was risky this time, but I was too timid to climb the tall wall and awaken her

I readjusted her body, resting her head on my shoulder and holding her legs in a way so that they would easily bypass the window. Examining the approximate length I had to leap, I cradled the back of her head. All along my objective had been to keep her asleep. That was being heavily tested at this very moment. Of course she wouldn't react like a child would, but I wasn't sure if she would be annoyed or calm. I preferred to not find out. She should sleep until she naturally awakened.

Finalizing my target, I took five steps back and held onto her more firmly. I sprinted and leaped. The air grew fast around me. The window grew bigger and bigger.

My feet made contact with the wood floor inside of the room. I kept my weight balanced, not leaning forward as I allowed myself to crouch to absorb the force. I didn't move after that. No sound was made from me, of course, but I listened for footsteps or movement from outside the room.

There was nothing. I lightly sighed with relief as I stood up, checking Macca's peaceful face. She was still stuck in deep sleep as I unwrapped the blanket from her body. I nudged the bed's curtain out of the way and laid her head on the pillow.

As I watched her steadily breathe, I thought about how my absence would affect her when she awakened. Would she be scared? Would she soon believe everything we experienced tonight was just a dream? I didn't know, and there was only one way to find out.

I removed her heavy coat and shoes before pulling the remaining blanket over her. Sadness swelled in my heart as I mentally delivered my final farewells. They were farewells that knew it was over now. I would never see her again, but maybe it's for the best. It can be dangerous to be around a ninja like me. Evil can find me at any moment. I can't protect everyone, I can only protect as many as I possibly can without failure.

My heart continued to swell with sadness. It caused me to not move. I didn't want her to think I was nothing but her imagination. The thought hurt me deep inside; it wouldn't be the first time I've been forgotten...

A gnawing, aching feeling came to my senses. I wasn't in pain, but Macca's face slowly turned into a slight grimace. A hollow feeling was added to my senses. Then I heard her stomach growl hungrily. An idea came to me.

 _She'll know I was real if I leave her food,_ I decided.

I left the room and snuck down the hallway. Many doors were lined against the walls. I could hear snoring coming from two of the rooms. Little by little, I went past them, stopping often to reexamine my current position. I was glad I did this, because one of the doors opened. I hid within the darkness as I sensed the person move into a different room and turn the light on. It was just a restroom break. I silently climbed up to the ceiling and went by that way.

The hallway eventually opened up into a bigger room. There was a lounge room with a fireplace to the right, and to the left was a kitchen. A new snoring sounded from one of the couches.

 _Why must simple procedures always be a challenge?_ I wondered, returning to the floor.

My footsteps were light and unheard. The continuous snoring assured me I had nothing to worry about. Whoever it was sounded much like my brother, Cole, when he slept: heavily snoring and difficult to accidentally awaken.

I entered the kitchen, keeping myself as low as the countertops. Each cabinet I checked contained no food, only appliances like pots and pans. The snoring continued nearby. I checked the four upper cabinets above the countertops. One had bowls and plates, the second had glasses, the third had serving dishes, and the fourth was simply for special dinners with dining dishes and glasses. Now I was stumped. Surely there was food here somewhere.

A door stood to my right, beside the countertop. I couldn't sense another room on the other side of it, but there were shelves. When I opened it, I was greeted by shelves of food. It was a pantry, and it was somehow cold inside, perhaps by a method I was unaware of. I released a lid from a wicker basket, and inside was fresh produce. Apples, tangelos, grapes, and burtle berries. It was just what I needed.

I took a small bowl from one of the cabinets and filled it with an apple and a tangelo. I made the grapes line the rim of the bowl and the burtle berries fill in the empty spaces. Before I closed the basket back up, I was sure to leave the remaining produce as if it had never been touched. The pantry was shut before I left to return to Macca.

The person who had used the restroom had already returned to her bedroom. I was able to casually go through the hallway without being spotted. The room Macca was in was just as I had left it. Once I placed the bowl on the nightstand, I went to the window and perched myself in it. I took one last look at her.

The blanket that was covering her was slightly moving. I watched with curiosity. I didn't think I awakened her somehow. The wool blanket from our journey rested on the floor in a snowy mess. Then it struck me: Macca was shivering.

Very quickly, I shut the window behind me and approached the bed. She shivered violently, her face distorted from being uncomfortable. The current blanket that covered her wasn't thick enough. I couldn't put the wool blanket back on her, because the snow that was stuck to it would make her even more cold than she already was. I was left with only one other option.

I lifted the blanket and climbed into the bed. She shivered the whole time. I didn't touch her, but I just laid there next to her. My body heat would transfer to her, and she would be warm. Once she stopped shivering, then I would leave.

The next few minutes that passed were hard to handle. For the first time all night, in the darkness, I was not moving. Sleep begged for me to stay. Just a few more minutes…

My eyes unknowingly closed. Her shivering stopped. Everything was peaceful…until she started moving. My eyes shot open and found her moving towards me. I tried to back away, but it was too late. Her arm wrapped around me and her leg coiled around mine. "M-Macca—" I started, her head tucking into my chest. But then she stopped moving.

I was frozen. Now what did I do? I couldn't move, or else she would wake up. When she refused to move again, I finally decided that there was nothing I could do to leave; I was stuck.

 **Zane will be leaving soon :( But a new story shall soon begin for this fan fiction…a dark story. Shoutout to ZaneLoverFan88 for her review and thearomanticninja for her 9 reviews XD Geez**


	21. Chapter 20: When You Leave

**==Hey, guys! How is Christmas break so far? It's been good for me because I've had a lot of spare time to write. I want to update as much of my other stories as much as I can before I leave for London this Sunday. I plan on updating this fan fiction while I'm there! It won't be during the day because I'll be gone all day and won't get back to the hotel until late at night, so stay on the lookout.==**

Pep & Rash - "Red Roses (Let Her Go)"

 _She stole my heart like a blazing fire. Now I can't stop feeling my desires. Suddenly, I'm in too deep. With everything she does, I'm on my knees. I'm losing control. I don't know how I'm gonna let her go._ _Suddenly, I'm in too deep. I don't know how I'm gonna let her go._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 20:**

 **When You Leave**

 _Ah! I fell asleep! I_ was sitting and watching the whirlwinds. That was the last thing I remembered. Not my dreams, not this bed–

I was in a bed, and it was _really_ warm. My eyes slid open and found a stranger. Before I could jump in fright, I realized who he was. His face was only revealed to me once, but I can clearly recall that platinum blonde hair of his. Both of our heads laid on the same pillow. My leg was wrapped over his hip for some reason. I watched his face as he steadily breathed. This was the first time I've ever gotten a good look at him. His jawline seemed to be made up of straight lines and a perfectly angled curve for his chin. His nose seemed to be made up like that, too. His lips were almost just as pale as the rest of his skin, but they had a slightly pinker pigment to them. All that was missing were his piercing blue eyes, the eyes I knew by heart. I would always describe them as beautiful diamonds. At night, they welcomed the moonlight into them and slowly moved it around like flowing water. I could only wonder what they did with sunlight.

It took me a moment to realize Zane was _all_ the way in bed with me. The blanket was covering him and everything. Since I didn't remember anything after his surprise, I questioned myself if anything weird happened while I was asleep. I checked myself and saw that I was still wearing the same clothes I wore last night. Okay, so nothing weird happened, but if anything did, it was probably my fault, considering that _I_ was the one all over _him_ and _he_ wasn't even touching _me_ back. Seriously. My leg was wrapped around him but he wasn't even holding me close to him or anything. That's what Trent would've done, but yet again, I only met him last night. It hasn't been a full twenty-four hours, and today held the final minutes of us being together. I no longer felt sadness about his approaching absence. I had nothing to be sad about. Our adventure would be something I could tell my own kids someday, the story of the white Ninja of Ice taking me to a mythical place only in legend.

Suddenly remembering that I was leaving Jamanakai Village this morning, I placed my hand on his cold cheek to wake him up. I watched his eyes slide open to reveal the precious jewels inside. With the sunlight filtering into the room and through the curtain, they dazzled brightly. I could also see the aching fatigue within his stare, and I could definitely relate. We were both exhausted.

"I'm leaving in a couple hours," I whispered, trying to hide my morning breath.

He simply nodded as a reply.

My eyes might've showed desperation for a moment. "Are you leaving now?"

He blinked, looking deeply into my eyes, and then went to get up. I quickly latched onto him. "No, no, no. please, not yet," I pleaded. "I'm not ready to say goodbye."

He laid back down. "I'll leave when you're loaded up," he said.

I didn't respond; I just held onto him.

Fast footsteps sounded from behind the closed door, and then it opened quickly. "Macca!" a familiar voice cheerfully said.

I released Zane and pressed my finger over my lips for him to know to be quiet. Then I crawled halfway over him and stuck my head through the curtains. "You sound better," I said to Trent, noticing happiness that wasn't there yesterday.

"I _feel_ better," he replied with a smile. "When do you want to leave?"

"Once I have breakfast and take a shower."

"Okie-dokie. You want an omelet?"

"Sure, I don't care."

"Okay, it'll be ready in a few minutes." He left and closed the door.

I slipped back into the curtain and sat next to Zane on the bed. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked him.

He slightly nodded.

"I'll bring you an omelet back, but I'm going to take a quick shower first."

He nodded again as I slipped through the opposite curtain. I stuck my head back in for a moment. "Get some more sleep," I told him. And then I left him alone for a few minutes.

* * *

I made sure I was quiet when I emerged from the bathroom with fresh clothes on. Zane's light snores were audible from the concealed bed, and I didn't want to disturb him. Very silently, I opened the door and slipped out before closing it back up.

The sound of people talking came from the end of the hallway. I could also detect the smell of hot breakfast being cooked.

"There's the Queen of Dubstep," Linus said when I came into view.

"Good morning," I replied, taking the plate with a fresh omelet that Bill was handing to me. "Do we head out after we pack?" I asked Trent.

"That's the plan," he answered, taking another bite of his breakfast.

The five of us ate at the table with a little bit of small talk. Having food in my mouth made me realize how hungry I actually was. Come to think of it, I didn't even eat dinner yesterday. I was just locked up in the guest room for hours until I fell asleep. Now I had an excuse to take back an omelet for Zane.

When I cleaned my plate, I put another one on and left to go back to the room. Nobody said anything in response.

I almost felt bad for waking him back up when I returned, but I placed the plate on the nightstand and moved the curtain to see him completely sprawled out like a starfish. The laugh wanting to surface had to be swallowed.

 _Did I not give you enough room to sleep before?_ I mentally laughed.

I crawled on top of him and laid down on his back, snuggling into his body. "I brought your breakfast," I whispered. When he didn't move, I stroked his hair and jokingly asked, "You still alive?"

His eyes opened. "Of course I am," he said. "I am breathing."

"Well, you're a breathing starfish," I laughed.

"My bed back at the monastery isn't this big or comfortable."

"Oh, so you're usually squished?"

"No, but I'm quite comfortable at the moment."

"Good. Just eat your breakfast before it gets cold." I rolled off him and went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. In there, I brushed my teeth and put my makeup on. After that, I wiped off all my toiletries of water and stored them back into the plastic bags I brought them in. When I came back out, Zane was sitting cross-legged on the bed with the plate in his lap. I watched him take a hungry bite of his food. "Tastes good, huh?" I asked him, placing the plastic bags on the dresser.

"Yes," he replied. "What do you have on your face?"

"Makeup. It makes me look pretty."

"You were attractive without it, too."

I smiled. "You're sweet."

He watched me pull out my suitcase and open it up. I packed the clothes that were in the drawers of the dresser. It was hard for me to keep it all organized instead of just stuffing it in. Everything would get washed when I got home, anyway.

A drawer opened above my head. When I looked up, he was handing a small stack of shirts down to me. His omelet was eaten, apparently.

The two of us packed my stuff fairly quickly. We sat and talked for a few minutes once it was all done. The only time we were interrupted was when another suitcase was heard rolling down the hallway. I checked with Trent to find out when to be outside, but he told me he was getting the truck first. It would be about a ten to fifteen minute wait, and he would come to get me.

Zane was holding my fitted hat and reading the front of it when I sat back down. He looked as if it was an interesting or strange article of clothing.

"Macca Soxx?" he said.

"Yes, that's my stage name."

"But what does 'Soxx' mean?"

I reached for my gym bag on top of the dresser and brought it down in my lap. When I opened the top of it, I dug inside and pulled out my famous socks that everyone would recognize. He gave them a confused look, probably noticing how there were holes I made to have my fingers slip through. "These are my Soxx," I explained. "When I had started making my own music a few years ago, I needed something that people would remember me by, so I took a pair of socks that were similar to these and cut holes into them."

"But…won't your toes get cold?"

I slightly giggled. "Yeah, about that, these were originally toe-socks, but since there are no more toes–" I slipped them on my arms "–they became gloves."

He stared at them.

"At least they keep me warm," I finished, slipping them back off. I reached back in the bag and pulled out my dog tags. They had my name engraved into them. I've had them for a long time.

They jangled against each other as I handed them over to Zane. He looked from the hat, to them, to me.

"Take them," I said.

"What are they?'

"They're my dog tags. A close friend gave them to me a few years ago, but I want you to keep a piece of me."

He looked at them for a long moment. "I can't."

I tried seeing if a smile would help. "Please, I want you to have them."

It took him a second to finally reach out and hold the tags in his palm, reading what was on them. I dropped the little chain part. "Thank you," he said. "I'll–"

Someone came walking down the hallway. Both our eyes got big as the doorknob twisted, but Zane vanished before my very eyes, leaving the hat on the floor. "Mac, you ready?" Trent asked, coming in.

I looked at my opened suitcase. "Y-Yeah. I'll be there in a sec."

He left, leaving the door open. I closed the suitcase and stood up to get my gym bag in order. Zane's hand rested on my shoulder, making me pause. "I suppose this is now the time when we say our goodbyes," he said, sadness in his voice.

I sighed and closed my eyes, turning around to hug him tightly. "I'll never forget you," I solemnly promised, his suit absorbing the single tear that fell from my eye.

He returned the hug. "You'll always be a part of me," he whispered.

We let go of each other. I picked up my hat from the floor and placed it on my head. He went to the window, slipping his mask over his face. I looked over at him once I had everything ready. He was crouched in the open window, looking at me, too.

"Don't leave until I'm in the car," I croaked.

He nodded and climbed out, shutting the window and looking through. We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, knowing it would be the last time. Then he climbed higher to get onto the roof. I was able to see the dog tags shimmer around his neck before he was out of sight, though.

I had to put on a brave face when I went down the hallway with my bags. Only one last tear was allowed to be wiped away. Linus loaded up the trunk as Trent hugged his weeping mother goodbye.

"I'll call you as soon as I get home," he promised, trying to calm her.

"But I don't know when I'll ever see you again," she sobbed.

It was hard to watch, so I focused my attention to the roof. I couldn't see him, but I somehow knew he was there. He was going to keep his promise.

When Charlotte finally let go, we got in the truck. I waited for Zane to stand up or something like that, but there was still no sign of him. The engine started, and the wheels turned. I sat alone in the back, keeping myself calm. It would get easier once we were off the mountain.

The house and Trent's parents disappeared behind us. I stared out the window, seeing the buildings pass us by. Soon it was just a great view of the vast Sea of Sand below. Linus and Trent started a conversation of their own while I silently grieved.

Something huge and blue appeared out of the corner of my eye. When I got a closer look, my breathing nearly stopped.

 _What the hell?_

It was a humungous, blue dragon, and it was flying parallel to us. On its back, I saw a speck of white, and I knew exactly who it was.

Zane flew there for a good minute or two. I kept my eyes on him the whole time, taking in the message he was providing before he whipped around and flew in the opposite direction.

 _Goodbye, Zane. I love you so much._

His dragon blended in with the sky, and that's how I knew it was end of what we had. I knew he was real. I knew he was my friend. I knew that because he neglected to take the dragon on our journey. He wanted to spend every precious moment with me, and that was all I needed to know in order for me to carry on with my life.

 **Heartbreaking? Let me know with a review! We are approaching 100?! I feel accomplished already :D Shoutout to Kai4Ever for reviewing! It's good to hear from you again :)**


	22. Chapter 21: Hands Off

**==IM IN LONDON! Today has been an exhausting day of touring and walking and purchasing :P My legs are killing me but it's been a good day, even if I almost fainted from dehydration :D Since I haven't gone to bed yet, I'm going to post this chapter that needs major tweaking. Sorry…but I've been too caught up to revise and edit, so expect this chapter to be altered in a minor way. I hope everyone who's a fan of this story has the ability to watch the New Year's Day parade this Friday :) I'm going to be in it, after all!==**

Yellow Claw - "Good Day" feat. DJ Snake & Elliphant

 _It was a good day. Oh, what a good day. But it is long gone now when all the stars fell down._ _It was a good day. Oh, what a good day. That day you broke my heart, I loved you way too hard…_

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 21:**

 **Hands Off**

 _No matter how many times_ I told myself it was illogical, I continued to weep. With her gift dangling around my neck, it was impossible to keep my thoughts focused on what was most important. At the Monastery of Spinjitzu, everyone was up and about, and that meant my absence was obvious. Someone was bound to also find Shard missing from the rest of the dragons. Sensei Wu was going to be angry with me, but I could handle my first punishment, even though the real punishment seemed to be the separation between Macca and me.

I knew it was going to happen, but I just couldn't understand why I was reacting like I was. I've never shed so many tears. As I held the aluminum tags in one hand and held Shard's reins with the other, I wallowed in my emotions. I had told her she would always be a part of me, but it seemed that part escaped with her. When I gave her the final hug, I struggled to keep my voice clear. When I looked through the window and into her eyes, I could feel tears brimming. When I hid on the roof, I watched her search for me. When she disappeared inside the vehicle, I raced to get to Shard. When I flew Shard along the side of the mountain, I stayed parallel to the vehicle as it traveled downwards. When I turned and flew to return home, I wept, and I couldn't find the will to stop.

There was no real reason as to why I felt so badly about going our separate ways, but at the same time, I did not desire to be around my brothers once more. I felt free from bondage while I was with her. She did not mock me, nor give me a hard time. It was enjoyable. I suppose that was why I was grieving. I continued to prolong my stay because I wanted to be with her. I wanted to feel welcomed.

Shard and I ventured away from the packed cluster of mountains. Although it was at close location to Jamanakai Village, its exact location was hidden away out in the open. There was one particular mountain that was a member of the Mountains of Impossible Height, but it was away from the rest. That was where the Monastery of Spinjitzu lay.

Down below, the Sea of Sand met a steep cliff, where it ended. At first, the cliff held no life upon it, but as I flew more, green began to appear. Rocks and boulders also appeared, ranging in bigger sizes as I approached my destination. I could see the Wildwood Forest up ahead, and that indicated I could go no further. The mountain was clearly in view before me, and I went to it. Up in the clouds was the ancient Monastery of Spinjitzu.

As I began to fly Shard around for him to enter the dragon keep, I spotted a blue figure on the stone steps, eyeing me. Jay opened the large gate for Shard to land. I made sure I hid away Macca's gift in my palm so nobody could get a clue as to where I've been. Everyone – Sensei Wu, Nya, Kai, Cole, and now Jay – was waiting for me.

"It's about time you got back," Cole said as I hopped off Shard. His shaggy black hair dangled loosely all over his head, and his muscular build only complemented it. "Where've you been?"

"Nowhere important," I lied. "I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to fly around Ninjago a little bit."

"Zane," Kai began, his brown hair spiked up like usual, "we've been looking for you since three in the morning. Where were you?"

"I...don't know."

Nya narrowed her amber eyes, not seeming to believe my fibbing. Then I noticed she was eyeing my clenched fist. "What do you have?" she inquired.

I moved it behind my back. "N-Nothing," my voice accidentally stuttered.

The tags were snatched from my hand. I turned around to find Jay holding them up and looking at the engravings. "Who's Mac-" he started.

"Nobody!" I yelped when I grabbed them back.

He gasped. "Kai! Kai loves Macca Soxx!" he chanted, stretching for them as I held them out of his reach.

"M-Macca Soxx?" Kai unbelievingly repeated, eyeing the tags. "Are those her dog tags?!"

"No, I found them," I lied once more.

Kai suddenly collided against me. "Let me see!" he demanded as I tried to defend myself.

"Get off!" I commanded, shoving him away. "They're mine!"

He stared at me from the dusty ground, betrayal covering his face. Before he could do anything else, I left the dragons' keep in a hurry and went up to the monastery, where I kept out of sight for the rest of the day so I could grieve her absence and protect what was mine.

 **Okay I fixed it :P Shoutout to Kai4Ever and thearomanticninja for leaving a review for the previous chapter! :)**


	23. Chapter 22: Uprising

**==Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry for no updates since I got back from London. The first day for the new semester was the day after we got back to the U.S., and school literally sucker punched me. I'm being serious. I walked into my math class and the desks were covered in papers about our first project! On the first day! I felt like I had no time to breathe. What's made things worse is our school's musical. So just imagine me being sucker punched by school and falling to the ground. The musical came and kicked me in the stomach -_- We practice three times a week, and now I also have select soccer practice every Monday and Thursday. So basically I go from school, to rehearsals, to practice, to dinner, to shower, to homework, to bed. It's definitely not fun. So I'm sorry I didn't get the word out earlier but I've just had no time to write or get on the site. It'll be this way until the beginning of March, because that's when the musical will be over. I'll have time to breathe and get my crap together for more frequent updates. I think I can make myself more time to write once I finish another project this week. The next chapter should be pretty simple, but no promises.==**

Yellow Claw - "Love & War" feat. Yade Lauren

 _Cut me through my skin. To the heart, yeah, you went right in. I fell for every word you said…You told me from the start, nothing could tear us apart. Now when I look, I see a stranger…I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, why some things have to end this way._ _We'll build it up to break it down. And then we're lost until we're found. And when we're high, further from the ground._ _If all is fair in love and war, I can't do this anymore. If all is fair in love and war, I can't do this anymore._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 22:**

 **Uprising**

 _The restaurant was cold in_ the dining area because of the air conditioning. I sat at a curved booth, waiting for them to arrive. After spending a day to stay at home and relax yesterday, it was time I started thinking of vengeance for being manipulated and hurt by Tom. That was part of the reason why I was considered very dangerous to date. If I was treated wrongly or unfairly, I was sure to get my revenge. Since Tom dumped me for his stupid ex-girlfriend, I would make him regret his decision. For him, I wanted to do something I've never done before.

In the past, I've gone to great extremes to teach someone a lesson. Sure, I've sent a male prostitute to a house before or even changed all the names and numbers in a phone's contact list, but this time, I was feeling very devilish. I tried thinking about what Tom liked. Though we were only together for a few weeks, I was able to make a list of what he mostly did while he was around me. I had a good start as to what I wanted to do to him, but I would need help to both tweak the plan and get the job done. I was here at the restaurant so I could meet up with a few friends, and hopefully they would help me.

The waitress, Leah, came by and placed the pitcher of ice water on the table along with some small glasses. I wanted to make this meeting as casual but friendly as possible. Only one of them agreeing to help me would be a relief. My one hope was that my scheme would appeal to their sinister sides.

"Would you like anything else?" Leah asked. "Salad? Soup? Bread?"

"Um…maybe some salad and bread would be good," I replied.

"Yes, ma'am." Then she made her way to the kitchen to put in the order.

I crossed my legs and pulled out my phone to check random things in order to keep myself occupied. I was getting antsy.

"Macca Soxx!" a woman cheered from behind me.

I immediately recognized the voice and stood up to greet her. "Hey, Nicki. How've you been?" I asked her, seeing her brightly colored leggings and yellow wig.

"Ooh, girl, you're looking sexy," she complimented me. "And I'm doing well. What about you?"

"I'm wonderful, actually." I went along with her greeting of kissing both my cheeks before we sat down at the table. Just then, Leah set down a basket of warm bread rolls and a bowl of fresh garden salad; four little plates and bowls followed, along with salad forks.

"Honey, you didn't have to do all this," Nicki implied.

"I just wanted you to feel comfortable," I ensured her, pouring myself a glass of water.

She examined the amount of dishes resting on the wooden surface. "I'm not the only one coming, am I?"

"No, we're still waiting for two more, but that's okay. I think we should catch up a little bit." For the next few minutes, the two of us chatted about what has happened since we last saw each other at an awards show. Other people would look at us for a long moment before returning to their own meals or company, and it wasn't only because of me for once. Across from me sat the famous Nicki Minaj, the woman known for her rapping and outrageous style. In my early years of being a teenager, I watched her stardom rise into the world and start leaving an unfinished legacy. In person, she was very outgoing and friendly. The few times we've been together has left memories of humor and admiration for her personality. At the same time, she enjoyed my company and approved my early start into the life of music production.

In mid-sentence, she gazed up above my head to look at the front entrance. "Should we get a high chair for the baby?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"For little Future."

I was still confused, so I looked for myself to find Ciara, another fellow songwriter. She had a stroller with her for her son, Future, who was about two years old now.

She approached us with a smile on her glossy lips. "Well look who we have here," she said. "A DJ and a rapper. I guess that means this is a pretty serious meeting."

"I like to think of it as more of a celebrity get together," I played, looking into the stroller to see the little curly-haired baby boy waiting for Ciara to pick him up. I went ahead and took him out myself. He gave me an unsure look when I sat him in my lap. "How's the prince been?" I asked him, tickling his sides.

He giggled for a moment and then got distracted from a strand of my curly hair dangling in front of him. Ciara folded up the stroller as Leah brought out a wooden high chair for Future.

"Am I the last one to get here?" she questioned me.

"No, just one left—"

"I'm here!" someone else announced. I didn't even have time to look. Curly blonde hair ambushed my face and excited arms squeezed my chest as the booth's cushion dipped down from a new body. I held Future firmer so he wouldn't go flying across the table. I'm sure Ciara about had a heart attack.

"There you are, Kelly," I said as she loosened her grip. I looked at her face to find the one and only Kelly Clarkson.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, her round, pregnant belly protruding from her long sweater. "My nanny was running late. So, what's up?"

"We are going to put together a classic revenge plan for your friend Macca Soxx," I devilishly said.

"Uh-oh, another boy be messing with your heart," Nicki sassed, getting herself a small bowl of salad.

"Please tell me there won't be a gigolo involved this time," Ciara jokingly pleaded.

"I think that was the best one so far," Nicki cackled. "Who comes home and finds a male prostitute waiting for them?"

"I liked that one, too, but I need to top that one," I explained.

"Okay, then what's the reason why you called us in particular to help you?" Ciara asked.

"Well…I've been doing some homework and found some songs that you three have written, and I thought they could come into good use."

"Which songs?" Kelly asked.

"'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by you, 'I'm Out' by Ciara and Nicki, and 'I Bet' by Ciara only."

"Are we talking about a concert here?" Nicki wondered.

"Well not exactly. You see, we need to find a way for him to sit and listen to what I have to say, and he wasn't really good at that when we were together."

"Does he ever listen to the radio?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, he loves Rick Bernstein on station 7.2. Or at least that's just what he always listened to in the car whenever I was in there with him."

"How about we get together at the station one evening and do a special showing for him?"

"We can sing the songs live and everything, with just some Macca Soxx pizzazz in there to spice things up," Ciara added.

The suggestions of a devious plan bounced around in my head. I brushed my palms together as the chips fell into place among the four of us. This plan was going to make history for my reputation, because it'll prove how no one is safe from humiliation when you break the wrong girl's heart.

 **Never break up with your girl for another girl, or you'll just come home with a male prostitute waiting for you XD Thank you for all the support I've been getting! Shoutout to thearomanticninja, ZaneLoverFan88, and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Guest:** You'll just have to read and see! ;)


	24. Chapter 23: Making It Rain

**==Look! I'm back! I've been abusing homework for a few days out of laziness so I can write :D I got this one written and I'm hoping the next one will be quick, too. I usually can't post during this time of year so this is weird for me...==**

50 Cent & Wiz Khalifa, Chief Keef - "Hate Being Sober (Dotcom's Festival Trap Remix)"

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 23:**

 **Making It Rain**

 _Linus finally got our team_ video finished. I was on the brink of sleep last night when he called me. He was all excited and wanted me to come over to see it. Since he was focusing on my part of the video the most, I knew he just wanted to show me how much money we were going to earn soon from sponsors. My looks and display on the screen was the main focal point.

My car beeped after I locked it and walked away. Conjoined white apartment buildings lined up in front of me. I headed for one I've visited many times before. When I climbed three flights of outdoor stairs, I made my way to Linus's apartment. He quickly answered the door after I knocked.

"Mac-Attack!" he greeted. "Get in here. You're going to love this." He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. The first thing I noticed was his open laptop on the brown leather couch, but I also noticed how quiet it was.

"Trent's not here yet?"

"Nah, I didn't call him to come over. I just wanted you to see it for now." He got the laptop and sat back down on the couch. I put my gym bag on a table and sat next to him.

"Are you sure this'll top last year's video?" I asked, pressing my cheek against his shoulder.

"Positive," he confirmed. "Trust me on this."

On the laptop, he pulled up a video that had a dark screen to begin with. There was a deep dubstep beat that I created a few weeks ago. Suddenly, as the bass dropped, Linus was sitting in my famous golden throne, its detailed engravings towering above him. He didn't say a word. All he did was stare into the camera with a grimace as the beat seemed to zone out.

The screen flashed.

With the return of the beat, there were different angles of Linus shown. His muscles were very noticeable and his face showed no fear. Every angle presented what a true leader should look like.

Flash.

Then he was standing up with the camera revolving around him. Beside him, his anatomy made its appearance. Height: six feet, four inches. Weight: one hundred-sixty-four pounds.

One last glare into the camera. "Linus" formed above his head. Then he was gone.

The dubstep pulsated, creating a vibe of suspense.

Trent was sitting in the throne now, his face not giving a hint of friendliness like I was used to. The mysterious glint in his blue eyes made me shutter. He was nothing but menacing.

Pulsate.

Trent's body was full of muscle. It made him look big and powerful. The lit cigarette in his mouth made him seem so different than how I knew him.

Pulsate.

He stood up with the camera doing what it did with Linus. Height: six feet, eight inches. Weight: one hundred-eighty-three pounds.

He scowled into the camera. "Trent" formed above his head. Then he was gone.

The dubstep stopped. The screen went black again. I thought something was wrong, until I heard the gun reload.

The bass dropped.

I covered the whole screen as the vibrations could make me tremble. There I was, on my throne, lifting my head to stare into the camera. My fitted hat shaded my face. My eyes unblinkingly gleamed with pure hazel. All I did was sit there, unmoving, so that the audience could absorb what they were looking at.

I couldn't believe how fierce I looked, how scary I looked. Seeing myself reminded me of why all of Ninjago loved me: I was indomitable. I was strong, bold, and fearless, like a predator. Linus and Trent were right. I am the reason Poison Posse is famous. I can blow away teams just because I'm their competitor. I'm the alpha female of Ninjago.

The bass dropped.

I stood with the camera revolving around me. Height: five-foot two-inches. Weight: one hundred-seventeen pounds.

I blinked my eyes open to the camera, sending out a scary expression. "Macca Soxx" formed above my head. Then I remained where I was standing.

The camera zoomed out, revealing Linus, Trent, and I standing in a triangle. At first we just stood there as the dubstep changed. When we danced, it was basic tricks and combos. They got more difficult as the video progressed.

After twists and flips and powerful moves, the video switched to our workout routine at a hardcore gym. Linus rolled up onto his shoulder blades, quickly hopped up to his feet, got down to do a push-up, and then jumped and grabbed a bar to do a pull-up. Trent strapped a heavy weight around his waist and then lifted his body up and down while gripped parallel bars. I gripped a thick steel bar, which could hold up to half a ton, backwards with the front of the body facing the ground, my arms stretched out all the way so I could work my core. More clips from the gym played, including some of the three of us doing workouts together without hesitating to stop.

Footage of Poison Posse from earlier battles in the tournament gave the audience a preview of what they were about to witness.

The last shot was of us staring into the camera together. Not a single word was spoken. "Pick Your Poison" melted into place above our heads. And then it was all over.

I could already feel the money pour in from all kinds of companies so that they could sponsor our battles. Millions and millions of dollars…right in the palms of our hands.

 **You'll see this again in the future of this story :P It was pretty fun writing about it. And nobody reviewed yet! :( That's okay, though. I saw how many silent readers were checking things out since the last update ;)**


	25. Chapter 24: Mind Running Wild

**==Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated recently. I meant to this past weekend but I had a church youth thing that snuck up on me and my mom wouldn't let me bail out. I've had this chapter ready for a few days now, and I'm nervous about the quality because this P.O.V. is new to me. I don't think I do a good job writing about this person's character :( But let me know what you think, good or bad! This won't be the last time this P.O.V. is used==**

Major Lazer - "Powerful" feat. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley

 _...The stroke of your fingers. The scent of you lingers. My mind running wild with thoughts of your smile..._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 24:**

 **Mind Running Wild**

 _There wasn't a night where_ I didn't wake up because of that constant clinking of metal. Ever since Zane returned from being away all night, he's been quiet...unusually quiet. The most he will do is nod, shake his head, or sigh whenever someone bothered him. We could all tell his training was being affected, too. His mind was somewhere else all the time, even at night. It was those dog tags that he would play with while we were trying to sleep.

Nobody was allowed to touch them. Zane made sure they stayed under his pillow no matter what. He acted like they were some priceless jewel. Everyone just learned to stop mentioning them in front of him, because he gets anxious and annoying, all while keeping quiet.

Well, I was tired of not looking at them. They belonged to Macca Soxx, the bold and beautiful queen. I knew so much about her. She wasn't afraid to talk about personal stuff that got her emotional sometimes. I knew she grew up in foster care. I knew she dropped out of high school. I knew she gave up everything to follow her dreams. And I knew she wanted to someday settle down and have a family at some point in her life.

Although she's been through way more than I have, her music really spoke to me in my own times of inner sadness. When my father passed away, all I had was Nya, my younger sister. It was the roughest time of my life.

I had no idea a little box with antennae would help me. One afternoon, while I was crafting weapons and bending metal in my father's blacksmith shop, her voice

filled the air. The song was about a husband and wife losing their child to cancer and the emotional battle after it was all over. Each lyric struck me and helped me with my grieving. After some research, I found out it was a true story about Macca's foster parents losing a foster child after he was diagnosed with leukemia. According to her, it affected every person living in the house at the time. Since then, I've felt a connection to her. She seemed to have saved me.

The most I ever wanted to do was to go to one of her concerts, but now my brother has a _piece_ of her! It was something she always wore because a close friend gave them to her. There's no way Zane just "found them." The only way he could've gotten his hands on them was if he actually met Macca and she gave them to him. We even saved her in Jamanakai Village when the Serpentine attacked…so it would only make sense that he went back after everything was over.

All I wanted was hold them. I'm sure I'm not the only fan who would want to do that.

Zane was cooking dinner and the others were off doing their own. I went into our room and found it to be as normal looking as ever. Four beds spread apart all over with enough room for our own personal stuff. I went over to the tidiest bed and lifted up the pillow to find the aluminum tags. When I picked them up, I thought about how ordinary they really were. The engravings were her name, her birthday, and her profession. There was even her favorite quote engraved on the front of the tags. The first one said: "If you can't fly, then run. If you can't run, then walk. If you can't walk, then crawl." Then the second finished with: "But whatever you do, you have to keep moving forward." And that was the whole reason why she was so strong. Maybe that was even why Zane was so quiet. He wants to see her again so badly but he has to continue living life.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and slightly yelped at the voice. I haven't heard it in so long. When I looked, he stood in the doorway with a red sauce stain on his sleeve from cooking. "Z-Zane. I-I…uh…"

"Those are mine. I'd prefer if nobody touched them," he solemnly requested.

I dropped them on his bed. "I just wanted to look at them."

"You were holding them."

"So I could look at them."

"I'd prefer you not do it again."

"But why? Why do they mean so much to you if you just 'found' them?"

He stood there for a moment, not having the answer to my questions.

"You actually met her, didn't you?"

Slowly, he dropped his gaze and nodded. "I'll always cherish the time we spent together."

"What did you do with her?"

"…Nothing important."

I sighed and went over to my bed. I pulled out a poster from under it. "What did she look like?" I asked him.

"She was short in stature and had a round face. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel. Her hair was thick with wild, brown curls. I could never forget such beauty."

I showed him the poster of Macca sitting in her famous golden throne. "Like this?"

He unblinkingly stared at the poster as if he was lost for words. I just brought it over and gave it to him.

"Keep it," I insisted. "I think you need it more than I do."

When he didn't reply or look at me, I walked past him and headed to the dining room to eat. I was jealous that he met Macca Soxx and I didn't, but knowing it was the only time he would ever be with her, I knew he was in pain. She must've taken him on an adventure or something like that, because it was obvious he was lovesick. She somehow violated his shell of being an introverted person, and he wanted her to do it again.

 **Things will be slow for a few more chapters, and I don't think I'll be able to really update until March. Sorry... :( And shoutout to Kairocksrainbow for reviewing :3 Every reader is an awesome person!**


	26. Chapter 25: Copycat

**==Sorry this chapter is short! But I'm in a hurry! The next chapter will be much longer. See you next time!==**

Marshmello - "BoUnCE"

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 25:**

 **Copycat**

 _Getting back into my normal_ work routine wasn't so hard. Usually what I do is go to the club and work on the songs for my upcoming album. When vocals are involved, I go to the professional recording studios to have everything fixed up and put together. In the end, I save the song away and work on some others.

Just recently, I released a little single so that my fans had something to listen to until a big chunk of songs came.

It was really strange one day. I was putting together a mixtape to release to my website. Everything was fine. I had my headphones on and was moving along with the different sounds of the songs. Then the music suddenly stopped.

I whipped around to find my boss, Mr. Matthews, holding my headphones in my clenched fist after he ripped them from my head.

"Care to explain?" he furiously asked, shoving papers into my chest.

After giving him a bewildered and nervous look, I looked at the papers to find a court order for him and me. "For what?" I asked, shocked.

"That new single you just released is a copy of another person's song and he wants you to get rid of it. Do you have any idea how much publicity this puts on us?"

"I-I'm sorry–"

"Don't tell me you're sorry! I just want you to fix it! I can't believe you would actually steal someone's song and change it to call it your own." He took the papers back and stormed out of my studio, leaving my headphones on the turntables.

The dumbest part was the fact that I didn't steal anyone's song at all.

 **Shoutout to Kairocksrainbow and ZaneLoverFan88 for reviewing!**


	27. Chapter 26: To Infinity

**==Hey, guys. I think I'm finally past my writer's block! And while writing this chapter, I came up with new ideas to enhance some original plans I've had for awhile. Things will be starting to heat up soon. I'm going to write as much as I can this week and half because I found out how much free time I actually have. Hopefully that means I can get a move on many things. I hope this chapter is one you'll enjoy, especially since some content has already been mentioned earlier in the story.==**

Major Lazer - "Powerful" feat. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley

 _When you hold me in your arms, burns like fire, electricity. When you're close, I feel the spark. Takes me higher, to infinity._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 26:**

 **To Infinity**

 _I don't understand why my_ life has come to this. Why am I surrounded by people who accept me for who I am, yet still treat me differently? This wasn't want I anticipated when joining them. I don't want to stay, but I have to. Here I have a home. Here I have my duties. I cannot abandon these people, for they are the only family I know.

But it is because of my family that my ninja suit has food stains all over it. There was barely any food left after their fun was over. The time I put into making dinner wasn't even considered.

While they all helped clean up the mess they made, I still had to clear the table. I collected every morsel of food into a trash bag and brought it outside to throw away. Removing my pink apron to clean it off, I gazed up at the lively stars.

 _I can't see the stars because of all the lights. They're really pretty tonight,_ her voice whispered in my head.

I sighed and looked away. "What can I do to find you again?" I softly asked myself.

I've never felt a more efficacious connection with anyone before Macca. Just one night with her meant everything to me. Her touch and voice is always on my mind. Her smile and warmth fill my dreams at night. Without her, the empty air surrounding me starts to feel more like a cage than freedom.

A small tear fell from my eye. It surprised me as I watched it drip onto the stone underneath my feet. When I looked back up at the sky, more sorrow rushed through me.

Two chirps from a bird forced me to direct my attention somewhere else. The dark creature was perched up on the branch of a lifeless tree. I slightly tilted my head out of curiosity. Strangely, the bird seemed to have done the same. There was no possible explanation for it. I shook my head to clear my head of nonsense. Yet again, the bird mirrored me.

To further my observation of the bird, I performed a small dance that was common among many species. The bird moved its feet and flapped its wings in response

 _Incredible!_ I mentally acclaimed. But before I could do anything else, the bird hopped along the branch and flew away.

The distant voices from the kitchen were still earshot from where I was. They were absorbed in a deep conversation. I decided to take my chances, and hurried down the stone stairs to follow my new friend.

The steepness of the stairs declined as I got farther down. At the base of the mountain, there was nothing but large boulders. I could sense the Wildwood Forest ahead of me. The bird continued its journey for me to follow. The boulders slowly progressed into regular stones as I leaped over them. I began to pass up a small number of trees.

It slowly thickened with nature's obstacles. I panted and eventually halted, leaning over to rest my hands on my knees.

 _Just a little bit longer,_ I told myself, continuing.

The destination wasn't that far off, after all. A dim glow of red shined over a small hill. When I saw what was there, I was stunned.

Many red lanterns lit up a sloppy construction site. I could hear the banging of hammers and sense the bodies of Hypnobrai. Lloyd and Hannah were treating these snakes like slaves.

A single chirp from the bird made me look up at a tree. It nodded in the direction of the building, indicating for me to go to it.

"Thank you, my mysterious friend."

But now wasn't the right time. I needed to assemble my brothers in the morning so we could destroy it with ease.

 **Please review!**


	28. Chapter 27: Gray Ashes

**==I thought I wouldn't get this chapter done in time, but here it is! A good long one :) I think a lengthy one is one you all deserve. ==**

Sleeping With Sirens - "If You Can't Hang"

 _…knew [he] meant the world to me, so I gave [him] everything, and [he] did the same for me. Imagine that!_

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 27:**

 **Gray Ashes**

 _My body ached from workouts_ today. Linus wanted us to push our limits for the official start of the tournament. I usually lift one-hundred-thirty pounds consecutively throughout the hour-and-a-half, but today was ten pounds heavier. When we were finished, I saw how muscular I actually was. Feeling the blood pump through my veins made me feel powerful. Normally I look ordinary, but after testing my body, I seem indomitable.

I like being the way I am, but the stink that comes with it is something I don't enjoy. An icy shower is always my solution. I feel rejuvenated by the morning with less soreness to deal with.

Not planning on doing anything else for the rest of the day, I dressed lazily. All I had now was a date night with the TV.

One thing I always do is stay informed through the news. It's important. That was what I flipped to after picking up the remote.

A big red bar flashed at the bottom of the screen saying "Breaking News." A news helicopter circled a pile of debris in the middle of Wildwood Forest. The voice of Gayle Gossip spoke about the details.

"This morning, a couple of hikers came across this heap of destruction. After investigating the scene, they found the dead bodies of many Serpentine, a clear sign that the Ninja have been here to take care of business."

That certain word caught my attention. Ninja.

"Zane," I immediately said aloud.

"Traces of the Ninja are a couple days old, but it seems that our heroes will still fight another day. I'm Gayle Gossip. Now back to you, Nelson."

I went to get my laptop and looked up the story I just watched. A little article popped up with pictures of the wreckage.

 _This morning on May 9th, two hikers found a scene left behind by the Ninja. It appears to be the remains of what once was a large treehouse being constructed by Serpentine. The only casualties found were snakes._

 _Authorities question the intention of this building. The foundation is placed around the trunk of a tree in Wildwood Forest, but snakes were the ones constructing it all. Even a young child could say snakes do not live in trees, so why would they attempt to build a treehouse? The people of Ninjago may never know, but the Ninja will always be in gratitude for their bravery in handling the rising Serpentine problems._

I continued to view the pictures, even finding one a dead serpentine. It was blue with detailed yellow scales; the same from Jamanakai Village.

Steering away from the story, I looked up information about the Ninja. There were absolutely no pictures of them. I couldn't believe it. The only thing I could find was just some vague descriptions from anonymous sources.

 _Not good enough,_ I cursed. This information was suddenly urgent to me. All I could think about was Zane and our one night together. Other than my revenge plan, I was ready to find my friend. He was out there somewhere, and I was ready to go to any lengths to reconnect with him.

But doing that was harder than I thought. Anything related to the Ninja or the news story that I typed in the search box brought up nothing valuable. Finally I just called someone for help.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered after two rings.

"Brian? This is Macca."

"Oh, I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah I know, but I need your help."

"What is it?'

"Do you have any information on these 'Ninja'?"

"Not that much. Why?"

"Well, I met the white one a few days ago, and I want to see him again, but I can't even find a picture of him."

"I think I know a guy who can take you right to them..."

* * *

Someone came every Tuesday to deliver mail to the apartment complex I lived in. Brian told me about this man and how he always made a trip to a secluded monastery every once in a while. If I could get a set of directions, I would be unbelievably happy.

Trying to not seem like I'm loitering, I stayed out of sight in the lobby. Erica was on her lunch break right now. I was hoping to get this done before she came back.

The front door eventually opened, letting the outside noises of cars momentarily audible. I barely peered over the counter of Erica's desk to see a middle-aged man wearing a purple tunic. His back was turned to me as he filled little cubbies with mail from his large sack.

I came around the desk. "Excuse me, sir—"

He screamed loudly and jumped, sending envelopes flying through the air. The occurrence startled me. "I-I'm sorry," I carefully said as he whipped around in annoyance.

His face was wrinkly with age. His eyes glared at me from behind his glasses. Frail hairs clung to the corners of his upper lip. A kasa rice hat rested on top of his gray hair. This was the busiest postman in Ninjago.

"What is with everyone sneaking up on me?!" he loudly complained.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask you about the Ninja," I explained.

"The Ninja? All I know is that I'm too old to be hiking up that mountain just to deliver their fan mail."

"So you _have_ been to their monastery?"

"Of course I have. I was just there a few days ago, actually."

"Can you give me the directions?"

"Directions? Sweetheart, it's not that hard to find. The only hard part is getting there."

"Then where is it?"

"Past Wildwood Forest and on top of the one mountain that's there. If you're wanting to go there for a little visit, I don't think the work is worth much of anything. I only do it for my paycheck."

I took in all the information and made my way to the elevator. "Well, it is to me. Thanks."

* * *

The only thing I really knew about Wildwood Forest was the famous walking trail that took you right through it. After work, I drove over to Linus's place to meet him there.

Two dirt bikes were already secure in the back of his truck when I arrived.

"So why are we going on a bonding trip?" Linus asked me when I got in the truck.

"Because I love you," I joked.

"Wow, that's a first."

That wasn't the end of our funny business. We spent the hour long drive goofing off. When it got quiet, one of us would do or say something that would make us laugh, like an inside joke. A big reason I felt so giggly was because I was anxious and excited to finally find Zane again.

My heart was racing when we pulled up to the trail's entrance. It was very dusty and well used year round, but nobody was here.

"Shouldn't it be kind of busy?" I asked.

"Well, think about it. Those ninjas had to stop the snakes in there somewhere. People don't want to risk running into a straggler," Linus pointed out.

"See why I brought you with me?"

"Yes, you love me so much that you prefer me to die in order to protect you from giant snakes."

"It sounds morbid when you say it that way!" I laughed.

"We'll see who's more cruel when one of us actually gets to the other side of the forest."

"Is that so?"

"Hell yeah. I'll race you."

"Fine. May the best badass win."

We unloaded the dirt bikes from the trunks. Once helmets were on and engines were growling, we were off.

Linus was next to me for about a minute before he accelerated onward. I was too inexperienced to go as fast, so I veered off the trail to take a shortcut. As Linus went around the bend, I drove right through small shrubs. My bike burst back onto the trail. Linus was far behind when I glanced.

 _I got this in the bag,_ I confidently thought.

When another bend in the trail came along, I took a shortcut again to ensure my chance my winning. But Linus followed me. Now this race was nothing but speed and who could best maneuver around nature's obstacles.

Both of us hopped over small hills and drove around massive trees. The trail became nothing but an option in case we actually needed it. It seemed like we were making our own little path as the bikes' tires ruined the ground underneath them. I didn't realize how, little by little, my hand turned the handle more. Speed no longer fazed me. All that mattered was my determination to reach the finish line first.

One time when I looked over my shoulder, Linus wasn't there. It scared me at first, because I thought about the Serpentine. I slowed down and turned around to go check on him.

ZOOM!

Linus's bike flew by on the trail, almost making me wrecking because it scared me so bad.

"Son of a bitch!" I grumbled to myself. Now I had to turn back around and catch up. All I could see was the dirt and dust he was kicking up. Slowly creeping up next to him, I tried to avoid as much of the dirty cloud as I could. Linus noticed my approach and tried to go faster, but I already had the increasing momentum. Getting those few inches in front of him took all my focus for just the right amount of seconds. One moment I was in the lead, the next I was taking a sudden dip too fast.

My bike swerved after a severe wobble and slammed against the ground. I went rolling as a horrible pain spread throughout my chest from the impact I took. I refused to move once I stopped.

"Macca!"

I groaned as I struggled to breathe.

Linus came running and kneeled down next to me. "Did you break any bones?" he asked as he pulled my helmet off.

"I don't know," I said with pain apparent on my face.

"You got the breath knocked out of you?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Just breathe."

I laid there for a few minutes as the pained began to subside. Linus got the bikes together and leaned them against a nearby tree. He knew I was okay when I finally sat up.

"Feeling better?"

"Much."

"But seriously, no broken bones?"

"No. I feel okay." I looked past him and saw a huge boulder on the side of the trail. A strange sense of déjà vu seeped into my mind. I got up and approached it.

"Mac?"

The palm of my hand pressed against the cool stone. Deep down in my heart, I knew we were close.

"Come on," I said, going around the boulder.

"What? Why?"

"Just come on!" I didn't check to see if he was coming. I was just concentrated on the journey in front of me.

The area filled up with more of the boulders. I had to climb over some smaller ones just to keep going. A gray mountain soon came into view within the thinning trees. The sight got me excited. I was so close.

Hard work soon paid off. The forest was behind me. I stood at the base of the mountain.

 _Why does this seem so familiar?_ I continued to ask myself. For some reason, I felt like I should be finding something, so I searched.

Then it came to me. A short jog led me to stone stairs. I knew this hike was going to kick my butt, but I had to do it.

My running quickly went to walking and then to crawling. I had to stop so many times to catch my breath and give my legs a rest. Sweat dripped down my face.

 _You're like halfway there. You have to keep going._

I picked myself up and kept going. If that postman can do it, I knew I could.

 _I'm coming, Zane. But I'm never making this trip again._

* * *

After crawling more, I finally looked up and saw the top of the mountain. My heart jumped. This was it.

The pain in my legs suddenly lifted. I sprinted the rest of the way up.

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Wind filled my ears as my heart stopped. I didn't know how to feel. Meager remains of the monastery's foundation was all that was left. It was all…gone.

The excitement I once felt was now misery. I looked around at all the destruction and spotted something black and small. Kneeling down and brushing off the gray ashes, I discovered the dog tags I had given Zane, which were now charred from fire.

My face twisted in immeasurable sorrow. Tears filled my eyes and rushed down my face as a devastating wail erupted from my throat. I picked up the dog tags and cradled them into my chest. Zane was dead.

 **Shoutout to KRR and Kai4Ever for leaving a review!**


	29. Chapter 28: By My Side

**==Hi! I'm back pretty early than I expected for this new chapter. Let's just say I put all I could into writing it, meaning I made myself cry just to write down how it felt and stick it in here. It's a job well done in my opinion! I hope y'all enjoy :)==**

Sleeping With Sirens - "Alone" feat. MGK

 _Tell me what's the point in life. Is it material? Had everything I could ever want, and probably more. When I lay in bed at night, all I do is think of you. So when all this is gone, what do I have to come home to?_

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 28:**

 **By My Side**

 _No human being should ever_ feel this kind of pain. It's a pain that lingers; a pain that continuously aches. It spreads across your chest and wraps itself around your heart. You don't want to move. You want to hide from the world. You want to experience those precious memories of the lost person just one last time. But instead, you're left in bed with a tear-soaked pillow.

To me, this was square one all over again. I have returned to a realm that I loathe with my deepest, darkest passion. This was where I asked myself why I still bother to be happy. Returning was inevitable, but this was definitely the worst blow I've ever felt.

Zane is dead.

The thought made fresh tears surface. I reached under the other pillow and pulled out the dog tags. I had no clue if they could be restored from their charred state. The words engraved on them couldn't be read anymore. There was no longer a purpose for keeping them, but I had to. They were all I had left of him.

I returned them under the pillow and looked up to see good ole Jen staring down at me. Dread immediately came over my mentality.

 _Fuck you,_ I said to her.

Her eyes narrowed, representing annoyance. I just rolled over. For some reason, she hasn't touched me at all since I found the destroyed monastery. Whether it was because I actually brawled with her or not was something I didn't know. But who cares? I'm already suffering enough as it is.

Feeling Jen curl up next to me, I closed my eyes and allowed my hollow soul to lull me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to something unbelievable. There was grass all around me. Butterflies went from flower to flower and a rabbit snacked on something as its nose twitched.

"Good morning," a high pitched voice greeted me.

I turned my head to find a girl with blonde ringlets draped over her ears. A cute little tiara rested on top of her head. Unlike Jen, her eyes were bright blue and full of life.

"Who are you?" I drowsily asked.

"I thought you named me Candy a long time ago," she replied while picking off petals from a flower.

"But...what about Jen?"

"Don't worry. I took care of it."

I gazed over at the glass wall to see nothing on the other side. Jen was nowhere to be seen.

Candy tossed the flower off to the side. "Come on! Let's go play!" she urged, tugging my hand.

I was almost dragged closer to the huge forest in the middle of this realm. That was where the core of my happiness was. Candy was trying to take me right to it.

I ripped my hand away from her to stop. She confusingly gazed at me after also halting. "What's wrong? Don't you want to play with me?" she asked.

The pain in my chest throbbed. My eyes became watery. "How am I supposed to know? My friend died."

She lowered her gaze as a tear ran down my cheek. Her arms embraced me in a hug. "It's okay to be sad, Macca. If you're not ready to be happy yet, then I'll wait for you. But you also need to consider that you don't know the actual truth. The monastery is gone, and there were no casualties at the scene? Not even a dead body? You don't know if Zane's dead or not. Maybe he wasn't there when the fire started. Maybe he's okay."

At that moment, my eyes opened to my apartment. Candy's words echoed in my mind. With that came hope that it was true. Could Zane actually be alive?

I got out of bed and took a shower. A desire to spread the word led me to pick myself up. So many people can help me discover the truth. This was the key for all I've done to find him. He could still be out there. I'm just not looking in the right place.

Once I looked like Macca Soxx, I set up a video camera on the kitchen table and retrieved the dog tags. I sat down, took a deep breath, and turned the camera on.

"Hello, world," I began. "This is Macca. I'm making this video so that I can find someone–"

I had to pause because I could already feel tears coming back. The camera taped me with my face wavering and struggling to stay calm. "I don't know if I can do this," I whispered to myself, trying to wipe my eyes without messing up my makeup.

I gained my composure and continued. "So basically, I met a guy a few weeks ago in Jamanakai Village. He was really…mysterious. He was _really_ tall, had the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen, and the craziest hair of anyone in this entire world. His name is Zane, and he's my friend.

"Zane took me on an adventure that night, and that was how we grew close. He took me back to a warm bed after I fell asleep on him and he stayed with me until the next morning. That was when we said our goodbyes.

"Now, I don't know how much he's been thinking of me, but I've been thinking a lot about him. In fact, I thought about him so much that I wanted to find him, so I got directions to their monastery and went to see him. But after climbing that mountain all by myself, there _was_ no monastery. There was nothing at all, but I found…" I pulled out the dog tags and rested them on the table. Emotions crazily rushed through me and made me cover my face with my hands. I completely broke down and cried as I relived the moment when my world came crashing down on me.

Candy's hand rested on my shoulder. It suddenly gave me the strength to stop crying for a few seconds. "I gave these to Zane before he left and I found them after their monastery burnt down…I thought he was dead–" more tears streamed down my cheeks "–but now I just want to know the truth. I don't think he's dead but I don't know if he's okay or not. Please, I just want to know that he's okay. Please help me find Zane. Please."

Before turning off the camera, I sat there with hopes that my message would spread and people would start reaching out to help me find the white Ninja of Ice.

 **Shoutout to KRR for leaving a review :)**


	30. Chapter 29: Natural Habitat

**==Sorry for the delay! It was a holiday weekend and I had a friend over for a whole three days, plus we were out where there was absolutely no signal. So I wasn't able to write. But then I got a small case of writer's block and had to think things through, but I'm okay now :P To add to this, I now got a part-time job and start working next week, so I don't know how my writing will be affected. I do know, however, I will not be able to write at all for almost a month due to soccer camps and me working until closing time, but it's okay. I'll try my best to get things moving more frequently in this story :)==**

Yellow Claw - "Sin City"

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 29:**

 **Natural Habitat**

 _Getting the Destiny's Bounty ready_ for action has been a major pain in the butt. All of us have been working together in the cleaning and repairs. Jay even got electricity running through the place now.

This new station in the bridge will be how we keep an eye out for any Serpentine troubles. The biggest issue so far has been this huge screen that'll keep radar for us and do other things, like surf the internet. Jay and I can't get things operating properly yet, but we're close to something. I really wanted to use this thing to cheer up Zane.

When the Serpentine destroyed the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Zane lost things that were precious to him. We all did. But Zane lost pictures of Macca Soxx and also her dog tags. He was happy to have found the Bounty, but day by day, everyone can tell he's regressing back to the way he was: distant and quiet.

At least he's out in the open more. Like right now, he's just sitting on the floor near us, sketching another detailed portrait of Macca.

"I want my memories of her to remain pure, especially her looks," he told me yesterday.

Well, I wanted to show him that there's no need to draw her dozens of times. She's the most famous woman in Ninjago. She's all over the internet. He has the ability to see her whenever he wants to.

Jay messed with stuff behind the screen to get it hooked up or something like that. "Anything yet, Jay?" I asked from the bottom of the ladder.

"Chill out, fire boy. I'm trying my best here."

"Could you do it any faster?"

"No. Please stop bugging me now."

At that very moment, the screen powered on.

"Ha! Great job!" I praised Jay.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he annoyingly replied as he came down the ladder. "I still need to get the GPS up and running."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him close so I could whisper, "Never mind that now. Can you get the internet connected first? Please."

"Why?"

I nodded towards Zane as he sat and drew.

He gave me a look of distrust. "You better not show him something that'll screw him up," he warned.

"No, of course not...Just something that'll cheer him up."

He sighed and stepped away from me to connect the internet. Soon it all came together and the screen came to life. "Watch this," he said. "Bridge, look up 'grass.'"

The screen suddenly showed the definition of grass and pulled up many pictures of it.

"Voice control?" I asked.

"Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks. Hey, Zane. Come here."

Zane glanced up from his drawing as Jay left the room. "Why?"

"I wanna show you something. I promise you'll like it."

He hesitated but came to me with slow steps. "Bridge," I said, "look up 'Macca Soxx.'"

The screen responded and changed the entire layout of the first search. It took me directly to Macca's official website, where you could explore her very existence. The front page immediately greeted you with a picture of her doing her magic behind the turntables during a show.

Zane's expression showed many emotions I couldn't exactly tell apart from each other. The only thing he could say was, "H-How?"

"She's the most famous person in the world, Zane. She's everywhere. This is the website she runs all by herself. You can look through pictures, watch videos, listen to her music, and even catch her in the middle of a livestream if you're lucky enough."

He turned to me with nothing to say.

"…I-I thought this could help you cope with things. I don't know if you'll ever meet her in person again, but this is a way you can…stay…connected with her, I guess."

"Bridge, go to Macca Soxx's videos," he suddenly said.

It went to a different page on the website and showed a line of videos that were old. The most recent one was posted two months ago. When it began playing, it showed wild parties and lots of flashing lights with a newish song playing the whole time. People were dancing and jumping all while Macca played for them. Suddenly it intensified with a lot of twerking and girls kissing each other. The abrupt ending gave an announcement to an album that's been released for a while now.

I laughed when I saw Zane covering his eyes from the images. "That's basically her life, Zane. Partying every day and night."

"With homosexual actions taking place around her?"

"Probably," I laughed, the next video loading.

He uncovered his eyes. "I don't want to see such things ever again."

"Okay, then what else are you interested in seeing?"

"Does she ever announce current events?"

"Um…I'm sure she keeps people updated."

"Bridge, show me any recent announcements from Macca Soxx."

The screen went to another page on the website to show something she posted just this morning: "Catch me in a livestream tonight at 9 for a special showing on Rick Bernstein's radio podcast on station 7.2 along with artists Ciara, Nicki Minaj, and Kelly Clarkson. Tom, here's to wasting my time!"

"Who's Tom?" Zane asked me.

"Last I heard, they were a thing, but I guess not– Wait! This is a revenge scheme! Aw man, this is something we have to see!"

"What's so important about it?"

"Well, Macca doesn't have much luck with men. They always break her heart, but she comes up with awesome ways of getting revenge. You don't get out of the relationship without being completely humiliated."

"So she's joining a 'radio podcast' to embarrass this 'Tom'?"

"Yep, and this is something I can't miss. The last guy who left her got a male prostitute sent to his apartment as the revenge."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so she's got to top it. I want to know what she has up her sleeve. And who knows, maybe future guys will finally learn to treat her right."

He gazed at the screen with a blank stare, thinking about something. I patted his arm and left so he could be alone. For the first time ever, I was sure I knew what he was thinking in that mysterious conscience of his: "I would treat her right."

 **Shoutout to The Mayor of Ninjago City, Kai4Ever, and KRR for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Kairocksrainbow -** Thanks for favoriting me as a writer :D


	31. Chapter 30: Long Live the Queen

**==PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT! Okay, scrolling down this page might seem dreadful because of how long it is, but I have a solution. I wrote this chapter in a way so that you can look up the songs I have listed above and listen to them as you read the lyrics. I remember reading something similar in the first Hunger Games book when Rue died, so I tried to mimic what Suzanne Collins did with "Deep In the Meadow." I just thought it would make this chapter more enjoyable for y'all, and maybe even get you a new favorite song :3 I do not own any of the songs. I'm just using them this one time.==**

Kelly Clarkson - "Behind These Hazel Eyes"

Ciara - "I'm Out" feat. Nicki Minaj

Ciara - "I Bet"

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 30:**

 **Long Live the Queen**

 _Today was the big day._ Everyone was accounted for, and everything was in place. Linus and Trent have followed Tom and his girlfriend to a restaurant where they're having dinner. Last I heard, they were keeping an eye on them from the outside.

I quietly and quickly set up the boobytrap that would lure Tom into his apartment, where a live radio would be playing station 7.2.

I taped pictures of myself onto the wall that went down his hallway. They dramatically clustered as he got closer to his door. I made sure they were tightly compacted together around the doorframe. Then I slid the plaque off his door that had the apartment number on it. Flipping it over, I found his spare key taped to it.

 _Dumbass,_ I mentally laughed. He wasn't smart enough to change the hiding place of his spare key.

I took the key and unlocked the door with the silent radio in my grasp. Nobody was near, so I went in. All I did was put the radio on his coffee table and put the station on 7.2 with the volume about halfway up. He wouldn't be able to hear it from the hallway.

I left the apartment and put the key back where it was very casually. My phone began vibrating in my pocket from a call.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Hey, I think they just got their entrees," Trent updated me.

"Okay, cool. I just got done decorating the hall."

"I'll let you know when they're leaving."

I jogged to my car after hanging up with him. My next destination was the radio station. My three celebrity colleagues were already there and waiting for the show to start.

The fifteen minute drive through the city almost hurt the time my livestream was going to start. By the time I parked, it was eight-fifty in the evening.

I got inside the building with a big satellite on the roof and made my way to where the girls were waiting. They were quietly chatting with each other while Rick was in his studio.

"There's my girl," Nicki greeted me, her appearance as bizarre as it always was.

"I made it," I said in relief after sitting down with them. I patted Kelly's pregnant belly. "Hey there, kiddo," I said to the unborn baby.

She giggled. "He's been a squirmy worm today."

"That's because he's been excited to hear us sing."

"We're all excited," Ciara added. "I just hope this plan works."

"Trust me, everything is under control–"

My phone vibrated from another phone call. I answered the phone, assuming Tom and his girlfriend were leaving.

"They just got in his car," Trent detailed.

"Okay, just follow them until they get to his apartment. Don't follow them inside. Thanks, guys."

"No problem. I'll let you know when they get inside."

"Good news?" Ciara asked when I hung up.

"Just an update, but yes. We will be ready to start at any time."

"I think Rick's ready for us," Kelly said. He waved us in as he spoke into his microphone. We went in and sat down on the comfortable stools he brought in for us.

"Here are a few commercials before we return for a special surprise with guests Macca Soxx, Kelly Clarkson, Nicki Minaj, and Ciara," Rick finished, pressing a button and pushing the microphone away from his face. "How are we doing tonight, ladies?"

"Good," we all answered in unison by accident. It led to giggles.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" He got up and went to a camera that had a cord connecting it to a laptop. The livestream began as soon as he turned it on.

"How is everyone doing out there?" I said to the camera. "I'm so glad you could join us for a special look at my revenge plot on my ex-boyfriend. Here with me is Ciara, Nicki Minaj, and Kelly Clarkson, who have agreed to help me out to make this a punishment that nobody will forget. If you haven't yet, tune your radios to station 7.2 so you can listen to everything that's happening. We'll be starting shortly."

Rick got us ready by getting our microphones in place and giving each of us headphones so we could listen to the soundtracks as they played. Right now, we listened to the commercials coming to a close. When they did, Rick talked into his microphone again. "And we're back with a group of lovely ladies. They're here on a livestream, so if you're just doing nothing at home, go to Macca Soxx's official website and watch these ladies in action."

"That's right," I said, growing anxious by the minute. "This is a special event. I mean, we all have breakups, but if you break _my_ heart because of something stupid, then it's your funeral. Tonight is Tom Neely's funeral. I hope getting back together with his ex-girlfriend was really worth it."

"Yeah, I should know," Ciara joined in, referring to the nasty breakup her and her fiancé had after he cheated on her during her pregnancy with their son.

My phone suddenly vibrated again, but I ignored it. It was time.

"Are we ready for the punishment to begin?" Rick asked.

"Definitely," I confirmed.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is for a guy named Tom. Hope you learn your lesson, pal." The first soundtrack began playing after a button was pressed by Rick. I leaned away from the microphone to clear my throat before starting the first verse all by myself.

 _Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

Kelly joined me.

 _Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Ciara and Nicki joined for the chorus, making a beautiful harmony.

 _Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I sang the second verse by myself.

 _I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright for once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together but so broken up inside_

Kelly joined again.

 _'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

We all repeated how we sang the chorus the first time.

 _Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

The bridge continued to have a harmony.

 _Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Just seeing you, it kills me now  
Now I don't cry  
On the outside, anymore! __Anymore_

The chorus was sung two more times to end the song, but we immediately went into the next song with a better harmony once the silence settled in.

 _Ladies, this your song  
So as soon as this come on  
You should get out on the floor  
Go and get your sexy on  
If you know that you better  
Than the new girl that he on  
Go 'head and tell him now,  
"You gon' miss me when I'm gone."_

Nicki went into her rap solo, and I realized how great it was going so far. Before I knew it, I was singing by myself again.

 _I just went through a break up  
But it's okay, I got my cake up  
Do my hair, put on some make-up  
Tryna see where tonight gon' take us  
I post some pics up lookin' sexy  
Now this nigga wanna text me  
How much you wanna bet me?  
He gon' regret the day he left me_

Ciara joined me this time instead of Kelly.

 _Celebratin' the breakin' up, oh whoa  
Bartender, go 'head and pour me a little more  
Tonight we gon' have us a good time  
Let's have a toast to our goodbyes, oh whoa_

Nicki and Kelly joined in for the chorus.

 _Ladies, this your song  
So as soon as this come on  
You should get out on the floor  
Go and get your sexy on  
If you know that you better  
Than the new girl that he on  
Go 'head and tell him now,  
"You gon' miss me when I'm gone."_

The song slowed down for a few seconds as the soundtrack played by itself. I came back in for the second verse.

 _Now tell me, do my ladies run this  
Not even Hammer can touch this  
We standin' up on all the couches  
Tomorrow you gon' hear about this _

_This is what you're hearin' through your speakers  
That's why we dancin' 'til our feet hurt  
See, I found out he was my problem  
Tonight I came out here to solve him_

Ciara joined again.

 _Celebratin' the breakin' up, oh whoa  
Bartender, go 'head and pour me a little more  
Tonight we gon' have us a good time  
Let's have a toast to our goodbyes, oh whoa_

The chorus came for the final time.

 _Ladies, this your song  
So as soon as this come on  
You should get out on the floor  
Go and get your sexy on  
If you know that you better  
Than the new girl that he on  
Go 'head and tell him now,  
"You gon' miss me when I'm gone."_

I came back by myself for the bridge.

 _The way I put it on you got you goin' trippy, trippy  
You wanna come in for it, wishin' you could get it, get it  
No, no  
I got you hot, make you stop, when you see me, see me  
You got your hand-out talkin' 'bout "gimme, gimme"  
No, no_

Finally Nicki ended the song with another rap verse to break things down. Again we went straight into the next song with a harmonious chorus.

 _I bet you start loving me  
Soon as I start loving someone else  
Somebody better than you  
I bet you start needing me  
Soon as you see me with someone else  
Somebody other than you  
And I know that it hurts  
You know that it hurts your pride  
But you thought the grass was greener on the other side  
I bet you start loving me  
Soon as I start loving someone else  
Somebody better than you_

I sang the first verse by myself.

 _So I'm supposed to believe that it's Fellini's calling' your phone?  
I'm supposed to believe that they're asking' you if you're home  
I wasn't born yesterday, not me, can't get that over me, not me  
I love you but I won't be a fool for you  
That is just something' that I wouldn't do, babe  
I mean I would stay if you could tell the truth  
But you can't, no matter how much time I ask_

I almost got lost in the music as I continued, but came back into reality when I heard the others join back in for the chorus.

 _I bet you start loving me  
Soon as I start loving someone else  
Somebody better than you  
I bet you start needing me  
Soon as you see me with someone else  
Somebody other than you  
And I know that it hurts  
You know that it hurts your pride  
But you thought the grass was greener on the other side  
I bet you start loving me  
Soon as I start loving someone else  
Somebody better than you_

A pang of pride developed inside of me as it all went on. This was the kind of victory I needed to get all this behind me. I was so indulged in the lyrics that the bridge snuck up on me.

 _Baby, tell me what's it, gonna take to keep it  
All the way one hundred  
You won't get it 'til I'm gone away, a_ _way_

The chorus came back for a final time, but with a slightly different harmony.

 _I bet you start loving me  
Soon as I start loving someone else  
Somebody better than you  
I bet you start needing me  
Soon as you see me with someone else  
Somebody other than you  
And I know that it hurts  
You know that it hurts your pride  
But you thought the grass was greener on the other side  
I bet you start loving me  
Soon as I start loving someone else  
Somebody better than you_

My ending note left a sad feeling for the whole room.

 _Right now it's killing me  
'Cause now I have to find someone else  
When all I wanted was you._

All of this needed a good ending. The four of us sang one last time to get the message out completely.

 _Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

The whole room went silent. Nobody moved. That was how I knew I had won. Not only Tom listened to everything, but so did the rest of Ninjago. I've come out on top once again to prove I'm not the person to be messed with. I am the alpha female. I am Macca Soxx.

In the middle of my empty field, I found the strength to stand up straight. My angel wings spread to reveal mended wounds and new feathers. I walked away from the puddle of blood I left behind. It was a new beginning for me. Although I couldn't fly right now, I was determined to stand tall above all obstacles put in front of me.

 **And there you have it! :D I hope you enjoyed listening to the songs if you looked them up. I don't think I'll make a chapter like this one again. Shoutout to KRR and The Mayor of Ninjago City for reviewing!**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City -** The livestream is actually not over yet, so you'll just have to see :P And thank you for following this story!


	32. Chapter 31: Aligned Stars

**==Y'all have no idea how long I've been wanting to write this chapter. I've had a bit of trouble getting past brick walls and changing plans these past few days, but now I'm satisfied :) I hope this chapter makes all of you happy!==**

Major Lazer - "Be Together" feat. Wild Belle

 _Maybe if the stars align, maybe if our worlds collide. Maybe on the dark side, we can be together..._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 31:**

 **Aligned Stars**

 _Kai and I were silent_ in the dark bridge as we watched and listened to her beautiful voice. As it blended with the others, chills went down my spine. I watched her on the screen with a longing sensation. The sight of her face made my memories seem like real life again. It was almost as if the still air around me betrayed me; I could, for a split second, feel her fingertips glide across my exposed skin or touch my clothes. Knowing it was all my imagination filled me with deep sadness, causing me to just hear her and not comprehend any meaning to the words.

I barely noticed the singing had stopped. Her smile showed happiness within the silence. Then there were cheers and the exchanging of high-fives.

Kai almost went to turn it off, but I grabbed his wrist and made him sit back down without a single word. I wasn't going to stop watching until she was gone. This may be the only time I get to experience her actual presence for a long time.

"So, are you going to find someone else now?" Ciara asked Macca, removing the headphones from her head.

"Well, I don't know, actually," she responded. "I mean, I just showed Tom who's boss for all of Ninjago. I think I want to keep that way for a while."

Those words left me with mixed emotions. She didn't feel the same way I did about our one night together?

"For a while, it'll just be me, my career, and my friends. I don't need a boyfriend to be happy. I need irreplaceable things to make me happy. That's going to be my main focus. Then we'll see what happens."

"Oh Macca, I know a real man will step up and claim you someday," Nicki told her after embracing her. "Go and take a break. You got your whole life ahead of you."

She nodded as Kelly and Ciara got up and left the room. Nicki followed them.

Macca faced the camera. "A couple announcements before I end this: I will be holding an autograph session tomorrow morning at ten at the Orb of Glass Dance Club for anyone who wants to come by, and I am on a new quest that I need _your_ help with. I'll have a new video posted on my website in exactly two minutes that has all the details in it, so if you guys could watch it and help me out in any way, shape, or form, I will greatly appreciate it." She got close to the camera and winked with a smile. "See you next time." Then the whole screen went dark, blanketing Kai and me with the gloom of night.

"You're gonna watch that video, aren't you?" Kai asked.

"Of course I am."

"Well I'm not. I'm tired. Goodnight, frosty." His footsteps wandered away from me. The door opened and shut. I was now alone.

The emotions struggling to keep afloat inside my body became more apparent. Macca did not desire me like I thought she would. I was confused as I tried to let the information sink in.

"Bridge, go to Macca Soxx's videos," I commanded.

My eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the screen with a line of videos, the first one being the one I watched earlier today. The video she promised popped up and began playing. It showed Macca sitting at a table in the middle of the day.

"Hello, world," She said. "This is Macca. I'm making this video so that I can find someone–"

She stopped for a moment. I saw her face fighting against something internally crippling. I heard her mumble something to herself as she looked away and wiped her eyes.

"So basically, I met a guy a few weeks ago in Jamanakai Village. He was really…mysterious. He was _really_ tall, had the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen, and the craziest hair of anyone in this entire world. His name is Zane, and he's my friend."

All the confusion I was feeling lifted at that very second. I wasn't forgotten at all. She remembered me clear as day.

"Zane took me on an adventure that night, and that was how we grew close. He took me back to a warm bed after I fell asleep on him and he stayed with me until the next morning. That was when we said our goodbyes.

"Now, I don't know how much he's been thinking of me, but I've been thinking a lot about him. In fact, I thought about him so much that I wanted to find him, so I got directions to their monastery and went to see him. But after climbing that mountain all by myself, there _was_ no monastery. There was nothing at all, but I found…" She reached under the table and pulled out something that was black and loosely dangled from her hand. As soon as it rested on the table, her hands held her face to hide the fact she had broken down into tears. It made my heart lurch to watch.

But what was that? I inspected the object as best I could from the view I had of it.

"I gave these to Zane before he left and I found them after their monastery burnt down…" she whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 _The dog tags! She searched for me?_

"I thought he was dead, but now I just want to know the truth. I don't think he's dead but I don't know if he's okay or not. Please, I just want to know that he's okay. Please help me find Zane. Please." Then her image vanished before my very eyes.

"No! Macca…" Her crying burned in my mind. She thought something bad has happened to me.

"Bridge, where is the Orb of Glass Dance Club?" I quickly asked.

The screen brought up an address with a map and many pictures of a building that had a massive glass ball on its roof. I couldn't follow the address, but finding it from the air had to be a simple task.

I suddenly knew what I was going to do tomorrow, and that was all I could think about.

* * *

Not a wink of sleep came to me. I laid in bed all night with a pain in my abdomen from my continuous train of thought. All I wanted was for Macca to know the truth. Nobody was in the fire that burned the monastery down. We were all safe.

I was the first person up at dawn. The best way for me to leave would be to finish my part in cleaning for the day.

The moment I was finished, Jay gathered my brothers and me in the bridge.

"Ready to see some magic, fellas?" he asked, stepping away from the screen.

"Did you add something new for Nya?" Kai asked him.

"I guess you could say that. Watch this. Bridge, present me a physical layout of Ninjago."

Just then, the overhead projector powered on and brought a three dimensional map of Ninjago on a white grid. The three of us awed at the unexpected feature Jay had added.

"This is a good way to directly pinpoint where Serpentine hotspots are located," Cole claimed.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Jay agreed, "but it also can show holograms of anything we want, including things previously searched for. No valuable information is ever lost. Speaking of which, I think each member of the team should be recognized just in case an intruder ever tried to steal secrets. Since I did it just a few minutes ago, any volunteers?"

Kai and Cole looked at each other before Cole stepped forward. Jay told him where to stand and to try not to move. The white light from the projector shined on his body, scanning him, and then gave a physical description after evaluation. The same happened to Kai when he stepped forward. I followed him, standing in the exact same place. The white light traveled down my body as it evaluated me.

The light from the projector suddenly turned green, startling me. I stepped away to find the grid keeping my three dimensional figure to have a checkmark next to it and "Match Found" under it.

My brothers had the same confused look I had, but then the grid diminished and showed a different person hovering. To our amazement, it began to talk, and I instantly realized who she was. "So basically, I met a guy a few weeks ago in Jamanakai Village. He was really…mysterious. He was _really_ tall, had the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen, and the craziest hair of anyone in this entire world. His name is Zane, and he's my friend."

The image of Macca paused as they gazed at me in bewilderment.

"What the–" Cole started, cutting himself off.

Jay gasped. "You actually _did_ meet her?!" he shouted.

I gave a look of surprise that changed to slight embarrassment. It suddenly seemed like the perfect time to leave, so I dropped my gaze and left the bridge.

It didn't take long before they followed me out. "Zane, wait!" Cole pleaded. "Where are you going?"

"To be with her," I solemnly answered, stepping onto the burning sand of the desert.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked. "She could be anywhere in Ninjago City."

"She gave an exact location and time. I know where I'm going."

"So you're just leaving? What will Sensei say?"

I didn't reply at first. "My only concern right now is having her know I'm alive and well."

"Why would she think differently?"

My tone came harsher than I intended when I stopped walking. "Because she went looking for the monastery and found what remained of it. She found the dog tags and thought I perished. She was devastated! I have to find her to show her I'm fine. Don't try to stop me, because I shall not listen. This could be my only opportunity to find her. I refuse to pass it up." Their footsteps didn't trail me once I continued to walk to the eroded arches.

The four dragons slept lazily in their designated spots. My light blue dragon, Shard, slept under the very last one. I approached him and stroked his snout. His massive golden eyes opened.

"Greetings," I said to him, picking up his reins.

His immediate reaction was to stand up on all four of his scaly feet, but it was slower than usual. I sensed fatigue within him. My worst fear was that he was growing ill.

I quickly mounted on the saddle. "Please, I need you now more than ever, Shard. We have important business to attend to." With a simple flick of the reins, Shard stepped forward and found his way into the sky. Beneath us, I could see my brothers looking up at me.

* * *

Ninjago City was located in the middle of the Sea of Sand. This would be the first time I've ever traveled there. A city of this magnitude seemed intimidating to me, especially since I came alone.

Shard and I aimlessly flew the sky. In all honesty, I had no idea where Ninjago City was without a map. My only way of finding it would be to just notice it. If it was the largest city in all of Ninjago, then surely it would be easy to come across.

And I was correct.

A dark cluster of skyscrapers soon came to my view. The size of it all worried me. Civilians will definitely see Shard flying above, and for me to find the dance club would seem pointless to anyone else.

I sought out peace to calm me. It could take time, but with my desire to be reunited with Macca fueled my drive to find a needle in a haystack.

The picture of the unique building stayed close in mind. Identifying it from above should be simpler than it appeared. I flew Shard over the buildings and streets, his immense shadow falling over many people who stopped moving to see what was going on. The two of us went everywhere to find it. One building after the next slowly worried me even more.

 _What if I can't find it at all?_ I wondered helplessly, my heartbeats quickening.

A blinding light glared into my eyes and forced me to look away. I battled the pain it caused me and glanced back to see the glass ball reflecting sunlight right at me. In the street in front of the building, people were gathered like scavengers that had just found a decaying animal.

This was the place.

I had Shard land right in the middle of the street. The people scattered in fright and car horns loudly honked. I hopped off Shard and looked around for Macca. It was impossible for me to sense a particular person, but I found myself trying my best to get an idea of where she was.

"ZANE!"

I gazed where the voice came from. Someone pushed past everyone in a full sprint. Her hat flew off as her wild curls bounced in the rushing wind she was making.

I ran toward her with my heart accelerating. Nothing else mattered around us.

She jumped so high that I had to catch her in an embrace that had only been real in dreams for a long time. Her touch made my emotions falter. I held on to her tight, and she did the same to me. I lowered us to the ground and sat on my knees. The tears falling from my eyes were the only things reassuring me that all of this was real.

 **Shoutout to KRR, Kai4Ever, and The Mayor of Ninjago City for reviewing the last chapter! I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted, but keep a lookout for it :)**

 **Kai4Ever \- ** I'm sorry you weren't fond of my attempt at creativity, but I only did it for that one chapter. It's the only time I plan to do anything like that, so I know the future will be better :)


	33. Chapter 32: Magnets Torn Apart

**==This chapter ended WAY earlier than I expected, but that's okay! Things were about to take a different direction, anyway. Now, the next chapter is the one I'm not sure about when it'll be posted, so I hope this will satisfy excitement until then :D==**

Tritonal - "Now or Never" feat. Phoebe Ryan

 _Like planets in the dark, we don't know how we got here in the sky. Like magnets torn apart, you don't know why you come back every time._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 32:**

 **Magnets Torn Apart**

 _Never did I think it_ would happen this way. Less than twenty-four hours after releasing the video about Zane, I was once again wrapped in his arms. We held on tight as my tears ruined my makeup.

Finally I let go and slipped his mask off. The sight of his face brought a delighted smile to my lips.

"Are you okay?" I questioned him, holding his face between my hands and looking into his precious blue eyes.

A tear streamed down his cheek. "Yes. Nobody was in the fire when the Hypnobrai burned the monastery down."

He tried cleaning up the line of bleeding eyeliner going down my cheeks, making me giggle and sniffle. "I missed you," I whispered.

"As did I. There wasn't a day I didn't think about you since our parting." His eyes scanned our surroundings of people curiously watching us. "Come with me," he suddenly said.

"To where?"

"To our new home. Please. I don't want to leave you again."

I then took a quick glance at the people, deciphering what to do. Of course I didn't want to leave him, either.

I breathed out. "Okay, but wait one second." I got up and went over to where a girl inspected the hat that flew off my head during the run. She looked at me with hope before I said, "You can keep that."

She squealed and jumped with excitement as I took out a marker and signed my name on the peak. I made my way over to the table I was once sitting at with a

bodyguard standing next to it.

"Get _every_ single person's name and tell them to come back next week so I can get them what they came for today. Tell them that I'm sorry for the inconvenience," I told him, picking up another hat from the stack of new ones I was supposed to be signing.

He gave me a nod.

I went back over to Zane as he waited next to his dragon. He swiftly lifted me up and climbed into the big saddle. "I hope you're not afraid of heights," he said, taking hold of the reins.

"You're just lucky that I trust you enough to get on this thing," I replied, referring to the dragon.

He held me closer as the dragon made a slow but steady rise into the atmosphere. Its wings flapped, making a loud thumping sound and blowing wind against the ground. Eventually we were high above the buildings, and I shut my eyes tightly.

Zane gave the reins a single whip. The air around us quickened. "Open your eyes, Macca! A view like this should never be dismissed just because of fear!" he said loud enough for me to hear.

"But I'm scared!"

"How can you be if you don't know what's happening?"

I opened my eyes for a brief moment to see a skyscraper next to us.

"I propose we get a closer look!"

"Wha– AHH!" The rest of my question was drowned out by my screaming when he suddenly took a hard turn. I clung onto Zane for dear life as he flew us right around the building at an angle. Sunlight beamed off the pristine windows, creating a dark reflection of us on the dragon.

I squirmed underneath his hold to wrap all my limbs around his body in a panic. "Stop, stop, stop, please stop!" I begged with my face buried in his shoulder.

"You know I would never intentionally put you in harm's way," he assured me.

We straightened out and remained stable for a couple minutes. I was able to actually look up and not panic as much when I saw the city beneath us.

"Your heart rate has slowed down," he informed me. "Would you prefer to keep it this way?"

"Definitely. No funny business."

The links of the reins jingled as he put them down. He held me in a hug. Aside from the wind in our ears, everything was peaceful.

"How's everything been since I've been away?" I asked.

"It has been good for everyone but me."

"Why is that?"

"Well…nothing was ever the same when you left my life. There are times when my brothers treat me unkindly because I'm different from them. _You_ never did anything like that to me. It was in my mind every day. Now that we are reunited, I can be happy again."

I leaned away from him. The wind blew my hair everywhere, but I just looked at his face. "You aren't allowed to be sad," I told him. "Life is too short to be sad. If I make you happy, then I won't leave. I promise to be there when you need me, and that we'll never lose each other again."

He smiled, holding my hand. "I'm more than delighted to refer to you as my friend."

 **Shoutout to Kai4Ever and The Mayor of Ninjago City for reviewing! And thank you all my silent readers for the views so far :)**


	34. Chapter 33: Woman Of Many Wonders

**==I got it done! It took a lot of time and thought but I figured it out. Although I feel really bad for Jay XD A part of me think he didn't deserve it, but I was laughing while writing it so I guess it'll be okay. I also had to cut this chapter short because the main focus shifts too much to continue, but I believe y'all can guess what happens next after reading this. It's not the happiest moment in Season 1, but I hope I can make it even more heartbreaking for the next chapter. I'm also trying to get beta readers to read and give me feedback on the story's quality so far, so if you're a beta reader or want to be a beat reader, feel free to help me fix mistakes I might've made in earlier chapters :) I hope everyone is enjoying it all so far :D Please enjoy!==**

Marshmello - "Ritual" feat. Wrabel

 _Oh, I never knew love, never knew love, never knew love living without you, living without you. Oh, I don't feel lost, I don't feel lost, I don't feel lost now that I've found you, now that I've found you._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 33:**

 **Woman Of Many Wonders**

 _I managed to retrace my_ steps from above. Ninjago City has been behind us for some time, and now the dunes of the Sea of Sand were the only things guiding us back to the Bounty.

"We're not lost, are we?" Macca asked.

"Of course not. It's just far from Ninjago City. I'm searching for a crimson mountain."

"What would you do if we _were_ lost?"

"Well, your safety and wellbeing would become my first priority. I would either return to Ninjago City or try to locate a village somewhere. Ninjas need help, too, sometimes."

A great red mountain soon came into view ahead of us.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Yes. We will arrive in exactly four-point-seven minutes."

Its peak began to rise from the curve of the planet. "It's _way_ out here. Why live so far from civilization?"

"I followed the bird and found the Destiny's Bounty. We're nearly done setting everything up to make it our new headquarters."

"Oh. Um…What was so special about the bird?"

"It danced for me."

There was a pause. "…Zane, do you drink?"

Her question confused me. "Of course I drink. Water is necessary for the human body."

"No, not water. I mean do you drink liquor?"

"Of course not. Are you inferring I was intoxicated when I saw the bird?"

"Well you were either drunk or the bird was trying to mate with you!" she laughed.

"That's preposterous and illogical."

She laughed again. "What's 'preposterous and illogical' is the fact that you followed it!"

"But it led me to good fortune the day before with the same dance."

"Oh my gosh. If I see that bird, I'm calling it your girlfriend, because this dance it did is starting to sound like a lap dance."

"But what if I think it's a male?"

Her laughter increased. The sound of it made me smile.

"The bird is gay?!" she laughed.

An idea came to mind. "Animals are not homosexuals. If they were, then the plants would also be. Maybe I would be, as well, and do you know what would happen to me?"

"What?"

"I'd get a sore butt."

Just as I expected, her laughter reached its limit. Forced silence from her inability to breathe in had her nearly roll out of my hold.

"You're going to fall off Shard if you don't breathe, Macca!" I warned her, tugging her back.

She squirmed and screamed, apparently because I tickled her.

"Breathe, Macca, breathe!"

Her laughter went silent again. All my attempts to calm her down weren't working. The only time she started showing signs of decrease was when she rested a hand on her stomach and complained of her aching diaphragm. By then, though, Shard was making his decent to the arch he was sleeping under earlier.

His feet made contact with the sand. I waited until he was comfortably settled in his place before I brought Macca down.

"Shard looks…exhausted," she commented.

"I agree," I replied. "I'm afraid he's getting ill."

She turned to look at the other three, who were sleeping while heaving in breaths. "They all are," she added, concerned.

"I'll talk to Sensei Wu about it. Surely there's an explanation."

I began to walk away, but Macca didn't follow. She pressed her ear against Shard's side to listen to him breathe.

"Macca?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she went over to his head and stroked his snout. He slowly opened his eyes and sniffed her.

"You're going to be okay," she said in a soothing tone.

He lifted his head from the ground, pressing his nose into her torso. His sniffing quickened as he examined her, but then he relaxed again.

Knowing there was nothing to do to help right now, she left him and came over to me. "He'll be okay," I assured her.

She nodded and gave me a hopeful smile. "Ready to show me your headquarters?"

"Of course." I glided my hand down her arm to feel our palms touch. A short and silent walk led us over a small incline. She gasped as soon as the Bounty came into sight. It was built out of a mixture of red, yellow, and brown wood. A dragon's head was carved as the bowsprit of the ship. A single mast towered over the main deck with two sails that would spread out like wings of a bird when ropes were pulled. There was a level under the insolated quarterdeck, and the quarterdeck had a pushed out window so whoever was steering the ship could see.

"It's a boat?!" she squawked in surprise.

"I suppose you could say that. Truthfully, it's an ancient pirate ship. I believe this was where it wrecked into the mountain back when the Sea of Sand was the Endless Ocean–"

I paused. An unfamiliar object was beside the Bounty. My immediate reaction was to investigate, so I ran towards it.

"Oof!" Macca grunted when I pulled her a little too hard. I nearly dragged her the whole way. It became clear that this was an old vehicle. Two big red seats were the most noticeable features aside from the vintage look the front had.

There wasn't a single sound to be heard. Nobody was out in the open. I was suddenly afraid that our worst fear had just occurred.

 _Intruders,_ I thought.

"What's wrong?"

I kneeled down and placed both of my hands on the sides of her arms. "Macca, your safety and wellbeing is now my first priority," I explained. "Whatever I do, it's only for your own benefit."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Please, just stay close to me and keep quiet. I don't want to lose you."

Before she could say anything else, I pulled her onto the Bounty and led her down below deck. None of the lights were on. As we ventured deeper, I held her against my back. If we were to be attacked, I would receive the first blow. As long as she was safe, it wouldn't matter.

Voices could be heard in a training room. My pace slowed. I knew if I controlled the situation first, nobody would get hurt.

I stopped right next to the doorway. The voices were muffled, so I couldn't decipher who was talking. But the door suddenly opened, and as soon as I saw a body, I threw a punch.

My fist collided with Jay's jaw, making him fall to the floor.

"Jay!" Kai yelped, quickly bursting through the door. He went to tend to Jay, but looked at me with a wide-eyed expression. "Zane! What the heck, man?"

"Jay! Sweetie, are you okay?" a middle-aged woman said as she went to Jay. She had aging brown hair that was put up in a bun and wore red reading glasses with a pilot's jacket over her shoulders. A ring of keys jingled from her pant pocket as she got down next to him.

A white-haired man quickly followed. He wore a dirty blue button-up shirt with filthy green overalls on top. His worn out brown boots were just as bad, if not worse.

Nya, Cole, and Sensei Wu also came out to find Jay on the floor, who let out a hurt moan.

"I-I'm sorry," I said. "I thought there were intruders."

"Intruders? Jay's parents just came to visit. He didn't even know they were coming," Kai said.

"It was merely a misunderstanding, Kai," Sensei Wu said. "But Zane, you should be aware of knowing who your enemy is before attacking. Look before you act. Have patience."

"My apologies, Sensei. I was only thinking about…our other visitor."

Macca poked her head out from behind me. Sensei curiously looked at her, but then Kai gasped and approached her, completely forgetting about Jay. "No way– You actually brought her?!" he skipped around, not thinking straight. "I can't believe this is happening!"

She giggled. "Hi, you must be a fan?"

"You have no idea," he excitedly replied.

"Um…" Nya butted in. "Aren't you worried about Jay in any way, Kai?"

"He'll be okay," he quickly assured her. "Please, come show me something!" Next thing I know, Kai was dragging Macca away. She went along with it, but threw me an unsure look over her shoulder before they disappeared around the corner.

Jay soon came to his feet, disoriented and in pain. I formed some ice from my shuriken and pressed it to the affected area to help soothe the pain. Even though he was now not in the best mood, he insisted on continuing with a tour of the Bounty for his parents. Everyone followed, but I didn't.

Instead, I went around the corner to see where Kai and Macca went. My senses detected two presences in the weight room. Kai's muffled voice could be heard from outside of the door. When I opened it, I saw Kai investigating Macca's blue headphones as she put weights on a bar. They carried on a casual conversation, but the first thing I sensed was danger. Macca was putting sixty-five pounds on each side of the bar.

She glanced up at me when I opened the door. "Oh good, I'm glad you're here," she said to me.

"Are you sure those weights are adequate?" I asked her. "I would recommend to lift a fraction of what you've put on already."

"Relax, Frosty. She does this stuff all the time," Kai assured me.

Macca positioned herself under the bar before lifting it from the rack. Seeing it left me speechless. She had the bar on her shoulders as if it were just a thin tree branch. What scared me the most was when she threw it over her head and held it high with her arms completely extended, her legs in front of the other, and her back not arched at all. A perfect form. Then she brought it back down and repeated.

"Hold it like that," Kai told her.

She paused without hesitation.

He approached her and lifted her top to reveal the toned muscles working in her abdomen. I could feel my face getting warm from watching. "See that, Zane? That's what happens when you exercise for dancing," he said.

"Why dancing? Dancing shouldn't require this form of physical training."

She lowered the bar back onto her shoulders and returned it onto the rack.

"How would you demonstrate dancing to Zane, Macca?"

"Um…I guess…" She walked away from the rack and suddenly did a full backflip, landing perfectly on her feet and everything.

I gave her a shocked expression from what she just did. It was much unexpected from a person like her. From the outside, she didn't appear to have the ability to do such things, but lifting all that weight caused her blood flow to increase, making the muscles in her arms to swell up. I've never seen anything like it.

Kai gave her a high-five. "I've always wanted to see that in real life!" he energetically claimed.

She smiled and pulled a marker from her pocket. "Then I suppose it's time to get signed." She signed her signature on the side of his neck.

Seeing both of them getting along so naturally made me feel insecure. Yes, I wanted Macca to meet my family, but something like this wasn't what my plan accommodated. This was only the beginning to something that would develop for them. Suddenly, I was frightened that Kai was going to make her happier than I do.

 **I think this is the first time anyone has ever experienced Zane feeling jealousy XD Shoutout to Star-The-Writer, The Mayor Of Ninjago City, and My Sacred Promise for reviewing! Thank you for three new followers: My Sacred Promise, Star-The-Writer, and TombRaiderNinja! And thank you for enjoying this story so much My Sacred Promise :) All of this makes me sooo happy :D**


	35. Chapter 34: Misfortunes

**==Hey, guys. I'm so sorry this chapter took a long time to post. I had begun writing it last week, but I was scared I was getting writer's block so I forced myself to take a break and think about my plans for upcoming chapters. A big decision was made in the process that I hope will spice things up earlier than I anticipated. My only hope is that it is received without much hate because the thought of it also makes me disappointed. It's not the biggest conflict in this story, but the intention will be to pull at your emotions. Oh yeah, before I forget, my family and I are taking a week long vacation soon in the British Virgin Islands and I doubt I'll be able to write at all during the trip. So I'll try my best to get one last chapter out before then. I think that pretty much covers everything for today :)==**

Bassnectar - "Underwater" feat. Tina Malia

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 34:**

 **Misfortunes**

 _This place is so cool._ People have secret places to hide at, but a pirate ship in the middle of the desert? Nobody would come looking for it.

Well, I take that back. Jay's parents came looking so they could visit, but I doubt anyone else would wander the desert. I know I wouldn't, but I got a personal escort by Zane to come here, and he's the one who'll take me back to Ninjago City. Kai, on the other hand, has been giving me a different kind of escort through the maze of hallways below deck. I've seen the weight room, training rooms, bathrooms, a lounge room, Nya's bedroom, and the ninjas' bedroom.

When I saw the two sets of bunkbeds, it became clear that privacy was limited for Zane. His bed was his only area. They all had to share a single sink and everything. I imagined it as being at a camping retreat…permanently.

 _Geez, and I thought sharing my room with another girl was bad in the foster home,_ I thought. _Let's just hope nobody snores at night._

"Does anyone snore at night?" I asked Kai and Zane.

"Cole does," Kai swiftly answered, the scar over his eye showing in the light streaming in from a window.

 _Well, I tried._

"How much does he keep you all up at night?"

"Not very often. Zane is able to close his mouth without waking him up," he chuckled.

I looked at Zane and laughed. "Is that what you did to me that night? Because I'm a _total_ mouth breather when I sleep!"

"Yes, and you also like to cuddle," he replied.

"Wait, what?" Kai said with an expression mixed with confusion and shock.

"Oh, um, basically I fell asleep during our little adventure and Zane brought me back…Then I woke up the next morning with him in bed with me."

His face became baffled. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

" _No_! That's not what I meant!"

"She was only cold," Zane explained. "I only got in so I could warm her…And then she attached herself to me, so I couldn't leave."

"Kai, Zane is still as virgin as ever," I said, hugging Zane. I looked up him. "Right? I mean, I just assumed you were."

"Um…" There was a pause. "Yes?"

His response confused me. I looked at Kai. "Does he even know what I'm talking about?"

"To be honest, I have no clue, but I'll admit there's a chance he hasn't read a book about it."

I glanced back up at Zane. "Have you ever heard of the birds and the bees?"

He thought for a second before shaking his head. "No. How do birds and bees have any correlation with each other, other than their predator and prey relationship? They are two separate species."

I looked back at Kai and let go of Zane. "Sounds like you and your brothers have some work to do," I laughed, leaving the room.

"Why us?" Kai complained, following me out. "Why can't _you_ tell him? He would take it better from you. He practically adores you!"

"Adores me?"

Zane glared at Kai.

"Aw, it's okay, Zane. You're not the only one," I said, gazing up at the ceiling as a bunch of footsteps sounded from above.

"Jay's parents might be leaving," Kai said, walking past me. "Might as well go say bye to them."

Zane and I followed him out on the upper deck. Everyone else was gathered a few feet away from the Bounty. As we were walking over to them, I realized it was a little bit darker than earlier. The sun was almost beginning to set for the day.

"How long were we in there?" I asked Zane.

"A long time," he bluntly answered.

I waited a second before continuing. "It didn't feel like a long time."

"That's because you were occupied the whole time."

We caught up with the group as Jay's parents started the engine to their bulky car. Jay was telling them stuff over the noise, so I used the opportunity to pull Zane away.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He wanted to say something but stopped himself. Then a very bright light shined in our faces. It blinded my left eye for a moment, forcing me to put a hand in front of it.

"Like 'em? I used a little extra juice," Jay's dad said, turning them off. The car was put in reverse and they turned it around before driving away. "Bye, son! I couldn't be more proud!"

Jay's mom added something I couldn't hear, but Jay groaned in response. " _Mom_!"

"Now that they have left, perhaps Jay can teach us the art of...kissing pillows," Sensei Wu prompted. He tried to hold in laughter but it spilled out. Jay let out another annoyed groan and went back aboard the Bounty to get away from everybody. Zane and I were the only ones not laughing. We missed out on the joke, apparently.

"I've got to hear about this," Kai said within his laughter. He jogged onto the Bounty. "Jay! Wait up!"

When they followed Kai back onto the Bounty, I got Zane's attention again.

"…They left because of the threat of Serpentine. You also must return to Ninjago City..." his voice trailed.

"Now?"

"Unfortunately. The dragons cannot take flight in darkness."

"Oh...but is that what's bothering you?"

He nodded. "I resent saying goodbye."

"Hey, come here," I beckoned him.

He instantly knelt down onto both his knees. I threw my arms around his neck in an embrace. "I promised we wouldn't lose each other again. I intend on keeping that promise."

His arms wrapped around my back, holding me as he returned to his feet and began walking to the dragons.

"Saying goodbye today doesn't mean saying goodbye forever. I'll come back to visit whenever the time is right."

"Tomorrow."

I laughed. "I wish that was true."

"How will we contact you for visits?"

"Well, there's this thing called the telephone. Do you guys have one?"

"Yes."

"Then that's how, and I'll try to talk to you as much as I can."

He stopped walking and quickly put me down. I felt a breeze pass me as he ran over to Shard and pressed both hands to his snout. The Ice Dragon's eyes opened, but that was all. Even I could see he was in bad shape.

"Shard, please get up," Zane urged. "We have to take Macca back home. I can't have her stuck out here." He tried pulling the reins for Shard to get up, but poor Shard was having none of it. He just closed his eyes again and ignored the tugs.

As Zane pulled and pulled, I noticed something papery next to Shard. I picked it up, only to discover it was round and smooth. His scales felt soft under my hand, but one of them was beginning to lift up. If I wanted to, I could peel it off easily. That's when I realized I was holding one of Shard's scales that had already fallen off.

"U-Uh, Zane," I said.

He stopped and looked at me. "What?"

"Do dragons shed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come look."

He came over for me to show him the fallen scale and the one I found lifting off the surface.

"Oh no," he nervously breathed. "Wait here." He sprinted to the Bounty in a hurry.

I went around to Shard's head and stroked his face. He drowsily opened his big yellow eye to see me.

 _What's happening to you?_

I saw how he stared past me. The three other dragons also lay without moving, and their breathing was heavy. I went over to one next to Shard. It was red and bigger than him. I investigated the scales to find multiple lifted like the one I found. One even slipped off when my hand gently stroked over it.

I sighed. Something bad was happening. My worst fears were that some kind of disease had found its way to them...maybe even a terminal disease.

"Over here, Sensei," I heard Zane say after a few minutes. "Symptoms are drowsiness, labored breathing, and the shedding of scales."

"Shedding of scales?"

"Yes. I fear something horrible is happening to the dragons. They're all showing symptoms."

"I will take a look, but I am sure the results will be disappointing no matter what."

Sensei Wu came into my view as he approached Shard. I came out from beside the red dragon to find Zane in a distraught state. Shard was his companion; he was not just a pet. Their relationship reminded me of Trent and his cat. Was inseparable the word? I don't know. But if Geno got hit by a car or something like that, Trent would be devastated. I didn't know about Zane, though.

He spoke to my surprise. "What will happen if you have to stay here with us longer than expected?"

"Um...I'll have to call my boss and let him know what's going on. Maybe I'll have to call my friends. I don't know what else."

He broke eye contact with me.

"But at least we'll be together longer than expected," I quickly added. "Me missing a couple days of work isn't the end of the world. I know we'll figure it out soon."

"Zane," Sensei Wu summoned.

Zane walked past me to see him. The answer to the mystery was given in a low voice. Whatever it was, I knew it wasn't good.

Sensei Wu walked around him and past me to return to the Bounty. Zane just stood there, not making a sound.

* * *

My thoughts about this stay were bittersweet. Getting to be with Zane was the sweet while having to miss work for an unknown amount of days was the bitter. I was nervous about my penalties for this. It could either spell disaster or set me back in a certain way. But for what it's worth, I called my boss and explained the situation after eating dinner. His unhappy tone made me gulp, but I remained calm and promised to get things right as soon as I returned. My only hope was that his temper would remain neutral until then.

In the meantime, I was provided with a yummy dinner and clothes to wear for the night. Zane made me a bed on the couch in the lounge room. It felt nice to be welcomed to stay with open arms. As I sat and just thought about the current situation, it dawned on me that getting stuck here was probably the best thing to happen to me. I deserved some time to enjoy myself, and being here was the perfect place.

A head peeked into the lounge room. It took me a second to actually notice him, but I smiled as soon as I did. Zane emerged from the darkness, wearing his white pajamas. My smile got bigger from the desire to giggle at the new sight.

"Are you settled in?" he asked me.

"I believe so. Thanks for making me a bed."

"Gratitude is not required. I just wish I hadn't put you in this mess."

"Hey, don't say that. Honestly, the only things I'm _mildly_ bummed out about is the fact that I can't do my makeup in the morning _and_ there's a chance my hair will be frizzy when I wake up. Oh, and I have to wear the same clothes for tomorrow."

He smiled for a moment but then it went away.

"So what's happening to the dragons?"

"Sensei says they are only molting."

"Really? That's it? No sickness or anything?"

"The dragons are perfectly healthy, but they're molting because they're adolescent dragons. This process changes them into adults."

"Well that's not bad."

"No, but...they must be released in the morning. Sensei says they must travel east to the Spirit Coast for they're metamorphosis to complete."

"And then they'll come back?"

"I don't think so."

"...I'm really sorry, Zane. You wanna sleep in here with me?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't do that. We all need our rest for tomorrow."

"Then I want _you_ to be the first person I see in the morning."

He stepped into the doorway. "That can be arranged. Sleep well."

"Goodnight."

Then I was alone in the darkness. I covered my legs with the blanket and laid my head on the pillow. All I had to do now was wake up to the best person in the world.

 **How was it? Let me know your opinion :) Shoutout to Kai4Ever, The Mayor Of Ninjago City, KRR, and TombRaiderNinja for leaving a review! And thank you all my silent readers for all the views :D**

 **KRR \- ** Don't sweat it ;)


	36. Chapter 35: Into the Wild

**==Hey, guys! I've been writing for about five hours today, battling writer's block. I defeated it today, and now I'm actually posting to my surprise. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but the focus changes too much. I'm just glad I get to provide one last chapter for y'all before I leave for vacation on Friday :) I cannot promise it, but I will try to write as much as I can while I camp on a boat with my family. I'm taking pencil and paper with me. When we sail, I'll write because I love this story and I hope you do, too. I can't update in the next two to three weeks, though, because I have a soccer camp away from home as soon as I get back. So I guess I'll see you then! Enjoy!==**

Tristam - "Truth (Dabin Remix)"

 _The truth, is running in our blood. The answers are lying here within._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 35:**

 **Into the Wild**

 _Macca wanted me to be_ the first person she saw this morning. Well, her wish was my command. I had just finished making breakfast for everyone and set the table up. As they staggered in, I went down to get her.

The turns of the hallway led me to the doorway of the lounge room. She lay perfectly still as she slept, but getting a closer look revealed how messy she appeared. Her hair was splayed all over the place and her mouth was hanging open. I used the same trick I use with Cole to close it, which was tucking the tip of my finger under the chin and suddenly flicking it up with a swift tap, but she immediately awakened in a confused panic.

"Wha- what? What happened?" she asked as she sat up with daze in her hazel eyes.

"Shh...Macca, you're okay," I said, brushing hair out of her face. "I've come to get you for breakfast."

"Breakfast? Wait…" She placed both hands on the sides of her head and groaned. Her state of mind was clearly disoriented. "I don't know what's happening."

"I sense you didn't get much sleep. Don't worry. You'll awaken more after you eat." I lifted her up in a gentle cradle and brought her up to the table.

Kai, Jay and Cole were already there, eating. Nya came out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice in hand.

"Talk about an attention-grabbing entrance," Kai stated towards me, the spikes of his hair already neatly combed.

I placed Macca in a seat and pulled all her hair behind her shoulders. "She just needs a few minutes to recuperate from the lack of sleep."

"I take it the couch wasn't so comfortable?" Nya asked her, taking a seat next to Kai.

"No, it wasn't that," Macca replied with a throat that needed to be cleared.

"Were you overly-excited about spending the night with us?" Jay asked in a sarcastic tone.

She giggled. "I guess you could say that–" She gasped as I slid a plate in front of her. "Eggs! I really wanted scrambled eggs today." She grabbed a fork and immediately began eating. Seeing her very enthusiastic about something simple mysteriously made me smile.

"This is seriously all we're having?" Jay asked.

"Yes. Our food supply is beginning to decrease. We need to save as much as we can," I explained.

Kai had a confused look on his face. "Or…one of us can make another trip to that village a few miles away and get more food."

The dragons came into my mind. A trip like that will now be impossible since our dragons will need to be freed.

 _How do I tell them without receiving a panicked response?_ I wondered.

Soft footsteps brought Sensei Wu into the room. His pace was casual and his presence was calm, but as he peered under his rice hat, he gave Macca a strange look when she wasn't paying attention. It was a look I'd never seen before, but as soon as I saw it, he turned his gaze to the rest of us.

"Good morning, Sensei," we politely greeted.

"This morning is anything but good," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"I am afraid it is time for the dragons to be released."

"What?" Nya exhaled in disbelief. "Why?"

"The dragons are molting; they are shedding their scales. It is a process to transform from adolescents to adults. They must migrate east to the Spirit Coast in order for the transformation to complete."

"But they'll come back, right?" Cole anxiously questioned.

"That is a question I have no answer to. I expect all of you to set them free within the hour. In the meantime, we must plan ahead for our resources…and special visitor."

Macca stopped chewing and eyed everyone with a nervous look. Sensei Wu had added an adjective for her.

Sensei Wu left us to finish eating. A sense of gloom seemed to have replaced the mood of the atmosphere.

"How are we supposed to survive out here without the dragons?" Kai pondered, slight devastation filling his voice.

"I can get the special defense system working by today," Jay proposed.

"Um, we're talking about _reasonable_ scenarios, Jay," Cole disputed.

"What about your parents?" Nya asked Jay.

A look of panic came over Jay. "M-My parents?"

"Yeah. Your mom told me the junkyard isn't that far from here. You think they could spare us some food and water?"

"Uh…probably, but I got a lot of stuff to do here."

"We'll get it done together as a team. All of us. If you want, I'll even go with you to the junkyard to get everything we need."

The panic suddenly became relaxed. "Oh, okay. Sure, let's do that."

She got up from her seat and made her way to the opened sliding doors. "And if anyone else wants to join us, feel free to," she concluded.

"I got nothing else to clean," Kai said.

"I'll go," Cole agreed.

All eyes were then on me to speak up, but I remained silent. I preferred to stay here with Macca. She wouldn't be out in any danger as long as I knew where she was at all times.

"I wanna go," Macca said without hesitation.

I immediately turned my head to look at her. "I suggest _we_ stay here. You are _my_ responsibility, and I want to ensure your safety is not contaminated by any outside threat."

"Aw, but it can be another adventure for us! I ran away from a Grizzly bear in the dark. Surely I can run away from Serpentine in the middle of the day."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kai asked.

She waved him off and didn't break eye contact with me as she told him: "I'll tell you about it later."

"I'm only considering what's best for you," I confirmed.

"Please," she pleaded. "I'll always be within a two-foot radius of where you are at all times, if that makes you feel any better."

"Aw, lighten up, Zane," Cole intervened. "Don't forget that we'll be there, too. She's in good hands."

I breathed out quiet as I contemplated. She took my hand and placed it on top of her head. "See? I feel safer already."

Kai glanced over at Nya. "They're coming, too."

* * *

The plan for today was to release the dragons and then make the journey to the place of Jay's birth. Our goal was to make it home by sunset, but do that required a constant pace and only two five minute breaks going and returning.

We were thankful that the bridge located a road we could use to take us right to the junkyard. Getting lost became the least of our worries, but my guard would remain to be up throughout the whole day. I refused to let Macca be harmed; my mistake mustn't progress into a ripple effect.

I assisted in gathering the necessary supplies for the journey. "Okay, I'm ready," Macca said, coming up behind me.

I reverted around to find her wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday: a light-blue hat with jagged black letters on the front, a gray top, loose jeans, and dark sneakers.

"Good. Now go with Nya to meet Sensei Wu at the arches, and take these with you." I handed her two wooden jugs. "You get to carry water on the trip back."

She gave me a smile before accompanying Nya outside. The rest of us each picked up a wooden crate and went out a few minutes later.

Just like yesterday, all the dragons slept on the hot sand. I spotted Macca sitting on the ground in front of Shard, the tip of his snout in her lap. Sensei Wu spoke with Nya near Kai's red dragon, Flame, in a quiet conversation. Cole walked past me to tend to his brown dragon, Rocky, and Jay went to his blue dragon, Wisp. There would be no need to remove the saddles nor reins; they've had them since we first encountered them all those months ago. All that had to be done was our final farewells.

Macca gazed up at me when my shadow covered her. "Is it time?" she asked.

I gave her a single nod in response.

She stroked Shard's snout one last time and then came out from under him. When she stepped away, I whispered in his ear. "Farewell, Shard. You were a great friend. I'll never forget all you have done for me."

His yellow eye slowly opened as I picked up his reins. I wasn't forceful when I tugged, and to my surprise, he got to his feet and let me guide him out from under the crumbling arch. The others did the same, and together, we set them free.

 **Shoutout to KRR, The Mayor of Ninjago City, and Kai4Ever for reviewing! I hope the quality of this chapter is better than the previous. I want to go back and elaborate (not delete) any vague details I might've put on things in all my other chapters. I was told it was bad, so I'm going to make it better. Let me know if you want anything in particular chapters looked at and I will gladly do so :)**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City \- ** You're part of the reason why it happened ;) Thank you!

 **Kai4Ever \- ** If the details are still not satisfying, please let me know :)


	37. Chapter 36: Heat Of the Moment

**==Hey, guys! I'm finally back from vacation and soccer camp! I've spent my week off sitting at my computer and frustrating myself, because I completely butchered this chapter. The pacing is _not_ what I want it to be, and Episode 3 is one of those episodes that is fun to watch but boring and hard to describe when writing about it. I was kind of forced to change some stuff that was in the episode in order to make it fit in this chapter, like talking with another person from all the way across the junkyard when there's a ton of noise also going on. It's mostly just little things, but I've hit my head against my desk multiple times in the process. I've read over it and cringed at stuff that I feel like I can't do anything to fix or else I'll just make things worse. So here's the longest chapter of the story so far! Over 4,500 words in total. I hope you enjoy what I was able to produce so horribly, and I'm so sorry about the quality of this chapter. I wrote the next chapter while I was on vacation, so I'll try to get that modified and posted by Sunday.==**

Alvaro & Dirtcaps - "Dagga"

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 36:**

 **Heat Of the Moment**

 _Seeing the dragons fly off_ in the direction of the sun replayed in my head for most of our journey. I attempted to memorize the way Shard appeared, from the color of his scales to the size of his wingspan. A creature as beautiful as him should never be forgotten.

In the back of our walking group, I could sense Cole continuously looking up at the sun. Our anguish was similar, creating empathy, but the relationship he had with Rocky was irreplaceable. It was once fear that later became love. As for Shard and me, the basis of our relationship was simply respect. It was easy because our personalities were nearly a match. Having a companion like him is one I will cherish for the rest of my life through memories.

Memories…Shard was now a memory. Macca was once a dream, and now she's a reality. I won't allow her to become another memory. Even as we travel through the burning heat of the Sea of Sand, with sweat dripping down our faces, Macca remained under my protection. She was walking two feet away from me, and from my position, three-hundred-fifteen degrees behind me. That was where I wanted her to be, because my long shadow casted in that direction. She rarely stepped out from under it, even as she carried on a conversation with Kai about our first night together.

"The bear was _huge_!" she emphasized. "I ended up climbing a tree to get away from it, and then Zane came and scared it off with…something that glowed blue." She tugged my hand. "Hey, what was the blue thing when you scared the bear off? I completely forgot about it."

"I believe you're referring to my Spinjitzu," I said.

"Uh, what?"

"Spinjitzu," Kai repeated. "It's the martial art we use. We'll show you when we get there. Hey, Jay! Is that it?"

We all lifted our gazes to see tall walls with a colorful sign over the open entrance.

"Yes it is," Jay confirmed.

" _Finally_!" Cole tiredly gasped.

When silence came, Sensei Wu pressed an ancient wooden flute to his lips once again and carefully played a soothing tune that we have been listening to this whole journey. The design of the instrument made me curious. Next to the mouthpiece was where the shaft grew a large, round bulb. It was shaped in a way I've never seen before. Even the sound that came from it was unique compared to common flutes.

I quickened my pace to catch up with him. "That flute. You've never told us why it's so special," I said.

Sensei Wu took it away from his lips. "Long ago there were many flutes, created to combat the powers of the Serpentine and drive them underground, but over time, Ninjago has forgotten of its ancestors' wisdom. And now _this_ is the only one," he expounded. He stopped for a moment and played the tune in Jay's ear as he was about to walk by.

Jay stopped in surprise, but then continued onward. "I get the lesson," he began, approaching the entrance of the junkyard. "Respect your elders or I'll suffer the consequences. _Boy_ , you guys are laying it on thick!"

Sensei Wu chuckled. "Perhaps you are only hearing what you need to hear."

Jay halted, looking up at the sign with spontaneous and different sized letters. It read Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk, but when he just stood there, I began to wonder what he was thinking.

Nya came up behind him. "What is it?" she inquired.

"It's quiet," he suspiciously replied. "My family's _never_ quiet." He suddenly pulled his mask over his face and ran into the junkyard. Kai, Cole, and I did the same and chased after him.

Everyone stopped in the center of the junkyard. Massive heaps of car parts and scrap metal surrounded us. We carefully listened for any noises. Serpentine was on all our minds, but more importantly, Jay's parents. I attempted to use my senses to detect them, but Jay's ears were faster. He went over to an old aging refrigerator and quickly kicked off the door handle. When the door swung open, it revealed his parents tied up and with duct tape over their mouths.

"What happened?" Jay asked them. "Who did this?" He peeled the tape from Edna's mouth.

"Oh, sssweetheart, you came!" she hissed with a smile.

He also peeled the tape from Ed's mouth.

"You got to get out of here! You ssshouldn't have come, it'sss the _sssnakes_!" Ed hissed. In the last split second of his mouth moving, a forked tongue seeped out from between his lips. The sharp ends of two fangs poked out of his mouth, and I could sense the color shifting in his eyes.

"The bite of the Fangpyre!" Sensei Wu diagnosed. "Once they sink their teeth, their venom can turn anything into a serpent. It's only a matter of time before the full transformation is complete."

Cole and I gripped the ropes around their torsos and pulled. I pulled out one of golden shurikens and cut them both free. When they came out into the hot air, Ed rubbed his lower back in pain, only to turn around to reveal an abnormal lump on the spot his palm touched. As Edna's hands covered her mouth in horror, I could sense the beginning stages of a tail forming from his tailbone.

Loud hissing from Serpentine sounded. A group of white-and-red Fangpyre appeared from behind a pile of used tires. Their heads were shaped like rattlesnakes'. Necklaces with serrated fangs from previous confrontations with other Serpentine tribes hung from around some of their necks.

A loud rumbling followed them, and then what was once a large piece of machinery came into view. It had a small, accessible cockpit and a long arm that could almost pierce a cloud in the sky. The thick wire hanging from the end of the arm held a giant wrecking ball, and the powerful venom had carved an evil face into the dense material it was composed of.

The sight had us pull out our elemental weapons.

"Uh, is that wrecking ball staring at me?" Cole asked, his Scythe of Quakes in his tight grasp.

Suddenly, the machine swung its arm at us and released the wrecking ball. It was heading straight to us at high speeds. "Duck!" Jay shouted.

I instantaneously found Macca and threw myself at her. My arms encased around her securely as we hit the ground. The wrecking ball smashed the place where I was just standing, filling the air with disturbed sand for a moment. In the midst of the chaos, the sound of the wrecking ball being drug across the sand crunched as the dust settled.

Macca's eyes were wide with fright and her hat was missing when I picked her back up. Danger was now around her, and I had to fight without her near me. This was _exactly_ why I wanted to stay behind.

"Lloyd!" Sensei Wu shouted. Everyone looked up to see Lloyd, a young boy wearing a black garment – known as a sweatshirt – perched on top of a mountain of old tires. From the distance between us, I could still spot the front design of a hand-painted ribcage. Although it was poorly executed, the sight reminded me of his villainous father Lord Garmadon.

A two-headed Fangpyre slithered beside him with a twisted golden staff in its hand. It was the General of the tribe.

" _Hello_ , Uncle," Lloyd began, trying to sound menacing. "Looks like we're not the _only_ family reunion. I'm glad you brought the _Ninja_ , I could use help taking out the _trash_." He then let out a petty evil laugh.

"If we want to turn your parents back, we need the anti-venom from the staff,"

Nya told Jay, pointing at the Fangpyre next to Lloyd.

The machine swung its arm again.

"Second dose to the dirt!" Cole warned.

Macca was back in my arms straightaway. The wrecking ball collided with the ground again, making the grains of hot sand tremble underneath our bodies. Another dust cloud was thrown into the air. When it cleared, the group of Fangpyre was closer than before. More clusters began coming out of their hiding places.

"Easier said than done, Sis. We're a bit outnumbered," Kai said to Nya.

"Nobody messes with _my_ family!" Jay yelled, running towards the snakes with his golden nunchuks in hand. I heard the loose end of the nunchuks strike a body every time Jay skillfully slung it.

My attention went back to Macca as she desperately clung to me. "Macca, whatever you do, do _not_ try to intervene. Stay with Sensei Wu and Nya and listen to _everything_ they tell you. Do you understand me?"

She vigorously nodded, too afraid to say anything.

I pried her away from me and got up to join the fighting. The first image I perceived was the wrecking ball swinging right for Jay, but he leaned back on the heels of his feet to let it pass over him by mere centimeters. I watched the ball remain in motion and get trapped between a powerline post and one of the heaps of junk. It was now the perfect time to attack.

Cole, Kai, and I sprinted toward the remaining snakes. We moved quick enough to erupt into Spinjitzu with a slight turn of our bodies.

Sharp slivers of ice surrounded me in a blue whirl. The outside world moved in slow motion, allowing strategies to form in the midst of an attack.

A fangpyre came in my direction. Once it was sucked into my Spinjitzu, I bowled it away with a swift strike to the jaw and watched it fly out. The tune of Sensei Wu's flute filled my ears, but then a loud and foreign type of music replaced it.

The ice vanished from around me once the group was defeated. Sensei Wu shouted over the music at Lloyd, who was playing it through a snake-bitten boom box. Lloyd turned up the volume and shouted something back.

All four of us regrouped as the rest of the snakes began coming together. It was an ocean of red and white. The four of us ran straight for them, pulling out our golden weapons. We had to work together in this fight. Their fangs were the most dangerous weapon against us. If one of us gets bitten, there's a chance we'll have to retreat.

I tossed my shurikens and watched them spin a loop around us. The spikes brought down a whole line of Fangpyre, but the next line took their place and proceeded to fight. My punches and kicks became futile against the large number coming at me all at once.

Kai accidentally misread an attack and ended up on the ground. He used his golden sword to push the fangpyre away from him, and tried his hardest to curve the blade of the sword so he could cut open the fangpyre's throat.

Cole scored fatal wounds across the chests of Fangpyre with his scythe's blade. A surprise attack caused him to bend over and launch the fangpyre off his back. While he was vulnerable, three more Fangpyre jumped on him and attempted to sink their teeth into his shoulders.

Jay spun the loose end of his nunchuks over his head before slinging it towards scaly bodies. A bolt of lightning shot out, colliding into one and spreading out to a multitude.

Open mouths were getting too close to me. No matter how much I tried to fight, I knew I was beginning to lose. My only option was to use Spinjitzu again. When the ice consumed me, I was able to regain domination over my enemies.

Another Spinjitzu tornado formed next to me. It was made up of blistering fire, and it was so hot I could see it melt my ice into water droplets.

A blue one formed at my other side. Crackling noises told me it was made up of lightning that could give a shock powerful enough to stop one's heartbeat in an instant.

The last twister was brown with rock and soil. The ground shook beneath us from the immense power of its small tremors.

Together we took control of the opposition. Fangpyre entered and were tossed out one after the other. Eventually they learned they couldn't win this way and retreated.

We chased after them as they made their way behind a pile of used tires. With Jay in the lead, we came out from within our elements to finish off the rest, but as soon as we did, a massive foot stepped down from around the pile. It was once artificial but now green with scales. When we gazed higher, we met the narrow, red-eyed stare of what was once a lifeless statue. It was constructed in a bulky fashion, with large pieces of scrap metal wielded together to make a sturdy build. The most intimidating feature was the equally proportional nunchuks that were wielded permanently in the right hand.

Jay expressed utter disgust over the transformation. "What is that thing?"

"Looks like a gift," Kai nervously stated.

At that moment, the statue took a step towards us and prepared to use its nunchuks. The only thing we could do was run away and come up with a new plan.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jay said from behind me. The loose end of the immense nunchuks smashed down against the ground right afterwards.

An earsplitting engine roared up ahead of us. I looked to see the wrecking ball no longer trapped, and the machine getting ready to swing it at us.

"Why did you have to be born in a junkyard?" Cole asked Jay in a groan.

"I know, tell me about it," Jay replied.

The wrecking ball grazed the sand as it flew in our direction, throwing sand in the air. I leaped and easily dodged it, landing on the other side with Kai and Cole, but Jay was nowhere to be seen. Fear trickled down my intestines, but to my amazement, a glance at the airborne wrecking ball revealed the blue Ninja of Lightning standing atop of it. He fought against the harsh wind resistance and did a backflip, landing on the machine's cockpit. He did a second backflip by gripping the roof, and kicked out the fangpyre that was operating it. His fingers scratched his head in confusion as he tried to figure out how to use the controls.

With one obstacle taken care of, we turned our attention back to the statue. It surprised us with another sling right at Cole, but he raised his golden scythe and stopped it from crushing him.

Kai and I almost helped, but Cole wouldn't let us. "Don't worry. I got it," he insisted, grunting from the strain.

WHAM!

The wrecking ball suddenly crashed into the statue, dismembering it and knocking it into a pile of junk. Jay joined us as we stood in shock of what just happened.

The remaining Fangpyre climbed over the walls of the junkyard in a full retreat. Everything was silent for once.

A scream filled our ears. It was a scream that made my hair stand on end and the blood drain from my face. It was horrifying to hear, and what made it worse was looking at Nya to see her bewildered expression at the empty air next to her, as if someone was once standing there.

Something was thrown down the mountain of old tires Lloyd and the General were perched on. It toppled and landed at the bottom with a distinct thud. I realized it was the person who screamed, and it wasn't just any person; it was Macca.

"No!" I yelped, rushing straight for her motionless body. A repetitive chopping sound crammed into my ears as I cradled her in my arms. Looking up at Lloyd and the General, I found a snake-bitten helicopter hovering above. A spiny tail curled beneath of the base and its red eye burned with evil.

Both of them loaded into it, and I was able to spot a girl with a bright pink sweatshirt follow them in. Then it hit me: This was the first time I've seen Hannah since we've been here.

The helicopter flew off. I put my attention back down to Macca as everyone crowded around me. Her eyes were wide and unblinking with shock as her face twisted with agony. Two sets of puncture wounds bled from each of her arms. A gooey green liquid was oozing from them as well. To my horror, the flesh nearest to the bites from the General were already shaping into scales. It was only a matter of time before the venom consumed her existence.

"They got away with the staff," Nya breathed in panic.

Tears brimmed in my eyes as Macca twitched in my grasp. The hot venom was ravaging through her veins by the second. Her two bites were deep and a half pint of venom was easily distributed. Her body couldn't handle the extreme pain, and there was a chance of her organs shutting down by the time she turned.

"There is still a way," Sensei Wu admitted.

"How?" Jay asked.

"Part of reaching your _own_ full potential is understanding your _weapon's_ potential; once it is in tuned with a focused heart, its secrets and powers will be unlocked."

"This is not the time to be cryptic!"

Sensei Wu's wisdom certainly wasn't simple to interpret at times, but I connected pieces of the puzzle of our situation. In order to get the anti-venom, we had to catch up with the Fangpyre General, and they were long gone. "He's saying our weapons are vehicles themselves," I translated, not looking up.

Kai groaned, and looked down at his sword. "Don't tell me I have to ride this like a broomstick."

"Jay, concentrate on unlocking your golden weapon," Sensei Wu told him. "Let your heart guide you. Imagine you are taking flight."

Jay looked lost for a moment, but he took a few steps back and held up his nunchuks, closing his eyes to concentrate. He spun the loose end of his weapon over his head. Lightning bolts shot out. A transparent sphere surrounded him, making him rotate quickly inside it. A flash of light blinded us. Thunder cracked. When the light disappeared, a miniature blue jet hovered over the ground. Jay opened up the glass windshield that enclosed the cockpit.

Kai studied Jay's motions and concentrated on his sword with eagerness. He waved it around twice, and then glided his hand across the blade, revealing a line of flames. He tossed his sword into the air. A small mound of sand formed under feet. Rays of light and fireballs shot out from the mound. The fireballs burst and Kai was suddenly sitting on a big red-and-gold motorbike.

Cole spun his scythe around like a flag and tossed it in the air. He did a front flip with his arms held out. The scythe mysteriously hung above his head as two streams of rock and dirt from the sand flew and intersected each other twice. The streams came down to Cole's feet, making a large mountain of sand under his feet. He did a second front flip when golden light filled the sky. When the light was gone, a massive black vehicle was rumbling against the ground.

Seeing it all mesmerized me, but I kept holding Macca for I had no intention in joining them. The guilt rampaging my emotions was too much to bear.

Nya rested a hand on my shoulder. "We'll take care of her. Go."

I hesitated. The skin around the bites was now turning green. Leaving felt like giving her a death wish.

"I know how to treat her until the anti-venom is administered. Go get the staff, Zane." She took Macca out of my hold and shooed me away. Macca winced as she was moved, and it gave me a pang of dread. Time was running out for her and Jay's parents.

I backed away, my mind set on the mission. Thinking of my shurikens' potential, I stretched out my left hand and a white orb showed up on the spikes of my shuriken. I repeated the motion with the other. Chunks of ice grew in front of me like magic. I did a front flip and mounted the ice as it spread out and created a structure. My hand gripped a handle and revved an engine. The ice exploded and exposed a white motorbike that looked very similar to a snowmobile.

Jay's jet rose high into the air. Lightning bolts pulsed around him. Parts of the wings spread out, and the jet flew upwards, vanishing in the clouds. Cole drove out of the junkyard first to follow him. Kai and I went after.

The jet left us behind to catch up to the helicopter, but far ahead, the Fangpyre tribe marched under it in a big red mass with the green reptilian vehicles around them, their spiked tails hanging over top like a scorpions' barbs. We watched Jay pass it up and revert back. Seeing the two head straight for each other made me feel uneasy.

The jet suddenly lost control. It rolled through the air and the fast moving air twisted it in all directions.

"What's he doing?!" Kai shouted over the wind.

We watched in horror as he weaved past the helicopter just barely. In that moment, the jet flew straight and calmly for three seconds, only for it to disappear completely with a flash of light. His little blue figure plummeted to the ground.

"Dammit, Jay!" Kai cursed. "You have to concentrate!"

"I think we're going to have to catch him," Cole said through a little speaker under my handlebars.

All of us increased our speed, but I knew this wasn't the right thing to do. A landing this hard would kill anybody, even a ninja. The only way for Jay's life to be spared would be for him to make his jet reappear, but I watched him writhe through the air in a panic. Death was calling his name.

My moment of thought caused me to slightly slow down, and realizing it made me swerve instead of speed back up. I suddenly bumped into the back wheel Kai's motorbike, causing him to swerve inward and slam into Cole's vehicle. All three of us became tangled up in each other, and all concentration was lost. With three flashes of light, we were propelled through the air with nothing to hold on to. Our golden weapons landed in the sand just as we did. I looked up just to see our brother vanish behind the sand dune in front of us.

A flash of light beamed over the dune for an instant like the sun behind a cloud. Jay's jet whizzed overhead with a piercing roar. Another flash of light indicated that his jet transformed back into his nunchuks. He hurried over to us, the Fangpyre staff in hand.

"Well talk about great timing, you dingus," Cole said to him.

"What? I got the staff," he replied with a little shake to the prize of the mission.

A loud engine sounded from behind him. Ed and Edna's old jalopy came to a jutting stop, with Nya in the driver's seat and the rest in the big red seat behind her.

Up ahead, the Fangpyre vehicles turned around and headed straight for us. We picked up our weapons so we could finish this fight once and for all. "Argh! Why isn't it working?" Kai groaned when nothing happened.

"Your weapon is merely an extension of your mind," Sensei Wu informed him. "If your mind is immobile, so is your weapon."

"We need to head back to the Bounty. I can only extract the anti-venom with certain tools and a method," Nya told us. "There isn't much time."

Macca was lying on the seat with her head in Edna's lap. Her breathing was fast and short, and her eyes were still wide and unblinking. The venom had nearly consumed both her arms. The once tan skin was now moist green scales. I gathered her in my arms to see if I could calm her somehow. All of the pain was about to give her a panic attack.

Nya drove as fast as the jalopy could go for the long ride back. Finding the road made the trip even faster, for both us and the Fangpyre. I spent the whole time trying to comfort Macca, but every minute was heartbreaking. I watched all of her visible skin turn into green scales, and then her mouth grow long fangs and a forked tongue. The only pure thing left was the hazel in her eyes. Within them, I could see her remaining soul diminishing as venom seeped to her brain.

The effect of the venom was also taking its toll on Ed and Edna. Their condition was just as severe as Macca's, and their energy levels were draining quickly. When the Bounty came into our view, both of them were slumped over in exhaustion.

Nya put the jalopy in park and hopped out. Ed and Edna were shaken awake and dragged out while I carried Macca on board. Both of them were taken below deck for the anti-venom to be created.

"Zane! We need you in the bridge!" Jay called as he ascended the stairs.

I hesitated but followed, seeing the two scaly tails disappear down to Sensei Wu's quarters.

"Man the stations! Everyone!" Jay commanded. An audible beeping sounded from the radar on the screen, indicating the approach of the Fangpyre.

Macca was laid on the table in the middle of the bridge. Her forked tongue slithered out from her split lip and her tail continued to grow longer. All of us went to our assigned places to prepare for our first attempt at the special defense system.

"Jay, we better hurry!" Kai warned, looking through the steering wheel's window.

Jay instantly pushed the red button on the stand under the screen, but nothing happened.

"They're gaining on us!"

The door swung open and Nya ran in with a cup in her hand. Edna had the staff, and her scales were visibly smoothing back into human flesh.

"Dad, I need help!" Jay pleaded to his father, who was showing smoother scales as well.

Ed passed me when I stepped to Macca. I rolled her onto her back and lifted her up so she could drink the antidote, but her eyes were halfway shut. The hazel was now as black as a vacant cavern.

Nya pried her jaw open and poured in the scarlet liquid. She choked at first but allowed it to go down her esophagus until the cup was empty.

An airy rush of power sounded from outside. The main sails spread out like an eagle's wings. Below us, rocket boosters unfolded and released an inferno, creating a loud rumbling. The projected force caused the entire vessel to lift high into the air. I cradled Macca to keep her secure from the harsh shuddering. Nya and Edna struggled to maintain balance, and as a result, the staff was dropped and it fell through the open doorway.

Kai gained control over the steering and made the flight away from the scene peaceful and leveled. I kept Macca safe in my arms, but I worried as she shut away her black caverns from the world.

 **Oh the horror. I'm so sorry about this embarrassment. I promise I'm a better writer than this :( Anyway, shoutout to Kai4Ever, KRR, The Mayor of Ninjago City, and earthraindragon1 for reviewing!**

 **Kai4Ever** **-** I'll keep trying!

 **earthraindragon1** **-** Thank you for reading! :D


	38. Chapter 37: This Time

**==Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter that's been tweaked since I wrote it while on vacation. I hope the next chapter won't take me too long to get finished, because I plan on getting 2-3 more chapters posted before school starts up for me in the next couple of weeks. Focuses are brief but are preparing us for more problems with the Serpentine. Then I'm hoping to get to a part I know many of you are excited to read about :P I hope you enjoy!==**

Lady GaGa - "Yoü and I"

 _It's been a long time since I came around, been a long time but I'm back in town. This time I'm not leaving without you..._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 37:**

 **This Time**

 _How could I be so_ stupid? Why didn't I listen to Zane? Nya was keeping me calm and out of danger as we watched the Ninja fight. Everything was okay until the crying became too obvious to ignore. To me, someone was hurt.

I managed to slip away unnoticed, and went to check it out. My plan was to aid whatever had happened and bring the person back to Nya. I didn't bring her with me in the first place because I didn't want to keep her away from the battlefield in case something bad were to happen. But as it turned out, bringing her along could've been the smartest thing for me to do.

The weeping increased as I got closer. I rounded a heap of junk to find a little clearing right next to the wall of the junkyard. In it I found a girl wearing a bright pink sweatshirt sitting on the ground. Her tangled brown hair stuck out from under the hood, almost looking like dreadlocks. When she met my stare, I recognized her a moment too late.

Two Fangpyre jumped me in an ambush. They bound my wrists together and tied my mouth shut after they tackled me down. I was taken up a mountain of used tires. At the same time as the tribe was defeated, my restraints were taken off. I was shoved into the hold of a two-headed fangpyre holding a golden staff. Before I could try to get away, the snake reached down and punctured both sets of fangs into my biceps. Lava was injected in my bloodstream. I've never screamed so loud or hard in my life.

The snake pushed me down the heap as hard as he could, but the tumble down didn't faze me. As I laid on the hot sand at the bottom, all I could think about was how much pain I was in. It was paralyzing; it hindered my ability to move at all.

I remembered being picked up, but I didn't know who it was. Voices filled my ears, and then loud engines. The rest was nothing but a blur. Eventually, the bright light became darkness, and from there, I drowned in my own unconsciousness.

Being alive without vision or having the ability to hear is like being submerged in water. The body is still but the surroundings move with smooth currents. It's peaceful, but it's not happiness. It's just restful.

A stabbing pain in my head is what made me surface from the mental water. Very slowly, very steadily, I rose to the top as every throb beat down on my senses. The moment my head broke the surface is when I became aware of the outside world. It was no longer burning hot, but a cool room. My body was comforted by the softness of a bed and blanket.

I felt my mouth gaping open so I instantly closed it and fluttered my eyelids against bright rays of the sun. Once my vision became stationary, I was able to properly distinguish a pale face with pristine blue eyes. The anxiousness that struggled to stay afloat in his stare found relief to beach itself on. Even a happy sigh came out from between his lips. "You're okay," Zane joyously breathed, encasing me in a hug.

I cringed and grunted in pain as his arms went around my back. The sudden burning sensation on my shoulders felt raw and sore as my skin was bunched together.

He released me when I expressed my pain. A guilty expression came over his face. "I-I'm sorry," he said. "You're sunburnt. I made an ointment to treat it, but first I must suggest that you take a cold shower before it's applied. I'll wash your clothes for you."

I got out of his bunk and felt sand in places where it shouldn't be. Even my tank top aggravated the sharp edges of the sunburn on my arms. "Ooh, yeah that's a good suggestion," I agreed through gritted teeth.

He led me out to Nya's bedroom to let me undress. It was an ordinary girl's room. The floor was the same brown hardwood that the hallways had, along with the wooden walls. A large circular window took up a lot of space on the wall aside from her tall chest used to hold clothes. There was a queen sized bed that had a lilac comforter. Next to it was an opaque fusuma screen, an object used to change clothes behind without being seen. And right next to the bedroom door was a small station with a mirror connected to it, a place for doing makeup.

I went over to the only other door in the room. On the other side was her personal bathroom. Assuming it wasn't originally designed to be bathroom, due to the same floor and walls that the bedroom had, I made a mental note to keep most of the water in the shower to reduce a mess. Once I was in the tiled shower, I heard Zane open the door to take my clothes from on top of the closed toilet seat.

I was allowed to use the soaps Nya had, but I tried to use as little as possible. The soap with cold water against the red skin made me feel relief from the pain, and that was all I was concerned about.

The door hadn't moved again by the time I was finished. I dried myself off and cracked the door open to find an empty room with no clean clothes in sight.

 _Now what do I do?_ I wondered.

Just then was when the bedroom door swung open and I spotted the top strands of Zane's hair pop up over it. I kept my exposed body hidden behind the bathroom door as he came into view. My clothes weren't in his grasp.

He noticed me peeking at him through the slim crack. "Are you cleaned up?" he inquired.

"Yeah, but I don't have anything to wear."

"Your clothes are drying right now," he informed me. "Just wrap yourself in a towel so I can treat the burns on your back."

My face got warm from blushing at the thought of being technically naked in front of Zane. It was so embarrassing! All could think of was how lucky he was that I trusted him enough for something like this.

I did as he advised and wrapped one of Nya's blue towels around the parts that needed to be covered. My eyes remained glued to the floor when I came out because I didn't want him to see how much I was blushing. He picked up a plain ceramic bowl that had a little utensil used to crush herbs together in it. Inside was a light green ointment that appeared cool to the touch, like minty toothpaste.

I turned around, pulling my condensed damp hair over my shoulder to let him investigate the affected area. Soon enough, the ointment was spread across my shoulders. The first feeling of it brought goosebumps down my back. It was actually _really_ cold, but his touches no longer made me flinch nor cringe as the irritated nerves became numb. In fact, it all seemed to have transformed into a comforting massage. Every rub and gentle squeeze was blissful to the senses.

The palms of his hands rested on both my shoulders when he was finished. "Better?" he asked.

"Much," I confirmed, my eyes closed from the pleasure. "How did you get the ointment to be cold?"

He took a seat on the bed. "Well," he began, welcoming me to join him, "you were fast asleep when I finished making it, so I just put the bowl in the refrigerator until you woke up. I'll prepare more for your return home."

I sat down next to him, holding the towel close against my chest. "Do we still not know when that is?"

"It's today," he unexpectedly said. "We acquired a new form of transportation while you were sleeping. We're taking Jay's parents back to the junkyard once the coast is clear and then making a trip to Ninjago City for you."

"What's the transportation?"

"You'll have to see for yourself. But your clothes are finishing drying as we speak. Put more ointment on your face, chest, and arms. I'll be right back." He got up and left me with the bowl next to where he was once sitting. I went ahead and returned to the bathroom so I could take the towel off and tend to my horrible new tan lines. Doing it myself wasn't as nice as when Zane did it, but feeling the relief made all the difference.

 _I'll turn dark again in a few days,_ I reminded myself. This wasn't the first time I've been sunburnt, anyway.

The bathroom door suddenly opened as I was spreading the ointment on my red cheekbones. I cursed kind of loud because it startled me, but it was only Zane's arm protruding between the door frame and the door itself. In his open palm was a neat stack of my now clean clothes.

"Would you prefer to meet me on the upper deck or for me to remain here?" he asked as I took the stack from him.

"You can go ahead and go. I know my way around," I told him.

The door closed after he pulled his arm away. I got dressed and saw I was missing three articles. From my memory, I remember only wearing my hat again today. Since we were traveling through the desert, wearing my arm socks and headphones weren't necessary. I left them in Zane's cubby in his bedroom. As for my hat, I lost it in the junkyard when the Fangpyre ambushed us.

 _I can always replace._

With that thought in mind and the bowl of ointment in hand, I made my way through the hallways and emerged into the orange sunshine of sunset. But that wasn't the only thing that slapped me in the face; a big continuous gust of wind made my damp hair lift and flap around behind me. A loud rumbling repeated the same pattern of humming sounds nearby. Clouds were also moving fast, and I knew that was peculiar.

Up at the bow of the Bounty were Jay and his parents talking. They hugged each other when I found Zane gazing over the railing to my left. I went up next to him and also looked over to find the ground very far away from us.

I gasped and jumped back. "W-We're flying?"

Zane faced me with one hand still on the wood. "Yes," he said. "Jay was able to get the special defense system working at the last minute. We escaped just in time."

"And able to save our lives. Just another good day on the job?"

"Indeed."

I stepped back up to the railing and bravely looked down at the smooth desert. The meager amount of clouds beneath us created irregular shadows against it.

"I must ask," Zane started again, "how did the Fangpyre General capture you when you were with Sensei Wu and Nya?"

"Oh, um...That was my fault."

"How?"

"Well, I was staying out of sight just like you told me to, but then I heard someone crying. To me it sounded like someone was hurt, so I went to investigate. But it was just that girl. What's her name?"

"Hannah?"

"Yeah, that's it. She was pretending to be hurt, but once I recognized her, I got jumped by a couple Fangpyre. Then they took me to the General."

He went silent for a moment. Then, slowly, he brought me into an embrace composed of nothing but sadness. One arm wrapped around my shoulders while his other hand held the side of my head. The side of my face was pressed against the bottom center of his ribcage.

"This is why you must return home," he confessed. "Danger follows wherever I go. What happened today is exactly why I wanted to stay behind. Seeing the venom consume your existence was nearly unbearable to witness. I would never forgive myself if I lost you."

I couldn't find words to speak right away. He was right, I had to go home. I didn't belong in an environment like this.

"So I'm not coming back?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not, but I'm sure there are other places we can be together."

I smiled. "We can also video chat."

"What's that?"

"Oh, Jay or Kai will get you situated with that. We're going to make this work, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend. We're a team."

 _And I intend on keeping my promise, because guys like you are hard to come by these days._

His hug constricted me more, and as I returned the favor, I knew our bond was something meant to be, because being with him made my angel wings flutter.

 **This is the quality of writing I enjoy! I know it wasn't as long as the other, but things are starting to get interesting. Shoutout to ZaneLoverFan88 for reviewing and Wild Cat 214 following and favoriting this story :) Such feedback would make any author happy. Please review if you feel compelled, and thank you my silent readers for lending your time to my story!**


	39. Chapter 38: Right Through Me

**==Hey, guys! I'm sorry this chapter took a long time to get out. I had our last team camp and a lot of team bonding to be at. Our season officially started yesterday, to be exact. I also couldn't find the right mindset for this chapter, and I wanted it to be better than the last. So my plan to get a lot done before school starts just went down the drain. Sorry about that. As of right now, I don't know how often I can update. I'll have soccer, my job on the weekends, English papers to write, a lot of Spanish homework, and a lot of makeup work to do for my 4th block since I'll have to leave early for some away games. I'll try my best to write during school, but I can't promise anything. I mean, I'm a junior this year and I know work will get crazy. I don't even want to get into when the musical comes back around. I definitely can't write at all during that time. Let's just say this story is going to be put on an unofficial hiatus for safe measures. Posting will be random and far between, but if you want to check up on me, keep looking at my bio. I'll be updating it with every soccer game we have so you can see how our season's going.==**

Lana Del Rey - "Young and Beautiful (Kaskade Remix)"

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 38:**

 **Right Through Me**

 _"Zane! We could use your_ help up here!" Kai called from the bridge's open door.

The Ninja of Ice released me from his hug and began going up the stairs. "Is there something wrong?" I asked him before he was gone.

"Of course not," he replied, stopping and turning to face me. "It's only our first attempt to properly land the Bounty. Any additional help would be greatly appreciated."

I gazed over my shoulder to see Jay and his parents still conversing at the bow before I followed Zane up. Nya was at the rickety steering wheel while Cole, Kai, and Sensei Wu monitored all the systems. Zane went to the screen and changed the radar to a camera, which was checking a potential landing spot near the entrance of the junkyard.

"Whoa, Macca. I've never seen the lion's mane so tamed before," Kai commented jokingly.

I felt the strands of hair hanging closest to my face. They were thin and damp with some dry fibers woven throughout in a little mess. This was my entire head, when usually my dry curls caused all the hair to expand outwards. Hair gel helps keep the shape, but now it can go wherever it pleases. So Kai was right; my hair was severely thin because of water from the shower, but in a few minutes, it would look horrible and uncared for.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. "The lion's mane" was a perfect term for it.

Cole got my attention and motioned me over to him. He was standing in front of a machine with a small screen on it. Many thick lines were displayed in a blue

and green pattern on a bar graph, and they all trembled in place at the top.

"These are supposed to decrease in size _gradually_ ," he explained, running his finger down to the bottom of the screen. "If one suddenly drops or rises, say something."

I took in the directions and nodded, keeping my eyes on the bars. He then left me to check something else.

"Are we ready for landing?" Nya asked us.

"All systems go," Kai confirmed.

There was a distinct click, and like an elevator, the Bounty descended. The bars on my screen continued to tremble, but I watched them slide down with ease.

"How are we looking over there, Mac?" Cole questioned.

"So far, so good," I verified, starting to feel the pressure. This process was long and nerve-wracking. Anything could go wrong at any second, spelling disaster.

"Zane?" Nya asked.

"It's clear," he said. "Make the landing."

"Alright. Everyone keep their balance."

A moment of silence came over everyone. My bars were three quarters of the way down the screen. When I assumed I would see them simply disappear at the bottom, I saw them all suddenly drop. A gasp came from me and the Bounty dropped just like they did. My stomach was in my throat when the falling sensation came over me.

The Bounty hit the ground kind of hard, and we all almost did the same in the bridge. When everything settled down, I spoke up. "The bars dropped."

"That was my error," Zane confessed. "I miscalculated our distance from the ground and shut off the special defense system."

"I hope nothing broke," Cole said. "Are Jay and them okay?"

Nya looked through her window. "They're fine. Let's go say bye to Ed and Edna."

We went down to the upper deck, where Jay was hugging his parents goodbye. Edna hugged Nya and thanked her for her help preparing the anti-venom. Jay snuck off to check the rocket boosters in case there was any damage from the fall. After I said my goodbyes, I decided it was time to gather my things and call for a ride. Our next stop was Ninjago City.

Ed and Edna had just stepped off when I entered the lower deck. The hallway led me past rooms, but the one I needed to get to was the ninjas' bedroom. An adjoining room in there was like a storage room. Each ninja had a cubby to put things, like clothes or other possessions. I kept a few things in Zane's cubby overnight.

I went into the room, past the two bunkbeds, and opened the door on the opposite side. The little space was dark from the single closed window, but luckily,

there was a visible light switch next to me. Flicking it upwards revealed the floor to be covered in big white papers that were once rolled up. One remained rolled up and laying against the wall with the end still in the corner right next to the far cubby.

At that moment, the Bounty shifted and the loud rumbling of the rocket boosters sounded. When I felt the vessel rise into the air again, I realized all these papers were kept in the corner, but had fallen from so much movement throughout the day.

I knelt down and picked up the one closest to me. It completely unrolled in my hand, and seeing an image of myself made me drop it. It loosely rolled back up once it hit the floor.

 _What the hell?_

I unrolled it with both my hands pressing it against the wooden floor. The picture was a detailed headshot of me that was drawn skillfully with a pencil. It was a representation of me through a black and white perspective. My skin was shaded in just the right places to show how dark it was. The eyes were even with each other and the curls in my hair were perfectly executed. In the bottom right corner was the little four letter signature of Zane.

Seeing everything blew me away. It was almost like I was looking at a mirror and seeing my own reflection.

I opened another picture to see it had vague details of my whole body in a little figure. Curly hair was clearly observable as it seemed to flow through slow-moving water over my head. Every curve and angle of my body was refined with a single stroke of the pencil, and no feature was missed.

A third picture was drawn of me at a side angle. I was sitting with my arms on the ground behind me, but the only thing that was out of place was the tear rolling down my cheek.

The last picture was very different from the rest. My face was covered by my hands as I sat. An angel wing drooped on the ground while the other lay next to me, disfigured and missing feathers. Blood dripped onto my legs, and I wept.

A gasp proclaimed from the doorway. I jumped in fright. Behind me stood Kai, and he saw me sitting in the middle of the papers.

"You weren't supposed to see those!" he yelped, his eyes wide with panic. He suddenly rolled them back up and stuffed them in the corner where they belonged. "Zane doesn't want anybody looking at them," he continued.

"Why?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you be embarrassed if someone found your secret stash of guilty pleasures?"

"Guilty pleasures? There's nothing wrong with those drawings. They're beautiful."

He didn't say anything for a moment. I could tell something was about to come out that was questionable, like if it should be shared or not. "…Because he thinks _you're_ beautiful," he disclosed. "He thought he would never see you again, so he didn't want to forget any details."

His statement was indeed questionable, but in a way that seemed hard to believe. "You make it sound like he has a crush on me," I said, skeptic of his words.

He tilted his head and gave me a look that spoke for itself.

"We're just friends!" I insisted.

"Macca, I _live_ with him. I sleep in the same _bedroom_ as him. I'm pretty sure I know what he's thinking when it's obvious."

"So what? He thinks I'm pretty. _You_ think I'm pretty!"

He got stuck with his words in his response. "I-I'm a fan. Why wouldn't I think you're pretty?"

I huffed an annoyed breath at him. "I didn't come here for a relationship, I don't even want one right now." He watched with a solemn expression as I opened the drawer to Zane's cubby and took out my things. My intention was to just leave him there and go back up to the bridge, but he stopped me.

"Macca, I went into the junkyard for a second and found this," he said.

I turned around to see him holding my missing hat. That was why he was down here to begin with.

He tossed it for me to catch, and when I did, I thanked him with almost no emotion at all.

The heat was turned on high in my head from the confrontation. Zane and I were just friends, nothing more, nothing less. Why are drawings such a big deal? He was just expressing himself.

A blonde girl with a tiara on her head popped up in front of me, startling me. "He's not wrong, you know," she endorsed, her blue eyes dazzling with interest.

"Candy? Whose side are you on?" I asked, walking right through her.

She came to my side and followed my pace. "Yours, of course."

"No. If you were, you would back me up."

"I'm just trying to help you see the whole picture. Happiness can only be found if either a compromise or a solution is established."

"Well, here's my solution: I'll just be friends with him."

"I think you should think about this with more depth."

"Sorry, don't feel like it right now–" I stuck my hand in her face "–This conversation is over."

She sighed but dissolved away. All I wanted to not hear any more of it, although I continued to wonder how Zane knew of my once broken wing. Whether it was a coincidence or not, I just wanted to keep it attached to me for once.

 **Thank you so much for all the support I've gotten throughout the summer. I hope things will get a bigger move on in the future. Shoutout to MilesPrower22, Wild Cat 214, ZaneLoverFan88, and The Mayor Of Ninjago City for all your reviews! I'll do my best to get content out over these next few months :)**


	40. Chapter 39: Amongst Us

**==Hey, guys! I wasn't working this weekend but had soccer and a bunch of homework, but since I had more free time than usual, I decided to get this chapter out for you :) I wanted it to be longer, but my other attempts bored me out. I don't know when I'm going to write again because I have a soccer tournament this weekend in Knoxville, but I will try to find another free weekend to get more done. Sadly, it is impossible to write during school for me. My English class requires us to read 2 hours every week, so I'm constantly reading when I have the chance. Fingers crossed that things will get easier for me. Please pray for me! Things are piling up and I almost have emotional breakdowns when I'm doing homework :( On the bright side, my hair just got redyed purple, my ACT score is a 24, and I no longer have any classes with my bully. Things could be worse, but it's still hard.==**

Bassnectar & \- "Expanded"

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 39:**

 **Amongst Us**

 _It was good to see_ Jay grow in his relationship with his parents these past two days. Yesterday, his perspective brought an impatient attitude toward their presence. After witnessing them transforming into Serpentine, my student realized how much having family actually means to not only him, but to humanity. Because of that, humbleness settled into his mentality. For the first time, we were all able to observe Jay struggle to say his final farewell to Ed and Edna.

"We hope to see you again, honeybun," Edna said as she hugged him one last time.

"I'll call you in a couple days," he promised. "Let us know if any more trouble comes around."

"Sure thing, son," Ed assured him. "But you gotta try to get one of those pretty girls to be your girlfriend, okay?"

" _Dad_!" he groaned, releasing his mother.

Nya suppressed a laugh next to me.

"Jay's cute but he's not my type," Macca sheepishly verbalized.

"Uh…thanks?" Jay replied, sneaking away to avoid more embarrassment. He departed to check the Bounty's physical condition as the rest of us said our goodbyes.

Macca was able to disappear without making it apparent. She was as silent as a ghost. Even Zane had not noticed until it was too late. The occurrence made my conscience tingle once again, and I pressed two fingers against my temple to somewhat ease the pain.

"Sensei?" Nya inquired, seeing my discomfort.

I relaxed and gazed at her.

"Why are you in pain?" she whispered.

A response did not come straightaway. "I must tend to something, Nya. Please let no one disturb me," I gently said.

She nodded.

I entered the depths of the lower deck through an entrance at the bow of the ship. A short walk brought me to my personal quarters, where I planned to see into my smoke vision. This mysterious pain has continued since Macca stepped foot onto this ship. Whether it is a sign of some kind or a symptom of something else, I knew an answer lay somewhere.

A black pot rested over a small pit of burning embers. I lit the ends of incense to let the smoke slowly flow out and mix together. The urgency that filled the atmosphere decreased. I felt relaxed and no longer weary of the unknown.

Taking a seat in front of the pot, I began to peacefully meditate. My only hopes were for something to be revealed to me. Earlier smoke visions have been dormant of any threatening activity, but now I fear something is about to change.

My mindset remained focused on Macca. She is the possible source of my pains. I have had experience with people who appear ordinary on the outside, but the inside turned out to be corrupt. Macca could easily be another case. Her short stature seems harmless, but I have seen how visible the muscle tone is in her arms. Athleticism is a clear factor to her physical being. I am not aware of her true abilities; however, I can interpret heavy objects do not faze her. It would be helpful if I could observe all she is able to do and handle. Maybe then I can understand more as to why my instincts are warning me of something.

The smoke began to form an image for me. My four students appeared, their details misty. Nothing seemed to be wrong. In fact, they seemed well. Zane's details became more distinct. He stood out among his brothers. I had to remind myself that Macca was my main concern. With Zane here and his brothers gradually diminishing back into the smoke, I took this as a sign.

It was an obvious sign, though. Zane carries strong feelings for the young woman. My only question was if I was about to see his future with her. From an outside view, the connection between them is perceivable as deep and potentially promising.

Just when I thought Macca was going to form by his side, a terrible growl pierced my ears. Something slashed through Zane like claws through a fragile leaf, and he was gone.

I opened my eyes to see the surrounding walls untouched just like before. The smoke from the incense flowed up smoothly, but it did not calm me. There was a creature lurking in our midst, and I feared Zane's desires would someday get him killed.

 **I hope interests are sparking for some of you! If you want to see how our season is going so far, check out my profile. I update it every time we have a game. Shoutout to The Mayor Of Ninjago City, Wild Cat 214, and Kai4Ever for leaving a review. Thank you silent readers for all the stats :)**


	41. Chapter 40: Cold Eyes

**==Hello! I finally got a chapter out with this writer's block weighing me down! It's not my best work, but I'm glad you get some content read :) I have a very important question to ask: What can be the name of Zane's snowmobile?! The other vehicles get cool names except for his and it makes me mad! If you have any ideas, please feel free to PM me or stick it in a review. I'm usually good at this kind of stuff, but I just can't think of anything. So there's your unofficial homework! It would mean a lot to me if you could help me out. Thanks!==**

Sander van Doorn, Martin Garrix, & DVBBS - "Gold Skies" feat. Aleesia

 _See the smoke where the sun shines. We will forever be faded under gold skies. Captivated in your cold eyes. We will forever be faded under gold skies..._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 40:**

 **Cold Eyes**

 _Kai hopped off the Bounty_ and headed into the junkyard to retrieve something. Ed and Edna followed him at a slower pace. I gazed around the upper deck after realizing I could no longer sense a presence. I counted every familiar face except for one, and it was Macca's. She had somehow slipped away unnoticed.

Sensei Wu sauntered to the entrance of his living quarters. This was a peculiar time for him to already be settling in for the night. Sunset was just about to touch the horizon, and we hadn't eaten dinner yet.

"Zane, you coming?" Cole questioned me as I stood in deep thought. Nya was ascending up the stairs already.

"What about Jay and Kai?"

"We're not leaving without them. Nya just wants a head start with takeoff preparations."

Without hesitation, I followed him up to the bridge. Inside, we went to our stations and checked everything. I powered up the camera underneath the Bounty so it would ready, but for some odd reason, it was completely black. I was just about to move the angle when the darkness shifted and revealed that it was looking directly into Jay's nose.

I didn't have time to react. "Jay! Get your nose out of the camera!" Nya laughed into a microphone while pressing down a red button.

He jumped in fright and tried to figure out where her voice came from. Once he noticed the camera, he said, "Sorry, wasn't paying attention."

"How is it looking down there?"

"Pretty good. The bottom of the Bounty took the brunt of the impact. The boosters are looking fine to me."

"Head up, then. We'll be out of here when Kai gets back."

"Aye, aye, captain." The blue ninja saluted and vanished from view.

Cole switched on everything and checked all systems while Nya checked her area. She gazed through the hollow window, probably seeing Jay on the upper deck. When I took a peek next to her, I found my hypothesis to be correct. Jay was just approaching the center of the deck when Kai appeared and nearly bumped him. Kai continued to hurry below deck while Jay abruptly halted, giving him a remark before losing sight of him.

As Jay proceeded to join us, my mind wandered to the object Kai was holding. I was unable to properly observe as to what it was, but his rushed attitude told me it was important. The interesting part was that he headed to the potential hiding place of Macca. Since she was not with us, surely she was somewhere down there.

Jay entered the bridge and went to his station, not presenting any annoyance from the encounter.

"What was Kai up to?" Nya asked him.

"Don't know, don't care," he responded, impatient. "Do we have to wait on him?"

"No. We can leave. Uh, Zane? Can you take over Kai's place?"

Without answering, I stood in front of Kai's designated monitor that detected distance from the ground.

"Alright, we're out of here," Nya announced, turning on the special defense system. Just like earlier, the rocket boosters hummed and the sails spread. The entire vessel jerked once the rocket boosters gained enough power. Nya grasped the steering wheel as the numbers and graphs on each monitor increased in size. The bottom view of the camera supported the statistics of every system.

"We must go to Ninjago City," I reminded Nya.

"Already on it," she confirmed, taking the Bounty in the correct direction. "Does Macca have to be there as soon as possible?"

"I have no knowledge of that. Perhaps we should take our time for the trip unless she says otherwise."

Jay and Cole stepped away from their stations and relaxed. The entire room was silent for a few minutes until the door suddenly swung open and revealed Macca, anger clearly radiating from her.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked her.

She realized how hard the door opened and showed some concern in her expression, her anger easing immediately. "Oops, sorry," she replied, emerging from the outside. She wore small items that she arrived in yesterday, like her headphones. "I didn't mean to hit it that hard."

"How fast do you have be back?" Nya questioned.

"Not fast at all. I was going to call for a ride, anyway."

"Are you sure? We can easily take you."

"I know, but surely you don't want so much attention drawn to you all right now. Plus I need to get my car. I just figured you'd drop me off somewhere outside the city so I can get that in order."

"Whatever is fine with you. We'll be approaching the North entrance."

"I'll make you more burn ointment for home," I said, slipping past her for the kitchen.

I got out a bowl and began filling it with the correct herbs. After a little sprinkle of water, I mashed and mixed every plant until the texture became a smooth paste. I dabbed a finger into it to make sure it was correct, and about that time, another body entered the room behind me.

"Macca?" I said without glancing over my shoulder.

There was a sigh. "No," Kai answered, opening cabinets and gathering items.

I deposited the ointment into a plastic bag and watched him. "It's your night to cook dinner? I thought it was Cole's."

He didn't meet my eye. "It is, but I don't feel like being in the same room as Macca right now."

"She appeared upset when she came up to the bridge. What happened?"

He seemed hesitant in his response. "I…can't tell you."

"Of course you can. I am your brother."

"No," he insisted, almost harsh, "it's best if you don't know. Trust me. And _please_ don't ask her about it, either. I'm being serious."

"Surely you're being irrational in some way," I prompted.

He didn't say anything more. I stood and witnessed him begin to prepare dinner for tonight, and that was when I knew there was no point in pursuing the matter.

The rest of the ointment was scraped into the bag and then sealed so the consistency would remain. My trip back to the bridge was not complete until the bowl and tool I used were washed clean.

Macca was talking to someone on her cellphone when I returned. The others were having a conversation of their own as Nya continued to guide the Bounty toward the great city.

"Well, I figured you'd be more willing to come get me than Linus," she confessed, sitting at the table with an elbow resting against it.

I took a seat next to her as the person on the other line spoke.

"What do you mean you're stuck?" she asked. She took the phone away from her ear as if something had happened to the connection. The screen showed another call coming, and she answered it. A picture appeared of someone's face. "Why are you video chatting me?" she asked him.

"So I could show you why I'm stuck," he explained, moving the camera to show him laying down with a black mass curled up on his rear.

"Is that Geno?" Macca giggled.

"Yeah, he's been there for an hour. I can't move or else I'll wake him up."

"You're ridiculous."

"He's my _baby_!"

"He's a _cat_! You're not going to hurt his feelings if you get up."

"I'd like to think of this as relationship goals– Hey what's that?"

"What's what?" She directed the camera in my direction. "Zane?"

He gasped. "That's the guy that kidnapped you!"

"Uh, no, I went with him."

"That's not what the viral video depicted. It's all over the news, Mac. People think you're dead because you just disappeared. And I recognize _him_ because he was also wearing a lot of white in the video."

"Well, he _is_ the White Ninja _and_ he's seven feet tall. It's kind of hard to miss him."

He laughed. "You're a midget."

"Shut up!"

"Hey, Macca, we've just arrived," Cole shared.

"Already?" Macca said in disbelief.

I leaned in to her ear and whispered. "I'll just take you."

"Okay. Gotta go, Trent."

"Wait, what–"

She hung up and he vanished. "Ready?" she itched.

I handed her the little bag of ointment. "Not yet. We have to land first." Everybody returned to their stations when I got up from the seat.

"Where's Kai?" Jay asked.

"He's cooking dinner."

"Guys, let's just not mess up this time," Nya reminded us, letting the Bounty descend. "Keep an eye on the distance from the ground and _then_ turn off the defense system."

The numbers on Kai's screen became smaller with each passing second. Once the digits reduced to a foot off the ground, I turned off the boosters. The landing was soft and we only felt a little thud.

"Now?" Macca continued.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Cole asked her.

"No, but thank you for the offer. I need to get some things straightened out for tomorrow."

I had to open the door for Macca to notice we could leave at any time. She immediately came towards the door a moment later.

"It was nice meeting you all!" she finished.

"Bye, Macca!" Nya said with a wave.

Cole and Jay also said their goodbyes. Macca went through the open door "How are we going to do this without Shard?" she wondered.

"Oh, you were bitten when we unlocked our golden weapons."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a vehicle." I didn't pull out my shurikens until we were on the sand. A mere second of concentration brought forth a piercing flash of white light, and I was resting on my rumbling snowmobile.

"No _fucking_ way!" she acclaimed. "That's fucking _awesome_!"

"Well, get on, then." I scooted back a little bit to give her room. "There's just one thing that I'm weary about."

She took her seat in front of me. "What's that?"

"The only way the vehicle will remain is if I concentrate."

"Okay, then I won't be a distraction." She leaned against me as I revved the engine and started forward. The speed increased once we got on the lone stretch of road that ran into the bright lights of Ninjago City. "Will giving directions be a distraction?" she asked.

"Of course not."

"Okay. I'll tell you when to turn."

Buildings and other vehicles seemed to have squeezed us into the city. I gazed around, intimidated by the unfamiliar surroundings. Seeing it all from the sky was one thing, but being in the middle of it was another. It was all so overwhelming in a way, but I followed in the direction of the other vehicles, waiting for directions.

Eventually, we stopped at a traffic light, and the car next to us rolled down a window. "Oh my god! Macca Soxx!" a girl squealed.

Macca looked at the girl and waved. The red light turned green and I had no other choice but to drive on. Many people began to notice Macca more and more. Excited squeals came and went, but I maintained focus and listened to every direction change.

Finally a familiar dance club came into view. As we approached the extravagant entrance, I was told to pull into the adjoining parking lot next to it. We stopped behind a peculiar purple car, and my snowmobile vanished with a flash of light.

"It doesn't feel right saying goodbye to you again," I acknowledged under the gold sky.

"Hey, it's not goodbye forever. I promise I'll call you in two days. _Two_ days."

"But when will we see each other again?"

She thought for a moment before pointing her finger up with an idea. "I never told you about the upcoming dance battle, did I?"

Nothing in her question made sense to me, so I shook my head.

"It's in five days. I'll send you more information once I get it–" She hugged me tightly "–Surely you can go five days without seeing my face?"

"Yes, but I could use the internet to help me cope."

She laughed and let go of me, looking deep into my eyes. "You're going to be fine. If you're physically strong, you're also mentally strong. Live your life the way you normally would. I care about you too much to lose you. You know that by now. I'll see you later."

"Yes. Farewell."

She left me standing and got in her car. I watched her pull out and leave, waving her hand at me to indicate her departure. My gaze followed until she was out of sight. All I could think of was how much I yearned for the next five days to pass by quickly.

 **I hope it was good enough for y'all :) Shoutout to Kai4Ever, Wild Cat 214, and The Mayor of Ninjago City for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks ebony umbreon for following this story! I don't know when the next update will come, but I'm making a C in math right now and I'm going to be disowned if I don't bring it up to at least a B. Let's say it'll be at Christmas Break :) See y'all later!**


	42. Chapter 41: Help A Brother Out

**==Hello! I am unexpectedly posting because I unexpectedly got a four-day weekend! I committed this whole day to writing, and I was able to finish. I'm sorry things have been so hectic, but I'm behind in my English class and trying to pull a B in math by December. I've been dying to write more for you guys, and I promise to do my best for Christmas break. I've also decided to pursue a soccer scholarship for college, so that's taking up more of my time. My next project is to catch up and finish the semester strong. I hope y'all have been doing well! Please review!==**

Ciara - "Like A Boy"

 _What if I had a thing on the side? Made you cry? Would the rules change up or would they still apply? If I played you like a toy? Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy..._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 41:**

 **Help A Brother Out**

 _The next morning was full_ of pristine sunshine that suddenly entered the room. My dream was interrupted, and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter before pressing a pillow against my face.

"Rise and shine!" Jay loudly and obnoxiously announced.

Cole and I groaned in response.

"Oh, lighten up."

"I hate you sometimes," Cole bluntly stated, his bunk creaking as he shifted in it.

I went ahead and swung my feet over the edge of my bunk, rubbing sleep out of my adjusting eyes. Jay was standing next to the only window in the room with the blinds cord between his fingertips.

"Is Zane cooking again?" Cole asked. I hopped down and found Zane's bunk empty and cold.

"No," Jay replied. "Nya is. I haven't seen Zane all morning."

"He's probably looking at pictures of Macca in the bridge again," I exhaled, going into the adjoining room to change. "I'll go get him."

* * *

It was almost a crime to not go see what my sister was making for breakfast. The emitting smell was delectable, and could be noticed from the center of the upper deck. The fact that she was using our new supply of food from Ninjago City could never be mistaken, but I forced myself to continue up the stairs to get Zane like I promised a few minutes ago.

The inside of the bridge was dark when I peeked through the cracked door. Zane stood in an area of roving artificial light, staring intently with what sounded like a commentator speaking. He glanced at me for a moment when I stepped in.

"What's up, Frosty?" I asked him, making my way over.

Without meeting my eye, he asked: "Macca played soccer?"

On the screen showed a vast stadium in Ninjago City with lush grass and white lines in the center. There were twenty girls competing for the uninterrupted-moving ball, and two goalkeepers loudly communicating to their teammates. One team wore white jerseys with navy blue shorts and the other wore black jerseys with golden details making them stand out more. One goalkeeper wore a bright pink jersey while the other wore red. A close-up appeared of the goalkeeper in red. It showed Macca's profile, her skin shiny from a coat of sweat. She moved around and pointed with her gloved hands. Her commands could be heard from yards away. The camera even caught a glimpse of the bright purple bouncing around in her ponytail. At one point, she dove for a low-driven ball and snagged it before it could catch the back of her net. Her hair flew through the air, and her purple blazed like fire.

"And there's a wonderful save from Lady Mustang number twenty-five: McKenna Carson!" the commentator celebrated as she stood up and told her defensive line to push up out of the box. "What spectacular form!"

"Dang, it's been a long time since she's had purple hair," I noted.

"What happened to it?" Zane questioned.

"Oh, she just dyed it back to her natural color once the season ended. It wasn't like her whole head was purple, anyways."

The game continued, and I watched with dread because I knew what was going to happen next. The clock dwindled down to just seconds left. The score was tied up two-two. Then the defensive line broke down, and Macca was left one on one with the amazing striker. The panic in her eyes said it all as she went for her signature slide tackle, but the player read it like a book and knocked it into the goal right over her. Her attention immediately went from the girl's feet to where the ball bounced to the place of no return. Eighteen seconds was left on the clock as the other team screamed and paraded around the girl who scored. Macca sat next to them, tears welling up in her eyes and dripping down her cheeks as the knowledge that she cost her team the game ravaged in her mind.

"That wasn't her fault," Zane affirmed. "The line of defense shouldn't have let her get past them…"

"Well, no matter whose fault it was, she still quit high school after that game," I explained.

He looked at me in disbelief. "Why?"

"Think about it this way: Her team shouldn't've lost, and they should've gone further into the tournament, Macca already had a career to pursue by that time, and they lost this game on her eighteenth birthday."

"She didn't see the point in finishing what she started?"

"Yeah. Plus she could officially be released from foster care and live out on her own."

"F-Foster care?"

"She never told you?"

"N-No…Why was she in it?"

"I don't even know if it's the true story, but from what she's said in the past, her birth mother put her in it as a baby and was never heard from again. She doesn't know who her biological father is or anything."

His gaze drifted to the floor in silence.

"Have you told her about you?"

He shook his head. "I didn't think it was the right time, but we share similar backgrounds?"

"I guess. Is that a good or bad thing?"

A frown came upon his face. "I don't know."

"…You really like her, don't you?"

As if it was hard to admit it, he cautiously nodded. "She's the most beautiful human being I've _ever_ encountered," he divulged, his expression enlightening at the thought, "but I've never experienced such feelings before. I feel trapped, and that one wrong decision can change everything between us."

I kind of laughed. "You got that right."

"I just thought that if I could know more about her, I could get a better idea as to what I should try to do."

"So you're gonna stalk her on the internet?"

"Stalk? Of course not. I'm researching general information about her."

"That's a good starting place, I guess. I can help you some if you want, too. I mean, I'm not a historian about her life or anything, but I've gotten to know some stuff time to time."

"Do you know why she dresses the way she does? It's quite peculiar, and it projects a masculine sense."

"Good. That's what she's going for."

"But why? I've never understood."

"First of all, she doesn't do it to because she feels manlier than everyone else, or because she's trying to make you feel like you're not man enough. It started because a lot of boyfriends took advantage of her and made her feel more like an object than a person. It's more like a symbol of respect; if you don't treat her right, she'll get the final laugh, but if you treat her right, she'll respect you. Her fans loved it, and she just stuck with it to increase her image. Now you can't miss her once you see her."

The door opened and Jay stuck his head in. "Breakfast is ready, fellas."

"Alright. Come on, Frosty. You can continue research later."

"But when? I only have a limited time to learn as much as possible."

"Then I'll hook you up with video chat so you can research with Macca herself."

"But you told me you could help."

"I am helping. You need to get to know her through her. Trust me. Build the friendship before trying anything new. Then hopefully you won't get stuck in the friendzone."

"Friendzone?"

"Shut up and come eat."

 **Shoutout to Wild Cat 214, Kai4Ever, The Mayor of Ninjago City, and Ninjagorulz for reviewing! And thank you Ninjagorulz for favoriting this fan fiction!**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City -** Thanks for your contribution! It helped me figure out a good name! :)

 **Ninjagorulz -** Thanks so much for enjoying everything so far! I'm excited to hear more from you :D


	43. Chapter 42: Complete Bedlam

**==Okay, so I gave up doing my pre-calculus homework and decided to do something I haven't done in months: WRITE. Yes, my dad fixed my computer and I have been unbelievably busy with soccer, musical, and school. I have been trying my best to find time to write, but today, I decided to go in the direction of the song lyrics above and do something I want to do for once in my life. Hopefully tomorrow will be another day for me to write, and if not, I'll stay up late and write a few paragraphs for this. Seeing my plans for the storyline has made me realize that I'm getting virtually nothing done and Jesus is going to come back for us all before I'll be able to get deep into the story. I desperately need to get content out! I'm really sorry for having y'all wait so long for me to write something decent. I'll do everything I can to get my schedule tweaked, but nothing significant will change until the beginning of March comes around, because that's when our musical performances will be. If I can get through this, then I'll be writing in my free time and actually enjoy life again!==**

Yellow Claw & LNY TNZ - "Last Night Ever"

 _We don't give fuck about tomorrow. We don't really care about the day after. All we care about is tonight. Tonight is the last night ever!_

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 42:**

 **Complete Bedlam**

 _"Breathe in, breathe out," she_ said.

I gritted my teeth together as the point penetrated through my skin. Only a wince came from my mouth, and then it was over.

"Damn. You made that look easy," Linus commented next to me as he let go of my hand.

I gazed down at my exposed abdomen, admiring my freshly applied bellybutton ring. The dangling rectangular crystals sparkled against the artificial light filling the grungy tattoo parlor.

"Can I ask again why you didn't do this when you turned eighteen all those months ago?"

"Because getting a piercing was the _last_ thing I was thinking of," I casually stated. I got up from the black leather chair to pay the pink-haired woman for her work. Once Linus and I got in the car, I continued. "Plus, I have a photoshoot in a couple days, so why not provide something a little different for the public?"

He got us back on the road. "Photoshoot for what?"

"Just a magazine. It was a last minute offer. The original model got scrapped because they wanted me so bad for some reason."

"Must be an underwear advertisement."

I punched his arm, making him laugh.

"I was just joking!"

My phone began vibrating in my pocket, so I answered it. As it turned out, it was the woman who provided me the offer for the photoshoot.

"Macca, it's Kiersten!" her excited voiced greeted me.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Just a quick question: is there any possible way you can get any of the ninja's

weapons as props for some pictures?"

"His shurikens? I doubt he can get permission from his sensei."

"Can you at least ask him? It's fine if you can't; surely someone can recreate them artificially."

"I'll ask, but no promises."

"No problem! See you in a couple days!"

When I hung up, Linus had a suspicious grin on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Did I hear something about a ninja in that phone call?" he goaded.

"Uh, yeah. So?"

"You planning another 'kidnapping'?"

"For the last time, I was _not_ kidnapped," I insisted.

"Again, I'm joking! Geez, you're supposed to be more familiar with humor than anyone else I know."

"I've been around Zane too long. His lack of humor is rubbing off on me."

"What does that mean?"

I began counting off with my fingers. "Zane doesn't understand jokes…puns…sarcasm…I quit trying to make him laugh. Nothing works."

"What does he even look like? Trent's seen him."

"You'll have to see to believe. He's basically seven feet of pure muscle, and I guess he's technically albino–"

Linus slammed on the brakes suddenly. A red pick-up truck swerved around the corner, accompanied by loud yelling by men.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Found Trent!" Linus cheered, continuing to drive forward.

I looked out the window to see we were in the suburbs outside of Ninjago City. "What are we doing with Trent?"

"Well, you see, he got a new bed frame and mattress, so he wants to have some fun before he takes it all to the dump."

I thought about the truck. Trent didn't own any truck.

"Did he invite other friends?" I asked.

"Some of his old fraternity buddies. This is going to be fun, Mac. Wait and see."

 _Yeah, except I'm going to be surrounded by a bunch of guys trying to hit on me,_ I mentally complained.

Linus followed the truck to Trent's ordinary-looking home, with its blue paneled walls and brown roof. The only thing that was out of place was the naked bed out in the driveway. It had been stripped of all bedding and pillows. All that remained was the smooth wooden frame and worn out mattress on it.

Trent was standing in front of the bed with a rope as his friends backed the truck into the driveway. Linus and I parked and got out to meet him. As we approached, I noticed how one end of the rope was tied to a thick part of the frame.

"Trent, what are you doing with the bed?" I questioned.

"You'll see, Mac-Attack," he briefly explained, signaling the driver of the truck to stop backing up. He tied the loose end of the rope to the back of it.

Two guys hopped out of the vehicle and immediately laid eyes on me with lustful interest. "Who's the hottie?" one with a tattoo on his arm sarcastically asked.

I rolled my eyes as the driver appeared around the corner of the truck. He had gelled brown hair and amber eyes that could smolder like embers. His attractiveness caught me off guard, and it was hard to not stare.

"Who's first?" he asked, his voice a swirly wind.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one holding the helmet!" a blonde guy said, holding the black helmet up to the attractive guy.

The attractive guy pulled his face away and smacked the helmet out of his hand. Out of pure instinct, I caught it with an unsecure hold. "Macca's first, dumbass," the attractive guy said while pointing his finger at me. He met my startled gaze as stupid questions ran through my head.

Linus threw me onto the bed.

"Wait, what am I doing?" I asked, taking off my hat and strapping the bicycle helmet on.

"You're going on a ride," Trent answered. "Get under the strap and hold on."

They got in the trunk, giggling like little bitches. I saw the red band holding the mattress against the frame and slid my legs underneath it. The truck started driving forward at a slow pace. My eyes widened as the rope stretched until the bed started moving against the concrete.

"Oh, shit," I said to myself. Soon we were out of the driveway and onto the wide neighborhood road. The bed creaked underneath me when the speed increased. My hands gripped the strap until my knuckles turned white. Deep down, I knew this was very dangerous. A turn too sharp could turn the entire bed over and cause a serious injury, but so far, there was nothing dangerous happening.

"How are you doing back there, Macca?" Trent shouted over the engine.

"Fuck you!" I replied, making the guys laugh again.

The truck came to a dead end that let a vehicle circle around. I felt the rope somewhat loosen so that we could get back onto the road safely. A man hosing down his shrubs watched us with a confused expression.

Before I was ready, the truck sped up to a speed faster than it had gone before. The legs of the bed crackled against pebbles in the road, and I clenched my teeth together in preparation of something bad happening. We passed about every house on the road when we slowed to a stop. Internally, relief made my stress levels go down.

The blonde guy who had the helmet before me got out of the trunk and kicked me off the mattress so he could have his turn. I threw the helmet at him and retreated to the others.

"Good job, Mac," Linus said, letting me sit next to him.

"I hate you," I bluntly stated.

"Aw, don't be like that. You had fun." He pulled my head into his lap and twisted his knuckles against my scalp. I fought to be let go as the truck moved again.

We watched the bed being dragged rougher than when I was on it. The bed got pulled around another dead end pretty fast, and we died laughing when one of the legs gave out. The ride had to be stopped for a couple minutes so that Trent could go retrieve the wooden piece. When the ride resumed, I realized the goal of this misadventure was to break the bed altogether. Having someone ride along was probably thought of with alcohol in the circulatory system. So to summarize, I had gotten involved in stereotypical male stupidity.

And the stupidity lasted for over an hour. Almost everybody got to ride. The only thing that stopped everything was when the last leg broke off.

"Alright, time for Plan B," Trent proposed.

"Emergency contraceptive?" I joked, laughing at myself.

He tried saying something to correct my immediate thought, but resorted to telling me to shut up. "We need to finish the bed off. Who's up for just solo riding the mattress?"

There were a lot of agreements, but I wasn't interested in going again. When we returned to Trent's house, I went inside to get a drink.

When I poured icy water down my throat, the front door opened and closed. It turned out to be the attractive guy coming to get a drink, too.

My body froze and awkward silence settled in between us. He was more than just cute for an average guy, and I was nervous about starting a conversation. I had to remind myself that I wasn't looking for any relationship right now.

"Macca, just say hi," a blonde girl encouraged from her seat on the nearby countertop.

"Candy, I know how to talk to cute guys," I retorted.

"I know that, but you're delaying the perfect opportunity!"

"Hi," I suddenly blurted out.

He made eye contact with me. A heat wave ravaged my skin, and my face might've flushed. "Hi," he replied. "I like your sunburn."

I examined my skin to see it was still somewhat a shade of pink from my day with the Ninja. "Oh…yeah."

He came up to me. "May I get in the fridge?" he politely asked.

I looked down to see I was blocking the way. "Oh, sorry," I quickly said, stepping away.

Candy gave me a look that told me to try something else.

"Um, I never got your name," I pointed out.

Candy gave me a satisfied thumbs up.

"Rollin," he said, getting a water bottle out. "And I know who you are, Macca Soxx."

I smiled.

"I _do_ listen to your music, but I figured you already get too many crazy fans giving you a hard time out in public."

"It's not too bad most of the time."

"Really? Okay then." He started shaking my hand really fast. "Hi, I'm Rollin! I love your music!" he whimsically played.

Both of us laughed. "It's nice to meet you," I giggled.

"If it's really nice, you'd go on one more ride."

I hesitated. "I'm not sure about that."

"I'm joking. Peer pressure is a bitch, you know."

I nodded. "The riding just made me nervous."

"I get it, I get it. But you got bigger balls than I do. I won't do something dangerous like that."

I avoided his eye contact so he couldn't see me biting my lip. That was when I realized we didn't let go of our handshake. I squeezed his hand for a second, blushing.

 _Are we really hitting it off this easily?_

"Do you wanna…go back outside?" he prompted.

"S-Sure."

We let go of each other and went back outside to find everyone constructing a way to pull the mattress without the remaining pieces of the bed frame. Now a bunch of bungee cords were connected and wrapped around the outer edges of the mattress. The original rope was connected at the front.

"Think it'll work?" the guy with the tattoo asked.

"It'll be fine. Let's go," Linus declared.

I didn't protest, but felt guilty for not saying anything about it. The rope was either going to snap or something else was going to happen.

Linus was the first to ride the mattress, and it was entertaining to watch. He didn't stay under the red strap like he was supposed to and tried to do some dumb tricks. He secured himself when the dead end came around.

Rollin slowed to a stop for the next person to ride.

"Isn't it your turn, Macca?" the blonde guy questioned.

"Nope," I confirmed.

"Aw, why not?" Trent wondered.

"Because I don't think it's safe at this point."

"Be adventurous, Mac-Attack. Just one more ride."

 _Peer pressure is a bitch, you know. Yeah, but Rollin would take it easy for me._

I tapped on the back window. "Take it easy on me," I called through the glass.

I switched with Linus and got on the mattress properly with the helmet on my head. The truck started driving forward, and by hearing the rope stretch out, I cringed at my decision. But I wouldn't chicken out. I trusted Rollin.

As the truck gained speed, I had to admit that it seemed just as fast as before. I didn't do anything dumb like Linus, but I held on tight.

Going straight for a couple minutes calmed me down, but then the next dead end came, and something was wrong. Rollin wasn't as slow as he should've been, and I saw him turn. When the mattress should've followed, the rope gave way. The sudden stop was a blunt reminder that the strap wasn't a seatbelt. It resulted in a nasty chain of events after it snapped in half, but I had my eyes shut tight, so I didn't know what all happened.

My right hip was on fire when I stopped moving. I felt hot concrete against my skin. The truck screeched to a halt, and everyone ran to my side.

"Macca! Are you okay?" Trent worriedly asked me.

I rolled over to reveal blood covering my hip from road rash. "Why am I always getting hurt?" I asked back, kind of annoyed from the pain.

"Don't move, we're calling an ambulance. Just sit tight."

Rollin knelt down next to me. He seemed perturbed by the accident. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take that turn so fast."

"It's okay, I'm fine," I assured him.

"Hey, an ambulance is on the way," the blonde guy informed us.

"Dude, are we gonna get a ticket for the mattress thing?" the tattoo guy asked.

"How the hell would I know?" Trent retorted. "It's not like we're out in a public road. We kept everything in a general vicinity."

"This is gonna affect that photoshoot, isn't it?" Linus questioned me.

Panic settled into me. "Shit! I forgot about that!"

Rollin showed extreme guilt. I wasn't mad, but I was upset. Kiersten wouldn't be happy about any of this. But at least I had no broken bones. An injury like this could be patched up and possibly photoshopped out of pictures. The only problem was that I didn't know what kind of pictures were being taken, and I didn't know if I just ruined Kiersten's big project or not.

 **Okay, so I got this idea from a dumb I watched of guys dragging a couch behind their truck and the couch fell apart mid-ride. Then I had to make a pun out of it XD Shoutout to Kai4Ever and The Mayor of Ninjago City for reviewing back in November. So sorry I've kept everyone waiting! I'll try to have the next chapter out within the next couple weeks :)**


	44. Chapter 43: Never Want To Lose

**==Hey, y'all. I found a temporary time frame on Mondays at school in which I don't have my college class to attend but I have musical practice after school, so basically I can't leave. I decided to use the computer in our library to get some writing done, and behold! I wrote an entire chapter! It's been revised and polished as the week's gone by, so I decided to go ahead and update. Chapter 44 is still being worked on, and I don't know when I'll be updating again. I'll do my best to post around Valentine's Day, because that's when I'm leaving for a week to go scuba diving in Key West.==**

Calvin Harris - "Thinking About You" feat. Ayah Marar

 _Now everything I do, is all for loving you. It's not something that we're used to. No other way to say, I need you every day. And now I'm gonna change my ways. And it's a part of you, I never wanna lose. I'll do anything you want me to. Like any other day, I know I'll find a way. And if ever I'm alone, you'll say: "I'll be thinking about you."_

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 43:**

 **Never Want To Lose**

 _The paramedics arrived with a_ confusing scene. There was me on the ground with blood slowing oozing from my hip and a random mattress in the road. The truck still had the remaining piece of rope attached to it. No police showed up, but Trent was still worried about possible questioning. I would truthfully answer questions, however. There was no point in lying to the people trying to help me.

My hip was quickly examined and cleaned off with rubbing alcohol. I winced at the intense burning, my eyes watering from the pain.

"Burning?" one of the paramedics asked.

All I could do was nod. I was scared of unnecessarily crying.

A woman wiped the affected area clean. The wound was now bright pink against my normal skin pigment. "We're going to have to take you to the hospital to treat it properly," a man informed me. "It shouldn't be too bad of a cleanup."

They slid me onto a stretcher and loosely strapped me in. "You want me to bring you home?" Trent asked by my side, guilt obvious in his expression.

"If you want to. I'm fine, Trent, really."

He leaned into my ear and whispered. "Rollin is kicking himself over this."

"He needs to chill. I'll just go to the hospital and call the photoshoot manager. We'll work something out."

My stretcher got loaded into the ambulance. The last thing I saw before the doors got shut was all the guys looking at me with sullen eyes.

* * *

At the hospital, the doctors tended to me as if I had gotten in a bad car wreck. People in uniforms scrambled about with all kinds of patients being rolled around on gurneys and wheelchairs. I got transported to a room with nurses asking me questions and examining the road rash. They took my vital signs, checked my heart rate, and got me comfortable.

"We're going to completely sterilize it, okay?" one of them said.

"More alcohol?" I groaned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Here we go."

I cringed as more alcohol got spread over the exposed pink dermis. It burned so bad that I was surprised I heard no sizzling with it. Any microscopic debris got removed and dead skin hanging on the edges was chopped off.

"You hit the concrete pretty hard," another nurse detailed. "What were you doing?"

"Some pretty dumb stuff with my friends."

"Why am I not surprised?"

I laughed, feeling my hip get dressed with a soft material.

"Okay, you're done. You'll stay here for at least an hour while we get your discharge papers ready."

One of the nurses wheeled me into a simple hospital room with a curtain blocking view of the patient on the other side. Basically alone, I texted Trent about me having the ability to leave. When I was about to turn the power off, someone tried calling me. The number wasn't labeled with the name of someone, so I had no idea who it could've been. But even with no information, I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Macca?" a familiar masculine voice replied.

My mind instantly gave me an image of someone I loved being around. A smile formed on my lips. "Is this my Zane?" I sheepishly asked with suppressed excitement.

"Um...I hope so?"

I giggled. "Does this Zane live on the Destiny's Bounty?"

"...Yes."

"Then you're my Zane. How are you?"

"I'm in a closet."

"Closet? Are you hiding?"

"From Jay, yes. He keeps making me feel foolish."

"About what?"

"You."

For a moment, I thought about the conversation Kai and I had about Zane having feelings for me. I didn't believe it, but does that mean Kai told Jay about it all? Surely he was better than that. I _did_ care about Zane, but only to a point where I didn't want to lose connection with him. I wanted him to be my friend, not my lover. Lovers of mine never stayed very long. I didn't know what I would do if I lost him. When I thought I lost him because of death, I was devastated. Hearing about him having a problem saddened me. All I wanted for him to be okay.

"Do you want to talk about it with me?" I asked.

He sounded comforted yet surprised. "You would listen to me?"

"Of course I would. You mean everything to me."

There was a pause between us. "Jay keeps referring to you as my partner," he confessed. "Like a romantic partner. I don't know how to handle it."

"Is he the only one?"

"Yes."

I started laughing. He made his problem sound like an epidemic, when in reality it was minute. "You should throw a piece of food at him tonight to make him stop."

"Throwing food? That's an odd way of handling situations."

"Just hit him right in the nose. He'll be alright. Let him know you're sick of being teased."

"And he'll stop?"

"More than likely. I'll give you more ideas if he doesn't. Is there any other reason why you called for my help?"

"Well...maybe. I've been waiting for your call for a few hours. I was getting anxious."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I sort of got hurt and forgot..."

Worry entered his tone. "Hurt? What happened?"

"I got a minor case of road rash. It's not _that_ bad. Honest."

"Skin got stripped from your body? Macca, that's horrible."

"It's just my hip. I'm at the hospital right now. I'm waiting for my ride home."

"Did someone do this to you?"

"Uh...no. My friends and I were being stupid. It was just an accident."

"Can I visit you?"

"No, stay where you are. I'm still able to take care of myself. But I appreciate your offer. Can I ask you something, too?"

"Of course."

"Okay, so I have this photoshoot in a couple days, and I was asked if I could borrow your shurikens as props. Is there any way that's a possibility?"

He thought for a moment. "I wouldn't mind letting you handle them, but the only problem is how dangerous they are with an unskilled handler. It took me weeks to use their power properly without incident. Sensei Wu would be very upset if I let you get hurt while using them by yourself."

"So I _can't_ use them?"

"Is it possible for me to be present while they're in your grasp?"

"I'll make sure you. Would you be interested in seeing me earlier than I originally planned?"

"Most certainly. I've..." his voice trailed away.

"I've missed you, too, Zane," I finished, smiling.

The door suddenly opened and I glanced to see the unexpected sight of Rollin. "Hold that thought, Zane," I said, putting him on mute for a minute. "Rollin?"

"Hi," he greeted, hiding something behind his back. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. You didn't have to bring me a present," I insisted in a friendly manner.

"Oh, uh..." He revealed a small bouquet of flowers to me. The stems were wrapped in a plastic covering and the assortment consisted of all kinds of colored petals. "I just feel _really_ bad..."

I smiled at him. There was no use in fighting his kindness, so I gladly accepted the flowers. "Thank you."

"No problem. I just hope I haven't traumatized you or anything."

I sniggered. "You're fine. Will I ever see you again?"

"I'll be at your next dancing competition."

"Really? You'll have to say hi to me."

He chuckled and turned toward the door. "I'll be sure I do. See you there, Macca."

"Bye, Rollin." I watched him leave, and a part of me was sad to see him go. The smell of the flowers filled my nostrils with a pleasant scent. It made me think about how much of a gentleman he was for a guy who resided in Ninjago City.

"Macca?" Zane's muffled voice sounded from my covered phone speaker.

I quickly took the ninja off mute. "Hey, sorry, I'm here."

"Will I have to meet you in Ninjago City?"

"Yes. I'll send you directions. I'll take you out for dinner when it's all over."

"There's no need for that, but thank you."

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"I know you aren't. My only concern is seeing you again."

"Why do you enjoy seeing me so much?" I laughed.

"If you prefer for me to honest, you fill an empty part of me that I may never have. I do not know how to laugh or how to see humor in something, but your confusing laughter fills me with joy I have never felt until you came with me that first night. As for you, I don't know why you desire friendship with me. I don't know of any void I could fill for you."

"It's not that you fill a void. It's just that you're so sweet and caring. I suck at keeping people in my life, but I'm determined to keep you, because people like you are hard to come by these days. I don't want you to become a memory. I want you to be a part of my life. Like I said before, you're my best friend. I feel like I can rely on you for anything. Why would I want to give that up?"

"I cannot find an answer to that question."

"Good! Because any answer would be stupid."

"So, we are together because we complement each other?"

"Exactly, and those are the best types of relationships. I'll send you the directions and let you know further details by tonight, okay?"

"I'll be waiting."

"Don't hide in the closet!" I joked.

The joke flew right over his head like always, and he didn't respond with any hint of laughter in his voice. "I won't. Farewell."

"Bye!" I hung up the phone and labeled the number for future contact. Now that I had a new responsibility to take care of, I went ahead and called Kiersten to discuss the accident and my bandages.

 **I hope my writing is starting to get better since I've been gone for so long. If you have any advice for me, don't be afraid to share with me! I gladly accept all criticism :) Shoutout to Kai4Ever for reviewing! It's good to know a follower hasn't lost interest in my story :D**


	45. Chapter 44: Finding A Way

**==Hello! I've been studying for a massive exam all day so I decided to take a break and post another chapter. It's been written for about a week, but unfortunately I've barely started on the next. We got out of school for three days because of a flu breakout in many of the schools in our area, and as a result, we had musical practice on all three of those days. Plus this exam has got me so stressed out that I'm doing everything I can to be ready on Tuesday. In addition to all this madness, I'm leaving for a week to go scuba diving, and I'm going to be doing a lot of homework in my spare time. What's even better is that the day I come back to school, we have our first performance. So I'm afraid my hands will be tied for the next couple of weeks, if not longer. I'm sorry, guys...I promise to get things back on track whenever I have the time and to try to write a little bit while I'm in Florida. I have been given some good ideas to make Ch.45 entertaining!==**

Yellow Claw - "Roller"

 _I can be a roller, roller, driving downtown, say eh, eh._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 44:**

 **Finding A Way**

 _I lost sleep because of_ this day. Hours of darkness were spent staring at the bunk above mine, my mind wandering as I listened to my brothers sleep in the room around me. Macca was the only thing I could think about. Hopes led to memories and memories led to feelings that made my body temperature rise. The one night we shared a bed was the closest we'd been with each other. Feeling her in the peaceful trance of sleep gave me the opportunity to experience how it was like to savor moments of comfort without the thought of something disrupting anything, and I've yearned for that opportunity again.

So I lay in bed, eyes aching to close, with a mind imagining things that revolved around the beautiful woman of many wonders. It may have been a waste of energy needing to be restored, but I was not lost just because my mind wandered. Instead, I felt it taking me to a new and real place in which I have yet to know about. I wanted to know the place known as love, and I wanted her to be there with me.

But as my consciousness wavered and concentrated at the same time, the sun rose from the horizon to greet us for a new day. It was the day I got to see Macca again, and anxiousness began to settle in along with excitement.

Jay whistled at me when I stepped onto the upper deck for training. The sound of it seemed mockingly seductive, like a male attempting to get a female's attention. Kai and Cole laughed.

"Trying to look sharp for the lady?" the Blue Ninja asked, trying to get a reaction out of me.

Confused, I gazed down at my suit to see the fabric and intersecting rope positioned the same as it was every day. "Macca enjoys me for who I already am. Trying to impress her is unnecessary," I deemed.

"There's nothing wrong with a little sprucing up," Kai encouraged. "What're you meeting her for again? Pictures?"

"According to her as of last night, she is simply modeling for a clothing line. I'm only going because she requested to borrow my Golden Weapons for certain stances. For her own safety, I wanted to be present to ensure she handled them properly."

"Does Sensei know about this?" Cole questioned.

"Of course he does. He trusts me to protect Macca from any danger regarding the Golden Weapons. Nothing bad is going to occur."

Sensei Wu steadily took his place in front of us. "Pupils, let us begin training for the day."

The four of us took our positions to stretch. I forced myself to stop thinking about Macca. I would see her soon enough.

* * *

 _Enter the city, turn left onto Clinghan Drive, go through four traffic lights, and turn right onto Keith Street…What came after that?_

I stared at myself in the mirror of our room, pausing in the middle of changing my clothes to think about the order of directions. My memories remembered writing the directions down, but they couldn't decide what followed after Keith Street.

After a moment, I pulled the white garment over my shoulders and picked up the paper to check.

 _Turn right onto Keith Street, turn left onto Round Rock Road. Yes, that was it._

I put the paper back down.

 _Go through two traffic lights, turn right onto Frontage Boulevard, and go through three traffic lights–_

The small speaker in the room became audible. "Zane, we're approaching Ninjago City," Nya informed me. "You can leave whenever you want."

I walked into view of the speaker. "Thank you, Nya. I'll be off the Bounty in two-point-seven minutes."

The rest of my suit was tucked, folded, and tied in its usual places at a faster pace than before. Once it was all in order, I picked up the paper and my shurikens and headed out to the upper deck.

Ninjago City was two-point-two miles away from where the Bounty was currently located. The alien buildings were decreased in size from the excess distance, but I experienced their true behemoth magnitude first-hand on only two occasions. It was a forest of glass and steel with a concrete undergrowth. The organisms within the environment made noise and swarmed every inch available to them. But somewhere in there was Macca. It was her home, and I was an outsider. She knew it better than I did. My lack of knowledge about Ninjago City was my only weakness. Obstacles could easily be encountered, and I was clueless as to what to do about them.

My lungs inflated with a fresh breath of oxygen as I contemplated the challenge, pulling my mask over my face. Out of thin air, the golden shurikens appeared in my grasp. I leapt off the Bounty, concentrating on the power I possessed. Then with a flash of white light, my Frost Bike supported my bodyweight. I gripped the handlebars, revved the engine, and landed on the dusty road leading straight into the city. The vehicle drove forward while releasing ice crystals into the atmosphere behind me. Before my very eyes, the buildings grew bigger and bigger until I was riding beneath them.

Glaring sunlight beamed against pristine windows of buildings. It reflected into my eyes, and for a moment it was difficult to notice people stopping in their tracks on the sidewalks when I passed them. A few vehicles joined the road alongside me. Within their tinted windows, I saw people pressing their faces against them to get a better look at me. There were a few times I took a glance, but I remembered how I had to stay concentrated.

When the first traffic light approached, I gazed around in search of Clinghan Drive, but there was no such thing. The surrounding cars stopped at the red light, so I did the same. I opened up the paper again to check if I missed something. The first street I wrote down was Clinghan Drive, so there was no possibility that I could've missed it.

The light turned green, and we moved forward again. Deep down I knew I missed something. I wasn't supposed to pass through a traffic light yet. Something was wrong.

I pulled over in front of a line of parked vehicles. People walking stopped momentarily out of curiosity.

"Ninja?" someone gasped. "They're actually real?"

A well-dressed man with brushed brown hair came into my view. He was the one who made the comment. "Could you help me?" I inquired.

He shrugged, readjusting the satchel dangling from his shoulder.

"I'm looking for Clinghan Drive. Do you where it is located?"

"Clinghan Drive? You're on the wrong end of town for that, buddy."

"This isn't the southern entrance?"

"Nope. This is the northern entrance."

Mentally, I expressed annoyance. Nya wasn't one who made many mistakes.

"Just keep following this road. You'll reach the southern entrance and find Clinghan Drive down there. It's not much of a lengthy trip."

"I don't have much time, but thank you."

I skimmed through the entire set of directions once more. There could be a way for me to still find the location without having to start from the very beginning. It was possible for me to reverse the directions and still make it on time.

 _Turn right onto the next available road, and then go through four traffic lights._

When I got the opportunity, I merged into traffic and prepared to turn onto an unfamiliar street. It wasn't as crowded as the other main road, but it also only had a single lane on each side. The traffic lights I passed through were all green except for the final one.

 _After this one, turn left and then right._

I continued to do this for the remainder of directions I had. People still watched me, but I ignored their stares. I had a destination to reach in little time. Macca would think I wasn't coming if I didn't arrive soon enough.

 _One traffic light. Then I should somewhat be near the location._

I proceeded through a green light and pulled over again. Looking around, none of the buildings seemed special. In fact, there wasn't anything here at all. No people, no businesses or shops. It was eerily quiet. Only a single vehicle passed me, going the opposite direction of where I came from. It appeared that I would have to either ask for directions again or search more by myself.

One thing I knew what to search for was Macca's car. Even though I've only seen it once in the past, there was no mistaking it for belonging to anyone else besides her. I had nothing else to go by other than she would be in a warehouse with many other people.

At a casual speed, I drove through roads, still finding nothing significant. I came across a homeless man with a cart full of his belongings, but I didn't stop to ask for his help. Surely there was somebody reliable to speak with.

Soon I came across a road that ended in a dead end. The back of a building prevented the road to continue in one direction. I was reluctant to make my Frost Bike diminish back into the shurikens, but I made the effort to climb the brick wall to the very top in order to take a look at the surrounding area.

Down below, the street had businesses lining the sidewalk on both sides and people strolling in different directions. Partial relief settled into my nerves. I dropped down onto the sidewalk below, not making a sound when the soles of my feet collided with the cracked concrete. A woman's frightened yelp made me look up from the crouch that absorbed the impact. She had a cellular phone to her ear and paper shopping bags hanging from her bent elbow. Her face showed slight fear from my sudden presence.

"My apologies," I politely said, standing up straight.

She hurried by, wanting nothing to do with me.

I gazed around, seeing how none of the businesses were warehouses. In addition to my observation, no vehicles were a spectacular purple like Macca's.

"Hmm…" I pondered. Almost involuntarily, my legs took me to the end of the sidewalk, where a street sign was. The white letters against green read Echo Lane and Talon Circle. Neither were in the list of directions I wrote down.

Across the road was a plot of land that was circular shaped with a shiny statue standing in the center of a perpendicular sidewalk. I used the opportunity to cross on the white markings when a light permitted it. From the statue's standpoint, I was able to view many more street signs. The consistent one was Talon Circle, but the different ones included Powell Road, Watt Road, Diamond Boulevard, and Brainerd Street–

 _Brainerd Street!_

I looked at the directions and found Brainerd Street.

 _Go through two traffic lights, turn right onto Lauderdale Lane._

My shurikens transformed back into the Frost Bike and traveled down Brainerd Street until I found Lauderdale Lane. My next move was to turn left onto Kington Drive, but I was also going back into a vacant part of the city.

Doing so, I immediately noticed Macca's car parked in front of a warehouse. The hot sunlight made the purple dazzle, and I was able to take the unique structure of it into account. My heart contracted prematurely, making me lose concentration. I suddenly hit the ground within a flash of white light. Brief pain crawled under my skin, but adrenaline picked me back up. I made it to the right place.

The front part of the warehouse was open to the outside world with a mass of people working inside. There was also a periodic flash of light against a plain backdrop.

I entered, not being stopped by anybody. On one side of the room, there was an area with screens full of different images of Macca being assessed by a group of individuals who wore all black clothing. The back of their shirts had a teal logo on them. The other side of the room had a rack of white outfits that had yet to be worn, along with a closed off area and a station with many lights radiating down on an elevated chair with a mirror being able to show three distinct angles.

Hope led me to the flashing light, where Macca posed for cameras in a tight seamless outfit that was only comprised of white. The fabric accentuated her many curves and showed how physically fit she was. Her hair was loosely pulled back to appear messy yet appealing to the eye. The skin on her face seemed so smooth from a distance that it almost looked plastic, but the slight black streak traveling across her top eyelids made her look the most stunning.

A woman with curly blonde hair gave Macca ideas about how to pose, but the moment Macca laid eyes on me, her face enlightened and another camera shot a picture.

 **I'm hoping for this little segment of growing a relationship isn't too boring for y'all. Things will get exciting again by Ch.46! Shoutout to Kai4Ever for reviewing!**

 **Kai4Ever -** Sorry! I'll ask my medical teacher about correct treatment and change it soon :)


	46. Chapter 45: Where We Belong

**==Hello everyone! We unexpectedly got school called off today because of high winds (although I have my balcony door open right now and there's nothing happening) so I told myself by noon today I would have the next chapter finished and posted. I was almost successful, but I'm just excited I got it done! It turned out very long and fun to read. I worked on about half of it while I was in Florida because we spent a lot of time driving around. When I went back to school, I tried writing instead of eating lunch and also wrote while backstage of our musical. It's taken me about four hours this morning to get it completely done and polished, and I'm satisfied. I hope you enjoy, too!==**

DVBBS - "Never Leave"

 _We found where we belong and we will never leave here._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 45:**

 **Where We Belong**

 _The sight of Zane made_ me forget about pictures for a split second. In the middle of a blinding flash of light from the photoshoot equipment, I lurched past Kiersten and her cameramen to tightly embrace him. Feeling his solid build and the fabric of his suit added to my sudden joy. The fact that he was late getting here no longer gave me a wavering pang of worry. A part of me was nervous that something had happened to the Ninja of Ice, but Candy kept assuring me he would arrive at any moment. I was relieved to know my happy side was right all along.

The transparent blonde also hugged Zane, because he caused her to be correct. When he moved, she faded away.

Zane gave my shoulders a brief squeeze. "Did I arrive on time?" his monotone voice questioned.

"Almost, but it's okay," I answered, releasing him. "You haven't missed anything spectacular."

"I take it your injuries haven't hindered anything?"

I lifted the side of my shirt to show him the bandages, smiling. "Everything turned out okay. It won't hurt anything."

His gentle hand caressed the side of my face. "I'm just happy you're okay."

I leaned my cheek into it, my own hand holding it.

"Well you certainly failed to mention how massive he is," Kiersten interrupted, approaching us with her blonde waves pouring from over her shoulders. Her hazel eyes unhinged her desperation for the shurikens, but to hide it, she extended her hand to properly meet Zane. "Kiersten Murray, director," she greeted.

He curiously looked at her hand before giving her his own. They shook. "Zane," he said, revealing a shuriken to her.

Her face lit up. In her perspective, this was the jackpot to a lot of money.

My hand was lifted and the shuriken was placed in it. When he encased my fingers around the golden engravings, he warned me about the weight before letting go. But even with my arm braced for the unknown force of gravity about to act, it still somewhat caused my arm to bend. "How do you use these if they're so heavy?" I asked, being handed the other.

"I am strong enough," he explained. "But you are not. Just hold on. Don't drop them."

I nodded, stepping away to continue posing. Kiersten took the opportunity to make me look fierce and beautiful. Zane silently watched as his possessions hung above my head and rested against my hips. My biceps flexed to keep them securely supported, and with the skin-tight outfit I was wearing, I was sure the cameras caught snapshots of it.

"Looking good, Macca Soxx," Kiersten complimented me. "Do you want a new outfit?"

"Sure," I agreed, relaxing from a painful pose. "Want anything specific?"

"A dress, but you can pick which one."

Zane accepted his shurikens back. I grabbed his wrist and guided him to the area where I've been prepped with different kinds of outfits. Two women with matching black shirts and pants were relaxing and having a conversation until I came into their view. Both of them stood up straight and directed their attention to me while also momentarily glancing at the mysterious man in white.

"I found out why they wanted me as the model," I told Zane, stepping to the clothing rack.

"Why is that?"

I sorted through the visible dresses and pulled one out that had a long flat skirt and long sleeves. Presenting it to him, the dispersed sparkles traveling up the skirt dazzled. "Because all the clothes are white, like yours."

One of the women, Ashley, who was short with permed brown hair, opened the temporary dressing room for me. Inside, I stepped onto a small platform and began changing when the door was closed.

"Coincidence?" Zane wondered from the other side.

"I think not!" I joked, giggling.

Ashley helped me get into the dress without getting it dirty. It hugged my figure and was very lightweight. A wide triangular hole on the chest area exposed some cleavage, the top point facing downward. The sleeves also sloped down into a point that ended at the top of my hands. When I emerged, Zane's pupils expanded.

"What?" I sheepishly giggled, lifting the skirt to sit in a tall black chair.

"N-Nothing," he stammered, standing by my side.

Christy, a woman with blue eyes and blonde hair, took my hair down and removed the makeup from my face with a moist wipe. With every stroke, slightly reddened skin was revealed, especially on my cheekbones.

"You're still sunburnt?" Zane asked.

"Yeah…Christy's really good at doing makeup. She makes it look like I have no imperfections on my face."

Ashley brought a pair of sparkling high heels to me and put them on my feet.

"Aren't imperfections what make us who we are?" he shared.

Christy began applying fresh makeup onto my face. "Yes, but the public eye says differently about physical appearance. Women like me are expected to look almost artificial, but Christy here isn't the only one who does the magic."

"There's more?"

"I'll show you." Christy completely recovered my face with foundation and gave me winged eyeliner. Ashley applied crystal earrings and put my hair through brisk styling to make it have more volume.

When they were done, I hopped down from the chair and led Zane to computer monitors, where staff members were photoshopping submitted pictures of me from earlier today. They used the technology to stretch and compress and mold parts of my body like clay. One of the monitors showed a before and after picture. The first one showed my regular self with slightly pink skin on my hands and creases in my shirt that were very much visible. The second picture showed a matching tan skin color across all areas of exposed flesh and every inch of white fabric was perfectly smooth. Not only that, but they somewhat elongated my torso and made my toned muscles seem stronger than they actually were. The altered picture caught both of our attentions because it was more beautiful than the other.

"They're turning you into someone you really aren't," Zane unhappily complained.

"Shh!" I quickly interrupted, grabbing his arm as a couple people turned their heads. "Zane, they're just doing their job so that people will buy the magazine. Don't kill the messengers."

"But nothing about you is to be changed. This is a mockery of the beauty you already have."

A look of surprise covered my face when I realized how bitter Zane was becoming. I don't remember ever witnessing him losing his cool. "Hey, it's okay, Zane. I'm not offended by anything. They're just trying to enhance me."

He inaudibly sighed, suddenly lifting me into a cradle.

"Whoa!" I blurted out.

He easily carried me away from the area. Kiersten laughed when we returned. "Is this normal for you?" she asked me as he went to the place with a marked spot for me to stand.

A flash of light occurred without warning. Kiersten turned and glared at one of her cameramen. "Don't take pictures with the ninja in the shot! We don't have his permission. He could sue us."

"It's quite alright," Zane assured her, placing me on my feet.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, looking up at him. "Shouldn't your identity be kept a secret? I mean, you _are_ a ninja."

"My identity is still a secret. As long as my face isn't revealed, it's okay."

"Are you saying you want to be in pictures?"

He shrugged and scooped me back up. "There's no harm, is there?"

I crossed my legs, rested my hand on his shoulder, and leaned the side of my face against his arm. "No," I breathed, seeing another flash out of the corner of my eye.

The sparkles of the dress and shoes glimmered within the many shots of him rotating us around at a steady pace. The hold on me never faltered. Kiersten didn't say anything, but watched with a smile on her face.

"Are your arms getting tired?" I asked him.

He suddenly tossed me into the air and threw me over his shoulder, making me yelp in surprise. "No. Are you uncomfortable?"

"I am now!" I playfully protested.

He put me back down. "Macca, compared to Zane's size, you could honestly be his little sister," Kiersten jokingly claimed.

I switched my viewpoint from her to the ninja. "I prefer 'opposite ends of the spectrum,'" I counterclaimed, laughing.

She walked away for a couple seconds and used her foot to slide a wooden box in our direction. "Here, stand on this," she insisted, pushing it one last time.

I stopped it with the bottom of my shoe and saw it was a decently sized box. Standing on top of it, the top of my head almost reached Zane's shoulder, when before it only reached his elbow.

"That's better. Now you actually look proportional to each other," she confirmed, satisfied. "Now reach up and just cup your hand around his bicep."

With Zane standing next to me, I reached beneath his arm and wrapped my fingers up around the designated area.

"Good. Now barely rest the side of your head against his arm. Zane, softly look down at her."

Both of us followed directions. The cameras flashed. Everything was comfortable for me. I even gave his arm a squeeze when we were allowed to move, but doing so resulted in my fingertips not sinking into his skin. Strong muscle prevented anything from easily penetrating through.

"Let's do a couple with just Macca and the shurikens," Kiersten suggested.

Zane handed off his weapons again and stepped away. The poses I did made me look majestic as I sat and laid on the white tarp covering the floor with the shurikens placed around me. A cameraman stood over me when I was laying flat on my back with both the shurikens in my hands, resting on my chest with my arms crossed. My hair was fanned out around my head, allowing the lights to shine against the glossy strands.

Kiersten made the cameraman move so she could stand above my head. Her long pink sweater got spread apart to reveal the purple shirt underneath. "I think I want Zane back in this one," she stated, bending over to make eye contact with me.

"Okay," I replied, watching her long necklace dangle above my face.

She beckoned Zane over, telling him to lay down next to me. When he did, she deciphered and tapped her chin. "Can you spin yourself around so that one of you will be upside down?" she requested from Zane.

He complied and moved. My hair got moved by Kiersten as she assessed the image she was creating.

Zane's head rested in the curve of my shoulder while mine rested in his. Kiersten took the shurikens and set them away from me. "Scoot over a little bit, Zane," she told him.

He obeyed, making room between us. She took my left arm and placed it slightly above my head. Then she repeated with Zane. Our hands made contact. "Go ahead and hold hands," she encouraged, walking away.

The cameraman returned to his position above our heads. My fingers filled the spaces between Zane's. I gently smiled for the camera as it took pictures of us.

"Will I be altered like you?" Zane asked between shots.

"Probably," I answered, "but I know who you really are, and you know who I really am. A photoshopped picture won't change anything between us."

The camera changed angles and shot another picture. The White Ninja squeezed my hand. "You're the only one who knows who I truly am."

His statement took my smile away. The thought of the void he described yesterday came back. Whenever he was around me, he was happy. Apparently when he was back on the Bounty, he was solemn.

And we weren't always together.

The thought followed me back to the dressing room. When I came out with a new outfit, Zane saw I was distraught.

He tilted his head. "Are you okay?"

I dropped my gaze, sitting back in the chair for Christy. We kept silent until my makeup was finished. I was able to see myself in the mirror before I left. Ashley put me in a two-piece outfit; the top was a gray sleeveless shirt that had striped straps that crossed my chest and connected at the back while the long white skirt had loose ruffles with gray abstract designs all over. Light jewelry was applied, as well.

Zane noiselessly followed me back, probably thinking he did something wrong. Well, he didn't, but knowing these details about his life brought even more evidence of Kai's claims about Zane fostering feelings for me. It started making sense to me: Zane was lonely and wanted to be with me as much as possible.

Without Kiersten's advice, I pulled Zane to the marked spot and held his elbows in my hands. Thinking how I wasn't the solution to his problems made me press my head against him.

He held me back as Kiersten nudged the guy next to her to start taking pictures. "Why are you in distress?" he questioned me in a low voice.

"You're alone," I answered, shifting my hold to around his waist.

"Being alone is something I've always had. It no longer bothers me."

Kiersten made me stand on the box again. We became face to face, and, without warning, Zane pressed his covered lips against my hairline. The flash of light returned, capturing the moment. "But being around you makes me feel…normal," he whispered. "It's a good feeling to have when all I've ever known is how to function properly. Social interactions haven't been my best area of mastery throughout my memories."

The cameras continued to flash spontaneously.

"I don't think you lack social skills other than your lack of humor, but a lot of people have that problem. I'm the one who laughs at things that aren't really funny."

"I also have that problem. The other day I watched a movie about a married couple having to be separated and seeing their facial expressions tickled me."

A laugh threatened to surface inside of me as I imagined the scene he described. It reminded me of a different movie scene that was horrible but also made me laugh. The thought made me clench everything I had in order to keep calm, but it was so hard to compose myself. "One time I watched a movie about a huge ship sinking and some random dude jumped off the back and hit the massive propeller on his way down," I described, laughing loudly.

"What? I couldn't understand a word you just said."

Thinking of the entire scene all over again made me laugh even more. I tried to repeat everything I said, but I ended up laughing too much to continue. Instead I just went limp in his arms and contaminated the air with noise that was composed of me forcing air out of my lungs and loudly sucking it back in. People began laughing in response to my own laughter because of the way it sounded.

"The guy hit the propeller-" I gasped, trying to calm myself down enough to speak clearly.

"You need to breathe," he urged, supporting my entire bodyweight.

"Do something fun with each other!" Kiersten prompted.

Zane let me stand up straight again after I gained full composure of myself. "What is considered 'fun'?" he asked me.

"They sometimes like capturing candid moments. Have you ever danced before?"

"Um…not particularly."

I stepped down from the box. "That's okay," I said with a smile. "Would you like to learn?"

"I can try."

"That's the spirit!" I slid the box to Kiersten with the bottom of my foot. Then my hands took his. "This isn't how you always dance, but we'll do it because it's good practice," I explained, letting go of one hand.

He watched curiously as I casually took a step with my right foot over my left to go to my left side. When I repeated with the opposite side, I gestured for him to do it, too.

A mysterious gleam filled his soft stare. Carefully, he mimicked my steps. To the left, to the right, then he stopped.

"Good," I praised, holding his hand up. I placed my palm on the back of his hand and clenched his hand through the spaces between his fingers. "Now, take two steps forward and one steps back. We'll go in a circle. Ready?"

He gazed down at our feet as I slowly took my two steps. When he followed, I took my step back. Again, he went along.

"Let's do it again," I informed. Without changing speed, I took my steps, and he was quick to do it with me. The third time, we did it in sync. When I was sure he knew what he was doing, I loosened my grip on his hand and threw his arm over my head so I could spin around. The white skirt draping over my legs filled with a rush of air, making it somewhat lift and twist around. The cameras flashed as I ended up in a stance with Zane that promised another segment of dancing.

I reached and readjusted his elbows so that they were bent at a ninety-degree angle. In response, I did the same and held his wrists in my hands.

"Okay, this is going to be fun," I said, feeling his hands flip upside down to hold my wrists, too. "With _my_ right, take a single step. Ready?"

We both took the step.

"Now to the left."

Again, we both stepped.

"Okay, do it all again, but let's dip our arms as we go."

This time, when we stepped to the right, we leaned far enough to make our arms drop. The same happened with the other side.

"Now let's add a layer. I'm going to gently push your left arm away, so you do the same with my left arm, like this." I did as I described, causing our shoulders to lean toward and against the other. When I pulled my arm back, the other pushed out. "Easy?"

"Yes."

"It's about to get kind of complicated. Do it again, but this time when I push against you, step your right foot forward, and when you push against me, step the same foot back."

Slowly, I pushed against his arm and watched his right leg go forward. I did the same with mine. When his arm pushed against my left, his foot lurched back, and as did mine.

"You're okay," I encouraged. "One more time."

We practiced until it came without hesitation. Then we went back and combined the two layers. The transition between the two was very fluid after a couple run-throughs. The third layer was simple, but the fourth required us to let go of each other to move our arms and cross legs over the other to take a step. Soon we had six complete layers that came one right after the other. As we did them all repeatedly, I began bouncing my body to give the dancing some energy. Zane just continued to happily do his steps without messing up.

First, we stepped to the right and left, leaning our bodies downwards. Second, we pushed against each other arms and moved our right feet back and forth. Third, we stepped three times while moving our arms once in a wave motion. Fourth, we did the wave motion again but let go twice to point out hands in the direction of our crossing feet. Fifth, we did the wave motion three times very fast without moving our feet. Sixth, we both hopped and threw our hands into the air.

The cameras flashed at the fast movement, but when I accidentally messed the whole thing up by kicking Zane, I began laughing because I felt bad and stopped moving.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, laughing.

"Alright you two," Kiersten blurted out. "One more fun thing and then we need to do more poses with a new outfit."

I glanced up at Zane with an idea in mind.

"What?" he wondered, reading my look like a book.

"I'm going to run and jump into your arms. Can you catch me?"

"If you prefer for me to."

I jogged a few feet away, giggling at his reply. "Ready?" I clarified once in position.

He held his hands out, prepared for my landing.

I ran to him, air rushing past my ears. When I jumped, I threw my feet out from under me. Zane hooked his elbow around one of my knees and cradled my shoulders with his other available hand. My weight caused him to rotate around, but the excitement I felt from the occurrence made my blood pump faster.

The cameras caught the whole thing, and Kiersten looked satisfied with the pictures they took.

"Wear something that has no skirt this time," she voiced in my direction.

Zane and I left together and returned with me wearing my regular outfit, but completely white. My favorite part was the fitted hat, because it said "Stay Frosty" on the front of it.

Kiersten had me back up on the box with Zane making pictures so much better. The shurikens came back into shots, but everything stopped when Zane was requested to remove his mask.

"I just want the back of his head, not his face," Kiersten assured me when I protested.

I looked up to see Zane's face already uncovered. "It's okay, Macca," he asserted, scooping me up in a cradle. "My identity is still unknown to the world."

"Ooh, wait!" Kiersten intervened. "I'd also like to show how strong he is."

I gave her a confused look. "Look at him, Kiersten. How can you not think he's strong?"

"I'm just trying to make you look good. You with any shirtless guy will have all kinds of people wanting to buy the magazine."

My eyes widened. I suddenly understood what she was saying.

Zane settled me back onto my feet and began to remove clothing.

"Zane, you don't have to if you don't want to," I reminded him, taking the rope that was holding everything in place from his grasp.

He revealed his gray undershirt. "I don't have anything too splendid to give away," he replied.

I barely heard anything he just said. My attention focused on how wonderfully muscular his bare arms were. When the undershirt came off, I felt myself get really warm.

 _Not having anything to give away is officially the biggest understatement of the year,_ I mentally screamed.

Someone came and took the clothes. I just unblinkingly stared at how perfect Zane's body was. When he scooped me back up, I couldn't meet his eye. Feeling how smooth and warm his skin was felt…indescribable.

He slipped the hat off my head and saw how I was in a trance-like state. "Are you distracted?" he inquired.

"W-What? No," I replied, deeply blushing.

Kiersten didn't pay attention to anything but how she wanted us to look. Zane turned his back to the cameras and held me high enough for me to caress the back of his head. For a moment, the cameras didn't matter. The whole photoshoot didn't matter. I got to experience what Zane was really like. He was gentle, and warm, and overall just a beautiful human being.

My breathing steadied, my eyes shut, and my hand slowly rubbed a small area on his back. I pressed my face into the crook of his neck. This was my best friend. He was the person I vowed to never leave. He was the person whom I belonged to. There was no denying it: I loved the white Ninja of Ice.

 **How was it? I hope my goal of showing how inseparable Zane and Macca are was met with this chapter. The next chapter will be out within the next couple of weeks, so be watching for any more updates! Shoutout to Kai4Ever and The Mayor of Ninjago City for reviewing! Thank you all my silent readers for being interested in things I have in store :)**


	47. Chapter 46: Reasonable Doubt

**==Surprise! I got another chapter written! Whenever I wasn't on stage, I was writing. Also, as you can see, I have partially renamed this fan fiction and gave it a new summary because I've decided to break up this story into a trilogy called Haunted. I hope this revision is met with positive feedback. I'm not changing anything in the storyline, I'm merely cutting it off after about a hundred chapters. Things will still be interesting, starting now! I hope you enjoy this chapter!==**

Bassnectar - "Infinite"

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 46:**

 **Reasonable Doubt**

 _Muscles in all our bodies_ strained to hold the stack. Cole held the bottom while Zane supported the center upside down. Jay and I each clutched one of his ankles and one of Cole's wrists to keep a horizontal position above the upper deck. My arms shook with effort. Sweat streamed down my forehead. Sensei Wu slowly made a revolution around us to assess our abilities to work together as a team. Our objective was to not fall apart. The stack represented brotherhood. If one of us weakened, we all shared the failure.

"Do not doubt yourselves, pupils," the aged man lectured. "Your instincts are what drive you through the mission. You may think they hinder you, but they are your greatest strength. Use them."

The words of wisdom eased my eyelids to block the sun out of view. I concentrated on my steady breathing, using my instincts to bolster the muscles in my arms, hands, and abdomen. Balance was precise according to my senses.

Cole had to be strong enough to reinforce the foundation. Zane's duty was to fasten the interior without breaking. Jay and I were required to balance out all of the weight. The thought and realization of our capability to perform the impossible comforted me. I had faith in my brothers. Nobody would flounder.

"Very good," Sensei Wu praised us. "If you dismantle placidly and silently, your training will be done for the day. Fail to do so, then you shall continue with another lesson."

Jay and I glanced at each other to make eye contact. Both of us had to properly give away from Zane and Cole if we didn't want to come tumbling down all at once.

Almost as if by mind-reading, we only released Zane's ankles. Our body weight rotated us on our way down. Releasing Cole's wrists resulted in our feet making contact with the upper deck. When we were out of the clear, Zane forced his way into the air and out of Cole's loosened grip. His body corrected itself into an upright position. Not a sound was made. The four of us looked at Sensei Wu for feedback.

He stood for a moment in front of us. Anxiety filled our brains and caused more sweat to surface on our flesh.

"You have trained well today," he asserted, bowing for our dismissal.

We bowed in response, and then headed down below deck to clean up. As the others went ahead of me, I gazed up at the perfect sky. A pair of slender legs wearing black shoes dangled from the deck outside of the dining room.

"Hey, Sis," I said, halting beneath the young woman with short black hair.

She looked over her knees, her amber eyes glimmering with the sunshine. "You guys looked good today," she complimented.

"Thanks. I take it we put on quite a show?"

"You know I always watch you guys train. I can't stay in the bridge twenty-four-seven."

"Then come play some video games with us," I encouraged. "We just need a shower."

"I'll pass. You and Cole get too competitive."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She didn't expect it when I jumped up and slipped the shoe right off her foot.

"Hey!" she protested, pulling her legs back onto a solid surface.

I chuckled with the shoe between my fingers. "Love you, Baby Sister," I played, tossing the shoe back up to her.

I heard her mumble something as I went below deck, but didn't catch what she said.

Meanwhile, Jay barged out of our bedroom to be the first one to get a shower. I rolled my eyes as he passed by me. Inside remained Cole and Zane, who were having a conversation in the adjoining storage room.

"I mean, you never told us all you did yesterday with Macca," Cole pointed out. "We know it was a photoshoot, but c'mon, something else had to have happened."

"Well," Zane began, a sheepish smile forming on his lips, "she took me out for lunch after it was over."

"Like a date?"

His blue eyes became clueless. "What's that?"

"You know," I butted in, "like both of you are interested in each other, so you went out to have some fun."

"In that case, no. It was merely an act of appreciation for me doing what wasn't necessary."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Very sure. It was pleasing to see her, but we're seeing her again tomorrow."

"Did you invite her back?" Cole asked.

He shook his head. "No. Her dancing competition is tomorrow. She bought us tickets–"

"WHAT?!" I excitedly interrupted.

Cole flinched. "Calm down. You're acting like a five-year-old," he berated.

"I've always wanted to go to one of her competitions! I've only seen recordings."

"Alright, alright, we'll make sure you're closest to the action."

"Macca's already shared the action with me," Zane voiced.

"She gave you a private show?" I complained. "That's so unfair!"

"She didn't perform for me. She showed me how to dance, almost like the falcon."

"What?" Cole questioned.

"Both of us danced. I've never done such a thing before."

Cole and I laughed.

"Prove it, Frosty," Cole commanded.

Zane showed a look of surprise and embarrassment. "I-I–"

A piercing siren and flashing red light filled the bedroom, making all of us jump in fright. A shared glance by us three told us to go to the bridge.

Together, we hurried out to the hallway, but a certain door made me stop in my tracks. Zane and Cole carried on without me. I opened the door to find the room on the side slightly humid because of Jay taking a shower. His dirty ninja suit was draped over the sink while a clean suit lied neatly folded on the toilet. As Jay sang an unrecognizable tune, I realized he had no idea Nya set off an emergency alert, let alone that I had just entered the premises.

I went over to the toilet and flushed it.

"AHH!" Jay screamed, the shower suddenly filling with thick steam from hot water.

"We have an emergency, Jay! Get to the bridge!" I announced, running out of the room.

My arms pumped as I transferred into a sprint. Coming into the open atmosphere, I skidded on my heels to quickly change directions. Everyone was inside of the bridge and facing the screen. Nya looked at me with alarm obvious in her eyes.

"There's a village in Glacier Barrens receiving secondhand attacks from Serpentine. Where's Jay?"

"On his way. What's the plan, Sis?"

"Well, according to the call I just received, it's Hypnobrai and Fangpyre slaughtering each other. That tells me Lloyd and Hannah are up to something."

"I concur," Zane approved. "It's evident that they lost control over the Hypnobrai, considering our last encounter involved the Fangpyre. It only makes sense to conclude they want revenge against them."

"Okay, so we stop the fighting?" Cole asked.

"And apprehend my nephew and his friend," Sensei Wu added, scratching his beard. "They must be stopped before they release any more tribes."

"That means we'll more than likely have to split up; one group tend to the village while the other gets the kids."

"Two groups of two? That doesn't sound wise," Zane countered. "How can two people take two young ones and fight at the same time?"

Quick footsteps sounded through the open doorway from Jay. When he came in, his hair was damp and his finger pointed at me.

"Don't ever do that again!" he demanded.

"We have a situation," I informed him.

"Let me go with you," Nya pleaded. "I can handle the kids while the other two fight off Serpentine."

"No way," I immediately averted. "You need to stay here and operate the Bounty. I'm sure we can handle it."

Her expression seemed annoyed.

"Or we can get Macca to help," Cole suggested.

Zane's eyes widened. "Absolutely not! We almost lost her last time we encountered the Serpentine. I refuse to put her in danger again."

"Think about it, Zane. Macca is the only other person in Ninjago who knows how we do things. We'll do a better job keeping her safe. She won't have to fight or anything."

He continued to shake his head.

"Jay, be quick and get the girl," Sensei Wu instructed.

Zane turned around in disbelief. "Sensei, please," he begged.

"Do not question my orders, Zane," Sensei Wu warned. "Macca will help in the mission. Jay, go now."

Jay nodded. "She's working, right?"

"Yes, at the club," I answered.

He ran out the door and flew off in his Storm Fighter. Zane looked at me with anguish. Nya turned away from me, angrily focusing on the systems. I just betrayed both of them.

As Sensei Wu left the bridge, my gaze followed him out. His orders always had his best interest. What could've been his reason for bringing Macca along?

 **Please review! :)**


	48. Chapter 47: No Biz Like Snow Biz

**==Well talk about a late chapter. Sorry, guys. This Spring Break hasn't been very fun for me. We had a soccer tournament up in Gatlinburg and I had an ID camp at East Tennessee State University right after that. Then I came home and cried every day since because of my mom. She prevented me from writing, which was bad, especially since I've been trying to figure out how to make this chapter better than how I originally wrote it. I hope my homelife gets better soon. I'm just tired of listening to my mom gripe at me, yell at me, insult me, embarrass me, and make me feel like I'm not worth anything. As of right now, I have to focus on this upcoming Tuesday because I'm taking the ACT again and I have an important exam to study for. I honestly don't know when I'm updating again, but I'll try to get my schedule figured out over these next couple of weeks and try to find time to write. I promise I'll get stuff done!==**

The Crystal Method - "Play For Real (Dirtyphonics Remix)"

 _Don't play with me when you should be saving me. Making me feel your pressure, pressure. Don't play with me, and just taking me to a place. I can feel pressure, pressure. You gotta be mad. Stone cold crazy. Out of your mind. If you wanna play with me. What are you sick? Or maybe just straight up ill? You gotta be crazy as fuck if wanna play for real. So, honey, don't play._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 47:**

 **No Biz Like Snow Biz**

 _The room was hot with_ sweating bodies, spontaneous lights, deafening music, and dancing. I moved around behind my turntables on the stage with headphones covering my ears. The music coming through was difficult to hear, but I had been practicing the mix so much that I knew exactly when to manipulate the sounds and rhythms coming through.

The chorus of one song transitioned to the bass drop of another. Every change had the dance floor begging for more. Feeling their adrenaline radiate into the atmosphere gave me passion to ensure they had an extraordinary experience at the Orb of Glass Dance Club.

"Who here's drunk as fuck?!" I asked through the microphone.

A lot of people responded with slurred screams. I laughed and made the music louder.

Strobe lights illuminated the entire room. The smoke machines lathered the floor with mist. The dance floor flashed all kinds of colors. A giant screen behind me played around with animations and flashed my logo in various shades of purple. I went from the turntables to the laptop, and occasionally said something through the microphone. This was my life every weekend; I partied hard for hours at a time.

A huge thud caused me to jump back from my equipment, my headphones getting ripped from my head. On top of the table where my equipment was, a man wearing a blue suit stood with golden nunchuks in his hand.

"Jay?" I voiced over the noise. "What're you doing here?"

He hopped down and threw me over his shoulder. Before I had the ability to comprehend what was happening, we were traversing the ceiling above the dance floor. He grabbed framework and swung himself like a monkey to grab the next. Confused people watched us go as the music fell apart without me controlling it.

"Jay! Put me down!" I angrily protested, trying to strike him.

He let go, and I could feel myself plummet. A scream of fright came out of my mouth.

The force of his weight interrupted my falling sensation. People began loudly complaining. Jay kept me safe as he hit the floor without making a sound. I was back on his shoulder when the room suddenly filled with light. A set of doors whizzed by. Another set flew open. A blinding light made me shut my eyes. The outside noises of Ninjago City were muted. A muffled roaring sound remained. When I opened my eyes, I found myself to be in Jay's lap and inside a vehicle.

"Sorry, Mac, but we have a situation-"

"Situation?" I heatedly yelled, looking outside to see the skyscrapers sinking out of view. "Situation?! You can't just take me from work! I'm going to get fired! I'm already under the bus, Jay. Take me back now."

"I really can't. Sensei ordered it."

"Listen to me! I can't lose my job. It'll turn into a huge mess throughout the media–"

Jay suddenly pulled his jet up at a steep incline and made it roll over and over and over again. The cockpit filled with my screaming and had me bouncing everywhere because there wasn't a place for me to buckle in. When it came to a stop, I desperately clung onto the Ninja of Lightning.

"Look, I knew you'd be upset, but there's a village reporting fighting Serpentine wandering into the premises. They're scared it'll get bad. Sensei Wu wants you to come with us so you can help us get Lloyd and Hannah."

"Don't you remember what happened last time I was involved with Serpentine? What about the time before that? I'm no help whatsoever with these kinds of things."

"Hey, luck can change, y'know. Besides, we're going to protect you. You're not required to fight. Trust me."

I stayed hunkered down against him. Uncertainty ravaged my train of thought. I had a bad feeling about the rest of today.

* * *

The Bounty was in mid-flight by the time Jay and I arrived. He dove down below it and pulled it upwards to flip us upside down. After a flash of light, the outside noises returned. I landed in Jay's grasp, and he quickly headed below deck. His muscular arm threw me over his shoulder again as he ran.

"Good grief, Jay," I said. "I hope you're aware that I'm not paralyzed."

"Sorry!" he replied, leaving the open air behind.

As he continued his journey through the maze of hallways, I rested my elbow against his shoulder blade and tucked my palm under my chin out of sheer boredom. When he entered a room, I heard Kai speak.

"Good, you're back with the merchandise."

Jay turned around to present me to the three other Ninja in the room. I sarcastically grinned and waved my fingers at them.

"Are you mad?" Kai asked, knowing it was probably a stupid question.

"No, I'm not mad," I insisted. "I'm pretty pissed."

They all cringed at the sound of my voice. Zane held up a stack of white clothing when I got put down. I laid my eyes on the golden dragon stretched across what was visible. "But this is yours," I said.

"It was until we let Jay do the laundry. It should fit you well enough," he explained, trying to suppress an emotion.

I took the stack curiously and went into the adjoining room to change. While pulling my arms through the sleeves, I realized what he was talking about. It was clear that Jay severely shrunk it somehow. Even for me, the suit was tight, but it was still too long to wear properly. I had to roll up the waistline a few times before tying it up securely.

Zane seemed surprised when I emerged with it on. "It fits better than I anticipated," he stated, approaching me.

"What the heck did Jay do to it?" I asked as he rolled up the sleeves and slipped black gloves onto my hands.

"Nobody knows, but now I'm glad he did it." He turned his attention to the others. "What's something warm she can wear?"

"Nya's got stuff," Kai informed him, leaving the room. "Come with me."

I followed him, wondering why I need to be warm, and feeling how tight the suit was around my butt as I walked. We went to Nya's bedroom and investigated her closet. A thick red coat caught my sight quite easily. "You and Nya have similar physical builds," he concluded. "It should fit."

"Why do I have to wear that?"

"Do you want to freeze to death?"

"What? Where are we going?"

"To Glacier Barrens. There's a bad blizzard going on right now."

"I dragged from work to be thrown into a blizzard? I don't think so."

"Hey, I wouldn't do it if it was my choice, but we have to obey Sensei." The Bounty came to a halt. "Guess we've reached our destination," Kai observed, pulling his mask over his face.

All of a sudden, a mass of fire engulfed me. The flames threatened to burn every part of me, but I was distracted by the feeling of Kai touching me. When the room became visible again, I found that I was wearing the thick red winter apparel of Nya. Black boots covered my feet and a turtle neck only revealed my eyes. Kai pulled the furry hood over my head and pushed me out the door. Out in the hallway were the other three ninjas, bundled up in their color-coordinated winter clothes like I was. I got shoved into Zane, who caught me as I lost my balance.

"Easy, Kai," Cole warned as the Red Ninja went into their room to change. Shaking his head, Cole knelt down and pulled my leg closer to him. I felt him strap something around it.

"I really don't wanna go," I said to Zane, nervousness seeping into my voice.

Pain filled his eyes. "It wasn't my choice."

Desperation came over me as I gripped his coat. "Please! I don't like the cold!"

Kai emerged with his own red apparel on. "Let's head out," he indicated.

Zane picked me up and took me where heavy snow flurries and harsh winds crashed into us like a solid wall. All that was visible was the maroon floor beneath us. Beyond that was nothing but a shade of blue with specks of white pelting everything in sight. He stopped walking when we reached the edge. Golden light hinted that Cole was gone. Jay and Kai followed him by jumping off the Bounty.

My fingers clenched the fabric of Zane's coat, realizing what he was about to do. "Please don't do this to me," I whimpered, already feeling the cold affecting the feeling of my toes.

"I'm sorry," he responded. "I have to."

He jumped.

My stomach rose to my throat as the bottom of the Bounty vanished out of sight. Wind rushed by to pierce the exposed skin around my eye sockets. We seemed to be falling for more than a minute, but we were prepared to land with the sudden appearance of Zane's vehicle. He raised the front end of it very sharply. A hard thud gave me slight pain between my legs. We were rested in deep snow.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, prying my arms off him.

"I think so."

He repositioned me to where I was sitting behind him. The engine revved before we drove onward to find the others. This must've been where Zane's sixth sense became a useful tool. It didn't take long to find at least one ninja. His black suit had frost on it as he stood in at least two feet of snow, shivering, with his golden scythe in hand.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate snow?" Cole greeted, climbing on behind me. I felt his arms reach around me to hold onto Zane. Finding Kai and Jay turned out to not be as bad of a trip because of the extra heat I was receiving from both of them.

"You're not even c-cold, are you?" Jay asked Zane, shivering next to Kai.

Zane looked over at him. "Cold? I find these conditions quite pleasant to be in," he replied.

"You're like the only person on this planet who thinks like that!"

"Oh, shut up," Kai interrupted. "We need to hurry."

The two of them loaded up behind Cole, leaving barely any wiggle room for anybody. I was comfortably snuggled up against Zane's back as he drove his vehicle over hills of deep snow. We trusted him to take us to the right place.

Minutes passed by, and Zane violently stopped, almost throwing us off. He stared up ahead without blinking.

"Geez! Zane, a bit more warning next time you do that!" Cole griped.

The White Ninja didn't reply. His focus was aimed in the general vicinity ahead of us. Not a single muscle in his body moved.

"Zane?" I said, tapping his coat.

Suddenly a hypnobrai slammed into us. Zane lost concentration and his vehicle disappeared from under us. Kai immediately got up and went to strike the snake with his sword, but was interrupted by a fangpyre tackling the hypnobrai with a dagger in hand. Blood soaked the snow. Kai killed the fangpyre before it had time to attack us next.

"Where's the village and can you sense the whereabouts of the battle?" Cole asked Zane.

Zane pointed in the direction where the two Serpentine came from. "The battle is getting dangerously close to the village. We must hurry."

We all struggled to arrive for the mission. The snow made our legs sink in about knee-height, causing us to barely make any progress as we all became tired from putting in so much effort. Zane tossed his shurikens at more Serpentine that we passed. Jay shivered as he swung the loose end of his nunchuks over his head and shot lightning bolts at Serpentine. With the force of the wind beating down on our ears and thunder booming every time Jay attacked, things became chaotic.

And it only got worse when I noticed a mysterious figure looming over us. "Uh, guys, do you see that?" I alerted over the wind. It moved towards us. Something big smashed into the snow.

 _Oh, no,_ I thought, thinking of the junkyard.

The reptilian machine swung its arm and released the wrecking ball to kill Serpentine that didn't belong in the Fangpyre tribe.

"Lloyd and Hannah are controlling the Fangpyre," Cole said. "They're the core of this battle. We capture them, the Fangpyre will retreat, and this battle will end. Zane, take Jay and find the village. Keep the Serpentine from getting to it as best you can. There's a chance that some may already be fighting in it, but go for as long as you guys can. Macca's coming with me and Kai to get the little brats. You'll know we have them when the Serpentine retreat."

Both of them nodded. Zane eyed me, promising to see me soon.

When we split into the groups, Serpentine from the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tribe came into view all around us. They were fighting the opposite. Fangpyre were being hypnotized by Hypnobrai. Others were wrestling with weapons in hand until only one remained standing. Zane took Jay on his vehicle for the village. The rest of us had to travel on foot.

In addition to the wind and sounds of Serpentine dying, the other snake-bitten vehicles became loud enough to hear, but couldn't be seen. Our terrain also became more of an uphill battle than we expected. Cole and Kai killed any Serpentine that seemed to be a threat towards us.

I continued to curse in my mind about hating my life right now. I've never been is such cold conditions before, and I didn't want to ever be in them again. Me being here was a completely idiotic idea. I was no help; I was a burden. The thought angered me even more with the feeling in my feet and hands slowly disappearing. The crunch of the snow underneath me was my only indication that I was still moving. My pace, however, was slowing down. The hot breath coming out of my lungs told me how tired I was becoming. Soon the exhaustion transferred into my bones. It felt as if ever part of me ached.

"What happens if we're too late?" Kai asked Cole.

"See, that's the problem," Cole answered. "I don't know if Lloyd and Hannah will give up that easily. They're so reckless. If we don't stop them before they cause even more trouble in Ninjago, I don't know what'll happen, but I know it won't be good–"

A snake-bitten helicopter flew over us. I could feel the vibration from the propellers hit me.

"Let's hurry!" Cole said.

We quickened our pace toward the sound of angry hisses and yowling carried by the wind. Serpentine from both tribes soon surrounded us. Some laid in pools of blood, others barely stood because of injuries. I was thankful they weren't focused on us so we could pass by easily. Dying was not on my bucket list today.

Trying to catch a glimpse of a black sweatshirt and a pink sweatshirt was met with futile outcomes. Besides the fact that eyesight was limited, there just seemed to be no end to the amount of Serpentine we saw. At one point, I glanced over my shoulder and saw blue coming after me. "Jay?"

Jay crashed into me without slowing down. It was the fangs in front of my face that made me realize that it wasn't Jay, but a hypnobrai. I screamed in fright. It all just happened so suddenly.

Cole stabbed a giant hole through the hypnobrai's back with his scythe. With a single sling, the snake was lifted and thrown to the side. He and Kai helped me up. "They're starting to notice us," Kai panted.

We started climbing up the incline faster. I could hear the Serpentine all around us, hissing. It was like a wave effect was going on. I would hear distant hissing behind us and then it would slowly make its way ahead, where visibility was nonexistent.

Cole paused at one point. "What was that?"

Kai and I also stopped.

He slowly continued forward, getting ahead of us. "I hear something." Then he halted. Getting closer, Cole and I saw that the Black Ninja came across a scaly vehicle that had huge red eyes and a long tail that curved over like a scorpion's tail. The discovery assured us that we were now in the core of the battle. The only strange aspect about the surroundings was how we didn't see very many Serpentine.

"Stay down," Cole instructed us. "We don't know what the Serpentine are planning." We followed him, inching past more unmoving vehicles, which were curiously watching us, until snakes jumped us without warning. Seeing both of the ninjas get taken down by red and blue Serpentine made me freeze out of sheer panic. "Run, Macca!" one of them yelled. "Find a place to hide!"

Without thinking twice, I reverted around and tripped, narrowly avoiding the grip of a hypnobrai. Adrenaline and fright rattled in my beating heart as I stumbled away. I could hear the creatures chase me as I made my way around the abandoned battle scene, desperately finding a way out. Every time I glanced over my shoulder, they were there, reaching for me.

I dodged in and around anything. My only idea was to confuse them and create distance between us so I could find Lloyd and Hannah by myself.

"Get him!" one of them angrily hissed. The crunching snow behind me increased, and fingers grabbed my shoulders.

"No!" I yelped, running faster.

More hands took hold of me, pulling me to the ground. "You're coming with usss."

I kicked and screamed, using everything I had to fight them off. What couldn't be denied was how much stronger they were compared to me. Two of them held me from under the armpits to drag me away. My only defense was going limp to slip away, but it was useless. The punch to the back of the head I received was enough to make me stop.

Eventually, in the middle of the roaring wind, crying became audible. It drew nearer and nearer. The Serpentine threw me into the snow. Picking myself up, my eyes found silhouettes: a hypnobrai and a fangpyre standing side by side on a scaly vehicle. The long tails indicated they were the Generals of the two tribes.

"I could turn them into one of usss," one of the Fangpyre General's heads suggested.

"No, the little tykesss are pretty uselessss," the Hypnobrai General replied.

The Fangpyre General laughed. "Well, how about you hypnotize them and make them think they are pigsss?"

"That would be pretty funny!"

Both General's laughed at the thought.

Lloyd and Hannah were in front of them. They were on their knees, shivering, as a hypnobrai and a fangpyre held them captive. Hannah was the one who was sobbing. Lloyd just stared into space, defeat across his face.

"Generalsss, we have captured one of the Ninja," a snake addressed.

As they both turned to look, my hood got pulled from my head, and curly hair fell around my face.

Hannah gasped, recognizing me.

The Fangpyre General's heads gazed at each other.

"I remember her," one reminisced.

"Indeed," the other agreed. "What shall we do with her, Skales?"

"I sssay we let her freeze to death with the little bratsss! Let them perisssh in the cold asss punissshment for trying to control the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tribesss!" the Hypnobrai General declared.

Hannah screamed when she was lifted up. Lloyd worriedly made eye contact with the Generals. I watched helplessly as they were tied up and placed on the tail of the reptilian vehicle. I didn't fight back as the same was done to me.

"Macca!"

I frantically spotted Kai and Cole fighting their way through Serpentine with weapons in hand. For a moment, I was hopeful for a rescue, but it was short-lived. The tail of the vehicle suddenly launched us into a frozen oblivion. Pain shot through my spine like a spring. Cole and Kai were gone. Lloyd and Hannah were gone. It was just me, flying through knifelike pellets of snow, until my head collided with the ground.

 **I hope the content is exciting enough :) It turned out much better than I hoped. Shoutout to Kai4Ever and The Mayor of Ninjago City for reviewing!**

 **MNC -** I'm actually not experienced at all XD I just did some research!


	49. Chapter 48: Operation: Hypothermia

**==Hi, everyone! My name is Tessa and I'm officially the new writer for this story :) I inherited this account from a good friend of mine and promised to continue the story she so desperately loved. Unfortunately, she had to let her fanfiction career go, but her intent and desires for this story will live on. I have been provided with more than enough information to know this story inside and out, and I'm so excited to get this trilogy back on its feet. I promise to provide content satisfying enough to the regular readers and to listen to any criticism/praises about anything I'll be doing from now on. Please enjoy!==**

Ibranovski - "Vicious"

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 48:**

 **Operation: Hypothermia**

 _They were gone. Just like_ that. The strength of the Serpentine warriors overcame us after we stopped at the sight of three bodies being hurled into the malicious and relentless storm. They could no longer be seen. The curtain of frozen matter swallowed them without trouble. And now Cole and I lay flat on our backs, disarmed, and defeated. We failed the mission…miserably.

"Freedom!" the Hypnobrai General declared to the tribes.

The blue and red snakes looking down at us suddenly lifted their heads and turned their attention to their Generals. Cole and I gazed at each other, unsure of what to do next.

"Now that Lloyd and Hannah have been properly taken care of, I sssay we walk together asss brothersss and finisssh what our ancessstorsss ssstarted!" he continued. "Overthrow the human raccce!"

The Serpentine praised the idea. They all began migrating away from the area with the snake-bitten vehicles, completely forgetting about us. A single hypnobrai traveled in the opposite direction, not bothering to pay attention to us as he vanished from sight. Cole and I got to our feet again with our weapons in hand.

The first thing I did was run to the spot where Macca and the kids got launched. I absorbed how it was impossible to see anything within five feet of where I was standing. The view was full of fast-moving flurries of snow and nothing else.

"Nya, please tell me you still have a signal from Macca's tracker," Cole pleaded through his ear piece.

"Yeah I got it," she confirmed. "She suddenly traversed a lot of ground. What happened?"

"We got a big problem. We lost Macca and the kids, and the kids don't have trackers. What are we gonna do?"

"Okay, don't panic. I'm headed to your location now."

"You think they're still alive?" I asked him.

"They have to be. We'll find them–"

A loud rumbling became audible within the sound of snow pelting our coats. We turned around to find Zane and Jay on the Ice Speeder coming to a complete stop. The vehicle disappeared from beneath them.

Zane saw how there were only two of us when there were supposed to be three. "You really lost her?" he asked, devastated.

I felt very small when he approached me. His blue eyes burned into my soul. I gulped. We promised to keep Macca safe this time. Now she could die. "Z-Zane, listen–"

His hands gripped the front of my coat before I had time to blink. I felt myself being lifted from the ground. "You promised me you wouldn't lose her!" he angrily shouted.

"Zane! Stop!" Cole and Jay urged, yanking at him to no prevail.

"You're the reason why she came, and now you've killed her!" he wept. "This is all your _fault_!"

A large bright light came over us from above without warning. "Why are you fighting each other?" Nya questioned us from our ear pieces. "This isn't going to help us find Macca or Lloyd or Hannah any quicker."

Zane let me fall out of his hold on me. I got to see a very indistinct outline of the Bounty above us. It was the spotlight that was on us right now.

"All of you need to stay as a group and let me lead you to where she is. Then we'll look for Lloyd and Hannah. Are you in or out?"

"We're in," Cole answered.

Zane glared at me before summoning his Ice Speeder. I broke eye contact with him out of shame. He was right. This was my fault.

I was the last one to mount the vehicle. The spotlight began moving away from us, so Zane followed it. We traveled through the heart of the blizzard, experiencing unexpected rises and dips along the way. Nobody fell off even though Zane pursued the light with determination.

Throughout the ride, I prayed that there were still three heartbeats out there. As long as blood was circulating and breath was filling their lungs, everything would be okay. I was sure of it.

"You're getting closer," Nya voiced in our ears.

Zane slowed down his speed. We kept gazing around to see a body lying in the snow somewhere.

"She's not moving, is she?" I asked Nya.

"No, she hasn't moved at all. Almost there…" her sentence trailed.

 _No, she hasn't moved at all,_ the sentence repeated in my mind.

I sighed.

 _Please be alive, Macca._

"Stop!" Nya notified with the halt of the spotlight.

We violently halted.

"She's right in front of you."

The Ice Speeder disappeared again. We looked around to see nothing but mounds of snow.

"There's nothing here," Jay stated.

"Unless…" Zane began.

He gasped and suddenly began digging in the middle of the lighted spot. We joined in, frantically moving heaps of snow out of the way. I penetrated the snow with the tips of my fingers like a shovel, trying to touch something solid.

"Hey!" Jay signaled. "I found something!"

We watched him uproot a leg from underneath a layer of snow. Zane quickly uncovered more until he was able to pull out her entire body. Her eyes were closed, her hair was frozen, and her lips were blue. Zane slid off his coat's hood and held her face close to his ear to listen to any breathing. Then he felt for a pulse in her carotid artery.

"There's nothing," he exhaled, revealing his face to the harsh conditions. He opened her coat up and began doing chest compressions to start her heart back up. It was hard to watch, and I felt guilty for it.

Nya dropped the anchor a few feet away. One of us would have to bring Macca up and the rest of us would have to keep looking for the kids, without an exact location to go by.

Zane held her mouth open and pinched her nose to fill her lungs with two breaths of air. When he continued to push on her chest, he pushed firmer until she suddenly gasped for air. A wave of relief came over me at the sight of Zane opening his coat and pulling Macca into him to keep her warm as she coughed blockage out her system.

"We got her, Nya," Cole indicated.

"I think Lloyd and Hannah are nearby. One of you come up with Macca and the rest of you stay together and get the kids,"

"I'll take her up," Jay volunteered.

Zane handed her off to him and watched as both of them got lifted to the Bounty by sitting on the anchor.

His attention got ripped away, however, once they were out of sight.

"What is it, Zane?" Cole asked.

Without answering, Zane got to his feet and ran out from under the spotlight.

Cole and I chased after him, but were met with the assaulting winds and large icy clumps of snow. I pulled out my golden sword and made flames crawl up the blade to provide a source of light for us, but it was nearly impossible for us to see anything, especially Zane.

Nya found us with the spotlight again, revealing Zane kneeling down next to Hannah, who was crying. It was difficult to recognize her at first. A layer of snow was attached to her clothes and exposed skin.

"You're okay," he assured her, picking her up.

"Ow!" she whimpered, grabbing at her ankle.

"Do you know where Lloyd is?" Cole questioned her, taking her from Zane.

She shook her head and made an inaudible comment that was bombarded with more crying.

"We got Hannah," I informed Nya.

"Good. Anchor is on its way back down."

"I'll stay with her," Cole insisted. "Go and find Lloyd."

Zane made eye contact with me and nodded once. I held my sword up again and followed him as closely as I could, but he was running and I was getting tired. The taste of hot saliva filled my mouth as a sign of exhaustion. The coldness made my knees and lungs ache. There was absolutely no moisture in the air. Zane's ghostly outline was the only thing I could barely see within the blizzard. Soon the spotlight found us again, but I had already fallen behind.

"Can you sense anything?" I huffed over the noise of the howling wind.

"Not exactly," he responded. "But we mustn't stop now."

"Kai?" Nya's voice said in my ear. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," I honestly replied, breathing hard. "My joints are killing me."

"Go, Kai," Zane said.

I noticed that his outline was now gone. Not the even the spotlight was on him anymore.

"I can find Lloyd on my own. You go back to the Bounty and help take care of Macca and Hannah."

"And leave you out here by yourself?"

"It's a normal environment for me. I'm okay. It would be better for me to find him at my own pace than to be worried about your wellbeing at the same time."

"Okay, okay," I agreed, letting the flames on my sword die down. "Just promise me you'll stay alive."

"I'm the Ninja of Ice, remember? I know my strengths, but I do promise to stay alive. Just…keep Macca warm for me, okay? Comfort her."

The anchor dropped next to me and the spotlight moved away to shine on Zane, who was standing far away and looking in my direction.

"I will."

He nodded and turned his back to me, dissolving back into the blizzard as if he was composed of ice himself.

I climbed onto the anchor and felt it rise back up. Somehow, my brother was going to come out of this victorious. I believed in him.

 **Thank you for reading! More to come! Feel free to leave a review :)**


	50. Chapter 49: Back To You

**==Hi, everyone! I know I updated only two days ago, but I'm going away for a couple weeks soon and I just want to get a lot of content out before I leave the country. So, I decided to add in this new POV because times have changed for Lloyd and Hannah, and that means things have shifted inside the Serpentine tribes. Before, nobody really knew what was happening or where the Serpentine were. Now it won't be so secretive as perspectives collide, and you guys can get a better look at how the Serpentine actually live through the eyes of a hypnobrai trying to make things better for himself and his mate. I hope this new addition to the story is received well and that everybody enjoys reading it!==**

Jack Ü - "To Ü" feat. AlunaGeorge

 _...leaving is the hardest thing to do, but being left is hard. Oh yes, it's true. But you're coming back. How do I get back to you, to you, to you?_

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 49:**

 **Back To You**

 _The outside world was never_ what I expected it to be. All my life, I wondered what it was like beyond the tomb. My generation only knew the touch of the frozen crevices and the coldness of the empty air that surrounded us every day. We grew up only hearing stories about the land of Ninjago from the previous generations and the elders. It seemed menacing, yet fascinating.

But as my physical body aged from a youngling to an adolescent, the thought of going outside the tomb became nothing more than a futile dream. Even with the beginning of decreases in prey, many of us thought that we would soon starve to death in years to come. But still, nobody dared to try and escape through the sealed entrance.

Slowly, we became weak. Some days, only the younglings and elders would eat. Females became too frail to have younglings, resulting in a decline in birth rates and an increase in death. My own family has been a victim to such misfortunes, but now my mate is carrying a youngling without complications. I cannot find a way to explain it, other than knowing I let her eat her portion of food every day and then half of my own. Compared to the other females, she seemed better off. I have hopes for the rest of the pregnancy, but the fear of losing the one thing we've both wanted for so long continues to haunt us day by day.

That's why the arrival of Lloyd and Hannah was somewhat a blessing and a curse at the same time. The tribe was finally able to see the land of Ninjago for the first time in decades. Prey was available to us once more, and health was being regained at a steady rate. My mate grew plump with our youngling constantly moving within her. The whole tribe was at peace…but not for long.

Our warriors began going on different kinds of missions for Lloyd and Hannah's pathetic evildoings. I had to leave my mate's side on more than one occasion during a crucial part of our lives. The thought of something bad happening to her and me not being there hurt me. We were scared for each other. What would we do if one of us died?

The entire tribe had similar problems, and every generation grew uneasy with how General Slithraa was allowing the behavior to continue and affect our way of life. The building of the treehouse in Wildwood Forest was the final stroke for us all. Then a snake named Skales stepped forward and battled for the tribe. His victory in the Slither Pit allowed him to inherit the position of General. Lloyd and Hannah's banishment from the tribe became the best gift out of all the hardships we've encountered thus far.

Many of us thought it was a new beginning for us; life would improve with better health and more births. My mate and I prepared for the arrival of our youngling by building a bigger nest in the safest place in the tomb. As she continued to grow, our excitement also grew.

After weeks of peace, the day came we discovered that the Fangpyre tribe was attacking with leadership by Lloyd and Hannah. General Skales ordered for a counterattack to meet them before they could reach our tomb. If our tomb was to be ambushed, the mothers, younglings, and elders would be killed. That reason alone was why I vowed to protect my mate while I was out in the battlefield.

Leaving her again was the hardest thing for me to bear. If I failed, I would lose her and our youngling. If I died, they would be left behind. I had no choice but to not fail. I had to fight for them.

I remember praying when the army of Fangpyre became visible down the mountainside. The warriors all clashed in a battle of Serpentine. My mate remained in my mind as I killed my enemies because I was determined to not die, but it was me against the world when the blizzard hit.

My comrades began passing the message about the Ninja being in the area to stop the battle, and when I went to pass the message to General Skales, I was surprised to find him making an accord with the Fangpyre General, Fangtom. They had Lloyd and Hannah bounded in rope because the Fangpyre wanted them banished like we did with them. It was clear that the little humans were unwanted among Serpentine.

The battle no longer was about killing each other, but about defeating the Ninja. Lloyd, Hannah, and a ninja were disposed of while the others were disarmed at the hands of both Hypnobrai and Fangpyre warriors. General Skales and General Fangtom agreed to begin a new plan in unison now that both the tribes were unleashed from their tombs. I was instructed to retrieve the mothers, younglings, and elders from our tomb and to travel down the mountain to regroup with the rest of the tribe. We were now on a mission to find a new home and come up with a way to overthrow the human race all together.

The trek back up the mountain was grueling, especially since I was now fighting nature along the way. The outside world was still unfamiliar to me, and I was unsure if I was going in the right direction, but I kept going. Not even the intensity of the winds could stop me.

I sunk into the deep snow with every step I took. Flurries bounced off my scales, not being able to stick because of the unique moisture on them. This was when I was thankful for being cold-blooded, because the temperature was one less thing I needed to worry about.

 _Gorgan,_ the sweet sound of my mate's voice said from my memories.

 _I'm coming, Cleo. I'm coming home,_ I promised her.

The gusts of wind swirled the flurries in all directions. I was thrown off balance on more than one occasion, sometimes falling over. It was tiring to get back up. My bones began communicating fatigue through aches.

"Gorgan," her voice repeated.

The surreal sound of her tripped me. I squinted to see a figure standing in front me. The patterned scales of my mate were glossy and her abdomen protruded immensely with our youngling. I looked into her dark, mesmerizing eyes with worry. "Cleo? Why are you out here?" I asked her, stepping closer. "You ssshould be–"

Her figure vaporized when I reached out to touch her. It startled me, but then I saw how there was a lever where she was standing. I pushed it forward and felt the ground shake from the entrance opening.

A fissure in the snow formed until it was large enough for me to slip inside. The darkness from inside the tomb became illuminated as soon as my sight adjusted. What was once an abyss transformed into an intricately designed cave made up of ice. It expanded to different areas used for different things, like places to sleep and places to train. Above me hung icicles long enough to kill anything with a single fall. Luckily they've been formed over centuries, and only the toughest of impacts could cause one to even vibrate.

Hypnobrai began emerging from crawlspaces, curious about who had arrived. Many of them were elders and females, but I couldn't see Cleo.

"It'sss me. Gorgan. I come with a messssage from General Ssskalesss," I hissed to my tribe members, who were approaching me to listen.

"Have we been defeated?" a male elder questioned me.

"No. The battle concluded with an accord between the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tribesss. Lloyd and Hannah have been banissshed onccce again."

The Serpentine happily hissed among themselves at the news. As I waited for their attention again, I found the beautiful face of Cleo in the middle of the mass. Her blue snout ran short with slim fangs as white as the purest snowflake appearing from under her lip. The crimson in her eyes told me she seemed pleased to know that I was well. I had the desire to touch her soft scales and witness movement from our youngling.

"Isss the tribe sssafe?" a female elder inquired.

"Yesss, but General Ssskalesss and General Fangtom assspire to finisssh what our ancccessstorsss ssstarted all thossse decadesss ago," I shared. "An objective to finally eliminate the human raccce hasss been essstablissshed, and the firssst ssstep to take isss to migrate to a new habitat."

Many gasps rang out in response to the news.

"Leave the tomb?" a male elder wondered.

"But none of usss have been anywhere other than thisss environment," another elder objected.

More complaints were thrown in my direction, somewhat overwhelming me.

"General Ssskalesss wissshesss for usss all to be at the bottom of the mountain asss sssoon asss possssible," I blurted out.

The tomb fell silent.

"The blizzard isss ssstrong but manageable asss long asss we ssstay together," I continued. "Gather your younglingsss and matesss. We ssshall proccceed asss a sssingle unit."

Questionable gazes came over me, but there were no more protests about the situation.

As mothers gathered their younglings and elders found their mates, I made my way to Cleo and greeted her with a gentle embrace. The palm of my hand pressed against the roundness of her abdomen. "Isss everything okay?" I asked her.

"We're okay," she assured me, cradling the moving youngling. "But we're really going?"

"We have to. Ssskalesss and Fangtom promisssed a new life within thisss accord for all Hypnobrai and Fangpyre. I have trussst in thisss plan. A better life for our youngling isss a better life for both of usss."

"But...thisss isss the only home we've know about our entire livesss."

"Change isss hard, yesss. But I'm going to protect you and not leave your ssside again. I want you and our youngling to be healthy and ssstrong in the daysss to come."

She dropped her gaze. "…What about all our preparationsss for our youngling? We'll be leaving it all behind."

"We can alwaysss ssstart again. Don't worry, Cleo. Everything isss going to turn out for the bessst."

I didn't get another response from her, so I stroked her snout with my own to show affection. "I love you," I lowly hissed, feeling our youngling shift underneath my hand.

A part of me felt guilty for putting Cleo through sudden stress from the plan. It was the last thing she needed for her pregnancy, which was already a tough situation in itself. I held her shoulders with my arm and guided her outside into the unwavering blizzard with the rest of the tribe. Not only did I have to temporarily lead the tribe to the correct destination, I also had to keep my mate safe during our first experience with a complete whiteout.

 **Please review!**

The Mayor of Ninjago City \- Thank you! :)


	51. Chapter 50: Hope Runs Deep

**==Hi, everyone! I'm sorry for posting this so late. I've had to walk away from my laptop a few times throughout the day because I wasn't able to produce the content that I wanted sufficiently, but I did it! I'm afraid that I can only update one more time after this before I leave for my trip, and I more than likely won't have time to really write while I'm gone. I hope you all can understand :) Please enjoy!==**

Helicopter Showdown - "Great Escape" feat. Messinian

 _I'm now the great escape when everything falls apart._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 50:**

 **Hope Runs Deep**

 _I haven't been in such_ a cold environment since I was recruited by Sensei Wu. Back in my old village, I was reliable in the worst of storms. I was known for being able to withstand the extreme cold and continue to do various jobs. It was how I earned money for a short time.

The constant blindness of snow flurries was what sharpened my sixth sense in the past, but when I tried using it at this very moment, there was nothing to detect. My mind drifted as the wind scratched my eardrums. I attempted to concentrate harder, to sense the presence of Lloyd Garmadon, but there was still nothing. I was only surrounded by snow and cold air. There wasn't a beating heart near me.

"Zane?" Nya's voice sounded in my ear.

"I cannot sense him," I replied, gazing up through the frozen precipitation to see the spotlight.

"Just keep moving. He's got to be around there somewhere. If Hannah was near where Macca was, surely he is, too."

"I know, but…maybe I'm missing something."

"Well, try to figure it out quickly. He won't last much longer out there. He may be a pain in the neck, but he's still Sensei's nephew."

With that in mind, I pulled my mask over my face and covered my head with my coat's hood to relieve slight aches in my ears. Then I treaded farther through the snow, trying to connect dots inside the predicament.

My first obstacle was not being present when Macca and the children were cast out into the storm. If I had known their positioning and trajectory, it's possible I could've located Lloyd by now. There was also the chance of Lloyd being unconscious and buried alive like Macca was. Hannah was lucky to have been moving when we found Macca; I was able to sense her and get her to safety before bad frostbite set in. My fears about Lloyd revolved around him losing an appendage as a result of being exposed to the temperatures for too long. His chances of survival were dwindling by the second.

"Cole, are you there?" I asked, not slowing down.

"Yeah. Need something?" he replied.

"Give me details about the incident; how were each of them positioned and how high did they go?"

"Macca and the kids? Uh…"

"It's important."

"I know, I know. Let me think."

"Hey, Macca," Kai said, "do you want to talk to Zane? He needs help with something."

There was some rustling from earpieces being swapped, but a smile came to my hidden lips when her voice came through.

"Can you hear me?" her small, weak question came through.

"I can," I assured her. "I'm sorry I can't be there at the moment, but do you think you could help me?"

"Depends."

"Do you remember how all three of you were sitting before you were thrown away?"

"Um...I was facing the mountain...Lloyd and Hannah were behind me."

"Cole, can you at least tell me how high Lloyd went?"

"He went the highest," he reminisced. "I remember he was the darkest of the three."

"Nya, how far away was Macca from the launch site?"

"I'd say she was just short of half a mile," she calculated.

I stopped treading through the snow and thought for a moment. "How far have I traveled from her location?"

"A quarter of a mile."

"Have I continued to travel at a one-hundred-eighty degree angle?"

"Sort of. You've drifted a little bit to the left."

I stepped a few steps to the right and tried sensing again. "He has to be near."

"Zane!" Jay's voice rang out, hurting me from its loudness.

"Argh!" everyone responded.

"What, Jay?" I asked.

"I think I know a way to help you out! I'll be right back."

"We don't have much time," I reminded him, rubbing my temple with my fingertips. "Everyone be quiet for a moment."

As silence ensued, I shut my eyes and concentrated again. All around me, there was snow. It moved and found a place to stop. It got picked back up and tossed with help from the wind. The thick cloud above made this place a dark and miserable environment for those who failed to prepare to be in it. It was a noisy place because of the storm, but if the mind were to wonder and detach from the body, it became calm - to an extent. The coldness no longer affected the body; the body found comfort in a false reality.

In the past, I thought this way in order to persevere through duties and get the job done. I also used it to meditate in my times of distress. Although my sixth sense was a gift from my birth, I couldn't help but think it was a special part about me. Right now, I was using it to find Lloyd when nobody else can on their own. Somewhere in the snow lied a disturbance in the layout. My sixth sense just had to find it.

But I wasn't trying hard enough. I could detect everything in my surroundings, from the permafrost under the snow to the sunshine above the clouds, but a body wasn't one of those things. Frustration set in. For once, I felt useless. I was going to fail, and Lloyd was going to die.

"I can't find him," I confessed. "I can't. There's nothing here."

"You're putting too much pressure on yourself," Macca stated, her voice but a breath of air. "You can do it. I believe in you."

"But if there was a heartbeat, I could sense it by now."

"Sometimes we have to look beyond what we're used to. Try to sense brain waves or something like that. If you can restart my heart, you can do the same for Lloyd. Just relax. Freaking out will only make it all worse."

I exhaled a breath and closed my eyes to try again. There was snow everywhere, with soil below and a sun above. It was cold, dark, and miserable. The precipitation collected on top of many layers of snow. It grew taller after minutes of continuous snowfall. Sometimes the wind affected the height, as well, but the pattern should remain at least be similar to every other layer and mound.

My senses expanded even further. I searched and searched for a body. Just something that seemed odd could alert my senses. It could be anything. I was in the correct vicinity of his impact. Surely my own calculations couldn't be wrong. They never were.

The spotlight above me suddenly got brighter. I opened my eyes and gazed around to see the edges of the artificial illumination shifting outward without the center being moved. It was dilating to a larger size to cover more ground.

"See if that helps, Zane," Jay commented.

I frantically gazed around the irregular terrain, sensing harder than before, but ended up stopping because of a weak heartbeat coming from a pile of snow.

"Nya! The anchor!" I called, running to the spot and digging.

"On its way down."

I panted as I scooped masses of snow to move it out of the way. Black clothing became visible to my eyes. I reached around his torso and pulled him up. The sight bestowed upon me wasn't promising, because he had been exposed for too long. Hearing the anchor settle into the snow made me act quickly. I opened up my coat and pulled him into it. Then I closed it back up and got onto a metal leg.

No warmth emitted from his body whatsoever as I tried stimulating him with my hands. Like Macca, his hair was frozen, his eyes were closed, and his lips were blue. The only difference was that he had a pulse and shallow breathing. Reviving him was a fragile option, but it was risky. If we did it too quickly, his body could negatively react. The best way to help him would be to surround him with as much warmth as possible, like blankets and body heat. Anything hot would be too much because of the ice crystals that have formed in his skin.

Jay and Sensei Wu were waiting on the upper deck by the time the anchor pulled me up all the way. Snow was attached to their clothes, but only Jay seemed bothered by it, considering he was shivering. Both of them helped me board the Bountyand noticed how I had Lloyd bundled up in my coat like an infant. "Where are the others being kept?" I asked.

"In Nya's room," Jay answered. "Come on."

We hurried below deck to a room that was as hot and humid as a tropical island. I was genuinely surprised that there wasn't steam hovering above our heads. Macca and Kai sat on the edge of the lilac bed wrapped in a thick blanket. The slickness of Macca's hair told me someone warmed her up with hot water. Kai kept his promise of keeping her warm by holding her close to him. Cole sat on the floor next to the bed because Hannah was sleeping under many thin blankets. Everything seemed under control until I entered with Lloyd.

"I'll get the water," Jay offered, stepping toward the connecting bathroom.

"No," I stopped him, "he just needs blankets. Many of them."

He seemed reluctant at first, but did as I advised and left the room to retrieve extra blankets.

I held Lloyd as I stripped off my winter apparel. Knowing the snow on his clothes wouldn't help him, I went ahead and undressed him to his undergarments for his own wellbeing. Kai handed me a blanket that was next to him so I could begin to warm the boy. My only fear at the moment was that my skin was too cold to actually do anything useful.

I took a seat on the bed next to Macca with Lloyd cradled in my lap. "I told you you could do it," she weakly exhaled toward me.

I smiled at her. "Yes. Thank you for that."

She rested the side of her face against my arm, finding contentment in my presence. Nobody exchanged anymore words as we realized how fatigued the past couple of hours had made us while beads of sweat dripped down faces and people began dosing off.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	52. Chapter 51: Life Is A Beach

**==Hi, everyone! I know this chapter is long over due, but I was having trouble getting things going before I left for my trip, so I decided to think things through while I was gone. Writing when I got back wasn't feeling satisfactory for me because I felt like I was missing many things in my abilities to produce a good piece of work. I looked to published books and began reading a lot in order to find what I was lacking. Let's just say I've been reading a series called Meg, which is science fiction and very well put together by the author, and I read four books out of the five in the series for basically a whole month. The good news is that I was finally able to connect dots and get to a point where I was confident enough to put words on a screen again. What I have been lacking is depth in what I'm writing about (descriptions and action sequences to name a couple) and length in the word count. I think I'm now able to post chapters of better quality because of this discovery about myself, and I really hope this chapter meets those standards for you all. The only problem that these changes will cause is that it'll take me longer to post in order to get them concrete and viable enough for this story, but the next fifty chapters of this story are full of juicy content that is worth the work to write out. I hope these important changes increase the quality of how the story will progress, and your opinion about that is welcome. Thank you being a reader to this story and I pray that I am able to entertain you enough with a masterpiece once it's all said and done :) ==**

DJ Snake - "Talk" feat. George Maple

 _Touch of your skin. Blurring my vision. Seeing the same film again. Closer you pull me under the table. Sign of how this might end. But if you don't want to hold me, maybe I can change your mind, 'cause I'm waiting. Hesitating. And it's other ways to leave it but I only ask for you. As you move your body next to me, there's so much more to lose..._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 51:**

 **Life Is A Beach**

 _Things simmered down after only_ Zane and I remained in the bedroom with Lloyd and Hannah to keep an eye on. Nya needed help in the bridge on issues involving the serpentine, so she took Kai, Cole, and Jay with her. It was quiet, and I sat on the bed, wrapped in the brown wool blanket as Zane stopped steam from building up along the ceiling. It felt like an unbearable sauna in here, but for some reason I continued to shiver with chills running down my body. My back muscles ached from the constant vibrating that caused them to tense up without having the ability to relax.

Zane could hear my teeth chattering from across the room. "Do you need another blanket?" he questioned me, approaching me.

"I-I d-don't know," I weakly exhaled.

He picked up a folded blanket that was nearby and swaddled my shoulders with it.

"Thank-k you."

No reply came. Instead he took a few steps away to check on the still sleeping kids, whom he tucked in the bed together so they could help each other develop healthy body temperatures by sharing body heat. I closed my eyes and tried to get my mind off the cold that gripped my skin. What I needed to do was sleep time away until I was internally warm again.

Almost as if he read my mind, Zane scooped me off the mattress. The heat radiating from his shoulder was comfortable on my cheek. I didn't want to be put down, but he peeled the many layers away from the bed and placed me inside with my two wool blankets. "Your bodily temperatures need to be risen _slowly_ ," he emphasized. "You'll start feeling better soon."

"S-Stay with me," I breathed, feeling my eyelids droop.

Seconds passed before he lifted the layers again and joined me. His gentle hand caressed the back of my head. "Sleep, Macca," he whispered. "Allow your vocal cords gather more moisture. Don't let the shivering give you pain. Give your body time to recuperate."

I nuzzled my face into his neck. It was time to rest. When I woke up, I would be warm again, and this nightmare would be over. I died today. What more could my body endure?

When I slipped away into unconsciousness, Zane pressed his lips against my hairline. Guilt about my experiences these past couple of hours ravaged his mind. All he wanted to do was take my pain away and erase everything else that was wrong with me. It was all he could think about since changing the past wasn't an option.

* * *

Dreams are usually forgotten, but the ones I always remembered were about her. Her realm remained as beautiful as ever; nature flourished without trouble. Grassy hills made up the landscape with masses of flowers of all sorts of colors accenting the breathtaking view. Small herds of female deer with their fawns browsed for food and rabbits unearthed themselves from their burrows. It was calm, but-

"Haven't seen you lately," a sweet feminine voice commented.

I reverted around to find Candy the way she's always been: wavy blonde hair dangling around her face with a twinkling tiara perched on top of her head. She was sitting in the lush grass and weaving an imperfect flower crown for herself. "I know. Where've you been?" I asked, my voice returned to normal. "Usually you follow me around in the real world."

She seemed distraught as she explained herself. "I didn't want to be in the cold, but I was with you the whole time...or at least I think I was. Everything went berzerk when your heart stopped. I remember sitting next to your body, and then suddenly there was nothing. Next thing I know, Zane is giving you mouth to mouth."

I frowned. "How many times do you think he's gonna save my life?"

"As many as it takes to keep you alive. Knowing you're okay comforts him. I wouldn't be surprised if he confessed feelings to you today."

My gaze followed the blades of grass. Annoyance toward the constant subject between us about Zane and his supposed attraction for me surfaced. "No, Candy. I've already told you. This is the furthest I'm going with Zane."

"I know, I know, but he cares so much about you, Macca. I feel like soon he's just gonna get it off his chest. It's a lot to keep buried for the amount of time it's snowballed."

"Well, I'm not going to just shoot him down _if_ he does indeed spill his guts, but I'm not saying yes to any of it."

She winced at my response. "Then you should _tell_ him how you feel instead of leading him on!" she suddenly shouted, her lip quivering. "God, just listen to yourself. Do you realize how horrible of a person you sound like? I mean, think about it. You literally treat him like a boyfriend whenever you're around him. It's making him think that you wanna go beyond friendship. Right now, he's thinking of ways to win your heart, and I think Kai is trying to help him out."

The intenseness of her speech put me in defensive mode, but her last sentence immediately changed my demeanor. " _What_?" I blurted out in a panic. "How do you know?"

"I actually don't know for sure, but I _do_ know Zane has never felt this way about someone other than you. He doesn't know what he's doing and he doesn't want to mess it all up. Kai has had experience, so I just assume Kai is helping somehow."

I sat down in front of her, desperate for a way out of this mess. "Okay, then what do I do?" I pleaded. "I just want all this to go away."

She glared at me. "I'd suggest you go with the flow until he tries to make a move, and then you _gently_ tell him about how you only like him as a friend-" She held my wrists in her soft little hands "-Just promise me to not break his heart. I don't want to lose him just as much as you. If you screw this up, I'll be disappearing for a while."

I nodded, lowering my gaze so I didn't have to see her burning glare anymore.

A strand of my hair suddenly got stroked behind my ear without Candy touching it. Her eyes transformed into a crystalline blue that softened the glare into a basket of cotton. A smile expanded across her lips. "Wake up, Macca," a masculine voice exited her mouth. "It's time to wake up."

I reopened my eyes to Zane's blurry face. A moment had to pass before my vision could stabilize from fatigue.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired, stroking hair out of my face again.

I groaned, feeling the ache in my muscles from overexertion in the blizzard. "Sore," I softly replied while stretching my legs out and feeling warmth instead of cold inside my skin. "Are you gonna give me a massage?"

"Not unless you want one. I just wanted to inform you that I have prepared a relaxing afternoon for you with the help of Nya."

"Huh?"

He held up a folded article of clothing, which had red coloration in it, and handed it over to me. "Kai said you preferred masculine swimwear, so I retrieved his."

"We're going swimming?"

He sort of cringed, unsure how to keep everything secret. "No comment."

"Yes comment-" He stood and revealed his uncovered, torso. I would describe his body shape to be a tortilla chip because he had broad shoulders as the top two points and a slim waist as the third point. To add to that, his smooth muscles were predominant in six-pack abs and obliques but were not out of place with his strong biceps and triceps. Almost involuntary, my eyes quickly wandered to the "v-lines" on his hips that disappeared into his black and white trunks. The memory from middle school popped in my mind with my friend's quote: "Those lines are the ladder to Treasure Island." I had laughed back then, but this time my entire face flushed with embarrassment. I forced a pillow into my face so I would stop staring. "Zane!" I groaned.

"What?"

"A long time ago, I chose to be heterosexual, and you got one of those perfect bodies that prevents me from looking at your face."

His bodyweight pinned me to the mattress. I tried to fight his hand as he pried the pillow from me. "Look at my face," he playfully pressed on, getting my face uncovered. Seeing that his lips were inches away from mine had me relentlessly squirming so he wouldn't take the opportunity to steal a kiss in case he was thinking about it. Unfortunately, his fingers grazed my ribs, threatening to tickle me.

"No!" I laughed. "Don't you do it!"

"Alright, fine," he gave in. The weight lifted and allowed me to move freely again. "Come to the upper deck once you've changed. I believe you'll be pleased with what you'll find."

"Put a shirt on," I said on his way out. When door quietly opened and closed, I took the time I had to see how the room changed while I was asleep. Lloyd and Hannah were still asleep in the bed just like they were before. A big platter of bite-sized meat and crackers was displayed on a dresser for when they awakened. I began to question if leaving them alone was a good idea, but knowing Zane, he already had everything figured out.

And my assumption was correct when I left the room, because when I closed the door behind me, it locked from the inside. From there, I made my way through the hallways and to the warm open air, only to have my eyes blocked by hands on my face. My immediate reaction was stopping and reaching behind me to feel the other person. A bare torso told me exactly who it was.

"You're still not wearing a shirt," I stated.

"You're not, either," he replied.

"Hey! I'm wearing a sports bra!" I laughed, pushing away from him. "Don't make it sound like I'm naked! Besides, I assumed we were going swimming."

He released me from the hold, allowing me to see the world around us. "You assumed correctly."

The Bounty rested on aquamarine ocean water that got lighter in color in an area a little ways out. Off in the distance was the coast and Ninjago City, but other than that, there wasn't anything else, not even dark coral.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked as a warm breeze settled on my flesh.

He thought about his explanation for a moment before speaking. "…I felt guilty about forcing you into the cold," he solemnly admitted. "A nice swim will relax your muscles and prepare you for tomorrow."

"Do I have your doctoral approval for going underwater and all that jazz?"

He held two fingers to my carotid artery to check the condition of my pulse. "You have a strong, normal heartbeat. You're approved."

I slapped my hand into his and pulled him to the side to get a closer look at the water flowing in steady currents. It was difficult to tell if the Bounty was floating or resting on the smooth, sandy bottom. The opportunity to investigate gave me ideas about what to do for the next little bit.

"How deep is it?" I asked, expecting Zane to be able to easily calculate the distance.

"I'm not sure. You find out."

The sudden push and falling sensation scared me enough to make me scream, but it was interrupted by the entrance into the mysterious world of salt water.

 _Splash!_

My nostrils and eyeballs burned from the microscopic contents in the bitter fluid, so I returned to the surface to find the culprit looking down at me, mischievously grinning. "Wipe that stupid smile off your face!" I jokingly demanded. "I never dreamed of the day you would actually _push_ me off of something like the Bounty."

"I knew you weren't going to get hurt," he insisted. "But did you find out how deep it is?"

"Not yet." I took a breath and dunked my head back under the water. Once my eyes adjusted to the salt in the water, I made my descent down to the bottom, relieving the building pressure in my ears every couple feet. My investigation found that the Bounty was indeed floating. With my lungs ready for a fresh breath of oxygen, I swam back to the moving ceiling that separated the aquatic world from the open world.

Zane was waiting for me when I broke through the ceiling very calmly. "About twenty feet," I concluded, brushing wet strands of hair toward the back of my head.

"That's a very close estimation. Good job."

I remained buoyant as I stared at him. "You knew how deep it was this whole time, didn't you?"

"Yes. I was merely testing your abilities to expel a certain amount of energy. You did well."

"You little conniving... _butt_."

His eyebrows creased at my label for him. Surely if he had a normal sense of humor, he would've laughed, but he frowned with exaggeration and walked out of sight.

"Zane? Come back!" I playfully pleaded.

There was no response.

"You can't leave! How am I gonna get-"

Without warning, Zane suddenly launched himself off the ship and over me to cannonball into the water. For a brief second, I just saw his butt hurling toward my face, but he glided right by and made the crash landing behind me. The shockwave in the water traveled past me as the big waves splashed in every direction. Little bubbles quickly released their air into the atmosphere after being forced underwater. When he came back up, blonde hair blocked his eyesight.

"Oh my god!" I laughed, watching him brush out of the way with one swipe. It was the first time I'd seen the actual shape of his skull. "You look bald!"

"Well what else did you expect?"

"I don't know, but you look like you got a mullet. I mean, look how long it is!"

"It'll go back when it dries."

"Really? All by itself?"

"Of course. Why else would it be the way it is every day?"

I continued to laugh at the unfamiliar image in front of me. "I freaking love you, Zane."

He grasped my wrist and tugged me away from the Bounty. "I know you do. Now let me show you something."

I swam behind him into the lighter-colored waters, wondering what he had in store for me. "How long do we have?" I asked.

"Enough time," he assured me. "The Bounty just needs to be refueled once we're done. Then you'll be delivered back to wherever you need to be."

"And then I'll get fired and go home. Today has been quite delightful, if you ask me."

"I'm positive that you won't lose your job, Macca. If you'd like, I'll explain everything to your boss myself."

"You can if you want to, but it won't be that easy. I'm just scared the people who paid to get in will be going for my head when I show my face again."

"Or if they're as dedicated as Kai, they'll forgive you for anything."

"Maybe for a few of them. The majority are probably too drunk to think it through." My toes suddenly kicked against sand. "Dang. It got really shallow really quick."

"Precisely. It's a sandbar. When low tide arrives, we'll have our own personal beach."

"Is that why you brought me here?"

"It's a part of the reason. Let me see here…"

He stuck his head underwater to scan for something along the sand. The bottom was suddenly too shallow to continue swimming, so I decided to sit and wait for him to find whatever it was he was searching for.

Getting distracted by the cuticles on my fingers, I failed to notice Zane ever lift his head back up to breathe. His body drifted to various places, slowly blending into the water's surface because of how still he remained.

Finished with picking at my peeling skin, I gazed along at the horizon. The water level had lowered to my waist in the five or so minutes that passed.

Suddenly I remembered him.

"Zane?" I gazed all around me, unable to locate him. Bad thoughts came to mind, so I stood up. Panic began to set in as I kept spotting water but no sign of him. The Bounty was still anchored down away from me. Where could he have swam off to?

I turned around to see two black shapes a few feet away from me. My first thought was sharks. My feet pulled me backwards to create distance between me and the predators, but noticing a white shape holding the black shapes together made me pause and reevaluate the scene. It seemed familiar in a way, but my mind was racing too fast to find out why.

Then it hit me: the pattern of Zane's trunks.

"Zane!" I ran through the water, having to kick my feet above the water to prevent myself from falling. The closer I got, the more I could make out his pale body. It didn't move, and his face was submerged.

I couldn't have done it any faster. The first thing I needed to do was get his head above water. I reached my hands underneath his chin and yanked to get his nose and mouth into open air. "Zane!" I screeched. " _Zane_!"

He grabbed my hand. "What? What is it?"

My fast breathing continued even though I saw how calm he was. "You weren't drowning?!"

"I can hold my breath for minutes at a time. My longest recorded time is seven-point-three minutes."

I had the desire to hit him for making me so worried. "Don't scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry, but look what I found." He held up a big burgundy starfish. "I had to make sure it wasn't a startooth. Those creatures will eat you alive."

I sat back down in the water and took the harmless aquatic animal, letting it lay in my palm. "Is this the only one?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we'll come across another."

The starfish's tiny suction cups moved all over my pruning skin, investigating. Zane guided it under the water so it could breathe. Its five legs slowly began to latch onto my entire hand once it got comfortable.

"What's a startooth, exactly?" I questioned.

"According to my research, starteeth are predators designed by nature to look like starfish, but they have monstrous mouths full of sharp teeth. They usually reside in the darkest depths of the ocean and will consume anything they can get to."

"Why would one be in such shallow water?"

"It probably wouldn't, but the mere thought made me cautious. They're very agile and have been reported to eat away at ships during an attack. If one was around here, it would've found us before we found it."

The starfish used its suction cups to pull its legs around the curves of my hand until every cup found its spot. "Why were you looking for a starfish?"

"I wasn't, particularly, but it's more entertaining than a sea cucumber. Watch this." He pulled my hand out of the water.

"Aw, but it'll suffocate," I reasoned.

"No it won't. Watch it respond."

Before our very eyes, the legs began to unlatch from my hand. I could feel the suction cups release, shift, and suction onto a new place, only to repeat the process. The whole thing moved until it got to my fingertips. After pausing for a moment, it simply leapt off and plopped back into the water.

I giggled, catching it in the water to give it an easy trip to the bottom. "Were you using the starfish to symbolize how much I latch onto you?"

"No, but that's a clever hypothesis."

I sarcastically scoffed. "So I _do_ touch you too much?"

"You touch me more than anyone else I know, but it doesn't bother me. Kai says you're always touching people."

I laughed, hugging his arm. "That's true."

"If I were to symbolize you, I'd choose a koala bear. Everyone else is just your tree branch."

"What can I say? I just wanna spend some 'koala-ty' time with you."He gave me a confused look, which tickled me. "Come on, you gotta admit that was a pretty good pun!"

"Okay, koala bear, it was a funny joke. Come with me." He got to his feet, pulling me up with him. I refused to let go of his arm as we trekked through super shallow water to the now revealed sandbar. It looked like a naked island from a distance; no vegetation or life was present, even though the sand was still moist from being submerged for so many hours.

"Can I ask you a weird question?" I asked.

"Of course."

"I didn't ask at the photoshoot, but do you shave your arms?"

He stopped walking. "I don't shave at all. Cole and Kai do."

His answer baffled me. "Really?" I showed him how bald the skin on his forearm was compared to mine, which had dark hairs on it. "There's no way you don't shave your arms."

"Macca, I'm hairless. Have I never told you?"

"What? If you're hairless, then what's-" I motioned to his head "-all this?"

"Well, yes, I have eyebrows and hair on my scalp, but other than that, there's nothing."

I stared at him.

"I promise you, I have no peach fuzz or anything. You can check yourself if you'd like."

I stubbornly raised his whole arm so I could check his armpit, which was totally untouched by any blade. "You seriously have no body hair… _anywhere_ else?"

"I assume I should also mention that I don't sweat?"

"And why's that?"

"I know it's a medical condition. If you had felt my ninja suit after the whole junkyard incident, you wouldn't have found any damp spots from sweat."

"So let me get this straight, you have alopecia and don't have sweat glands?"

"I wouldn't say I have alopecia, but I do indeed have sweat glands. They just don't function properly."

"Good grief. How are you even alive?"

He thought before shrugging his shoulders. "I'm intelligent, but I don't have all the answers."

"I should just make a list of your abnormalities. I think reading it would be fun."

"Go right ahead. Maybe I'll just discover I'm an amphibian next."

I laughed. "That's very specific," I hinted. "It could explain why your lungs have a stupid amount of capacity. You were born with gills and had years to develop your lungs."

He hovered over the silly statements. "Its official: I'm a merman from Atlantis."

* * *

The sandbar may have been bare, but plain beige sand can go a long way for fun. I helped make Zane's first sand castle, complete with windows, a tower, and a door. Then I convinced him to let me try to bury him in sand, but he easily escaped, so we just threw handfuls of the gritty sediment at each other like snowballs. We had to go back, however, because the tide was getting too low for the Bounty.

Swimming back started as a race, but ended pretty quickly because I gave up. Zane's big feet were like flippers compared to mine; he could propel himself through water a great distance in just a few seconds.

"Fish-face, I give up!" I had voiced.

"Ninja never quit!" he shouted back.

I continued to swim although it was no longer for the competition. He waited for me to catch up at the bottom of the rope ladder. "After you," he politely insisted.

"Next stop: refuel?" I asked, climbing up.

"Correct, but that'll be out in the Sea of Sand. We made an agreement with a company to be our primary fuel provider, and they make a special trip out to a location where we can refuel without drawing much attention to ourselves from citizens of Ninjago City."

Towels were rolled up next to my feet. I picked one up and began drying myself. "So what do we do in the meantime?"

He appeared and did the same. "Well…tomorrow is looking clear of any Serpentine activity. Would you like to go over the itinerary for the dance battle with all of us?"

"Oh yeah, I need to get your tickets together and everything. Sure thing."

We completely dried ourselves until we didn't drip any water. Zane rubbed his head with his orange beach towel, and the strands of his hair couldn't decide where to go in their limbo state between damp and dry. It was funny to see some of them be straightened and others be all out of whack and clustered.

I don't know what I was expecting in the bridge, but it surely wasn't what I would ever imagine it to be. It was a place for work, but Cole, Kai, and Jay weren't making the environment have the right mood. Poor Nya was putting all her attention into radar, statistics, and geography while the three hooligans had set up their three chairs into a triangular shape and played a really stupid-looking game.

When Zane and I first entered the premises, Jay was holding up a gray rubber ball while Cole sat in his chair with his legs spread and his hands behind his back. Jay tossed the ball at him but apparently didn't hit his target. Kai cringed but then had a short laugh at the result. Jay groaned in frustration as Cole picked up the ball from the floor and aimed at Kai, who took Cole's position in his own seat. Cole threw the ball right at Kai's crotch and celebrated with laughter. Jay and him almost fell over from belly laughing as Kai was bent over in pain from the impact.

"What are you idiots doing?" I asked, following Zane to the other available seats at the table.

"Playing nut ball," Jay answered, recovering from his laughter and getting into position. "How was the beach?"

"It was good. I can tell you guys have been helping Nya out," I sarcastically examined.

Kai threw the ball and Jay flinched before the impact. "Hey!" the Ninja of Fire protested. "You can't sabotage the shot!" He picked the ball back up and threw it again to see it just barely miss Jay's crotch.

"I'm not doing much," Nya implied. "Just trying to map out the Serpentine's trail. The only help I need is from Lloyd and Hannah when they're up to it."

"How were the trunks, Mac-Attack?" Kai asked.

I glanced down at the red pattern on them, knowing they were his.

Jay chuckled. "Zane would've given you mine but he knows I've farted in them before."

"Gross," I giggled.

The Bounty shifted underneath us as Nya directed it out of the water. The rocket boosters could be heard as a muffled hum from the outside. "Do we have any business to attend to, Macca?" Nya wondered.

"I believe so. Anyone got a phone?"

Zane presented me one immediately. The others gathered around the table to hone in.

"So how are you guys planning on getting there?" I began.

"Well, we need to keep our identities a secret, so we were thinking of simply blending in with the crowd," Cole explained. "Jay mentioned using the subway, but none of us have ever been on it before."

"That's not a bad idea, actually. I don't think a single taxi will be big enough to hold all of you. If the subway is the plan, then we'll need to figure out where you'll be entering the city."

"I say we leave the Bounty in Crash Course Canyon and come into the city on the south side," Nya suggested.

"But then we'll have our Golden Weapons to lug around," Kai intercepted. "That'll draw too much attention to us."

"Or Nya can drop you all off and then I can bring us both," Zane said. "I can conceal my shurikens easily."

Cole, Kai, and Jay thought about the idea before nodding in agreement.

"Okay, if that's going to be the plan, then the nearest subway will be the green tube," I informed. Nya pulled up a map of Ninjago City's color coded subway system on the big screen. I pointed to a big green dot at the bottom of the screen. "The arena is up here," I said, pointing to an area toward the middle of the screen. "Basically you have to take the green tube three stops-" I bounced my finger on three green rectangles that represented stations "-and then switch over to the orange tube _here_. Now this is where you have to be careful. You're fine on the green tube because that particular train is only going one way, but there are two trains going in opposite directions for the orange tube. There will be boards at the stations showing where you're currently at, the names of certain stops, and where the very last stop is. When you're switching to the orange tube, you'll need to hop on the one heading to the Temple of Fortitude as the very last stop. Following me so far?"

They all stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Trust me, it all sounds _really_ confusing, but once you get down there, it's a walk in the park."

"You're writing this down for us...right?" Kai hesitantly questioned.

"I've got it," Zane indicated, lifting his gaze from the pad of paper he had. "How many stops?"

"Five. And then you'll hop onto the gray tube that is heading toward the Ninjago City Aquarium for two stops. You'll end up at Jacques Station, and that's where you'll come back up and walk a couple blocks. The arena will be unmistakably noticeable when you come to it. You'll hear a bunch of racket and music from the inside and the parking lot will be packed."

"What about tickets?" Cole asked.

"I got your tickets into the arena online, but train tickets will have to be bought at the first station. You simply go to one of the kiosks, select the number of tickets, and then select the gray tube and then Jacques station, because that's where you're headed to. Scan your tickets to enter, and go on your merry." I fiddled with the phone to pull up images of the prepaid arena tickets. "I got you guys six tickets. Should I get two more for Lloyd and Hannah?"

There was silent thinking.

"Yeah, we…haven't thought about that yet," Kai admitted. "Do we have a time limit?"

"I can order them anytime before three o'clock tomorrow afternoon. I'll just need a heads-up."

"Sounds good," Nya replied.

I took screenshots of all the tickets. "You'll come up to the entrance and someone will be there to scan tickets. Just show him the phone, and he'll take care of it."

Zane held up his paper, which had scribbles all over it. "We are prepared," he declared.

* * *

The dried saltwater on my skin was getting itchy. All I needed a cool shower and a nap, but that wasn't an option at the moment. The Bounty just got refueled and now we were about to find a good place to drop Zane and me off for my trip back to - hopefully - work.

Zane handed me the key to a door. "I believe you'll be needing this," he proposed.

"You read my mind," I said, going down the hallway without him. I went back to Nya's bedroom to retrieve my clothes and change back, but was instead met with an unexpected sight.

The door was cracked open.

I opened it all the way to find the lights shut off and the bed empty. The platter of snacks was licked clean. Lloyd and Hannah were gone.

"Zane!" I called, dashing out of the room. "We have a situation!" When the hallway and upper deck were found empty, I raced up to the bridge, tripping along the way, and exploded through the door. "Lloyd and Hannah are gone," I panted.

"What?" Zane breathed, dropping whatever he was doing.

"They picked the lock and got loose while nobody was down there."

The four guys all went down to check out the scene with me. We searched the whole room to find no trace of them, so it expanded to every other room in the Bounty. Sensei Wu tried to assist us, and Zane tried to sense their presences, all to no avail.

"I think I know where they're at," Jay said after an hour.

" _You do_?!" we all shouted.

"Not here! They probably snuck off while we were getting refueled. I mean, Zane can't even sense them."

"He's right," Zane confessed. "We've lost them three times now."

They groaned in frustration.

"They probably snatched a ride back to Ninjago City without those fuel tankers even realizing it," Cole imagined. "What are the chances we'll find them now?"

"Not good," Zane answered. "Hopefully they'll venture back out into Ninjago in a few days time. Locating them in sparsely populated areas holds far greater chances of locating them compared to a heavily populated city. If anything, this may only be a game of patience."

Sensei Wu had no words of wisdom to share. His wrinkled face showed no emotion, but as he sulked back to his quarters, it was clear that he was suffering with despair of his nephew being missing all over again.

 _Life is a bitch. You just can't win nowadays,_ I thought.

* * *

Riding back through the streets of Ninjago City wasn't as exciting as it was supposed to be. Losing Lloyd and Hannah influenced the mood for the evening for the worst; I felt guilty and kind of responsible for it happening. I was the reason we left them alone in the bedroom for more than an hour. I wasn't sure how Zane felt about it all, but he's remained mysteriously quiet.

Like the last time, people in their cars pointed at me from the other side of the windows with enthusiasm. They were fans, so I smiled and waved, but Zane wouldn't look. When the bike would drive forward, I wrapped my arms around his waist to hold on. My cheek pressed against the fabric of his ninja suit, and I prayed his conversation with my boss would prevent me from losing my job.

The bike vanished when we arrived at the building with a massive glass ball on top of it. I led Zane inside only to hear silence. The main dance floor had been emptied for the day, which wasn't a good sign.

"Macca, you are _fired_!" the furious voice of my boss echoed through the hallway. My blood ran cold at the intensity of his tone. I became paralyzed when he rounded the corner in his expensive tuxedo and a scowl across his sinister middle-aged face. "Pack up your stuff and leave! You've cost me thousands of dollars in one day because of your reckless stunts!" His gruff hands grabbed the front of my shirt in a powerful hold. It was like my soul left my body as he yelled and cursed. "I've laid far too much down on the line for you. You should know better than to sabotage a sold out night-"

Zane suddenly threw himself between us, grabbing my boss's neck with one hand that lifted him off the floor.

"Zane!" I screamed, pulling on him.

"You will _not_ lay a finger on her," the ninja sternly voiced. "If you do, I'll come for you myself."

My boss struggled to breathe under the force crushing his windpipe. His hands and feet tore at Zane to be released. I watched with utter horror as his face turned deep red. "Zane, _stop_!" I pleaded, tears welling in my eyes. He stood, unmoved, as the man in his viselike grip began to suffocate. And then, without moving his arm, he let go.

My boss fell to the floor, gasping deep breaths. Zane looked down at me with unhinged fury snarling in his icy eyeballs. I cried because I was scared. I've never seen this side of Zane before, and I never wanted to see it again.

He left the premises without saying a word, leaving me to suffer in the hell hole that was once heaven to me.


	53. Chapter 52: Daughter

**==Hi, everyone! It's Tessa again! I was having the hardest time with this chapter, but I finally found what I was needing to make it as interesting as possible. I mean, we know Zane had a life with Dr. Julien, but we don't know what kind of life he had before Sensei Wu found him at the bottom of the frozen lake. So I took the opportunity to tell the tale of Zane's first memories after his memory switch got flipped. Just to make things clear, I'm not erasing anything with Dr. Julien. I just didn't write about it because, you know, at this stage in his life, he has no idea any of it happened! I hope my version of his alternate life is well accepted, because I thought about it a lot before typing it out. Here's a tip: When you find the weird name, think about the pronunciation of "Siberia" and you'll know what you're reading :) Please give me any kind of feedback! I will gladly take it into consideration for the future.==**

AVELLA - "Her"

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 52:**

 **Daughter**

 _His life hung in the_ balance with my fingers around his throat. I wanted to crush his trachea. I could've crushed his trachea. If I only applied more pressure, it would've been done, but watching him struggle to stay alive plucked mysterious chords in my mind. It was satisfying after witnessing him assault Macca.

"Zane, _stop_!" Macca desperately pleaded, tugging my arm as hard as she could. Her cries filled my ears, and I realized it was because of me.

Releasing him was more difficult than I thought, because a part of me felt as if justice was left unfinished. Gazing down at her showed the true extent of her fright towards my off-the-charts aggression.

 _Monster,_ her expression said.

The thought deeply bothered me; I was supposed to help her situation, but I completely ruined it instead. So before I did something I would regret, I left the building with heat boiling in my skull like a crucible. I had to get away. Staying would lead to an uncontrollable incident.

In that moment, I truly wanted him to die. The hero I was supposed to be switched sides because of sweltering anger.

* * *

Getting out of the chaos of the city and finding the Bounty tucked away within the darkness many miles away happened too slowly. I couldn't get Macca's expression out of my mind, and it began to haunt me with regret. She alone has caused me to experience many new and foreign emotions. Anger was something that rarely crossed paths with me, but what I felt tonight got out of my control. Trying to protect her shouldn't have become a dire situation.

 _Monster. You almost killed an innocent man._

A ripple effect could play out and hurt the people who surrounded me every day. It'll immediately hit Macca and then the rest of us at a later time. We weren't safe anymore.

Everybody was laughing at the dinner table as Cole told a story. I kept my gaze lowered out of shame, but nobody was paying attention to me. I just gathered a plate of food very casually and listened.

"How old were you?" Nya asked, using chopsticks to place a dumpling in her mouth.

"Oh, I don't know...Maybe five," Cole replied. "I was the most annoying squirt back then."

"What was the most embarrassing thing you got caught doing?" Kai wondered.

"That's an easy one. The time my mom videoed me dancing naked in front of the bathroom mirror."

An explosion of laughter rang out among everyone. Sensei Wu shook his head at the end of the table with a smile hidden underneath his beard. Jay choked on his food, causing Nya to pat his back to make sure he was okay. "And I thought kissing my pillow was bad!" he exclaimed.

"I haven't seen the video to this day, but she swears she still has it," Cole finished.

"What about you, Zane?" Kai asked.

I paused in the middle of chewing and saw how they were looking at me, desiring another good laugh. Stress filtered through my body from being put on the spot and thinking about what I did just half an hour ago. I quickly swallowed. "I don't have any stories," I stated.

"Aw, c'mon," Jay protested with silliness in mind. "You've never seen what shouldn't have been seen?"

"No."

He narrowed his stare mischievously. "Have you kissed Macca yet?"

Someone stomped on his foot under the table. I could feel heat radiate from my face from embarrassment. Without responding, I left to go to bed early. I've had too much happen in one day. It was time to call it a night.

"Zane, wait," Kai said as soon as I made it to the hallway. "Jay was just being a jerk."

"He says things like that while _he_ doesn't even have the guts to do the same with Nya."

His footsteps stopped behind me. "Did I just hear _Zane_ throw out a clapback?"

"I suppose so. It's pretty obvious he's trying to get her attention indirectly."

He caught up to me. "You okay? You seem on-edge about something."

I hesitated. "You wouldn't understand."

"Did something happen with Macca?"

I halted outside our bedroom. "I hate it when you do this to me."

"Did you strike out?"

"What? No, I didn't try anything with her. I just caused her to lose her job and then I almost killed her boss."

"Whoa, slow down. Give me some details."

"He was aggressive and grabbing at her as if she were his property. I lost control of myself."

"Did you beat him up?"

"All I did was nearly suffocate him, but I scared Macca."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, and I can't stop thinking about it." I tightly held my fists beside me. "I ruined her life."

"No, you didn't. I'm sure it'll all get figured out. You just lost your temper. Talk to Sensei about it."

"But what do I say to Macca?"

"Uh...I'm not sure. How about we sneak off after everyone hits the hay and go see her? You can say you're sorry in the most sincere way: in person."

"But why would you go with me?"

"Because I know where she lives. I memorized her address a long time ago. Besides, you could use a wingman."

I went inside the room. "Your extensive knowledge about her can be weird sometimes."

"I like to think about it as trivia. Did you know her bra size is a C-cup? Or that she wears a size nine in shoes?"

My hands covered my ears. "I'm not listening anymore!"

He laughed. "You gotta admit, though. You can't go wrong with a body like hers. You hit the jackpot!"

I changed out of my ninja suit. "I don't understand why her body shape is so important. Everything about her makes her beautiful."

"You're not wrong about that. I just can't help but wonder how she manages to have a lot down low and high up but also pull off a small waist. And she's so little! How are you gonna kiss her without working too hard?"

"Ugh." I crawled into bed and pulled the blanket over my head. "Wake me up when it's time to leave. I'm tired of you making this a crisis."

* * *

In the middle of my dead sleep, something hit the side of my head. I lifted my head, hearing snoring around me, and found a pillow that didn't belong to me. Kai was looking at me upside down from his bunk. I suddenly remembered the plan and got up. Cole and Jay remained in a deep slumber as I went into the adjoining room to change.

Kai was waiting for me outside, already dressed and ready to head out.

"What time is it?" I whispered as we created distance between us and the Bounty.

"Nearly midnight. She's probably still up doing something. We just don't wanna scare her _too_ bad."

"How unhappy do you think she is with me?"

He shrugged and made his Blade Cycle appear. "My only suggestion is to be one hundred percent honest with her, or else she'll open up a can of whoop-ass on you. And I'm only saying that based off of videos I've seen of her in school fights back in the good ole days."

"She's violent?"

"Only when she's mad."

I hesitated, but brought forth my Ice Speeder. Both of us drove across the Sea of Sand for Ninjago City. As the cool desert breeze crossed my face, I thought about what I was going to say to her. Would she be upset? Angry? Would she even listen to me? My worst fear was losing her as a friend. Surely something like this wouldn't end it all between us. Hopefully she meant every word she's ever spoken to me.

The continuous illumination of the grand city came into our view from a long distance away. I wondered how Kai could find his way even though he's never been inside the city before. Even with my doubts, I slowed down a bit to follow him. By now, I could find the Orb of Glass Dance Club without difficulty, but I've never been to Macca's home. I didn't know what to expect. Considering her lavish lifestyle, it might be something expensive and big.

Kai and I joined the road that went straight into traffic. I watched people notice us because of our masked faces and peculiar, bulky bikes. Kai gazed around at the bright lights and expansive buildings that seemed to touch the starless night sky.

"Are you sure you know the way?" I questioned him at a traffic light.

"Yeah." He pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I studied the directions while you were getting your beauty sleep. Make a left up here."

The light turned green and we pulled forward while embedded in a swarm of cars. Never once did he look back at the piece of paper as we made turns into a quieter part of town. The assortment of colored lights from advertisements and moving screens didn't come to this road. It was just full of plain streetlights and dark alleyways. Kai slowed down enough for his engine to remain as a low hum. There weren't many windows with lights on. People were asleep.

"This is it," he shared, bringing his golden sword back with a flash of white light. "She has an apartment on the fifth floor."

I scanned the specified row of identical windows. Only two were them had lights on, and they were beside each other.

Avoiding the glass front doors, I grabbed hold of the side of the building and began to climb.

"I'll be down here keeping watch," Kai informed me.

"You're welcome to join."

"Thanks, but I think you should do it alone. Just be honest with her."

I left him at the bottom and carefully peered through one of the windows to find nothing in particular. The given view I had showed white walls with a small kitchen that had tile flooring transition into carpet. There was a small table set up near a door and a green sofa right next to the window.

The other window presented something better. A colorful bed was directly in front me. Various stuffed animals took up space around the pillows. An empty bathroom was off to the side. The wall had golden records framed along it and boxes packed with items set along the floor trimming...and a dancing shadow having a private party against it.

Craning my neck, I saw her enjoying herself with headphones over her ears and her lips mouthing words to a song. Her blue tank top and tiny shorts indicated that she had settled in for the night. She would play along and then bend over to turn knobs, spin a disc, or flip switches. Her long hair swished around her shoulders with every movement. It was clear her focus was on music, but I needed to get her attention somehow. Knocking against the glass didn't get me anywhere. I resorted to getting my whole body into the full view. She may not be able to hear me, but she should be able to see me.

Noticing me made her stop completely with a jump in surprise. I couldn't tell what she was thinking as she took off the headphones and came to me to open the window. "How do you know where I live?" she asked, allowing me inside.

"I didn't. Kai did."

She gave me a confused look and peered over the side to see him at the bottom, who wasn't paying attention. "Is this about earlier?" she asked me.

"Yes. I wanted to apologize. I-I...lost control of myself."

She crossed her arms as I struggled to meet her eye. "Yeah, you kind of scared me. I've never seen you get angry. I wouldn't have even imagined you being that way."

Pity filled into a hot flash through my shoulders. I knelt down so I could be at her level with tears brimming. "I'm sorry I ruined your life."

"No, no, no," she said, slipping my mask off my face. "You didn't ruin my life, Zane. I don't need a paycheck to survive. I can make my own money. I just didn't want to get fired because that place has been a part of my life for years. It's the reason I got famous to begin with." She lifted my face with fingers under my chin. "This is a new phase for me. I can stay at home and make music on my own time for the first time ever."

The liquid pooling under my eyelids found the edge to spill over.

Her face softened, and she embraced me. "You're gonna make me cry," she moaned in my ear. "This whole thing had good come out of it. It wasn't a total loss. I don't want you to kick yourself and think that you ruined everything because you screwed up."

"But _did_ screw up. I almost killed him."

"That doesn't mean you do that out of cold blood on a daily basis. You were trying to protect me. You're _always_ trying to protect me. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you, because you're a hero."

She had to take a moment to collect herself. Although the burden still felt heavy on my heart, I knew time would be the only medicine to lighten the weight. It was up to me to forgive myself; Macca already did. Wallowing by myself wouldn't help anything if I didn't move on from my mistakes.

"Aw man," a new voice interrupted. "I was looking forward to that open can of whoop-ass."

We both glanced at the open window to see Kai crouched in the sill. "You thought I was gonna hit Zane?" Macca speculated.

"I figured there was a possibility. So, what are the consequences of all this?"

"There won't be any. My... _former_ boss is a little bit scared of Zane now, and he's not willing to press charges as a result."

"Hear that, Zane? You're a free man!"

"But the deed has still been done," I reminded him. "Free doesn't mean innocent."

Macca pressed a finger to my lips. "Sweetie, how about you sleep on it? Tomorrow's a big day, and you're stressed out. Start fresh. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded, standing up. Kai let me pass by to climb down. "Goodnight, boys," she said.

"Do I not get a goodnight kiss for being Zane's moral support?" Kai joked.

Macca rolled her eyes with a small giggle, and then planted her lips right against Kai's forehead. "That's all you get. Now get out of my house, you good noodle."

* * *

 _I didn't know what happened to me. The only thing I remembered was being awakened by the old woman. It felt as if my eyes opened for the first time ever. The landscape was barren, frozen. It was unfamiliar. My consciousness felt empty from confusion and lack of a memory._

 _The old woman, who wore rags to keep warm, kept asking me questions, but I had no answers for them. "Where are you from?" her tired vocal cords exhaled._

 _"...I don't know."_

 _"Do you have a family?"_

 _I shook my head._

 _"What is your name?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _Her wrinkled face became perturbed. She was merely a passerby who happened to find me unconscious on the side of a dirt road. It wasn't something that should be left alone, especially when amnesia was involved. I kept trying to remember something...anything, but there was absolutely nothing to pull from. Finally, the old woman picked up a leather book that was on the ground next to me. She read the front of it before opening it, and seemed hurt by the title. When she lifted the leather, she found a name etched into the first page._

 _"Zane," she read aloud. "Is your name Zane?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _She took a moment to think to herself. "Will you let me help you?"_

 _I nodded, hearing a rumbling coming from my abdomen._

 _"My village is nearby. I was returning. Come with me, and I will feed you, but we must hurry. Winter's first blizzard arrives this evening."_

 _..._

 _I followed the old woman for many miles, holding the book against my chest. Her name was Cytherea. Her rags prevented me from seeing how frail her bony body was, but despite her age, she was strong enough for the on-foot trek. Her limp gait spoke of a difficult past, and her thin white hair showed how malnourishment can affect health. Words were barely shared between us, but she made sure I was there the whole time._

 _The people of her village stared at my unfamiliar presence. I was very physically different from them. Cytherea didn't try to explain anything to anyone, even as they degraded her with looks that could kill. She whisked me inside her rickety wooden dwelling and began to prepare a meal. I remained silent, treading lightly in my new environment._

 _The mysterious book screamed to be opened. Its edges were worn and yellowing pages struggling to stay tied to the spine. The title read "The Lost City of Kitezh" in majestic golden letters. Cytherea sat down next to me before I could open it. "Write 'Zane,'" she patiently requested, holding out a writing utensil for me._

 _I took it, somehow knowing how to use it. The book was opened to the first page with the name already etched in. Writing the name next to it in black ink showed identical handwriting._

 _"Your name is Zane," she concluded. "I do not know if it can be done, but I will help you find your family, Zane."_

 _I nodded, accepting the offer. The old woman stretched the wrinkles around her lips to form a smile. From that moment on, I knew everything would be okay for me._

 _..._

 _That blizzards brought a great amount of snow to the village. Cytherea showed me the alternative way of getting outside if the door was unusable. We appeared on the roof like other villagers. Labor still had to be done for the day. I was sent out to assist people who were physically unable to perform tasks until the sun set for the day. Cytherea fed me again and explained how life in Mase Village was._

 _Surviving meant that everyone had to work together toward the same goal. There were some farmers who had a unique way of producing crops, and some hunters who left and didn't return unless they had a kill. Strangers who happened upon this place bartered for supplies or food, but it was an uncommon practice in a place this remote and cold. I was allowed to help in the labor if I wanted to settle down here, but if I didn't, I had to leave. Cytherea said I could stay with her until my family was found._

 _When labor was done for the day, Cytherea would go to sleep. I was left to myself, so I investigated her collection of books. The knowledge I obtained showed throughout many weeks of studying. From creating helpful contraptions to sharing information with children, Cytherea witnessed how intelligent I was. To her, I was a teacher to the uneducated._

 _One night, I read the book that had been with me since the day I first opened my eyes. It was an ancient legend about a Prophet and his dedicated followers spreading testimonies about the one God they worshiped._

 _The Prophet spoke about how God gifted him with an artifact that made him immortal in order to spread God's word to all of Ninjago. He gained followers through all walks of life, but there were still those who rejected his teachings and his account about God's gift, the Divine Source. Those people banded together to form the Order of Trinity, and they embarked on a mission to kill the Prophet for misleading hundreds of people with lies._

 _One day, Trinity ambushed the Prophet and his followers, piercing his heart with a spear. They witnessed the holy man bleed to death in the midst of the followers trying to save him. Their mission complete, Trinity dispersed._

 _In the years that passed, the followers continued to do the Prophet's deed, but they soon gained a new leader who looked identical to the original Prophet. Trinity's new chapter began, and they set out to kill, who they named, the False Prophet and his people to stop the madness once and for all._

 _The False Prophet and the followers learned of Trinity's plans, and they fled. They traveled across Ninjago until they found the Mountains of Impossible Height. In the treacherous mountaintops, they built the city of Kitezh in honor of God and to protect the Divine Source from evil. God rewarded them through nature's mysterious ways._

 _But after years of tranquility, Kitezh was attacked by an army and was lost forever. To this day, nobody knows what happened or where the city's skeleton lays. Explorers have tried to locate it, but to no avail. No artifacts have been recovered, nor any evidence of Kitezh's existence._

 _..._

 _Cytherea woke up the next morning and found me focused in the book. I hadn't slept, because the legend consumed my curiosity._

 _"You do not remember where that book came from?" the old woman asked me._

 _"No, but it's a brilliant story. Do you know anything about Kitezh?"_

 _She didn't answer me. Instead, she carefully took the book from me and examined the title once more. "Kitezh is my birthplace, Zane," she revealed. "I know everything about it."_

 _I sat, speechless about the new information. I was so desperate to know its secrets that I knelt before her. "What was it like?"_

 _"It's the most beautiful place in the world. My people were beyond their time. They were intelligent, like you. The things they could invent to improve life were nothing like the things out here in Ninjago. We were happy and lived in peace...until we were ambushed by soldiers made of stone. The Divine Source's guardians collapsed a glacier onto the city to keep the army from taking it, and we were driven out to survive."_

 _Her recollection astonished me. She lived through what was written in the legend. "So the legend is_ not _a myth! Tell me, what was the Prophet like?"_

 _A pang of sadness hit her, causing her to drop the book. "...I did not know the Prophet. I was forced to leave at a young age because I sinned, and people blamed my mistake for the stone soldiers attacking us."_ _She turned her back to me, but I already saw the tears streaming down to her sharp chin. "We were attacked as punishment by God for_ my _doing."_

 _I listened to her weep and wondered what happened that was so terrible. "Was there no room for sin in Kitezh?"_

 _"We had to remain as pure as humanly possible. It was our way of life," she croaked._

 _"Cytherea...what did you do that caused your exile?"_

 _"I cannot tell you. I'm too ashamed. I let my people down, and I can never return. That's why I'm here. That's why I'm an outsider here. That's why I am unwanted...unloved...all alone."_

 _"That's not true. I want you, I love you, and you're not alone."_

 _She gazed at me with sullen gray eyes._

 _"You're my only family, Cytherea. There's nothing you can do that'll drive me away. Let me take you back to Kitezh. Let me take you home."_

 _"No, Zane. I would never make the journey at this age. I almost died getting here all those years ago, and my illness has already taken too much out of me."_

 _There was a pause. "What illness?"_

 _She approached me, took my hand, and placed it on her chest. I could feel a firm lump. "I'm getting weaker every day. My time is nearly up."_

 _I absorbed the news in silence, not saying another word._

 _..._

 _In the following months, I watched Cytherea deteriorate like a frail leaf. The woman who took me in, cooked for me, and became my mother figure became too weak to do anything anymore. I took care of her and made her comfortable, all while feeling the pain of her soul slowly withering away._

 _"Cytherea, what's going to happen to you after you die?" I asked._

 _"I'll go be with God," she softly answered, closing her eyes. "And if I have been wrong about God for my whole life, and find there to be nothing in the afterlife, then I have lost nothing."_

 _My lip quivered as I tried to hold back tears. "What will happen to me?"_

 _Her eyes opened again, and her arms extended toward me. My body shook as I let her embrace me. "You are going to find a nice, pretty girl to marry and you are going to have the family I was never meant to have."_

 _"But_ you're _my family. You're the only family I know."_

 _Her cold fingers brushed against my cheek. "You are the son I never had. Your family is still out in Ninjago somewhere. I know they are, and you will find them. God has a plan for us all. He will show you the way."_

 _"Did He show you the way when you were exiled?"_

 _"Yes. He let me live, and He gave me you, after all these years."_

 _"Did He not let you have children?"_

 _"He punished me for having one out of wedlock."_

 _I paused, looking deep into her gray eyes. "Is that why you were exiled?"_

 _She looked away, tears welling in her eyes. "They took her away from me the moment she was born. I named her Sofia, and she was the most beautiful baby."_

 _"What about the father?"_

 _"I concealed his identity so he would be safe from my fate. He stopped loving me a long time ago."_

 _"I will find Sofia, Cytherea. I will find her for you."_

 _She kissed my cheek. "Tell her I love her, and I never regretted having her."_

 _..._

 _My slumber was interrupted by the sound of lungs struggling to draw in breaths. I immediately went to Cytherea's bedside, cradling her. Her eyes were open halfway and she shook and she tried to take deep breaths without coughing._

 _"I-I'm here, Cytherea," I helplessly whimpered._

 _She relaxed her hands against my arms, wanting to hold on and not leave me. "Zane...I...love...y-you."_

 _"I love you, too, mother." I watched as every breath and beat of her heart brought more pain to her. My tears spilled over onto her paper-thin skin. She was fighting to stay for just a few more minutes. "If it hurts too much, just let go!" I pleaded. "I can't watch you be in pain anymore!"_

 _Her fingers gripped my clothes._

 _"Cytherea, please! Just let go! You don't have to hold on any longer!"_

 _She never took her eyes off me, not even when she stared into nothingness beyond my existence. Her grip loosened, and the final breath left her lungs. Her heart ceased beating. Her entire body became still and limp._

 _My mother passed away._

 _I buried my face into her neck, grieving for the old woman who adopted me as her own son._

 _..._

 _My mission was clear after Cytherea's death. I had to trek across Ninjago to the Mountains of Impossible Height and discover Kitezh. Many explorers have failed to do it, but I was determined. Cytherea's daughter was out there, more than likely never knowing who her mother was or why she left. I wanted to make contact with her and her people to prove to the rest of the world that the legend was true ._

 _I became a lone wanderer for many weeks, passing through many villages in terrible conditions just to get directions to where I was headed. My first mountain had Jamanakai Village at the top, and passing through it led me to God's gift to the Prophet's people, like the legend spoke of. From that point on, the journey changed for the worst. It was almost as if I was fighting God Himself. The numerous blizzards pelted me with snow until it hurt, my climbing equipment failed during ascension, and my insanity was tested to the limits._

 _One of the last things I remember was hearing thunder crack and ice shatter off the rock all around me. I used the last of my strength to hoist myself over a cliff...and see the top of an ancient building many miles away._

 _"Kitezh," I exhaled. The mountainous terrain formed a valley full of thriving nature. Pine trees surrounded the stone structure as it majestically stood alone._

Ka-boom!

 _Thunder exploded after lightning struck right above my head. The mountain began to tremble below me. A billow of white powder fell over me, tearing my appendages away from their holds. I entered a free fall, watching the mountain shrink and vanish._

 _The avalanche tossed me around and choked me until everything went black._

 _..._

 _"Zane?" the old woman's voice echoed around me._

 _"Cytherea?" I responded, breaking into a run in the endless white realm. I frantically searched for her, wanting to lay eyes on her one last time. "Where are you?"_

 _"I'm right behind you, son."_

 _I reverted around to find a stocky young woman standing still. She had uncontrolled strawberry-blonde hair woven tightly in two long braids and gray eyes that were full of life and wonder. The attire on her body was from a variety of animal skins and armor, complete with a large quiver strapped to her back for hunting._

 _Cytherea was restored to her peak of youth, and she was beautiful._

 _"Do not be afraid," her thick accent soothed. "I will never leave you. I will always be here for you." She held out her scarred hand for me. The instant we touched, everything went away._

 _This time, I was sitting on the comfortable ground with a young girl in my lap. She had her back to me, and I saw her sketching a picture of a bird when I glanced over her shoulder. Her tan skin reflected light perfectly. My gentle hands stroked her brown hair._

 _"Dad, why can't my name just be Cytherea by itself?" she inquired. "I hate my name."_

 _"Little bird, your mother and I came up with it ourselves. It's beautiful, just like you are." I pressed my lips against the back of her head and lovingly embraced her._

 _"You're gonna make me mess up!" she laughed, squirming to protect her picture._

 _"No I'm not." I brushed through a different section of her hair and found it to be blonde like mine. It was very wavy and silky, a delight to feel._

 _She relaxed against my shoulder. "I love you, Dad," she shared._

 _"I love you, too." I tried reaching around to kiss her cheek, but I was unable to see her face before everything went away again._

 _This time, I was outside during the night. The stars brightly shined down as God's gift performed in front of me. I looked over to see the most beautiful woman to ever walk Ninjago sitting next to me. Macca met my eye. "You're going to meet a nice, pretty girl_ _to marry and you are going to have the family I was never meant to have," she quoted._

 _I remembered the dream I had of the young girl drawing the bird, and how she had features very similar to Macca's. Since the day I met Macca, I knew my dream would one day become a reality. I was going to spend the rest of my life with the Ninjago City native, and we were going to someday have a daughter together, a daughter I would name after Cytherea._

"Zane, wake up," Kai urged, prodding me. "You're gonna be late for training."

I jolted awake, feeling rays of sunlight on my back.

"Tonight will be here quicker once you get training over with."

He left the room to go to the upper deck, leaving me to make the decision to get out of bed with all these thoughts and memories making my head spin.


	54. Chapter 53: Worth Your While

**==Hi, everyone! I have started school again and was bombarded by homework and projects immediately, so that's where a lot of my free time has gone for the past couple of weeks. But I had enough time this weekend to get my crap together and change things up for this chapter. The only thing I must admit is that I've probably been watching too much Storage Wars lately and got inspiration to make the content somewhat entertaining XD Anyway, I thank you all for being patient with me when it comes to releasing chapters. As you can probably tell, my education has to come before anything else, but that won't stop me from doing what I love doing the most! Please enjoy and review!==**

Tiësto & KSHMR - "Secrets" feat. Vassy

 _Stay awhile, stay awhile. And Imma make it worth your while, worth your while._ _Stay awhile, stay awhile. And Imma go the extra mile, extra mile. Boy, if you wait until the lights go down, I got some tricks that'll have you screaming out. So s_ _tay awhile, stay awhile. And Imma make it worth your while, worth your while._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 53:**

 **Worth Your While**

 _Today was opening day. It_ was the start of the breakdance tournament that would last throughout the summer. Linus, Trent, and I have been waiting for this day for far too long. This would be the year we came first in the AAA division, but competition wasn't always easy. Gazing around at the other groups while I stood in the short line made me wonder if we were in over our heads. Behind me was a group of three guys known as the Killer Bees, because, well, they wear a lot of black and yellow on the dance floor. In front of me was another group called Morphisis, but they were new and I wasn't too sure of how good they were.

Making my appearance to earn Poison Posse's place in line caught many people's attention. It was a reminder that they had a run for their money when it came to how big of a sponsor we would get. Our submitted promotional video would determine who wanted us the most, and we were going to find out before noon. A sponsor meant the winning team would receive a certain amount of money for the entire tournament. We get to buy our slots at desired venues, be the host of a battle, or use the money to enhance our ways of training. However, teams couldn't use the money to cheat their way through their division or buy out other teams to ensure a win (the people who ran the tournament were responsible for putting together battles.) But regardless of how much money the sponsor was willing to put on the line, it was clear that the team with the biggest sponsor got the better rewards.

Poison Posse was always a favored team among potential sponsors, mostly because of how popular and exciting our battles were. Since more people typically tuned in to watch us compete compared to other teams, we were a good team to use as advertisement. It was also a gamble to an extent. A lot of advertisement depended on how long a team remained in the tournament. If you got eliminated early on, a big sponsor would more than likely skip out on you next year. To summarize, the pressure was on to get good money and to do good.

"See that babe? There goes my baby!" someone catcalled in my direction. "Where's your team, baby girl?"

I didn't give a reaction so they would get bored and leave me alone. Meanwhile, I kept my gaze lowered and focused on my cell phone as I texted Linus and Trent about where they were. We all had to be present for the sponsor's auction, or else we were done before we even started.

Standing out in the building heat was becoming uncomfortable. More teams joined in the line to go inside the hangar. We were having to wait so long because AA division teams were finishing up their bidding and getting the place cleared out for a fresh batch of company representatives to get settled in. There were also AAAA teams gathering in the square for their segment, but that wouldn't be for another couple of hours. They were more interested in the collapsible stations being managed by vendors to earn money because they had merchandise about breakdancing and the tournament. I had to admit, the station that had customizable shirts was tempting to me.

My stomach growled hard enough for me to feel the vibrations. I cringed, hoping nobody heard it.

 _Should've asked for Trent to bring me some damn crackers or something,_ I mentally cursed.

"Found ya!" someone cheered as he grabbed the sides of my arms.

I shuddered from being startled. "God, I hate you sometimes," I stated, feeling Trent snuggle me as an apology. "Where've you been?"

"We got stuck in traffic," Linus answered. "And can I just say that I'm _so_ glad you're wearing a neon green shirt. We could spot you a mile away."

I saw their old camouflage Poison Posse shirts and realized we didn't match. "Ugh, didn't we agree to wear last year's shirt?"

"I thought we said to wear the oldest one," Trent claimed.

"Whatever. You got a snack by any chance? I forgot to eat breakfast."

He shrugged. "Sorry. I didn't the memo in time."

I exaggerated a pout. "But I'm hun-gwee."

"I'll feed you in a couple hours. Now tell me, how exactly did you get fired?"

Linus's eyes widened. "You got _fired_?"

"I sure did," I admitted without difficulty.

"Are you okay? You seem like you've cried yourself dry just overnight."

His sentence made surrounding eyes focus on me from within the line. "First of all," I began, annoyed, "I did not cry about it. Second of all, it's not even that big of a deal."

"I thought you loved your job," Trent spoke.

"I did, but things happened. I screwed up, and it cost me this time."

"What're you gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna do what I've been doing: make music. I'm an entrepreneur. I can make my own money. Plus now I got more time for you guys."

An earsplitting ring tore through the atmosphere, causing everyone to shield their ears in the square. My eardrums ached after it silenced. "Attention all AAA division teams," a man spoke through many speakers, "your potential sponsors are ready for evaluation and bidding. Please proceed into the hangar and find your designated area."

"It's about fucking time!" someone voiced nearby as chattering sounded in all directions.

AAAA division teams stepped out of the way to let the rest of us go inside. It was organized but also chaotic trying to get everyone through the doors, our team checked off the official roster, and getting grouped together in our reserved seats.

This renovated airplane hangar was once owned by people with big money who needed a place to keep their private jets, but as Ninjago City developed and expanded farther out, planes could no longer be transported here. It was sold to person to person for a few years, being transformed almost every year into what they thought would be a new place to come for a good time, but instead, it became a money pit for owners who couldn't make money out of it.

A few years ago, before the entire place was going to be demolished, the founders of the Ninjago City Breakdance Tournament took it upon themselves to give the hangar one last go. They needed a headquarters to run their tournament in and host other important events. The annual auction was held here, and on the other side of the metal gate that was used as a wall was an area ran by artists; they only needed a can of spray paint to create a masterpiece. The artists were responsible for a key component for the tournament, and that was the sponsor cars. For what I knew, the sponsor cars are a part of how people knew what they were watching on television. The sponsor that won a team in the auction had the ability to host a battle through the acquired team. It was indicated who was hosting by what company had their label spray painted along the side of a vehicle. The best part was that somehow technology became advanced enough to produce a spray paint that washed off with soap and water, which was good for whoever was allowing their vehicle to be handled for a night.

"You think your Ferrari will be a sponsor car again?" Linus asked me as we sat down.

"I hope so. Look at all these high executives. Surely the one who buys us will be smart enough to not miss the opportunity."

The entire front section of seats was full of men and women dressed in business suits, ready to make business deals for their bosses. As soon as videos began playing on the big screen, phones would come out of pockets to ensure the right amount of money was being offered. The screen flipped slides about what sponsors were present and what teams were in the AAA division all in alphabetical order. Solar Athletics caught my eye because of their brand being high quality athletic clothing, but there was also Voltage, a popular cellular network.

Reading the list of twelve AAA teams made me think about how tight competition was this year. Alien Abduction was a team who couldn't seem to get their crap together in the years I've been competing. Catscratch had skill, but being able to work hard was always a challenge for them. Dragon Age was one we needed to look out for, because one mistake could spell disaster for the entire battle. Hood Ratz recently had one of their guys leave and another one come up to fill the space, so there was a chance they needed to take a couple years to rebuild their reputation. Jaguar Junction had three back-to-back-to-back tournament wins under their belt from four years ago. Killer Bees were a new team that overtook a veteran team called Red Alert, and I had no clue what they had to bring to the table. Monstrosity was now the oldest team in the AAA division with four tournament wins claimed in years past. Poison Posse was next on the list, and hopefully the most anticipated to see a preview of. Slain was known to bring all they got in the first few minutes of all their battles to rack up enough points from the judges. The Sporadics was the team we competed against in Jamanakai Village to get people excited for the tournament. Triplettt was a team of triplet brothers who grew up in a gymnastics setting; they took a tournament win from us last year, and reading their name reminded me that they were our toughest competition. The last team on the list was The Wanted, and they have been tournament runner-ups five different times.

At least ten minutes passed before one of the tournament's co-owners took the stage. "Welcome to the Ninjago Breakdance Tournament," the dark haired man in his mid-forties announced through a microphone. "My name is John Cranjis, and I am a co-owner of this franchise. This is the AAA division auction, and also the tournament's opening day for the year. Before we begin, please direct your attention to the touch screen devices attached to your seats."

The business people picked up the electronics and listened.

"You will use your designated device to place your bidding for the twelve teams that are present. We will begin with a video that represents what a team has to offer this summer and then proceed with the auction."

The back section of seats erupted in anxious cheering. I could already imagine the amount of money we would receive for the entire summer. Hundreds to thousands of dollars was in the air right now, and it all depended on how well our team was presented in our video that was submitted a long time ago.

"First up, we got Alien Abduction."

There was no waiting for the introduction, but it immediately began with a dark scene that was interrupted by a white beam. I had to grapple Linus's wrist on the armrest as the video showed gray aliens being beamed down to the earth. He glanced at me and saw how I was trying my hardest to keep it together while having to watch how obviously bad the graphics were.

"Don't you _dare_ ," he lowly muttered through gritted teeth. "They're sitting right behind us."

The muscles in my face clenched for so long that tears were forced from my eyes. I had to keep silent while slightly vibrating. Going into a fit of laughter was _not_ an easy thing to prevent for me, especially since this wasn't the place to create bad blood between teams. Yeah, this was important for everyone who participated, but it was also a tightly knit community. We enjoyed each other as friends during after the tournament.

I snapped back to reality when the aliens in the video manifested into human disguises, who were the three dancers in the team. We got a sneak peek into what kind of skills they've developed this past year and impressive combinations they've practiced to perfection. Their names, height, and weight flew across the screen as their twisted bodies remained suspended in the air. The bad graphics were dismissed from my brain until they made another appearance with a UFO. It swiped the three back into outer space, where "Alien Abduction" flashed in enough frames to get the company executives ready to begin bidding through their devices.

The screen returned to the slide that showed the present companies. Before our very eyes, the entire room exploded with noise the moment a hundred dollars appeared. It quickly became a blur because of all the flashing boxes indicating that a price was taken. But not even a minute passed when the blur began to slow down.

"Damn. They already got a thousand bucks on the line," Linus commented as a big fat number one appeared in front of the other three growing digits.

The peak of the bidding slowed down around fifteen-hundred dollars because only Jinxed - a breath mint company - and MPH Radio were the ones still going at it. The price reluctantly surpassed two-thousand dollars and stalled with Jinxed having the final bid. A time of five seconds counted down.

"Sold to Jinxed!" John announced. "Alien Abduction has won two-thousand two-hundred dollars in sponsor money. Jinxed has requested you receive new team uniforms for your first battle of the tournament. Please step outside to negotiate future deals with your new sponsor."

Two well dressed men stood up from the crowd in the front section. Alien Abduction shuffled from their seats to the side door in order to speak with Jinxed's representatives.

"Up next is Catscratch," John continued.

The sound of a purring cat commenced, only to be interrupted by a deep growl and a snarl. A tiger leapt into the frame. Its scarred eye scanned the territory and found it to be invaded by the three still dancers. The predatory feline went in for the attack, but the dancers were too fast with their moves and combinations. When the tiger got too tired to pursue them anymore, they tamed it, allowing their names, height, and weight to be shared in big black letters. The video ended with a chain around the tiger's neck and the three dancers standing in powerful stances. "Catscratch" jumped into full view with an indomitable roar and claw marks tearing through the letters.

The room became hectic again with an even bigger price attached to the screen that was a blur for more than a minute. One-thousand turned into two-thousand, and even got past three-thousand to our amazement. Voltage and Crystalline Water - a bottled water industry - fought for the top price, which was exceeding three-thousand six-hundred dollars pretty quickly. I was rooting for Crystalline Water because I would rather have Voltage getting us instead, considering they were willing to donate a huge amount of money to a good team.

"Sold to Voltage!"

 _Spoke too soon._

"Catscratch has won three-thousand eight-hundred dollars. Voltage requests to host a battle and new uniforms."

Voltage's representatives and Catscratch exited the vicinity.

"Next is Dragon Age."

Green scales slithered past the screen with "Dragon Age" bleeding into view. Heavy footsteps could be heard, along with a lasting breath of a magnificent beast. The dragon glided through the peaceful air, but directed its attention to the ground. Once it landed with a loud _thud_ , its wings closed. Surprisingly, two more joined it, and as the focus switched to how menacing the eyes were, the bodies shrunk. The three dancers reopened their eyes to reveal how they remained to be the same, which was clever because they always had creepy contacts as part of their uniform.

They all danced together to pull off classic stunts that were worth many points in battles. All the different camera angles and slow motion enhanced the quality of everything presented. Names, height, and weight appeared, bringing the video to its close with the three glaring at us with their abnormal yellow eyes.

A third round of bidding commenced, and it exceeded three-thousand dollars between Good Fellas' Towing and ExtremeFlyers - a skydiving company. "One more time! One more time!" Dragon Age chanted when the price stalled right at three-thousand nine-hundred dollars with Good Fellas' Towing holding the top bid. The timer counted from five to one, and one number suddenly jumped to four-thousand dollars. Dragon Age celebrated next to us, giving each other high-fives.

"Sold to ExtremeFlyers!" John announced after the timer restarted and finished. "Dragon Age has received exactly four-thousand dollars and new uniforms. Please step outside with your new sponsor." The five individuals left as the next video was being prepared. "The next team is Hood Ratz," he finished.

A hint of curiosity entered my mind as the video started with a perspective facing a dark alleyway. This would be the first time anyone saw their newest team member. He could be a rookie or someone with experience that has competed in the past. They haven't publicly shared that information until today.

The leader of Hood Ratz, Kyle Buchanan, stepped out from the shadows, followed by a second member, who I recognized as Peter Kenning. The third guy made my jaw drop.

I've seen those amber eyes before...And that attractive face who could make me blush with one innocent look. "Rollin is their new recruit?" I blurted out.

"Shh!" people annoying shushed around me.

I gulped, not being able to focus on the video. Last time I encountered Rollin, he visited me in the hospital for my minor accident. He brought me flowers and promised to come to tonight's battle...but he didn't specify that he was going to be a _part_ of it. Linus, Trent, and I already knew we were battling Hood Ratz tonight. Did he think they were going to beat us? Was he going to guilt trip me with his good looks and convince me to throw the whole tournament away for him? Hostility toward him built up inside my bones like a brewing hurricane. He lied to me, and now I wasn't going to let him play games with me anymore.

"Macca, are you okay?" Candy questioned me as she sat on the floor in front of me.

My fingers gripped the edge of the armrest. "Yes."

"Did you actually _like_ that guy?"

I glared at her.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"What?"

"Let me get this straight, you've only met this guy one other time, and you've fallen head over heels for him, but you've been with Zane a bunch of times, and you refuse to pursue a relationship with him?"

"Can we quit talking about the same shit, Candy?"

"I just can't wrap my head around how _ignorant_ you are! Maybe this is what you deserve. You deserve to have your heart broken again, and again, and again until you learn your lesson. Stop falling for jerks and maybe you'll actually be happy. If you gave Zane a chance, surely you'd surprise yourself."

Sudden noise from bidding brought me back to reality. Hundreds of dollars grew to two-thousand dollars. The price stopped at two-thousand four-hundred.

"Sold to MPH Radio! Hood Ratz has been given two-thousand four-hundred dollars and new uniforms. Please greet your new sponsor, guys."

The three dancers stood and walked out the same set of doors the other teams have used to get out. My eyes followed Rollin out. He never looked back.

"Next we have Jaguar Junction."

The doors closed behind the five men that went out to discuss business. The new video began, but I wasn't watching it. I was too angry to care.

"Where are you going?" Linus and Trent asked me when I got up to follow them out.

"Bathroom," I grimly answered, not faltering my stride.

I kept quiet on the other side of the doors. Conversations rang out along a nearby hallway. Representatives were having conferences with the teams they sponsored. There was the sound of a door closing far down. The echo resounded all the way to me, practically begging me to go find it.

At one point toward the end of the hallway, my ear was pressed against doors. I was unsure if I could even recognize his voice anymore, but my anger drove me with the desire to give him a piece of my mind, so continued until I got too frustrated.

 _Just chill out for a second. Maybe this is just all a misunderstanding._

I pressed my back against a wall and just sat down. When he came out, I would pull him aside and have a little chat with him. My phone came out of my pocket so I could check the time.

 _Twelve-fifty. You have twenty-five minutes at most. Rollin, I swear to god that you better not screw around with me._

* * *

The crossword puzzle on my phone wasn't even halfway done when the door I was right next to opened. I shook from being startled, but didn't say a word when two business men exited and said their goodbyes to the three dancers. Kyle Buchanan, a dirty blonde with brown eyes, noticed me sitting right next to them. "Macca Soxx?" he nervously said.

Peter gazed at me while Rollin offered his hand to me. "Can I talk to you?" I asked the amber-eyed man.

"U-Uh, yeah. Go on without me, guys," he requested.

They raised eyebrows, but left us alone. Once they were far enough away, I spoke up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"They didn't want me to," he confessed, guilt filling his eyes. "Kyle said he needed to 'keep his wild card a secret.' I'm sorry if you feel like I lied to you, but I kind of just thought that this would be a pleasant surprise to you."

I crossed my arms.

"But you don't seem to find the surprise pleasant," he pointed out. "I'm sorry, Macca. I really wanted to tell you, but I was trying to make a good impression with them and I didn't want to screw everything up. The truth is that I think you're unbelievably beautiful, and I would've told you if I could've. You know what I mean?"

My gaze softened as I broke eye contact with him. This was the beginning of the guilt-tripping. I could tell.

"Are you gonna try to sabotage me now?"

"What? Of course not. I've been in this tournament plenty of times before. I do it for the thrill, not for money or fame. I feel honored to compete against a legend like you." He gently coaxed one of my arms free so he could interlock fingers with me. "Besides, I'd like to get to know you more after we're out of the tournament tonight. We can throw a party for the audience beforehand. I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty good at karaoke."

A smile formed across my face. "What do you mean by a party?"

"Well, you know how there's always a guest star before every battle in the tournament to put on a show for the audience?"

"Yeah?"

"I mentioned doing something with you to our sponsor dudes. They thought it was a good idea. They opted to stay until you get your sponsor so that arrangements could officially be made. That is, if you're even interested."

"Oh yeah, I'm interested-"

"Woohoo!" he cheered, tucking his hands under my armpits to lift me into the air. "You're the best, Macca Soxx!" He lowered me back down and pinned me against the wall, locking lips with mine. I barely had time to react. A fresh wave of oxygen clouded my thoughts. I pushed against his chest to be released. This wasn't what I was planning to happen, but at the same time...I liked it. It's been too long since I've kissed someone.

Candy was watching the event unfold. I caught a glimpse of her on the brink of tears over his shoulder. "You're a _traitor_!" she screamed at me with all her might. "You're a _hypocrite_! I _hate_ you!"

 **So...Macca's in a pretty confusing time in her life right now. What do you think will happen? Please review your opinion!**

 **Kai4Ever** **-** Don't worry about it! Welcome back! :D


	55. Chapter 54: Together and Alone

**==Hi, everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is so short compared to the recent chapters and it has taken me forever to sit down and write, but my AP classes have been shoving a relentless amount of extra homework and projects down my throat. I seriously sit down after getting home from school and stay up until 11pm doing work every day. But we had a three day weekend and I actually got caught up with both work and sleep and was able to get this done :) I'm sure these kinds of chapters will be shorter than the others for the most part, but that's only because not a lot is going on with the Serpentine at this point in time. I just have to get them to do stuff while Lloyd and Hannah go to get Pythor, but I'm not doing their POV's because it's supposed to be a secret. Nobody knows where they are until they stir up trouble again. I hope you can understand that. In the meantime, I enjoy exploring this side of the conflict. The Serpentine are viewed as the antagonists of the story, but they are actually more like humans than they know it. (I also just love babies so writing about this kind of stuff is really fun for me :P) How do you think things will turn out for these excited parents? Let me know your thoughts!==**

Gareth Emery - "Sanctuary" feat. Lucy Saunders

 _Between the spaces where we long to be. Beyond together and alone. And at the edge where you fade into me, we find a shelter we call home...When there's nowhere left to run, run with me. Let the moment be a sanctuary. When it's all that you've become, set it free. Let this moment be a sanctuary._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 54:**

 **Together and Alone**

 _Cleo remained under my guidance_ as I led the mothers, younglings, and elders down the incline of the mountain. It was my responsibility to reunite them with the rest of the tribe. Elders needed to be with their offspring, females needed to be with their mates, and younglings needed to be with their fathers. We had to protect each other if we wanted to leave this unforgiving biome for a place that was warmer and had a more abundant source of prey.

As I kept my pregnant mate close to me with an arm over her shoulders, I could feel how her bones protruded from under her scales. What muscle she did possess at one point was before she conceived. When we found out we were expecting a youngling, the first precaution was to eliminate warrior training and consume prey to conserve strength and health. Years worth of warrior training melted from her body by the time she was halfway through the pregnancy. Her image appeared fragile, but she was rewarded with a strong immune system from the extra portion of food I would provide for her. As a result, our unborn youngling grew to be big, strong, and full of energy.

My favorite days in the Tomb revolved around being in the nest with Cleo. I would patch up holes, spread out more bedding, and make her comfortable. She would sleep or simply relax while I watched her abdomen be nudged from the inside. Our biggest desire was now a reality. This youngling would merely be a stepping stone for the tribe's success. Male or female, it would be another generation to serve the tribe and bring forth more generations after that. But for now, Cleo and I wanted to care for and love our youngling. It would possibly be the only youngling we'll have together. That was why I treasured this time while Cleo was pregnant. Witnessing her feel kicks and adjust to a new body shape made me happy.

One of the most fond memories I could recollect happened not so long ago. We were tucked away in the icy Tomb, preparing for the night. Cleo had been napping when I brought back three mice for her to eat. She was dreaming, undisturbed by the continuous movement underneath her stretched scales. She was unaware of my presence, but something told me that our youngling could sense me.

 _I laid in the nest, swaddling Cleo's waist with my arms and pressing the side of my face against her abdomen. Wherever a nudge or kick was directed was where I pressed my snout. It was almost like a game of hide and seek; I would apply slight pressure to an area and receive a response a moment later. The intelligence my youngling already presented was a promising sign._

 _"Gorgan?" Cleo croaked, her slumber interrupted. She observed how I was snuggling her abdomen and beaming with happiness. "What are you doing?"_

 _"I'm playing with our youngling."_

 _"Playing?"_

 _I pushed against an empty space with my snout and waited with my face hovering in anticipation. Suddenly, a kick erupted, bumping my snout uncomfortably. Cleo laughed at the my perplexed reaction._

 _"I think the youngling isss done playing, Love," she hissed._

 _I made my fingers walk across the surface of her scales. "Are you hoping for a male or female?"_

 _Her crimson gaze softened. "It doesss not matter to me._ _If it'sss a female, I want to name her Bimini. If it'sss a male, I want to name him Essston."_

 _I released her momentarily to lay next to her. "Thossse are beautiful namesss," I declared, allowing her head to settle against my chest._

 _A lot of movement began from inside the womb. A knee swished from side to side against whatever it could touch, almost as if signalling for something._

 _"How in the world do you sssleep?" I wondered._

 _Her forked tongue slipped out from between her tight lips. "The sssensssation lullsss me asssleep. You wouldn't underssstand..."_

 _The silence between us gave sleep the opportunity to take Cleo again. In the meantime, I stared up into the darkness at the intricate yet natural design of the ice around us. I was born in this Tomb, I was trained in this Tomb, I fell in love in this Tomb, and now my unborn youngling was about to repeat the process. Maybe this was all needed, even with the lack of food lingering in our minds. For the most part, we were in peace while isolated from Ninjago. The only question was how long would the peace be undisturbed._

"Gorgan!" a raspy hiss snapped.

I jerked back into reality with the blizzard refusing to weaken. Cleo was still trudging through the snow next to me, but a new hypnobrai was glaring at me. Her left eye was clouded from blindness and her blue scales were dull with age. "Yesss, Velsssuki?"

"If sssome of the expectant mothersss ssstart experiencccing dissscomfortsss, we will need to halt our journey."

"How many are there?"

"Including Cleo, there are nine."

"Nine? Isss thisss recccent?"

"Yesss. We have never had thisss many conccceptionsss in yearsss, and I intend on having thisss newessst generatttion be asss healthy asss it can be. The mothersss ssshall _not_ pusssh their physssical limitsss."

"I underssstand."

She turned her attention to Cleo. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, mother. Gorgan isss taking care of me."

"If you ssstart feeling any different, you need to ssstop immediately."

"I know, mother. You have nothing to be concccerned about."

The old medicine snake hesitantly moved on to the other expecting females who were around us. A wave of stress came over me. "Why do I alwaysss feel asss if your mother doesssn't trussst me?"

"Ssshe doesss trussst you, Gorgan. Ssshe isss jussst ssscared about our sssituation. I am her only remaining youngling becaussse of illnessssesss taking my brothersss, and the lassst thing ssshe wantsss isss for me or our youngling to die during the delivery. It isss not you ssshe hasss insssecuritiesss about. It isss merely the potential of the cccircumssstances that worriesss her."

"Nobody isss going to die. We are going to find the tribe and traverssse Ninjago until we sssettle down in a new, sssafe environment before the delivery occursss. I promissse you thingsss will be different thisss time."

She stopped walking, forcing me to pause as well.

"Cleo?"

My mate didn't meet my eyes with her own. I watched her brush her hands against the stretched, lustrous scales of her abdomen."The youngling hasss ccceasssed moving. It never behavesss like thisss."

I felt around the usual places with most activity, but there was no response from inside the womb. I failed to notice the surrounding Serpentine stop to watch what was happening.

"What isss it?" Velsuki hissed as she pushed me aside to inspect Cleo.

"GORGAN!" a powerful male roared over the howling wind. Hypnobrai warriors filled the area in search for their mates and families. Skales, our massive General, slithered to me with the Fangpyre General right at his tail. "I thought I told you to be back _quickly_ ," he threateningly reminisced.

"Y-Yesss, General, but my mate-"

"Never mind about your mate! I sssent you persssonally becaussse I knew about your biasssed loyalty to your family. Mussst I remind you that the tribe _alwaysss_ comesss firssst?"

"Ssskalesss," Velsuki protested, turning her back to Cleo, "we mussstn't go any farther. Thisss youngling isss _vital_ to the tribe'sss future, and I refussse to allow itsss delivery to be premature and risssk itsss sssurvival."

"We mussst travel halfway acrossss the world in order to return to the Fangpyre Tomb. I will not allow an unborn _youngling_ to be the caussse of a ssstall in the expeditttion. You will either ssstay with usss, or be left behind. It isss your choiccce." His gaze burned into mine. "Know where your loyaltiesss lie, Gorgan. You became a warrior before you became a father. Remember that."

I stood in place, unable to move, when Skales and Fangtom reverted around and slithered in the opposite direction. Hypnobrai and Fangpyre followed them as one immense unit.

I approached Cleo once more, who was bewildered and anxious. "It'sss happening again," she wailed, cradling her abdomen.

"No, Love, it isss not happening again," I comforted, caressing her face. "I promissse you it will never happen again. You jussst need to ressst. I'm sssure the youngling will move again sssoon." I lifted her from the ground and carried her past Velsuki to rejoin the others. It was now my responsibility to keep us with the tribe. Skales may have thought the tribe always came first no matter what, but this blessing wasn't going to waste. It happened to us for a reason. We will have this youngling in our arms sooner or later, with or without the support of our comrades.

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City** \- I know it seems to not make any sense, but all will be explained in the next couple chapters :)


	56. Chapter 55: The Easy Day Was Yesterday

**==Hi, everyone! I'm back again! So sorry that I've been absent from the site for a couple months. It's just been an overload of school and homework all together. I seriously had no time for myself. I went to school and came home to do hours and hours of homework. But now I'm on fall break (thank God) and I want to post at least twice before my schedule gets super busy again. This chapter is shorter than the most recent ones so I apologize for that, but there will be some long ones soon, that is if I can get around to it before thanksgiving. Please review if you want me to do better about something that may bother you.==**

R3hab & NERVO & Ummet Ozcan - "Revolution (Audien Remix)"

 _I got a love that keeps on fighting. It keeps on. I got a heart that keeps on trying. It keeps on. We got this planet it keeps evolving evolving. It keeps on. Even when our hope is broken. We keep on. People, there's so much for us to prove. So keep on. There's so much for us to do. 'Cause we can start a revolution. You and me. I say we start a revolution. Just you and me._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 55:**

 **The Easy Day...Was Yesterday**

I must admit that we were making too much of a racket, but this new video game we got was getting our blood pumping. Cole and Jay were teaming up against me with their virtual characters, but it wasn't working out for them too well. The sound of clashing metallic weapons from the television was the only evidence of my dominance. What they didn't know was that I've been binge-playing this game, so I know all its secrets and special tactics.

"Ugh," Jay audibly complained, leaning against me to somehow mess me up. "We're _both_ going at you. Just die already!"

I laughed as my health bar barely faltered with the timer reaching its end.

Cole's malevolent character appeared from off-screen to land a smack down on mine, but he barely missed. All the power obtained to make the blow critical was decimated in less than a second. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath next to me.

The timer of the round slowly ran out as the characters initiated combat against me. They played the game correctly, but not with a mindset that was out of the box. They were frustrated and out of ideas.

"GAME. OVER," the game announced with sound effects and a blocked screen.

"Ugh!" Jay protested. "If Zane was playing with us, we probably could've beat you."

"Where is Zane, anyway?" I asked. "He wasn't acting like himself in training this morning."

Cole stretched with an arm behind his head."He was sleeping last time I saw him."

"Hey, boys," Nya greeted in the doorway.

"Hey, Nya!" Jay enthusiastically replied.

"Your contraption for the mailman worked," she told him, bringing in a large flat box and two envelopes. "He landed on the upper deck without a problem."

"Really? That's good. I told you I wasn't crazy, Cole!"

"Jay, it's a bicycle with flapping wings attached to it. You _are_ crazy."

"But it brought our mail to us, didn't it?" I interjected, getting to my feet to take the package from her.

"No, _I_ brought your mail to you," Nya corrected. "The flying bicycle brought your mail to me. I'm the one who had to walk _all_ the way down here to bring it to _you_."

"Aw, my baby sister is all grown up. She can walk all by herself."

She rolled her eyes, but I just laughed. "I should've peeked at what you bought," she grumbled.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jay asked as I passed him a letter from his parents.

"I got myself new posters since my other ones got disintegrated in the monastery fire."

"Oh, god," Cole groaned with his letter pressed against his forehead. "Is this that thing you were talking about getting Zane?"

"Yes, but don't worry! I didn't get anything bad for him."

"Are you sure? Because that first one you got picked out for him was pretty on edge."

"How's a picture of Macca in a bikini 'on edge'?"

"Because he's a smart guy but he's naive about sex appeal. I don't wanna somehow screw his brain up with that stuff."

I sat back down and pulled out the plastic-covered rectangular pictures. "We won't screw him up. Besides, I got him this one instead." Tearing the plastic of one in the middle revealed a poster of Macca leaned over a flat surface with her elbows resting against it. Her knuckles gently supported her head under her chin as a candid smile crossed her face. The sight of her long curly hair draped over her shoulders made the entire shot that much more beautiful.

"Okay, I actually like that one," Cole admitted. "She's _pretty_ in it, not smoking hot."

"There's nothing wrong with her being smoking hot. Honestly, if Zane wasn't after her, I'd go for her."

"I'm not saying there is, but for _Zane's_ sake, let's just keep her image conservative. I'd go for her, too, but Zane beat us to it."

"I think Zane and Macca are cute together," Nya commented. "I hope they work things out. Then I can refer to them as 'Zacca.'"

"You don't think Cole or me would be cute with her?" I played.

"No, because your ship names would be 'Kacca,' and 'Cacca.' They both sound exactly the same."

"It's also either 'Kole' or 'Mole,'" Jay laughed, rolling over to lay on the floor.

"Cole shook his head at him. "Fine. If they're gonna be 'Zacca,' then they better have a son named Zach in the future."

"You don't want a son with Macca named Mole?!" Jay laughed even louder.

"You guys are idiots. I'm going back upstairs," Nya said, leaving the doorway. "And don't forget we have to be out of here by the time dinner's over!"

"What else you got?" Jay pried, reaching for the plastic rectangles.

I pulled it away from him. "Nope. This is all going in the closet for safe keeping."

He looked dumbfounded. "You got a butt load of posters just to shove them in a dark corner forever?"

"I think waking up to Zane's girlfriend mounted on the wall every morning is a little creepy."

Cole suddenly bursted in laughter, causing us to sharply turn towards him. His face was red as he silenced with a clenched piece of paper in his hand.

"What?"

"Look, Jay, you're naked!" he exclaimed.

" _What_?!"

Cole got tackled by Jay as he tried to grab the picture. "Your mom sent us one of your baby pictures!"

I was entertained to watch the two wrestle over something stupid. Jay couldn't overpower Cole due to strength differences.

When Cole struggled to hold the picture out to me, I took it from him to see the image of Jay as a baby. He was laid across a fuzzy white blanket in the nude. "What a cute tushy," I commented.

"No!" Jay complained as I dropped the photo.

They were still wrestling when I walked out. I went to find Zane and get these posters put away.

Quietly stepping into our shared bedroom, I expected to see Zane curled up in his bunk like Cole mentioned, but to my surprise, it was empty. Voices were coming from the closed off closet. He had to have been in there, but it wasn't him talking. (Sometimes I catch him in the middle of a phone call with Macca.) Pressing my ear against the door, I listened to the muffled sounds of Macca and another woman having a casual conversation.

I knocked on the door and cracked it open. Zane was sitting on the floor, his back to me, with a video playing next to him. The canvas in his lap had the beginning stages of a new sketch on it. "Yes?" he said, blowing off excess staining from the markings.

"You busy?"

He set the canvas aside. "Not at the moment. Do you need me?"

"I got you something." He pivoted around to see me hold up the poster of pretty Macca. "And Cole likes it, too, so you know it's a good present."

"You didn't have to get anything for me," he guiltily commented.

"I wanted to. I love your girlfriend, too, anyway."

"Kai, there is no relationship yet. Besides, I make my own images of her."

"You can't tell me you love pictures of her more than the real her!"

"Of course not. But...I enjoy reflecting her beauty through my own perspective. That's why I draw her so much."

I gazed over at the wall to see all kinds of finished pieces leaned against it. They all were detailed with realistic designs for Macca's hair and body shape. The best one had her head tilted with hair splayed in the air as if she was in the middle of dancing. Her hands held headphones over her ears as a song played. But the drawing next to it was not Macca. It was someone I wasn't familiar with. She also had curly hair, but she had striking dark eyes and animal skins and armor for clothes.

Before I could ask about it, Zane turned off the video of Macca baing in an interview. "Is it weird that I want to know her life story?" he inquired.

"No, but don't be looking for embarrassing or secret stuff and then bring it up in conversation with her."

"Well, what do _you_ know about her?"

"I know a little bit," I admitted, putting the rest of the posters in a safe corner. "Have you just heard the same things over and over on the internet?"

"Yes. I know she grew up in a foster home, quit school, was an athlete, and makes music."

"Yeah, that's all basically the core of her story. What _I_ know is that she had a harder childhood because she grew up in a foster home but I don't know how it actually affected her life."

"Can I ask her?"

"Sure, but also take this into account: She got into music pretty young, which meant she was working for a paycheck as soon as she turned sixteen. She really started hitting it big around seventeen, and that's also when her biggest hits got personal. She told a lot of heartfelt stories through her songs that I believe really happened throughout her life. She always talks about the struggles of living a normal life in interviews and how no day was an easy day to get through. She used her musical talents to escape from her home life."

"But she's happy, isn't she? She comes off to be someone who sees the good in things and enjoys life at its fullest."

"She's very happy with how her life has turned out. I don't doubt that one bit. I mean, she completely revolutionized the music industry single-handedly. She was so determined to be successful when nobody else around her had the drive to do it themself. If she, an eighteen-year-old, was able to not become another statistic like she was predicted to be, can you imagine how much more she'll be able to accomplish in the next year or so?"

He lowered his gaze. "Do you think she'll get so famous someday that she'll...forget about me?"

"No, of course not. I wasn't saying that. I just think that Macca has a passion and a plan, and I think if you tried hard enough, you can be a part of that plan. I know you're still building the courage to make your move with her, but you better do it fast before a guy sweeps her off her feet. Do it tonight if you can. I'd suggest you be alone with her if you do that, though. Chances are there will be a lot of people in the area, so I don't know if you'll be able to do it. But I promise I'll do my best to get you the opportunity. I can't ask her for you, but I'll set you up for the moment."

"I understand," he replied. "I will do it. I want to be with her."

* * *

"Turn on the TV! Turn on the TV!" I frantically yelled, rushing down the hallway from the upper deck. Cole and Jay were still on the video game when I busted in, frightening them both. I quickly grabbed the remote and changed the source so the cable would show up on the screen.

"Hey!" Cole protested. "I was about to beat your high score."

"Sorry," I quickly apologized, flipping to the right channel. "I almost forgot about the sponsor auction for Macca's team."

"Huh?"

It suddenly appeared as a room full of people and talking. The auctioneer quickly spoke in front of a big screen, which had a rising cost with an indistinguishable number that constantly changed in a blur. It was like watching a stopwatch tick away milliseconds.

I realized it was too late to see their new video for this summer. The thought bummed me out.

"They already got two-thousand dollars in the bag," I explained. "The highest bidder gets to be the sponsor for Poison Posse."

"We'll see her dance tonight. Let us finish our game," Jay impatiently insisted.

"Hold on, hotshot. I need to see this."

A minute passed, the cost exceeded three-thousand dollars, and the bidders were becoming restless. A handful of potential sponsors were fighting for the number one spot. Macca told me it would probably be this way. The expectations of them at least making it to the finals were high this year. Their biggest rival, Triplettt, would be the ultimate reason why that shouldn't happen.

"Wait, we have a new offer," the auctioneer announced, directing his attention to the screen. The four digit number made a jump to five-thousand dollars, causing the room to gasp all at once. "Five-thousand dollars going once."

Nobody moved.

"Five-thousand dollars going twice."

The number jumped up a hundred dollars. And then another hundred. But it stopped again.

"Five-thousand two-hundred dollars going once...Five-thousand two-hundred dollars going twice...Sold to Puma Energy!"

The room erupted in cheering. The camera was suddenly blocked by three bodies celebrating a whopping five-thousand dollars in sponsor money. The camera was unable to catch her face, but I knew which one was Macca. As she enjoyed the feeling of receiving the largest amount of cash of the night, I thought about her life story. If Poison Posse takes home gold this summer, it would go down as another chapter of milestones for her. She truly was incredible. She may have had a hard time in the past, but now she's reached a peak that will be hard to knock her off of. I couldn't wait to walk a part of this journey with her. It was a dream come true for me, but also for Zane. The only thing that needed to be done now was get her and Zane together.

 **More background to Macca will be discussed later on, but I would like to personally acknowledge PixelatedNinjas for favoriting and following this fan fiction. She's the first new one since I've adopted this profile! :D**


	57. Chapter 56: All We Know Is Falling

**==Hi, everyone! I'm back with the second update for this week. There is a chance I can update one more time, but I can't promise anything as of now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading. Please review! Sorry I don't have much to say this time around :) ==**

Major Lazer - "Know No Better" feat. Travis Scott, Camila Cabello, & Quavo

 _Wild ones, like we fresh out the cage. Showtime, baby, fresh off the stage. Bad lil mama, fresh off the page. Front like you love it, but you know that you hate it. Yeah you know no better._ _Yeah you know no better._ _Yeah you know no better. Ooh._ _Yeah you know no better. Say you different. Who you kidding?_ _Yeah you know no better. Ooh, save that talk for the ones who don't know no better. 'Cause, baby, I know you better..._

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 56:**

 **All We Know Is Falling**

 _The three of us were_ making fools of ourselves because we were celebrating way too hard. The remaining teams watched us hug each other enthusiastically.

"Poison Posse has been awarded new uniforms," John Cranjis continued, despite our racket, "and a sponsor vehicle. Puma Energy also requests to host tonight's battle between you and Hood Ratz. Please greet your new sponsor. Next up is Slain."

Trent shoved Linus out of the aisle as the well dressed sponsor representative stepped out of the door with someone else at his side. I didn't get a good look until we entered the brighter hallway, but we ended up greeting a younger gentleman who had gelled hair and a handshake that was ready to make business. "I'm Richard Posa," he said, making direct eye contact with each of us. "This is my intern, Gabriel Howard."

Gabriel, a young college student who had his attention buried in an electronic tablet, simply waved without sharing a glance.

"We are from Puma Energy, an energy drink company. Our CEO is thrilled to have his life's work be represented by Poison Posse. Please, may we work out some business deals?"

"Definitely," Linus replied, taking step after Gabriel toward the adjoining hallway filled with doors to conference rooms. I stayed in place, looking over my shoulder to see Rollin leaned against a wall. He was alone this time, probably thinking we could be alone together again.

"Five minutes," I mouthed to him, knowing our plan.

He smirked and winked.

"Macca?" Trent called.

I quickly caught up in time for the door to be held open for me.

The conference room was silent compared to the noisy hallway. Its walls were a calm beige that surrounded a round, gray table with flexible chairs all the way around it. We took our seats next to Richard and Gabriel.

"Shall we begin with paperwork or getting plans together in time for tonight?" Richard proceeded, receiving a briefcase from Gabriel.

"I'd personally like to discuss the uniforms," Trent excitedly answered. "If that's okay with you, of course."

"Perfectly fine." He opened the briefcase and pulled out a manilla folder. "Our art department actually came up with a design that will be easy to incorporate the Poison Posse logo. We, of course, made precautions in case we didn't buy you out." A thin stack of paper got pulled out, and we were shown three identical copies of a stenciled t-shirt. A powerful black puma was captured in a still shot crashing through a barrier that had pieces flying in all directions. The big cat's stride showed it was ready to strike with an extended paw and unsheathed claws. Rattled letters that spelled out "Puma Energy" showed at the bottom, the "Ninjago Breakdance Tournament" was printed in bold letters against the broken barrier, and an outlined box in the corner was reserved for the Poison Posse logo.

"That's freaking awesome," Linus voiced, rubbing his palms together.

"The shirts will, of course, be green, but the art itself will be blue. Now, is there anything else you would like to add before its submitted?"

"I think it would be cool if you added a poison bottle somewhere," I shared.

"No problem," Richard closed, pulling out a fourth copy and handing it to Gabriel. The intern took the paper without peeling his eyes from the tablet and then proceeded to quickly sketch out a poison bottle in the reach of the puma. He also filled in the empty box with "Poison Posse" to bring it all together. He held up the finished product.

"Sweet," we responded.

Richard took the paper and put it back in the folder. "When it comes to the sponsor vehicle, we would like to use the Ferrari."

I laughed. "Absolutely. Go right ahead."

Gabriel turned his tablet around to show us a car template that had the same art on it that was also on the shirts, except there was no mention of Poison Posse on it. "It's already been submitted," he informed us.

"Good work," Richard praised. He turned his attention back to us. "I would suggest we make other deals later on in the tournament to keep things interesting for the viewers."

"Actually, sir," I politely interrupted, "I believe Hood Ratz and their sponsor want to work out another deal with us."

Linus and Trent looked at each other. This was the first time they were going to hear about this.

"What kind of deal?" Richard asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, can they join us so we can discuss it?"

"If they're here, then yes."

I got out of my seat and went to the door. Cracking it open, I found Rollin with a short line filed behind him. The two business men, who were the last to enter, greeted Richard with a handshake and sat across the table from him and Gabriel. Rollin, Kyle, and Peter filled up the rest of the chairs at the table across from Linus, Trent, and me.

"Mr. Posa," MPH Radio's main representative began, "we have been informed that Poison Posse and Hood Ratz would like to put on a show for the viewers before the battle tonight. So far we have been told that major advertising for both our companies will be incorporated, but we wanted to talk to you about it, too."

"What exactly is the kind of 'show' we are talking about?" Richard specifically inquired.

"We were wanting to basically have a party with the audience so we can expose the true entertainment the battle is supposed to fuel when it comes to competition," Rollin explained. "We figured Macca's music abilities and a good set up would provide a good foundation to what could be a good time for everybody on and off the platform."

Richard scratched his chin.

"I think what Rollin is trying to say is that we want to have an interactive concert," Kyle smoothed over.

"Okay, but do you have a plan?"

The three guys all widened their eyes. "Uh..." Peter trailed, lost for words. They were clearly not prepared for this conversation.

"I was thinking we first pull out the Ferrari to get everybody hyped up for the battle," I fantasized on the spot, "but then instead we come out with my DJ equipment and get it put together like a race car pit crew. We can start playing a typical beat that everyone will be able to clap along with or something like that."

"Then my brother can come on with his dancers and build it all up," Rollin said.

I looked at him. "Who's your brother?"

"Calico Pat, the rapper."

I accidentally slammed my hands against the table. "No way! Can you call him up?"

"I already did. He's up for anything."

"How long do you think this...performance will last?" Richard wondered, sensing we were on to something.

"I would say no longer than ten minutes," I promised. "And I know this is all sudden and not usually done, but can we have permission to impress you tonight?"

He thought for a moment. We all stared at each other, suddenly having the desire to begin work. The clock on the wall said it was twelve-thirty-seven in the afternoon. If we could get started as soon as this meeting was over, we could get at least four to roughly five hours of work in for the show. Unfortunately, that was all. There was no wiggle room for anything else, including lunch. I wasn't sure about anyone else, but I was starving. Someone could run and get a pizza quickly for us to scarf down in less than three minutes.

"For that," Richard suddenly said, "I will need to know what kind of advertising is involved. If it's enough, then we'll provide the right amount of money."

"How about the screen above the platform has both companies advertised throughout the entire show and we also do a special thanks at the end?"

"That's enough for me," MPH Radio's representative confirmed.

"I'll put in half the money if you will put in the other half," Richard bargained. "I won't go anything higher. I'm already paying enough for one night without this unplanned performance."

"Deal." The two stood up and reached across the table to shake on it.

* * *

In the ten minutes that followed, Linus, Trent, and I signed a bunch of paperwork for the tournament. It consisted of legal standings like how our sponsor was the one who could decide what money goes to and how our sponsor was allowed to pull funding if we broke guidelines as a team. However, once it was all done, we were fighting time.

"I'll drop my car off for the paint job," I indicated as we jogged out of the hangar. "Trent, head over to help Rollin and Peter with lights. I'm going with Linus to get my equipment."

"Kyle's getting lunch?"

"I told him to just get a couple large pizzas for us. We gotta hurry, though!"

We each went separate ways in the parking lot to our vehicles. There was no seatbelt involved; I hopped in, started the engine, and gunned it all the way to the back.

The people working all stopped what they were doing in a room full of different kinds of cars to see me pull up in the infamous purple automobile. It was completely silent when I parked at the entrance and got out. Once I locked eyes with someone, I tossed him the keys. "Puma Energy," I informed him. "Should already be in the computer."

He nodded.

Linus pulled up in his blue four door just as I turned around. The passenger door flew open, so I accompanied him quickly. He didn't wait for me to buckle in before driving off to exit the premises.

"You think we can coordinate this thing in four hours?" I asked, locking in the seatbelt.

"Why have we _just_ learned about this _today_?" he complained. "You know I hate it when you put me in situations like these!"

I sat there, astonished by how mad he was. "This is going to be fun, Linus! Lighten up a bit."

"Lighten up? This is nothing but stress for all of us. Is this why you suddenly left during the auction? So you could have a secret meeting without us?"

"It was Rollin's idea."

"Since when have you and Rollin become a thing? You've only met him like one other time."

"There's nothing between us. He was just trying to think outside the box a little bit."

"Well I would appreciate it if you included Trent and me on these kinds of things in the future. It's just super annoying when we're just pushed to the side because we're not famous like you are."

My blood began to boil. "I didn't do this because I think I'm better than you," I grimly stated. "Just chill out and work with me. It'll be fun once it's all finished."

"I fucking hope you're right. I'm not doing this with you again."

I grimaced in silence for the next few minutes. This was supposed to be fun for everybody, not only for me.

* * *

Our first destination was my apartment. We had to illegally park in front of the complex and dash in to get the turntables, laptop, and cords. Erica, the front desk woman, watched us frantically come in and out with handfuls of fragile equipment. It all got put in the backseat and then we were off again.

I had to make emergency phone calls for dancers who could be there as soon as possible. If they could help us out, then they would get paid for their time.

"Please, I know I'm asking a big favor that's also inconvenient timing, but do you think you can make it?" I practically begged.

"I'm sorry, Macca, but I already promised my sister I would go to dinner with her tonight. I wish I could," she replied.

"Okay. Thanks anyway." I had to hang up immediately so I could call someone else, but I looked up to see us pulling into the parking lot of the venue. I expected it to be next to deserted besides the small number of cars that belonged to Trent, Kyle, Rollin, and Peter, but there was a tour bus unloading people, also. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said. "Nobody else is allowed to be here besides us."

Without waiting to help Linus unload the equipment, I jogged up to the bus to see a tall man in very colorful and exotic clothing standing outside the door with people still filing out to go inside the building.

"Calico Pat," I panted.

He turned around, revealing green hair hidden under a hood and sunglasses hiding his face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Macca Soxx," he greeted, tucking his hand under my chin. "Still as beautiful as a goddess, I see."

I smiled. "I take it Rollin called you up?"

"Baby brother chose the right day to ask. I had absolutely nothing going on for once in my life. Once he said your name, I knew this was an opportunity I couldn't miss."

"Thank you so much for coming. You brought dancers?"

"I brought everybody I could. Rollin told me you needed a lot of people."

"It certainly makes my life easier now. I'll meet back up with you inside."

He gave a single nod and began to follow his people inside. I rushed back to Linus to help get the rest of the equipment. When we waddled inside, we entered a large lobby that had ticket booths to the left and empty concession stands to the right. Three sets of double doors were in the middle for the main entrances into the arena. Calico Pat had his dancers sit in the seats with Trent and Peter on the stage as they got cords in designated spots and lights pointed in certain directions by means of remote control. Kyle had a table put up with opened pizza boxes on it, but when Linus and I got to the platform, he gave us a hand getting it all on a collapsible table in the center.

There was an available microphone that was already turned on. I picked it up. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice," I said, stepping away for a moment. "You are all professionals, so I bet we can get all this done in four hours. Let's all just relax in the meantime as we get everything together."

The dancers went back to their conversations while we finished getting everything hooked up. Cords were connected to their correct docks, and I filled my laptop with tracks i could think of from the top of my head. To test everything, I played something random and adjusted the volume.

"It's M, the A, the C, the C, the A. Macca! It's M, the A, the C, the C, the A. Macca!"

I shut it off. Everyone had their eyes on me, waiting for further instruction.

* * *

Sweat beaded and streamed down my chest from the many hours of practicing the show. Our time was up, but we got it done just barely. Official tournament workers arrived to get everything prepped for the lower division battles to start, so we had to clear the arena. Calico Pat was in another wing, practicing the routine with his dancers.

The back was starting to get busy from getting vehicles in their places and teams showing up. The front was getting packed with people waiting to get in. Needless to say, the place was getting noisy fast. I needed a place to cool off for the time being. We weren't battling for another few hours, so I went outside.

The quiet didn't last, however. I knew he was following me when he accidentally let the door shut with a screech.

I turned my head to find Rollin, who had a face full of cringe. "Yeah, I'm not good at stealth," he chuckled.

"I knew it was you."

"Really? Are you _that_ lonely?" he played, squeezing me tight.

I pretended to choke from the pressure. "No."

He stood next to me. "I don't know about you, but I'm excited about tonight."

"Because you know you're gonna lose?" I laughed.

"Well, that _and_ I get to call you my girlfriend by the time it's all over."

"Uh, no. You don't get to call me your girlfriend."

He seemed surprised. "Why? I thought you liked me."

"You're a nice guy but...I'm not just not interested right now."

"Is there someone else?"

It was confusing to respond straightaway. For me, there was nobody I was looking at in particular. But there was still that White Ninja I had to think about.

"No, there isn't someone else. I've just decided that I don't want anything for a couple years."

"How about I try to win you over?"

"How do you think you're gonna do that?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll find a way." He brushed a piece of my hair away to uncover my cheek. I let him press his lips against my skin. "You will be mine, Macca Soxx," he flirted.

He walked away to go back inside. Deep down, I knew I was weak enough to give in, but I was also aware of the danger it would bring. I didn't truly know Rollin for who he really was. Pretty faces usually meant heartbreak, and he already qualified for the first part of that personal truth.

 **I'd like to thank Dbee717 for favoriting/following me and this story AND for leaving 15 freaking reviews XD and thank you PixelatedNinjas for reviewing again!**


	58. Chapter 57: Idiot Train

**==Hi, everyone! SURPRISE! I'm back without warning. Honestly, I've had the flu for the past week, so I've had plenty of time to get my AP work done once I was starting to feel better and I decided to get a chapter written before Thanksgiving Break later this month. I go back to school next week and I know me being out has put me very behind in my classes. The next update will probably not happen until the break, which is okay, I guess. I just hope I can survive until then ._. ==**

Skrillex - "Doompy Poomp"

 **Haunted: Collapse into Caliginosity**

 **Chapter 57:**

 **Idiot Train**

 _A peculiar mood filled the_ atmosphere during dinner. Whether it was the food or the conversations happening around me, I could sense it. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was me in my state of calm happiness that was making me feel it. Or maybe it was just me being paranoid about what everyone thought about me.

Yes, I was anxious to see Macca again, but I was also anxious about how I would go about the situation I've decided to put myself in. Kai already knew my plan, but did anyone else? I haven't been vocal about anything, so nobody should have a clue. Still, though, their unknown opinions made me uncomfortable.

 _I need to stop thinking about others' perspective. I'm doing this for myself,_ I thought.

Sensei Wu sat at the end of the table. He had been unusually quiet all day. Once training was over, he slunk away to his quarters. I meant to go visit him, but decided against it. When it came to what happened yesterday and my upsetting dreams last night, I needed to find my own way of coping. If I was going to someday have a family of my own, I had to learn how to be responsible for myself. My future daughter — supposedly — was going to need me for guidance as she grew older. What kind of parent would I be if I didn't have the answers to her questions and problems? If I wanted to be ready, I had to slowly let go of my dependency on my sensei.

Then I began to wonder why I was thinking so ahead of myself. I was nowhere near becoming a father, let alone a husband. I can't be thinking of my repetitive dream with my nonexistent offspring if I haven't gotten her mother to be with me yet. It was certain to me that it would all be a reality one day, but not today.

 _Macca comes first. Then Cytherea will come later._

My hand supported my head as the other lightly swirled my fork throughout the remaining food on my plate. What if my dream meant nothing at all? What if I was just dreaming about Macca?

 _No, I had that dream long before I met Macca. The girl even referred to me as "Dad." I'm not illogical...Right?_

"Zane," Cole said, pulling me out of my mental battle.

I glanced up from my plate to see my brothers gathered at the open door.

"Ready?"

"To leave?"

"Not yet. We gotta find the right clothes that'll fit you, first, my giant friend."

"But I have my own wardrobe. I don't understand."

Kai and Jay came over and tucked their arms under mine to get me out of my seat. "Yeah, but your girlfriend described you in too much detail so we gotta find you something that'll hide you in plain sight," Kai explained.

"What does that mean?"

"That means you ain't wearing anything white tonight," Jay answered.

Nya laughed, cleaning up the table around Sensei Wu, as I was escorted out.

The four of us ended up back in our room. We were all in our ninja uniforms in case a Serpentine call came in unexpectedly, but it was peaceful all day, according to Nya. If we wanted to be in public without being noticed, we had to blend in by wearing actual clothes. We each had a wardrobe that was rarely worn.

Jay opened his two drawers, pulled out a small stack of folded t-shirts, and dramatically blew off a nonexistent layer of dust off the top of it. Not allowed to open mine, I stood and watched them sift through their assortment of clothes. At the same time, I observed a potential problem.

My body proportions included long legs, long arms, and a long torso with broad shoulders. Out of the four of us, Jay was the smallest. His height and muscle mass just didn't match any of ours. The possibility of me wearing any of his clothes was minute. Kai and Cole were almost the same height, but their muscle mass was very different. Still, maybe I could fit into something of Cole's. The extra bagginess in his clothes might make up for how long my limbs are.

"It might be better if he wears a jacket so it doesn't look like he's so...ripped," Kai suggested, examining a couple of his own hanging in his cubbie.

"Sounds like you got this whole thing figured out, Hotshot," Cole pointed out, slightly stretching one of his gray shirts to test its elasticity. "Wait, does that mean he can just wear one of his own shirts?"

"Jeans, too?" Jay asked as he let the legs of a pair of blue jeans unfold to the floor. "There's no way his huge legs are gonna fit in anything of what we have."

"Hey, his legs aren't _huge_ ," Cole insisted. He spread his arms out and made them parallel to my left leg. "They're just almost as long as my wingspan," he sniggered.

"Zane, your biological parents were probably just a couple of giants that wandered Ninjago."

"Do you think that explains how I ended up on the side of a road with amnesia?" I asked.

"I was just joking! Way to make the mood depressed. But seriously, though. A softball could fit in your calf."

"Here," Kai told me with a short stack of clothes in hand. "You can wear your gray jeans, a white t-shirt, and Cole's black hoodie."

"And I'll wear Zane's jacket!" Jay played. We all glanced at him to see him wearing my white jacket with the sleeves extending past his hands. His flapped them around to be funny.

Kai laughed at the obvious size difference, but Cole turned his head in my direction. "Sometimes I just ask myself, 'Why? How did we end up with him?'"

"Those are simple answers," I replied. "Jay is the idiot, you're the leader, Kai's the tempered one, and I'm the intelligent one. Sensei chose us because we have find equilibrium among our personalities in order to work together as a team."

They all looked at me, bored. Kai even yawned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." He shoved the clothes into my hold and grabbed a stack of his own. The three of them left me alone in the dark room to get changed into the outfit picked out for me.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the bridge when I surfaced from below deck. I felt abnormal wearing my brother's clothing, but it fit good enough for a one time use. They didn't pay much attention to me as I took a seat at the table next to Nya.

"So basically we have to be dropped off far enough away from Ninjago City so that the Bounty isn't noticed, but it'll still be a quite a walk," Kai calculated on the big screen that mapped out the particular area.

"And it still stands that Zane and me come after we get the Bounty settled in Crash Course Canyon?" Nya questioned.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Zane's Golden Weapons are the easiest to conceal, so he'll be your ride to the city and back. Macca's thing is finished for the—"

The phone in the middle of the table suddenly vibrated hard enough to shift across the wood. A distinct picture of Macca illuminated the screen, and my instant reaction was to grab for it with my hand slamming down on it.

"Whoa, chill out, Frosty," Cole voiced as I answered the call. Macca's real face appeared for video chat with a lot of loud noise in the background. Her expression lit up at the sight of me and everyone else squeezing into the frame to see her.

"My friends!" she exclaimed, throwing her free arm into the air. "I wanted to check in on you guys!"

"We were about to head out, actually," Cole informed her.

"Wait, let me get somewhere quiet." The screen went dark for a moment. In the meantime, the Bounty found a stopping place, suspended in the air.

"This call better be quick," Kai warned. "We can't stay this close to the city for too long."

Everything lightened again and Macca reappeared in a small tiled room full of yellow, artificial luminescence. "You're heading out, you said?"

"Yep. We're outside of the city right now."

"Good, I was hoping you could come. That's why I wanted to call."

"We would've told you either way!" Jay claimed.

"Well, you got an hour to get here. Plenty of time. I'll be waiting for you as soon as you all get in, and I'm guessing none of you are wearing your normal colors?"

"Nope," Kai answered. "Tonight, we're ordinary people."

"Especially Zane," Jay emphasized, pulling the hood over my head to hide my hair. "We had to be sort of creative with his disguise because _you_ put out such a detailed description of him."

"I'm sorry!" she energetically yelped, making an echo. "But I wouldn't have found him if I hadn't."

The strings to the hood grew taut, forcing it to cave in around my face. I immediately reached and slapped Jay in the face.

He laughed. "I've always wanted to do that."

"You're so mean to him," Macca giggled. "Be heading over! I gotta go!"

"Okay, bye, Macca," Kai fared, poking the screen to hang up. "Lets move, people."

I loosened the hood so it didn't appear so ridiculous. As everyone filed out of the bridge, Nya lowered the Bounty to the earth. "Oh yeah. Zane," Kai began.

I made eye contact with him.

"We made a slight change to your disguise."

I picked at my clothes for something peculiar, but failed to notice anything. "What?" I confusingly asked.

"To keep people from being suspicious of you, Nya's gonna be your girlfriend tonight."

My face grew hot. "What?"

"Have fun!" he said, leaving the room.

I got up and chased after him. He was already halfway down the stairs when I caught him. "Kai!"

"Don't stress about it. It's only for tonight. She won't bite."

"But I don't feel comfortable with this plan."

"Just think of it as practice for Macca."

"I don't want to 'practice' with your sister!"

"Kai!" Cole called from the edge of the upper deck.

The Fire Ninja hurried the rest of the way down to catch up with the others, who were being dropped off for their short trip down the road. Once they were a few steps away from the Bounty, it rose from the ground and reverted in the opposite direction for Crash Course Canyon.

The sun approached the distant horizon, making the sky a shade of red in rose petals. This evening was already transforming into a whole new situation for me; I wanted to take things further with Macca, but now I had to hide my identity and pretend I was already in a relationship with someone else. It was only inconvenient that my "partner" was going to be a my brother's younger sister, who I've known for a long time now. My relationship with her has been simply mutual and friendly. I was very uncomfortable with the idea of acting as if I had the same feelings for her as I did with Macca.

"Hey, boyfriend," Nya greeted after silently opening the door to the bridge.

I jumped from being startled. "I am _not_ comfortable with that title coming from you," I confessed, shoving my hands into the sweatshirt's pocket.

"Sorry," she giggled. "You're way too tense right now. Come inside and relax a bit."

I slowly exhaled, turning around to follow her in. She made no haste to return to the Bounty's controls while wearing her casual jeans and blue sweater. "I know you want to kill Kai," she began, "but it was _my_ idea to put us together."

"But I feel awkward about this."

"Hey, it was either me or you became a homosexual for a couple hours. I figured I'd do you a favor."

The thought of pretending to be in a romantic relationship with one of my brothers made me twist my face due to the disgustingly factor. "You're not telling me the truth, correct?"

"No, that's the truth, my dude. Did they also tell you what fake name you'll be going by?"

"A fake name? Please don't torture me, Nya."

"I'm not trying to!" she laughed. "They opted for Robert."

I shook my head. "Cole, Kai, Jay, and Robert? That combination of names doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

"C'mon, Zane, it's okay to be a _little_ spontaneous every once in a while. Macca seems to be spontaneous all the time."

"Maybe, but at least _she_ makes sense to me."

She leaned against the steering wheel for a moment. "Is that why you like her so much?"

"I assume so."

"When are you gonna make your move?"

"I hope to tonight."

"Aw, really? That's cute."

"But I don't know how to go about it. Should I just tell her how I feel?"

"That's what I would do if I were you, but try to be alone with her. I know a lot is happening tonight, but maybe you two can go off somewhere in the city together or something like that."

"What about everyone else? I'm supposed to get us back to the Bounty."

"It's not _that_ long of a walk. We'll be fine."

I took a hesitant seat at the table. Everything was piling up too fast for me to keep up. If I didn't do it right, it could ruin everything. "Sometimes I wish I had experience so I didn't feel so lost," I shared. "I mean...should I kiss her?"

She didn't respond at first. "Uh...That depends. Don't force it if the moment isn't right."

"I don't know when _any_ moment is right," I sighed.

The Bounty hovered over Crash Course Canyon. Nya made a direct descent into a hiding place that would conceal it by shadows but also give easy access out.

When she shut everything off, the room darkened and filled with the gleam of the red sunset. I wanted to get up so we could leave, but she stopped me. "The moment is right when you slow down," she explained, looking deep into my eyes. Once she was level with me, she opened my hand and put her own in my palm. "Hold her hand, tell her how you feel, and if she responds positively, just do it."

"But I don't know _how_ to do it."

Her lips pursed as she contemplated something. Then, all of a sudden, she pressed them against mine.

As soon as it happened, it was finished, and I was clueless about how to react. My cheeks blushed, my eyes dilated, and I felt paralyzed.

"That's how you do it," she said, smiling.

* * *

It wasn't settling well in my abdomen. Driving on the lone road to civilization with Nya's arms around me was making me think about things that were merely fantasies.

The moment I was supposed to share with Macca was shared with Nya instead. A single kiss that I wanted to give to the woman of my dreams now belonged to someone else. Even if it wasn't destined to happen tonight, I still would've waited. I was in no hurry to get it over with, but now I couldn't help but wonder if Nya wanted it.

This couldn't become what I was dreading it would become. I've known Nya for nearly a year now; we've always been on good terms with each other. Has that been enough time to develop feelings for me?

At the same time, I knew Jay has wanted to be with Nya since the day we found out we had to rescue her, despite the presence of Kai, who wanted to protect his sister like any older brother. If things were about to wander down an unexpected route, I would have to decline. I couldn't be with Nya. Jay could have her. I wanted Macca as mine to keep for the rest of my life, and the longer I waited, my chances grew slimmer and slimmer. That was why I had to do it tonight, so I could claim my chance.

Nya wanted me to succeed. She's enjoyed Macca's company as far as I know. But was there a possibility she was putting on a façade?

"You're about to pass them!" Nya warned.

Coming off my train of thought, I gently slowed down until I was beside the group of four. "I will make two trips," I indicated.

Sensei Wu was the only one to join us for the first trip. When we were greeted by the first sight of sidewalk, I dropped them off and went back for the others.

"Just think of it, Zane," Jay commented as I came to a stop. "You're gonna have to do this again on the way back!"

"Who's Zane?" I replied, allowing them to get settled down. "I thought my name was Robert, which is a stupid choice, by the way."

Kai laughed. "Nya told you, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, and _I'm_ going to assume Jay chose it."

"No!" Jay protested. "We just came up with it on the spot."

I shook my head. How did I end up in this nuthouse?

* * *

"Macca said the subway station was over there," Kai reminisced, looking at the unfolded piece of paper covered in notes from Macca's informational meeting yesterday.

"I see it," Cole indicated. "We gotta cross the street."

Before someone reminded me, I covered my head with the hood and concealed my shurikens. Also, as we waited for the lighted symbol to change, I went ahead and tapped Nya's shoulder.

She lifted her head and saw my extended hand. Knowing what I was nonverbally requesting, she obliged.

"Having fun yet?" Kai elbowed her.

"I can get used to this," she replied, shifting my arm over her shoulders.

I gulped. This is the closest I've ever been to Nya. If I had the choice, I wouldn't participate.

The red hand turned into a white walking figure as the vehicles stopped at the traffic light. We crossed together as a group and transitioned over to the stairwell that dropped below the surface. People were coming up and going down like a swarm.

Jay had the most experience with subways out of all of us, so we followed him down to the extensive, grungy room filled from wall to wall with bodies. The ticket kiosks lined the back wall with people using them.

"We use green tube first?" Jay questioned Kai.

"Yeah. Our last stop is the gray tube at Jacques Station," Kai read.

Jay looked at the paper for a moment and then intertwined with the crowd to get the tickets. We had to congregate tightly to keep from getting into people's way.

Observing the environment around us made me understand why Macca was desperate to have a vehicle of her own as soon as she was out on her own. This place was almost out of control, and I couldn't help but feel out of place. I towered over everybody in the vicinity. The passerbyers stared at me. I refused to make eye contact, but the fear of being recognized made me apprehensive.

To irritate Kai, Nya embraced me. He rolled his eyes and she just giggled. The knowledge that I had to act as if I was in love with her returned. I rested my hands against her cheeks because I had no idea what else I should be doing with her. She didn't pull away as I poked, prodded, and used my fingertips to make her smile and frown all for my own amusement. "What are you doing?" she playfully asked me.

"I don't what I _should_ be doing," I answered.

"He's trying to be a good boyfriend," Cole chuckled to Kai.

"He's actually doing pretty good so far," Kai complimented. "But still, she's my sister. Tread lightly, Frosty."

"I'm back with the goods," Jay greeted when he returned with a handful of tickets. Each of us received a ticket, and directed ourselves to the entry gates. The people around us inserted their tickets into the machine. When the ticket was scanned inside, it reappeared at the top and the gates opened momentarily. We had to get through in exactly five seconds or else the gates would close on us.

Nya went before I did and waited on the other side for me with the others. I did what everyone else did, but instead of the ticket properly reemerging from the machine, it was rejected and popped out the side again.

"Oh no, you can do it, Za— Robert!" Nya corrected herself.

I quickly readjusted the ticket and tried again, feeling relief when it was accepted. I stepped through the open gate on time, but heard a peculiar noise behind me. My immediate reaction was to turn around in case of danger, but instead I was met with the sight of a little girl with her leg stuck between the gate doors. Her mother stood on the opposite side, annoyance clear on her face.

I could hear everyone laughing at the scene. "RIP!" Cole exclaimed, making Jay laugh harder.

"Robert, what did you do?!" Nya laughed.

I shrugged, turning back toward the mother, who was staring at me with curiosity. I quickly avoided her eye in case she started getting an idea about my identity. Meanwhile, I helped the girl slip her foot out from between the gate doors without getting hurt. "I-I'm sorry," I apologized to the mother.

"It was her, not you," she mumbled, inserting her ticket to open the gate back up and retrieve her mischievous child. "Thank you."

Knowing I could leave, I joined the others. Nya happily welcomed me back with open arms.

"Alright, lovebirds, let's move on," Cole summoned, leading the group farther into the station. We ventured down the only way available for us. The concrete floor and tiled walls crawled underground until it opened up to a platform overlooking train tracks. On the other side was an emptying platform while ours was filling up.

Trying to be a good partner, I let Nya have the last seat on a bench as we waited for the train to arrive.

"Are we making good time?" she asked me, reaching for my hand again.

"Yes. We'll make it on time." I squeezed her hand, trying to think of some minor sort of affection.

"What's going through your mind?"

"I don't know. What about you?"

"Well...I think you're really sweet."

I forced a smile. Hearing an attempted flirt had me torn. Was she just acting? Was she being serious? It was hard to tell.

 _Please don't do this to me, Nya,_ I mentally pleaded.

A rush of wind blew past us with the train passing by with decreasing speed. I tugged Nya to pull her from the bench and accompanied the others into the locomotive, which still had a few people on it. I directed Nya to an empty seat and let her sit down again. Above her head was a small map of the green tube's path. It was full of awkward turns and had exactly ten stations to visit during its route.

"Three stops," Kai informed under his breath, the doors beeping and shutting.

I gripped a yellow pole as the train suddenly gained speed and made everyone lean to one side. Sensei Wu was sitting on the other side with Cole, Kai, and Jay standing near him. They acted as if they were just acquaintances instead of students and master.

Sensei Wu stood out among everyone else because of his kimono, staff, and rice hat. He didn't have to look ordinary tonight because it was already usual to see elders like him around Ninjago. I wasn't sure if elders like him used the subway; however, he was the only one of his kind present at the moment.

He was still silent. In fact, he hadn't spoken a single word since this morning. The rice hat concealed his face from the rest of the crowd, making it seem he was asleep as his hand held the bamboo staff against the floor. I wondered if he didn't want to come, because I know he hasn't been too fond of Macca. I didn't know why he felt that way about her—

The train unexpectedly braked for the upcoming station. I kept a steady foundation to keep me from leaning the opposite direction like everyone else around me. Nya noticed my concentration on my stance, finding it funny.

Both sides of the train opened their doors. People filed out of one side and filed in through the other. Nya got out of her seat so a pregnant woman could sit instead. She shared the pole with me for the rest of the stops, but to pass the time, we played a game of "who can slap the others hand the quickest," which was basically us reacting with reflexes. One of us would flinch to throw the other off, and then a hand would launch in the blink of an eye to gently slap the top of the other person's hand.

With our silly game keeping us busy, we almost didn't realize our third and last stop was approaching fast. People stood when the braking seized. To keep from losing Nya in the crowd, I locked fingers with her. I led her to the platform's wall where everyone was already gathered, all while the pedestrians were heading to the escalators that would take them upstairs to the main area of the station.

"Looks like we got everybody," Jay informed when we stepped up together.

"Orange tube is next," Kai read. "We gotta go where everyone else is going."

With that in mind, we joined with the crowd up the elevator to an expansive area that interconnected passageways to many trains. Each passage was differentiated with colored tile running along the walls. At the same time, people were moving in all directions to all kinds of destinations.

We bustled and brushed past bodies to get to the passages marked with orange tiles. A map of the tube route was mounted on the wall. "This way," Kai said, infiltrating the right way that headed toward the Temple of Fortitude.

There was no hesitation among us, so we gladly followed him.

The walk down made me observe how different the environment of this station was compared the to one we started out at: it was much busier. This location itself had performers in the passageways who played instruments in exchange for tips. Although their tunes were pleasing enough to make anyone stop in their tracks, no spare change was distributed from us.

But when we were almost to the platform, we passed a man playing his violin with a hat on the ground, which seemed to be begging for a coin or two.

"That's a cool piano," Jay said as we entered the crowded platform.

Kai and Cole busted out laughing. "What are you? Retarded?" Cole asked.

"What? What did I say?"

"You called his violin a piano, idiot."

"Oh. I didn't mean to say piano."

Nya laughed behind me, but she was drowned out by the sound of a train emerging from its dark tunnel. We were in the back of an already big crowd waiting to board, so when the doors opened, it was first come first serve. The others filled the empty spaces around me as the beeps sounded as a warning for the doors closing. When they shut, a different kind of beeping commenced.

I was met with the sight of Nya trapped between the doors. Only her shoulders and head had made it onto the train. The expression on her face was unreadable, but I knew it wasn't a good situation.

"Nya, no!" we yelped at the same time.

She pulled back to be released from the hold. I pressed my hand against the glass with worry as I looked at her. We had no backup plan, she had no form of communication, and I was supposed to keep up with her throughout this little adventure.

"Zane," she mouthed, peering through the glass, too.

"Get on the next train," I tried to tell her with hand motions. "Next train. I'll meet you on the next train."

The train crept forward, and she tried to keep up with me until too many people got in the way. I sighed as we entered the dark tunnel at high speeds.

"You're a bad boyfriend, Robert," Kai chuckled.

I sighed. "What do I do if she isn't on the next train?"

"She will be. Don't worry about it. Just remember we have five stops to go to. This next one will be the first. We'll wait for you both at the fifth."

I nodded, looking back at the door. When the next stop arrived, I got off on the side people were getting on at. Jay waved goodbye when their train moved on.

I was one of only a handful on the platform who decided to wait on the next opportunity to get aboard.

Those agonizing two minutes couldn't have passed slow enough. I had no idea what I could do if she wasn't on this train. I didn't want her to be lost in Ninjago City by herself.

The impending shrill of metal against metal guided a new locomotive next to the platform. I carefully scanned the individual cars for her face as the speed decreased. When it came to a stop and the doors opened, people went off.

"Robert!" her voice called. Nya came out of a car just before I met her. I coaxed her back inside before we got left behind, and then I embraced her with relief.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, still trying to play my part.

"Don't be. So now what do we do?"

"We stay together for four more stops. The others will wait for us there."

"And hopefully I can make it onto the next train."

The train started moving, making us lean. Two seats were open next to us, so we took them. Our fingers were interlocked once again on my leg. Nobody around us seemed curious about me. As far as they knew, we were simply a couple trying to get somewhere together.

* * *

I took charge of counting the number of stops since Nya rested her head against my arm and shortly napped. The constant braking didn't seem to bother her, but my finger tapping her head did.

She lifted her head.

"Time to get up," I whispered, trying to get her to stand.

We exited casually, but were met with clapping and cheering from the others. "They're reunited!" Kai played. "Good job, Sis."

"Yeah, whatever," she replied. "What's the last train?"

"The gray tube. Our last stop is Jacques Station, and then we can get out of here."

"Let's go, then. We've lost some time," Cole urged.

* * *

We emerged from Jacques Station to find it was already dark outside. The part of the city we were in wasn't illuminated, possibly because it wasn't a popular area. Many people still walked along the sidewalk under the streetlights and vehicles passed by.

"You think those cars are parked for the arena?" Nya questioned, pointing to the cars that were parallel parked on the side of the road.

"Maybe," I answered. "Macca _did_ say that the arena was only a couple blocks away from here."

"Then we made it in just enough time," Kai added.

Farther down the block, the remnant of distant noises could be detected. The grouping of buildings across the street found a large break because of an even larger complex with a parking lot of its own standing alone. It was obvious the noises were coming from inside, and a consistent beat told us there was also music.

My excitement surfaced. We made it.

 **So how was it? :) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I can't wait for the next couple to come out. I got a lot of good content coming your way that will stretch us closer to the dramatic climax! Another 10-15 and we'll be at the peak! :D If you enjoyed, please leave a review! What was your favorite part? Let me know! I will happily acknowledge everyone who does so. Speaking of which, thank you Supercatural Ninja, Dbee717, RandomDragon, and the rest of the readers for all your support! It feels really good to have this story starting to get off the ground :)**


End file.
